Boy Next Door
by TRwrites
Summary: COMPLETE AU Kurt and Blaine never met. Junior year has just finished and Kurt comes home to find he has new neighbours. Blaine finds out he is moving to Lima, and is to spend his summer with another bonding activity set up by his Dad. What will the summer hold? Now into their Senior year
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFic. I have been reading heaps of them lately (as in I am running out of new ones to read), and thought I would give it a go at writing one. I am a bit unsure on this chapter, but I have the second chapter written already and feel much more confident with that one. Please read and review, let me know what you think. (I haven't written anything seriously in a while, so it is probably lacking in some areas). Anyway, let me know what you think.**

**And, I'm sure you all know, I don't own Glee**

* * *

><p>Living in suburban Lima had its downfalls, everyone seemed to know each other's business, and took it upon themselves to spread it around. So when Kurt Hummel pulled his black Navigator into his driveway and saw a brand new silver Maserati parked in front of the run down house next door, it came as a big surprise.<p>

_Surely if someone was buying that horrible place news would have gotten around by now, _he thought to himself, _I will have to ask Dad if he knows anything about it. What would someone with a car like that want with a house as broken as that anyway?_

If there was one thing the people in Lima knew nothing about, it was indeed this house.

The house in question was once the best on the street, a wonderful two-storey Villa, with a beautiful wrap around porch, not to mention the yard, which is at least double the size of every other house on the street. After the owners left suddenly, the only thing people know knew was that nobody could afford to buy it.

The house was starting to need a lot of work, _weatherboard houses aren't beautiful unless you maintain them _Kurt thought _and it has been at least 3 years since anyone stepped foot in the yard, except for me of course. _Kurt decided after 6 months of nobody going there, and watching the lawns get horribly long, that he would do them himself. So, every two weeks, he got changed into his sweatpants and t-shirt (he cringed every time, _if only someone could make some more fashionable clothes for things like this _he always thought) and went next door to keep the lawns reasonably tidy.

_Maybe if this person is buying it, they will be able to restore it to its former glory _Kurt thought with a small smile. He always liked the house, and he thought it could definitely look beautiful once more, _maybe I could offer some assistance._

Eventually, he cleared himself from his thoughts and realized he has been sitting in his car for at least 10 minutes. Grabbing his bag, he made his way to the front door, fumbling with the keys to unlock the door. He was glad he didn't have too many things to haul inside today with it being Wednesday of the last week before summer break. Just as he got inside, the phone started to ring, putting his bag down, and keys in the key bowl near the front door, he raced into the kitchen to get the phone off the hook.

"Hello?" He questioned.

"_Hey Bud, where were you? I tried calling 10 minutes ago, thought you would have been home by then?" _It was his Dad Burt.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that Dad, I was in my car… Hey Dad, do you know anything about the old Miller house? There is someone there, I think they're checking it out, but they seemed like they would be really out of place here, they were driving a freakin' _Maserati,"_ Kurt really wanted to figure out what was going on, and who better to ask then his Dad, he did run the only garage in this part of town, and everyone felt the need to fill him in on the gossip.

"_Hmm…sorry bud, haven't heard anything 'bout that place for a while now. Guess we will have to wait and see. I will ask Carol, she might know."_

Kurt suddenly remembered that it was his father who had called "Alright Dad, what was it you were calling for anyway?" he questioned.

"_Just calling to say we are gonna be having take-out for dinner tonight, unless you want to cook?"_

Kurt cringed, he really hated eating take-out, he didn't take care of his skin and body for it to be destroyed by greasy food in boxes, but tonight he really couldn't be bothered cooking, "Alright," he sighed "I _suppose_ we can have take-out tonight, Finn will like that at least. Got to go Dad, see you when you get home."

"_All right Bud, see ya later" _the phone clicked, indicating the call was over.

Kurt sighed and put the phone back onto its hook. He was home alone, neither of the adults would be home until around 7 since Carol was doing a day shift at the hospital, and tonight being one of the nights Burt's garage was open later. Finn was at a break-up meeting with the football team (even though the season was more than over – bonding is what Coach Beiste called it). Deciding he had nothing better to do, Kurt picked up his bag and went upstairs to his bedroom. His mind kept going through the possible scenarios for someone to be looking at the house next door.

_Maybe they are going to demolish it, and then subdivide the yard and build some smaller houses to sell. _If there were one thing Kurt didn't want, this would be it. He didn't want the house to be demolished, he really hoped they weren't just more greedy investors who seemed to be doing that exact thing in other parts of Lima.

Looking out his window, he can see into the grassy yard next door, he could hear voices drifting through the wind from the back porch. Kurt decided to open his window (to let some air in, honestly) and fragments of conversation drifted in.

"…_Friday…love it…he's going to help…" _It was a male voice, which sounded older, _maybe around Dad's age _Kurt thought.

"_Not happy…he's sulking…get over it" _this voice was a Lady, _maybe the mans wife _Kurt thought_ I wonder who the 'he' they are talking about is._

"If 'he' is sulking, must be a kid or something" Kurt wondered out loud.

Shutting his window, and effectively shutting out the conversation, Kurt decided to forget about it. He put his I-Pod in the dock, and let the music take him away, forgetting about the house next door, the conversation he had semi-overheard, and instead he let his thoughts be filled with the fact that school finishes in 2 days, and he would be able to get away from slushy facials, locker checks, and bullying jocks in general for 3 whole months. With a smile plastered on his face, he let his limbs carrying him gracefully around his bedroom, as the music drowned out all thoughts as he focused purely on the music.

* * *

><p>The next two days passed by in a blur of slushy facials and locker checks for Kurt. <em>Neanderthals just want to get in their yearly quota <em>Kurt thought as he washed yet another slushy out of his hair before heading to the final assembly of the year. Kurt couldn't wait to get home and finally be rid of this place.

As he neared his locker, he noticed his best friend Mercedes waiting for him.

"Hey 'Cedes, ready to get out of this place?" He said as he gave her a hug.

Laughing, Mercedes pulled out of the hug, "the quicker you clear your locker white boy, the quicker we can get to this damn assembly, then get out of here" she said whilst pushing him towards his locker.

"Alright, alright, I'm getting there" Kurt laughed as he neatly emptied the contents of his locker into his bag; "right, done, lets get this assembly over with".

The final assembly, much like all the others, was one of the most boring things Kurt has ever had to endure, so of course instead of listening to the monotonic voice that is Principal Figgins, he entertained himself in a quiet discussion with Mercedes.

"Hey Kurt, I heard that the Miller house sold, know anything about it?" Mercedes questioned.

"I may live next to it, but I haven't heard a thing. I did see people there the other day though"

"Yeah, well, Rachel said her Dads' friend who is a Real Estate Agent sold the house about a week ago. Apparently it's some big hot-shot CEO and his wife, they are moving here from Westerville."

Kurt rolled his eyes. Of course Rachel Berry would know something about this, that girl knew everything.

"Westerville? What the heck would they want in Lima?" Kurt questioned, a cough and hiss from behind him made him realise he has spoken louder than he intended.

"I'm not sure, but hey, you're going to be their neighbour, and you might be able to find something out."

"'Cedes, the only thing I know about these people is that they have one very expensive looking Maserati, and they were talking about a 'he' who was sulking. Apart from that, I don't think I will find much out about these people, and I don't plan on it either" Kurt said with finality.

Mercedes groaned. "Alright then, just thought it might be fun to know who you're living next to. Who knows maybe the 'he' can be a new friend"

"Mercedes, the way they talked about this 'he' sulking, I wouldn't be surprised if I end up living next to a freaking 6 year old. Besides, there are enough sulking kids around my house when Finn doesn't get the last piece of Pizza, I don't need to be near another one" He replied with a small giggle.

Mercedes had to clap her hand to her mouth to suppress her laughter. Kurt did have a point; she didn't blame him for not wanting to know anything about a family from Westerville of all places.

The shrill noise from the bell caused an eruption of cheers throughout the entire student body, and after a few minutes, every seat had been cleared.

"Goodbye Junior year" Kurt cheered as he gave all his friends hugs, and kisses for the girls, with promises of shopping trips, sleepovers, and pool parties in the pool Burt had not long installed.

* * *

><p>Driving up his street towards his house, Kurt noticed a moving truck in front of the Miller house (which is what everyone called it now). He also spotted the silver Maserati, and a sleek black BMW convertible.<p>

_Well, _Kurt thought, _I guess it means they are actually moving in, and that Mercedes was right and the house did sell._

Kurt pulled in his drive just as Carol was getting out of her car.

Kurt loved Carol, sure she could never replace his Mom, but she definitely filled most of the void that was left after she died. He never realized how much he missed having a mother around until Carol came along. She was always so caring, and loved him just as much as she did Finn, and he made his Dad happy, for that, Kurt would always be thankful.

"Hey honey," she greeted him with a hug, "how was the last day? Glad to be over?"

Kurt laughed and returned the hug, "so glad Carol. I can finally have my days to myself, not worrying what the Neanderthals are going to pull next. But most of all, 3 more months, then I'm a senior, I honestly can not wait!"

"That's good honey, I'm sure you will have a great 3 months. We may be able to sort out a week or 2 vacation somewhere in too" she said genuinely, "you boys both deserve something to celebrate heading into your final year of High School."

"Thanks Carol that would be nice. I see that someone is moving in next door, strange no one knew anything about it"

"Yeah, but that's alright. Do you have any plans for tonight after dinner, or would you like to help me bake some treats to take over in the morning once they have settled in a bit more?" Carol questioned.

"You're in luck," Kurt said beaming, "I didn't make any plans for tonight, I was going to make a nice dinner and then relax with a book or movie, but I will gladly help you bake some treats."

"Great, I will help with dinner too, let me know when you want to get started" Carol answered before leaving in the direction of her and Burt's bedroom.

* * *

><p>The rest of the evening Kurt and Carol cooked dinner for their weekly Friday Night Dinners, then afterwards they baked cookies, cupcakes, and fruit pies, to give to their new neighbours as a welcoming gift.<p>

That night when Kurt finally went to bed, his final thought before failing asleep was that he hoped they liked and appreciated the gesture.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 for you all. Thank you for all the alerts! I was surprised by how many people were adding me as a favourite already! I am more confident with this chapter than the first, I seem to write Blaine better than Kurt. The next chapter won't be up as quickly, I already had this one written out, it just needed typed. I am halfway through the third chapter. I hope you like this chapter as much as the first! Also, I changed the rating to T, for upcoming chapters =)  
><strong>

**Just like yesterday, I most definitely do NOT own Glee =)**

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson was not very happy. Not only had his parents cancelled their annual simmer vacation to their Florida beach house, they decided two days before summer break started to tell him that he wouldn't be going home to their multi-million dollar house in Westerville. No, instead he would be going to their new home in Lima. That's right, his parents had sold their house and bought a new one without informing him once. The only thing Blaine couldn't figure out was why.<p>

He found himself lost in thought over that exact question ever since he had gotten off the phone with his Mother. _If only she had told me more I would be able to figure it out, _he thought.

"Blaine!" his best friend Wes pulled him from his thoughts for the fifth time in an hour, "What's up with you? You've been spaced out all day!"

He was currently sitting in his dorm room that he shared with Wes and their other best friend David, both of whom were currently doing their best to pack their things without getting distracted, which was proving to be a hard task for all involved.

Sighing dramatically, earning an eye roll from the other boys, Blaine lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I just wish I knew the reason why we are moving to Lima, there was nothing wrong with the house in Westerville," he complained to his friends, "and I will be so far away from all of you!"

David and Wes both lived in Westerville. The other students never really understood why the three of them boarded at Dalton when their houses were only 40 minutes away from the school at most. Wes always said it was because they spent so much time there; why not add sleeping time too. Their parents didn't mind, they encouraged it even, "so they are more social," they would say, so the boys didn't mind either.

"At least you will have a legitimate excuse for boarding next year," Wes joked, "maybe people will stop thinking your nuts for boarding already… oh wait you already are nuts" he laughed as he dodged a poorly thrown pillow from Blaine's direction.

"Good thing you don't play baseball Blainey, your aim is shit" David added before letting out a laugh.

Blaine groaned and sat up, "First of all, NEVER call me _Blainey_ again. Secondly, I play softball, and Lacrosse, not to mention soccer, _and_ fencing, all of which I have multiple trophies for, so my aim must be pretty decent," Blaine shot them a smirk, he only acted cocky around his best friends, because he knew they were the same about their achievements, "and lastly, even though it gives me a legitimate excuse to room with you goofballs again, I still can't figure it out," he finished, collapsing back onto his bed. "Summer is going to suck this year I just know it. I want to go to Florida, but no, they had to cancel that too!"

Wes and David shot each other sympathetic and knowing looks. They know how much Blaine liked his summers in Florida, were they both tagged along last year.

"Well Baliney-boo" Wes laughed, "at least we still have Warbler Week in Columbus for you to sing to you hearts content, and, my family cancelled our summer vacation too, so I will come visit all the time that by the end of summer you will be so sick of me!"

"Me too," David added, "Dad had to work this summer, so I'm with Wes."

_Yes,_ Blaine thought, _if there is one thing that I will enjoy this summer, Warbler Week, and my crazy friends is it._

* * *

><p>Friday came quickly for Blaine. After saying goodbye to his friends, then somehow talking Wes and David into helping him take his things to Lima, ("my car can't fit all my stuff, and I can't make more than one trip, it's two hours one way! You can stay the night too, I promise" was his argument), and a quick stop-in at Wes and David's respective houses in Westerville, he was on his way to Lima, with said friends following behind him in Wes' Jeep.<p>

The two hour drive to Lima was fairly boring, taken up with singing along to his Ipod, and a game of 'I Spy' with Wes and David through his Bluetooth earpiece.

Pulling over at the city lines, Blaine entered his new address into his GPS and told the following boys "for all that is good, don't loose me, I doubt I would be able to help if you get lost."

With that the boys were back in their cars and driving into Lima. Blaine soon found out that his new neighbourhood was on the other side of the city from the direction in which he entered, so he managed to get a semi-decent look at some of the things the city had to offer.

After about 15 minutes of driving through the city and into suburban Lima, Blaine glanced in his rear-view mirror to make sure his friends were still there, and then at his GPS, which indicated he was only a few streets away. He then took in his surroundings, which would be his new 'home'. _Dalton will be home more than this place _he thought, although he did have to admit the area was fairly nice. The houses were quite a bit smaller than his neighbourhood back in Westerville, but that was to be expected when that neighbourhood was full of million dollar homes.

Blaine hated how his parents flaunted their money around. He wished they would be a bit subtler about it all. Whenever he met new people, they could never see past the money, and Blaine was always classed as 'another rich kid who always gets what he wants'. In a way this was true, he did get the things he asked for, but he still had to work for them, do chores around the house like most of the people his age that he knew. This was why Blaine loved Wes, David, and all his friends in the Warblers and at Dalton. Most of them came from prestigious backgrounds, so they understood this dilemma, and the ones who didn't couldn't care less about the money. Blaine himself couldn't care less most of the time, he was just happy that there was a roof over his head and food in his stomach, it didn't matter to him how much things were worth. But normally his parents did care, and about the image they portrayed to their peers, and this was the main reason why he was still confused as to why they would buy a house in Suburban Lima.

_It might be a blessing in disguise _Blaine thought as his GPS signalled the last turn, taking him into his new street.

The street was more like a lane or an avenue, and definitely didn't seem busy. Blossom trees lined the road on grass alongside the footpath, in front of medium sized, but beautiful homes every 10 metres or so. The houses were a mixture of brick and weatherboard, one level and two storeys. They all seemed to be placed on decent sized yards, and with one look you could tell it was definitely a family friendly neighbourhood.

Blaine passed a small park about halfway up the street that had a playing field and playground. He then saw his parents' cars in a driveway 3 houses away from said park.

Pulling up in front of the house and getting out of the car, Blaine let out a low whistle, the house was beautiful there was no denying it, or it could be once some work was done. Blaine automatically thought that possibly the reason for buying this house was for another of his Dad's 'bonding activities'. The house was bigger than all the others on the street, even the ones that were also two storeys, and had the most wonderful porch. Blaine secretly couldn't wait to explore.

"Looks like it needs some work" Wes commented as he stepped up next to Blaine, "think that's why your summer trip got cancelled?" He questioned.

"Not sure, but probably" Blaine shrugged, "I wasn't told anything. Only one way to find out though" he said, motioning for his friends to follow him.

Walking up the path to the front door, Blaine took in the gardens. A small smile graced his lips as he thought how beautiful his Mother could make them look; gardening was one of her favourite hobbies when she had the time. He made his way slowly up the five steps to the porch, taking in all the details, from the simple banister, to the design that had been carved into the wood along the railing. It was simple, and very old fashioned, but Blaine thought it brought a romantic quality to the house. He could picture a porch swing being put up.

He took in the paint chipping off the weatherboards, and thought about how long this beautiful house had been left untouched.

"This house is beautiful" David stage whispered to his friends, always one to be in line with their thoughts, "just imagine how much nicer it would be one it's fixed up."

Wes and Blaine nodded and made noises of affirmation. The house didn't seem to need too much work done. A new coat of paint, a few railings fixed on the porch, and of course the gardens.

The three boys took in the doors in front of them. Two oak doors with stained glass windows stood before them. One had a bronze knocker situated three quarters of the way up. Blaine took the knocker and knocked three times out of courtesy for his parents before opening the door. They walked into a small foyer that opened into three different directions. On the left was what appeared to be the living room. On the right was a dining room, which was attached to a large kitchen, there was a small open office too, and these rooms took up the entire length of the right side of the house. Straight ahead of where the boys stood, there was a large staircase with a small hallway beside it.

"Blaine, honey, is that you?" Blaine's Mother Sophia called out as she made her way down the stairs. Upon seeing the three boys she rushed forward and pulled them all into hugs. "Wes, David, I've missed you!" she exclaimed, "keeping out of trouble I hope!"

"Always," Wes replied with an innocent smile.

"You know us," David said, holding back laughter, "we are perfect angels, they should be giving us our Halos any day now" he continued before letting his laugh out.

"Mmhmm" Sophia said with a wink as she walked into the kitchen, "You boys want something to eat?"

"Not right now Mom, we're going to unpack the cars and find my room" Blaine replied making his way back out the double doors.

* * *

><p>Sophia Anderson is a beautiful woman. Her long dark curls are always styled perfectly and she is always dressed exquisitely. She spends her time between home and the offices of the many charities she co-ordinates. She was once a very high profile lawyer, but gave that job up when she had her children, Blaine being the youngest of two. One look at her and you could tell where Blaine got his hair and height. In fact the one thing that wasn't inherited from her was his eye colour. Where she had blue, he had hazel, exactly like his Father.<p>

George Anderson is almost the exact opposite of his son in every way apart from his eyes. Where Blaine is shorter with dark brown curls, George is taller with straight, short, black hair, traits that Blaine's older sister Sarah had inherited. Mr. Anderson is CEO of a very exclusive company in charge of hotels nationwide, as well as some overseas. His business means he has to do a lot of travelling, and between that and Blaine boarding at Dalton, he doesn't have a very close relationship with his son. He loves him dearly, but wishes they could be closer.

So every few summers, instead of taking their annual trip to Florida (which he was always having to leave early for work), he takes full leave with clear instructions not to contact him until the leave is over, and plans an activity for Blaine and himself to do so that they can spend some quality time together and bond. (This was how Blaine came to be in possession of his 'baby'. A 1969 Mustang Boss, which they rebuilt together two summers ago).

This summer, George hoped to bond with his son whilst repairing/repainting the house.

* * *

><p>The three boys spent the rest of the afternoon setting up Blaine's bedroom, and then exploring the house. They found that the house was made up of 5 bedrooms (3 upstairs, 2 downstairs), two of which have ensuite bathrooms <em>and<em> walk in wardrobes (needless to say Blaine claimed one). They found that there was also a full bathroom to each level, and another large living room upstairs, which Blaine was happy to see his Piano, and other various instruments had been put into. This room was in the top left corner of the house, looking over the expansive yard, and also had a window facing the house next door. _I hope they like music _Blaine thought as he wandered through the room.

After dinner and a discussion with his parents, in which his suspicions were confirmed, that yes, the house was a summer project for his father and himself to do together, along with Wes and David offering their help with the project, and reminding his parents about Warbler Week in Columbus, to which they replied they weren't expecting him to drop every other activity, that he was still allowed a social life, the boys decided to call it a night.

They set up beds and sleeping bags in Blaine's bedroom, put a movie in, and one by one each boy fell asleep. Blaine's last thought as he fell into a peaceful slumber, was that maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be as bad as he first thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, here it is, chapter 3. Sorry it took me a while, I was away on holiday. I did, however, get a lot of this chapter done on the flights =) hope you enjoy. Also I might say this now, I know my spelling isn't US spelling, but that's cause I am not from the US, BUT I do use 'mom' in my story instead of my own 'mum' =)**

**Again, don't own Glee**

* * *

><p>Saturday morning, Kurt work up at around 8am, never one to waste a day in bed sleeping in. after showering and indulging his skin with his daily moisturizing routine, he picked an outfit for the day. He wanted something that would show off his style, but nothing too over the top – he was meeting the neighbours and he wanted to make a good impression for his parents' sake.<p>

Eventually he decided on black skinny jeans, a light blue button up, and a silver waistcoat, along with his favourite boots.

Making his way out of his bedroom, he noticed everyone else was still asleep, and decided to make breakfast. He made his way downstairs and into the kitchen, getting out all the ingredients he needed to make pancakes and French toast. He turned on the radio and danced his way around the kitchen making the food. Soon enough the house was full with the smell of cinnamon, bacon, and pancakes, waking the other occupants from their slumber as it wafted upstairs.

After eating breakfast, he settled into the couch and indulged in some Saturday morning cartoons as he waited for Carole to get ready before they took the treats next door.

Once Carole was dressed and downstairs again, the pair went into the kitchen and collected the containers that they had put the making into, and headed next door.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke the next morning to the sun streaming in on him.<p>

_That's weird, the sun doesn't come in my window in the morning _he thought in his half asleep state before remembering that it was summer break now and he wasn't in his room at Dalton.

Sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he had another moment of confusion before remembering – _that's right, Lima, _not_ Westerville._

He slowly made his way out of the bedroom, waking his two sleeping friends on the way, and made his way downstairs to the kitchen. Opening the fridge he saw that his Mother hadn't been to the store yet to get any groceries, so after a short discussion with Wes and David, and a quick note written in case his parents woke up, Blaine and his friends went off in search of a store to buy supplies for breakfast.

A little over 40 minutes later, the boys arrived back with all the ingredients needed for bacon and egg with bagels, and started cooking, Wes nearly burning the bagels by toasting them for too long

Sure enough, just as the food finished, Blaine's parents were making their way downstairs, already dressed and ready for the day ahead of them. Upon seeing and smelling that they boys had made breakfast with no disasters (Blaine normally isn't one for cooking you see), they happily made their way to join them at the table.

Throughout breakfast talk was turned to the party that was being held at Wes' house that evening.

"Wes dear, will your parents be present?" Sophia asked, even though she had a fair idea of the answer.

"Not tonight Mrs. A, but you know they will check the house with a fine tooth comb when they get back, but they trust us" Wes answered truthfully, "I think they just want us to have fun tonight, but they have left Lucy in charge."

Lucy being Wes' older sister, who had arrived home from college for summer already. The boys all knew that she would either be joining the party, or stay locked up in her room all night.

"We trust you too boys," George said, giving his wife a knowing smile, "just don't drink too much" he finished with a laugh.

The boys feigned innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about Dad" Blaine said with faked shock, "I have never once touched a drop of alcohol."

"Oh please Blaine," his mother laughed, "we heard the stories about some of the parties you boys had last year" she said, pointedly looking at Wes and David.

"Yeah Blainey," Wes smirked, "who could forget where the jumping on furniture started?"

"Or how you tried to make everyone think that going to the 24 hour Starbucks in the middle of the night to serenade the cute barista was a good idea" David finished.

Blaine groaned and flushed a deep red. "You guys are so dead, you promised to never bring that up again! Besides, you were the drunken idiots who let me follow through with it, _and_ helped me sing the song!" he exclaimed, laying his head is his arms on the table.

The entire table started howling with laughter at Blaine's exasperated look.

"Well dear, now you know not to drink so much that you feel the urge to serenade random people," Sophia said with a smile.

"Alright, I know," Blaine sighed as he stood from the table, "I promise I won't drink so much that I feel the need to sing to the people who serve me my coffee. We better get ready though if we want to get to Westerville with enough time to set up. Come on you loons" he said to his friends who were getting ready to use the leftover food for a food fight, before making his way upstairs.

* * *

><p>As Kurt approached the steps to the porch and front door with Carole behind him, he shifted the containers to under one arm, freeing his other for knocking.<p>

Making his way to the door, he grasped the obnoxiously large knocker, knocked three times, stepped back, and absentmindedly smoothed out his shirt whilst waiting for the door to be answered.

_They are taking an awfully long time_ he thought after what felt like ages, _there are cars here so they must be home._

He stepped forward, and was about to knock again when the door was opened.

"Sorry, we really must put in a doorbell, it is so hard to hear knocking from upstairs" a beautiful woman said as the door opened.

"Hi, I'm Carole Hummel, this is one of my sons Kurt, we live next door" Carole said, gesturing to their house, "we wanted to welcome you to the neighbourhood, we bring baked goods" she finished with a grin.

The woman smiled as she took in the multitude of containers the pair held.

"I'm Sophia Anderson, come in, would you like a drink? Sophia said as she opened the door wider, motioning for he guests to come in.

"Oh we don't want to intrude" Carole said.

"Don't be silly, would you like a coffee? The machine will only take a minute," Sophia answered.

"That sounds lovely, thank you Sophia. Kurt?" Carole questioned her son.

"Huh? Oh, no thanks, I not long had one" Kurt replied as he took in the house around him. Gorgeous was the only word that came to his mind.

Sophia led the pair to the kitchen, briefly stopping by the living room to introduce them to her husband George, and motioned for them to put the containers on the counter, as Kurt looked around, mouth hanging open in awe.

"This is the biggest kitchen I have ever seen" he breathed, "I am totally jealous".

Sophia chuckled as she turned on the coffee machine. "It's nice, my last kitchen was bigger though," she said with a shrug of her shoulders as if it was the most normal thing she had ever said.

Kurt choked on air, "bigger?" he coughed out.

Sophia nodded as she got mugs out and started putting away the treats Carole and Kurt had brought over with them. "I take it you like cooking Kurt?" she asked as she turned to face the boy in question.

"I do. Although, I enjoy baking more, as you can tell. I find it to be a good stress reliever," he answered.

"That's great! I wish my Blaine would cook something instead of eating it all, I swear when he is stressed he will eat his way through so much more food than is normal for a growing boy" Sophia laughed.

Kurt let out a short laugh and followed as Sophia led them to the kitchen table, Carole's and he own coffees in hand. He sat and listened as the two woman talked about jobs, husbands, and children. He learnt that Sophia and George had 2, one of each; the oldest was due home from college next week, while the other was currently upstairs. Carole talked animatedly about Kurt and Finn in response.

Soon Kurt's attention was pulled from the conversation as he heard doors opening and closing rather loudly upstairs.

Sophia mumbled something under her breath that sounded very close to 'idiot boys' then sighed. "That," she said, gesturing upstairs where the noise was coming from, "would be Blaine," she said almost apologetically, "he has some friends over, but I have no idea what they are doing, probably another of their silly games".

_Ok, I might have been right about the little kid thing_ Kurt thought, until a voice coming from upstairs changed those thoughts.

"MOM!" the voice called.

_Okay, most definitely _not_ a little kid._

"MOM!" the voice called again, followed by what sounded like a stampede coming down the stairs and into the kitchen, "have you seen my sports equipment, I have to take it back to Dalton when I go t o Westerville today" he said rather out of breath, before stopping abruptly upon realizing there were two people he didn't know sitting at the table.

"Oh, sorry" he said apologetically, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Blaine dear, this is Carole and Kurt, they live next door, they were nice and brought us over some cookies and other things" she said, motioning to the containers on the bench.

Blaine looked over at the bench, then back at the two at the table, who had since stood up to introduce themselves (as was the polite thing to do).

"Hi, I'm Carole"

Blaine walked to her, and offered his hand, "Blaine" he said politely with a smile, before moving to the next person, Kurt.

He took in the boy in front of him, and then looked into his eyes.

Blue-Green locked onto Hazel.

* * *

><p>Neither boy knows how long they stared into the others eyes, what felt like hours was really only about 10 seconds

Someone, (again neither boy could tell you who) cleared the throat loudly, breaking them from their gaze.

Blaine shook his head slightly, put on a charming smile, and offered Kurt his hand.

"Hi, I'm Blaine" he said happily, as his friends chose that moment to make their way into the kitchen announcing loudly that they had found the sports equipment they were looking for. "And these two loudmouths are Wes and David" he finished, pointing out each of the boys.

Kurt gave the two boys a small wave, "Kurt" he almost breathed out, still in shock from the gorgeous boy in front of him, taking in Blaine's offered hand.

As Kurt's smooth hand slid into Blaine's soft calloused grip, a shot of electricity ran through each boy's veins. Blaine flinched ever so slightly at the sensation he felt, the flinch going unnoticed to everyone who was watching the exchange (everyone being Wes and David, Carole and Sophia and since gone back their conversations).

It was, however, noticed by Kurt, who quickly withdrew his hand from the grasp and looked away. _Of course he would flinch, another typical jock _he thought as he remembered the elusive sports equipment.

Blaine frowned at Kurt's action and was about to say something until he thought better of it. _You don't know him; you can't just go calling him out on things _he thought to himself.

Blaine excused himself from the room quickly, telling his mother that he was going to gather his things then head out to Westerville, and would be back sometime tomorrow, before making his way upstairs to finish packing a bag for the night.

Kurt mumbled something about shopping with Mercedes, thanking Sophia for the conversation, and then excusing himself to leave, leaving without realizing the pair of eyes that were following him to the door, amused smiles on the owners faces, before they too ran up the stairs two at a time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Back again with another chapter! OMG this weeks episode! I can't listen to 'Cough Syrup' without getting sad now, nearly cried! Still loving that song though.**

**Still not seeing a substantial amount of money in my bank, so that means Glee is not mine...just the OC's that are starting to make their way in.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After following Blaine upstairs, Wes and David packed up their things, shooting curious glances towards Blaine, who looked as though he was having a war with his thoughts, which of course amused his friends more than anything.<p>

Blaine was too lost in these thoughts to even notice his friends watching him. Haphazardly packing his bag, his thoughts kept drifting back to those beautiful eyes and the gorgeous boy they belong to. Hi neighbour. _His_ neighbour. His _neighbour. _Blaine was secretly ecstatic at this fact, absentmindedly grinning as he thought about it, until he remembered how Kurt had pulled his hand out of their shake so suddenly. Blaine's grin turned into a frown as he remembered this, he couldn't help wondering what happened for him to have that reaction, and judging by the scowl he had, Blaine really didn't think that Kurt felt the jolt of electricity too.

Blaine was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up from what he was packing, he saw Wes and David watching him with concern, silently questioning him. Nodding his head, and slapping on another smile, his friends perked up again.

"Alright Blainey," Wes smiled, happy to see the same look of happiness on Blaine's face again, "Lets goooooooo! We need to set up!" He sing-songed before heading out the door.

With that, the boys ran downstairs to the car, shouting goodbyes on their way out the door.

They all piled into Wes' Jeep (Blaine needing to drive his motorbike home, which had conveniently been stored at Wes' after the Westerville house sold) and went on their way.

* * *

><p>A little over three hours later, after dropping the elusive sports equipment at Dalton, and a stop at the store to get supplies for tonight's party, the boys found themselves setting up Wes' large living room, waiting for Nick and Jeff to get there to help too.<p>

Soon enough the doorbell was ringing, and without waiting for someone to answer, the door was being pushed open and Nick and Jeff were barging in with more supplies, including what looked like a couple of bottles of vodka in Nicks hands.

"Guys, my sister was just about to head out and grab us some alcohol, you didn't need to bring that" Wes said half-heartedly. He really didn't care. Although he got very serious and responsible when behind the desk with the Warbler council, he was definitely not the more serious and responsible away from official Warbler business, and definitely not when hanging out with his friends.

"Ah well, parents won't miss it" the dark haired warbler replied with a shrug.

"AND" Jeff added, pulling the word out for emphasis, "if we were in nearly any other country most of us could buy it ourselves and drink it legally anyway" he finished, pointing out the fact that most of them were 18 or about to be 18 at some stage over the summer, all of them being summer babies.

"Yes, except for the fact that we aren't, and 21 is the legal age here" Blaine said from where he was sorting out the stereo.

"I don't see the difference," the blonde haired warbler said whilst poking his tongue out at Blaine.

Blaine rolled his eyes at his friends and went back to sorting through music for the party, letting his thoughts drift once again to Kurt and his mesmerising eyes.

Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff finished setting up the rest of the living room, having a quiet conversation.

"Blainers met his new neighbour this morning" Wes informed Nick and Jeff in a whisper, "You should have seen his face when he saw him" he chuckled.

"Aww, love, love, love" Nick and Jeff sang, with a dramatic sigh at the end.

"Yeah, I know right," David chimed in; "the guy pulled his hand out of their hand shake quite quickly though, Blaine looked like someone kicked his puppy" he finished.

"Blaine has a puppy?" Jeff asked clearly clueless before getting jabbed in the ribs by Nick. "OW!" he exclaimed loudly, "what was that for?"

"You knew what he meant," Nick hissed rather loudly, gaining Blaine's attention.

"Are you guys alright?" he questioned, earning nodding heads as an answer. "Alright, well I'm done here, should we watch a movie before everyone gets here?"

All the boys hummed in agreement and made themselves comfortable on the couches while David chose a movie and Wes ordered take-out for dinner.

A few hours later, all the Warblers, plus their partners if they had them, had arrived. It was nearing 10:30 and the party was in full swing.

The music was pumping; everyone had a few drinks in them, their inhibitions and sobriety slowly fading.

Blaine was in his own wee world dancing happily when he felt an arm slide around his waist.

"Hey sexy," a deep voice slurred in his ear, "dance with me."

Blaine opened his eyes and looked to where the voice was coming from. Upon seeing who it was he inwardly groaned, not bothering to hide the scowl appearing on his face.

"Ben get lost, you're drunk," he said, rather irritated at the boy.

Ben was a player and everyone knew it. Sure he was hot, with his model looks. 5'10", black hair that was always spiked, and brown eyes that smouldered, to many people he was the epitome of sexy; to Blaine, he was just plain annoying and would never take a hint.

"Come on Blainey, you know you want me" he purred into Blaine's ear.

Blaine shivered and tried to get away from Ben's grip, which only made it tighter and harder to get out of. Blaine started getting worried that Ben wouldn't let go this time, and started to mentally panic, trying hard not to let it show.

Blaine was by no means weak, but after a couple of drinks, he definitely was not able to get the boy who was much stronger than him off of him.

"Do NOT call me that, let me go now!" He hissed at the boy.

Blaine looked frantically around the room as the grip got tighter, trying to find one of his friends. Eventually he got Nicks attention and silently pleaded for help, all while trying to stop Bens non-stop advances.

Nick, understanding the situation completely, quickly made his way over to the uncomfortable looking Blaine.

"Hey Ben, why don't you go see Ty? He was looking for you before," Nick said, raising an eyebrow, secretly crossing his fingers that Ben would go in search of his best friend.

Luckily he took the bait and released his hold on Blaine, making his way to go find Tyler.

"You alright B? I can't stand him, remind me again why he was invited" Nick said; glaring in the direction Ben went.

"Yeah, I'm alright Nicky," Blaine sighed, "you know we can't _not_ invite him, he is a Warbler, and this is a Warbler party, as much as I wish he didn't have to come it can't be helped" he finished.

"Yeah well, I'm still hoping for the day when he slips up at school around teachers, or someone records it or something so he can finally get expelled" Nick said, silently fuming, too many of his friends had been harassed by Ben. "Want another drink man?" he asked Blaine.

"I'm good, I don't think I will have anything else, I don't want a hangover when I have to drive my bike in the morning. I'm gonna go sit down" Blaine answered as he made his way to the couch, no longer in a partying mood after his encounter with Ben.

"Alright then, I'll be back, go stick with Wes or something so he doesn't come back, you know he won't leave you alone" Nick said giving Blaine a smile and holding his fist out for Blaine to bump with his own before heading off to get a drink.

Blaine sat down, keeping note of where his friends were in relation to him, just in case Ben came back. Looking at the time he noticed it was still fairly early for the party to finish, so without caring that it's antisocial, he pulled out his phone and sat at the couch playing Angry Birds as he sobered up more, occasionally glancing around the room, watching everyone slowly get drunker, clumsier, and eventually drop off finding places to sleep for the night.

* * *

><p>By 1:30am, the only Warblers still awake were Blaine, Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff. They were all sitting around the coffee table in various states of sobriety, discussing Blaine's earlier altercation with Ben.<p>

"Weeeessss" Nick cried, "can't we kick him out or something? _Pllllease" _he begged.

"Would love to N, but it's not that easy. His actions don't count unless it's happening during official Warbler business. Tonight isn't official at all. I mean if it happened during the week in Columbus, then sure, but so far he hasn't slipped up during official business." Wes answered, as seriously as he could in his half sober state.

Nick groaned, as the others changed the conversation, seeing how uncomfortable Blaine was becoming with the topic. Soon enough the topic had turned to Kurt. After Wes and David had mentioned him earlier, Nick and Jeff wanted to know more.

"Is he gay?" they asked in unison, noticing how Blaine perked up with hearing the name.

Blaine sighed, of course they would ask that.

"Let's just say that it's fairly obvious by what he was wearing and all that, not that I wouldn't mind finding out for sure," he said, "but the way he pulled his hand away, and the scowl that matched, it was almost as if I had done something wrong. He probably has a boyfriend anyway, he's gorgeous so I don't see why he wouldn't" he finished sadly.

All the boys looked amused at Blaine's sadness.

"I doubt he has a boyfriend Blaine, Ohio isn't exactly full of out gay guys our age, the only reason we know so many is because we go to Dalton – no bullying policy remember" David said to his friend.

"Yeah, true, and of course I know that Davey, " Blaine said, starting to get frustrated.

"Well Blainers," Jeff said excitedly, "You live next to him now, plenty of time to redeem yourself for whatever you did wrong."

"Ooooooo, I wonder if he likes music" Wes said in his half drunk, half asleep state before his face broke out in a huge grin and his eyes lit up as though he had just been struck with a way to make a million dollars in two seconds. Of course, it wasn't that exciting, but it definitely showed he had a plan forming in that head of his.

"As head of the Warbler council," he started, trying to sound serious in his half drunken state.

Blaine was surprised that Wes hadn't made a gavel appear from somewhere in the lounge as soon as he started talking about the council.

Wes continued with his speech. "I declare all Warbler rehearsals for the upcoming Warbler week to take place at Blaine's House," he finished, banging his fist on the table (since he still hadn't retrieved a gavel from anywhere), looking very pleased with himself, and his idea.

"What!" Blaine exclaimed, "why?"

"Because, my dear Blaine, you, as our wonderful lead singer, will use that dreamy voice of yours to win beautiful eyed Kurt's heart" Wes said as the others hummed in agreement, socking Blaine that they agreed with this outrageous 'plan'.

"I agree," David piped, "you know it would work, you have seen how people react to you right?"

"Totally" Nick and Jeff agreed, (_always so in sync_ Blaine thought).

"I am so not a part of this!" Blaine groaned, "I have no idea why you are so interested, and Wes, STOP calling me dreamy, for a straight buy, sometimes I really wonder."

Wes laughed, "just stating the facts Blaine. And if you want those solos, you are a part of this. Besides, two of the council members agree, Thad is easy enough to convince, so too bad, it's a done deal.

"Alright," Blaine conceded, "but only if you four help my Dad and me paint the house this summer," Blaine said, figuring he might as well get something out of this.

"Done!" the four boys practically screamed.

Wes smiled, "Operation win Kurt over is on!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Oh, so not really sure where Ben came from, he wasn't there at the start of the chapter, then he just popped up to say hello, but I have plans for him, he will be back. I love writing these boys, they are fun.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrighty, here's the next chapter, and I have already made a start on the chapter 6 too. I am going to say now, sorry for any horrible mistakes that turn up, I hope there isn't any though. I am having a tough time writing and typing today, my wrists get super sore when they are cold, and it's cold today. But anyway, I managed to get it sorted. Again, Glee is not mine =)**

* * *

><p>Kurt had hardly made it out the door before his phone was out and he was dialling Mercedes' number. He waited as it rang, and as soon as he heard the familiar click of someone answering, spoke without giving her a chance to say anything.<p>

"We have to go shopping now!" he blurted out all at once, a little out of breath from running out so quickly.

"Hi to you too," Mercedes laughed, "now say that again, I couldn't hear what you said."

Kurt took a deep breath in order to slow his thoughts down before replying.

"Ok, so I kind of told Carole that we were going shopping, so you better get ready, I will be literally 10 minutes," Kurt said as he went inside his house to retrieve his keys and wallet.

"Oh, um, well you know I would never say no to shopping, but normally our trips are planned. Any reason for the impromptu trip Boo?" Mercedes questioned, highly confused at how flustered Kurt sounded.

"Well yeah, but I will explain later after shopping, besides I saw the nicest shirt the other day and I just have to have it," Kurt answered, calming down slightly.

"Alright, getting ready now, see you in 10."

"Bye' Cedes" Kurt finished, hanging up and pocketing his phone.

Double checking he had his phone, wallet, and keys, he made his way back out the door, yelling out to his Dad and letting him know he was going shopping with Mercedes and would be back later.

Getting into his car, he turned his Ipod onto his favourite Lady Gaga song, turned it up, and backed into his street before driving away, including past the house he had not long rushed out of, noticing the three boys leaving in a fit of laughter. Kurt let out a sigh at the sight. He longed for a friendship like that with guys, where he could be himself. The New Directions boys were nice enough, but he was always weary around them, at least he had his girls, who he knew would never take him for anything less than who he really was. Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, he turned the music up louder, and sang his heart out as he continued his drive to Mercedes' house.

When he got there, Mercedes was just walking out. _Impeccable timing as always_ Kurt thought.

Getting into Kurt's car, she leaned over the centre console and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before sitting back and putting her seat belt on.

"Alright, lets go shopping, because the quicker we do that, the quicker you can tell me what's up!" she exclaimed.

Kurt rolled his eyes at her friend and pulled back onto the road and drove to the mall.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, and arms laden with shopping bags, the pair decided it was time for coffee and a chat, so they put the bags in the car and headed to The Lima Bean, their favourite coffee shop.<p>

After placing their orders they found a table to sit at.

"Ahh, liquid energy" Mercedes sighed as she took a long drink of her coffee, clearly exhausted, as Kurt chuckled behind his cup.

"Alright, now, what's going on? Time to spill Boo" Mercedes said in a mock threatening tone.

"Oh, well you know how the old Miller house sold?" Kurt started, and with getting an answer in the form of a nod he continued, "Well, yesterday when I got home, there were moving trucks and stuff outside, so obviously the place isn't being torn down. But anyway, Carol and I thought it would be nice to welcome the new people to the neighbourhood, so we baked some cookies and things to give them."

"Did they not like them?" Mercedes cut in.

"No, no, it's not that. They thought that was a lovely idea on our part. It's just, ugh," Kurt groaned before continuing, he was starting to rethink telling Mercedes, because really he didn't think there was anything to tell. "We took them over, and Carol and I were having a really nice conversation with Sophia, she's the new owner with her husband George. Anyway, all of a sudden her son comes into the kitchen, and I will tell you now, he is most definitely _not_ a little kid like I thought 'he' was going to be" Kurt said, remembering the conversation he had overheard and then discussed with Mercedes.

"So what's the problem?" Mercedes asked, obviously confused as to what made her friend so flustered and feeling the need to call an impromptu shopping trip.

"He's cute 'Cedes, like really gorgeous, and his eyes, wow, stunning" Kurt said, getting dazed just thinking about the honey coloured orbs.

"Still not seeing a problem," Mercedes mocked, smirking at the flush now rising up her friends face.

"He most definitely doesn't like gay people," Kurt huffed, "so it doesn't matter if he's cute anyway."

"How do you know?" Mercedes asked seriously.

"Well when he shook my hand, he flinched, it was weird, because my hand felt like it was on fire from his touch," he said blushing, "and then he just excuses himself and left quicker than he arrived. I mean I know I can't help who I live next to, but I thought it might have been nice to have a new friend. So I excused myself with the excuse that I had to come shopping with you so that no questions were asked" Kurt finished with a sigh.

"Ah, I see" Mercedes started. She then clasped Kurt's hands in her own. "Boo, I don't think he's homophobic, at least if he is, he's definitely not as bad as most people who are. I mean think about it, how many of the homophobic Neanderthals around here would offer to shake your hand?" she questioned, when she didn't get a reply she continued, "none. Now, I don't know the guy, so I can't make excuses for his behaviour or anything, but maybe there was more to it?"

"Yeah maybe, I don't really care, I doubt I will talk to him again anyway" Kurt said nonchalantly.

Mercedes rolled her as at him, and decided to change the topic.

"Hey, I have an idea" she said excitedly, "We should have a girls night tonight, which of course includes you since you are an honorary girl. Facials, manicures, pedicures, makeovers, movies, junk food, and gossip. It will be good for us, good for _you_. Are you in Boo?"

Kurt perked up immensely at this idea. He loved giving the girls facials and doing their nails, he found it to be just as relaxing as baking. Not to mention he loved gossiping with them just as much.

"Sounds good to me. We can do it at my house; I think Finn was having the boys over for a video game all nighter tonight, so it will be like a New Directions night, sort of. I will have to check with Dad first though, so we better get going before it gets too late" Kurt answered, as he took a look at the time, realizing it was getting later in the afternoon, and knowing he needed to ask his Dad for permission before it got any closer to dinner time, just in case Carol was getting ready to start cooking.

"Alright, can we stop by my house first so I can grab some stuff just in case?" Mercedes asked, having a feeling that Burt would let them stay over.

Kurt agreed to this suggestion, and proceeded to get rid of their empty coffee cups, then returned to his car, with Mercedes following behind him, before driving home via Mercedes' house.

Once they arrived at Kurt's house, the first thing Kurt did after opening the door was find his Dad.

"Whoa, slow down there Bud, you're not coming to tell me you maxed out the card are you?" Burt asked suspiciously as Kurt practically ran into the room.

Kurt stopped at this, and raised an eyebrow, "What? No, the card is in my desk drawer locked away for emergencies. No, I was coming to ask if the girls could come over tonight for a girls night," he pulled out his best pleading face, knowing that his Dad found it hard to say no to that face, "_please."_

Burt laughed at his son's desperation. "No need for that face Kurt, I can hardly say no when Finn is having the guys over. Just let me know how many people to expect so I can order pizza for dinner."

Kurt clapped his hands excitedly at this and hugged his Dad tight, "Thank you Dad, I love you!"

"Love you too son" Burt smiled at Kurt's enthusiasm. He was glad to see Kurt happy again, he had been through so much this past year, and the situation at school hadn't been getting any better, Burt felt that Kurt had lost his spark, and hoped that a nice summer with friends and family could help him get it back.

Kurt ran from the room and upstairs to his bedroom, where Mercedes was waiting patiently for the verdict. Upon seeing Kurt's face, she knew the answer.

"He said yes! Yay, I will text the girls now" Kurt said, clearly extremely excited at being able to spend time with 'his' girls.

Mercedes smiled at Kurt, she like Burt had seen Kurt's 'spark' diminishing and was hoping she could see Kurt truly happy again. As Mercedes was thinking about this, Kurt got his phone out and sent a mass text.

**To: Rachel, Tina, Santana, Brittany, and Quinn**

**Girls' night tonight. My house. Pizza, facials, manicures, movies, gossip. Come in 1 hour.**

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, every member of the New Directions were seated around the Hudson-Hummel living room eating the pizza that Burt had ordered, Burt and Carole were sitting amongst them enjoying the noise and laughter that came with a house full of 12 teenagers.<p>

Soon enough, the group had split into two, with Finn and the guys heading to the newly redecorated basement turned games room (Burt had turned into a games room purely for nights like tonight), and Kurt and the girls heading upstairs to his bedroom.

Once there they each took turns using either Kurt's ensuite bathroom or walk in wardrobe to change into their pyjamas.

Kurt turned his Ipod on with the volume low as they all started to give each other facials and paint their nails, chatting about their plans for summer, their recent trip to New York that was still so fresh in their minds, and then gossiping about everyone they could think about. Kurt was enjoying being able to be so carefree in the company of his best friends.

"So, Hummel," Santana said as she quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, San?" Kurt replied lazily, not bothering to look at her.

"When are we getting access to the pool? I think you need to plan a pool party, like NOW!" she exclaimed.

"Ok, well that does sound like fun. How does Friday sound? We can make a day of it, have a BBQ for dinner too?" Kurt said, getting highly interested in the idea.

All the girls agreed enthusiastically to the idea.

"Alright, I will tell Finn to let the guys know" Kurt said, getting his phone out to text Finn.

**To Finn: Pool party Friday? Let the guys know.**

**From Finn: All keen here, what time?**

**To Finn: Um, 10-11am, all day, BBQ for dinner? Ask Dad for me, you're closer.**

Kurt heard some yelling coming from downstairs and rolled his eyes at Finn before his phone went off again.

**From Finn: It's fine, we have to help cook, will let the guys know.**

"Well girls, there seems to be a pool party happening this Friday, Finn said the guys are all keen" Kurt said, getting excited chatter from the girls in return. "Now, lets watch this movie" he finished as they all settled in for the night to watch Moulin Rouge.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter =) Hope you all enjoy. This is my longest chapter yet.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kurt was feeling extremely refreshed from the night before. Nothing put him in a better mood than a girls' night and a decent sleep.<p>

Around 11am after the girls left, he decides he would take advantage of his good mood and rearrange and reorganize his bedroom and closet.

Within an hour, Kurt had moved all his bedroom furniture and was about to start reorganizing his closet when he spotted a book on his shelf. He had wanted to start reading it for a while now, but everything had become so busy with Glee Club and the end of the school year exams, so he just hadn't had the chance. Taking advantage of his good mood and stress free mind, he decided now would be a good time to start it.

Grabbing the book, his phone, Ipod & headphones, and a light jacket (because really, you didn't know what the weather would be like in an hour), he decided to go to one of his favourite reading spots away from home, which happened to be one of the most peaceful places he knew of; the park down the street. In particular, under the large Oak tree in the centre of said park. As an afterthought he quickly made a sandwich to take with him. Letting everyone know where he was in case they needed him, he put everything he needed in his messenger bag and left for the park.

It was a nice day, and it made Kurt appreciate the fact that they lived in a much quieter suburb than other areas of Lima. He was able to hear the birds singing in the trees surrounding the park as he made his way towards the main one in the middle. Settling down at the base of the tree, with his knees bent at the perfect angle to place his book, he retrieved said book from his bag, along with his Ipod and headphones, put some music on and opened his book to start reading.

A couple of chapters into his book, Kurt started to get hungry. He was just about to put the book down and grab the sandwich he had packed, when a shadow came over it. Taking his headphones out and adverting his eyes up from the pages slightly, his glance met a pair of legs. He let his eyes drift over the person in front of him, taking in the black converse with red laces, the black jeans that were cuffed up, revealing a slight bit of tanned ankle, going up to a fitted red polo shirt, and to the persons face, where for the second time in a little over 24 hours, blue-green eyes met hazel.

"Hi!" Blaine exclaimed, his eyes shining brightly as a huge smile spread across his face, and _wow, that smile should be illegal_ Kurt thought, before telling himself not to think like that, forcing himself to remember the incident yesterday.

"Oh, hi," Kurt said coldly, adverting his gaze back to the pages in front of him, trying to appear disinterested, completely missing the frown that quickly took over Blaine's features.

Blaine however, was undeterred by this cold front, and moved to sit next to Kurt, who froze with the movement. Fidgeting with his hands on his knees, Blaine turned to Kurt, who was still frozen, staring blankly at his book.

"Did I do something?" Blaine questioned, "I mean, I know we only met yesterday, but have I done something for you to not like me?" He looked at Kurt apprehensively.

"Oh please, I'm surprised that you're sitting here with the way you ran off yesterday" Kurt scoffed, not once looking up from the pages in his hands, "aren't you scared you will _catch the gay_? Isn't that why you ran yesterday? You're just the same as all the other homophobes in this stupid place."

While listening to Kurt, Blaine's face was showing off the range of emotions that were running through his mind. First he was confused, then guilty because yes, he did flinch then 'flee' but most definitely not for the reason Kurt thought, then his features showed he was thoroughly amused at what Kurt was saying. By the end of Kurt's short rant, he had burst out laughing.

Kurt was quite obviously not amused or pleased with his laughter. Putting on his best _bitch, please_ face, he turned to Blaine scowling.

"If all you're going to do is laugh at me, you can leave" he snapped, "I get enough shit at school, and I would like to enjoy my summer without someone like you ruining it for me by giving me even more crap!" he finished, still glaring daggers at the boy next to him.

Blaine's smile and laughter dropped immediately at the tone of Kurt's voice and the look that was directed at him.

"Wait? You're serious? You actually think I'm homophobic?" he asked, his eyebrows rising in surprise.

"Well, you haven't exactly given me a reason to think otherwise, except that you have sat here for longer than 30 seconds with me" Kurt replied, not even trying to hide his irritation.

"Yeah, I suppose my actions haven't really proven otherwise" Blaine said apologetically, getting a scoff from Kurt in return, "But I can assure you, I am most definitely _not_ homophobic" he finished, a faint smiling pulling at his lips.

"You're not?" Kurt replied, quirking an eyebrow at Blaine.

"Well no, I'm not. I mean if I was, it would be a bit weird, since I would be hating myself" Blaine said shyly.

"Wait, what?" Kurt almost shouted, his jaw dropping in shock.

"I can't be homophobic Kurt. I'm gay" Blaine said, smiling slightly at the look of shock on Kurt's face.

"Oh," was all Kurt's brain could come up with before coherent thoughts came about again. "Oh, right, well I have just made a complete ass of myself" He said flushing with embarrassment, looking away from Blaine, "I feel like such an idiot right now."

"Hey, it's alright" Blaine said, placing a hand on Kurt's arm, trying to coax the boy into looking at him again, "like you said, I didn't exactly give a good first impression. If anyone should feel like an idiot it should be me, which I do by the way. I made such a bad first impression that I'm surprised you're still talking to me right now" he finished, looking extremely sorry, before all of a sudden standing up from where he was sitting.

Kurt looked up at him, getting upset thinking he was leaving. Wanting to know if that was the case, he asked.

"What are you doing?" he questioned.

"Starting fresh," Blaine grinned, holding his hand out towards Kurt. "Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson, I just moved to the area."

Kurt smiled at this and stood up. He clasped Blaine's hand in his own (ignoring the energy coming from the hold) and replied.

"Lovely to meet you Blaine, I'm Kurt Hummel, and I do believe I am you neighbour."

Blaine's smile widened at this. "Well I must say, I am looking forward to living next door to you," he said with a wink.

Kurt blushed and sat down, gesturing for Blaine to do the same.

"So, Mr. Anderson" he started, "tell me about yourself."

"What would you like to know Mr. Hummel?" Blaine teased.

"How about the basics" Kurt shrugged.

"Ok, well my name is Blaine, as you know. I am 17, but will be 18 soon, on the 7th of august to be exact. I just finished my junior year of high school. I go to Dalton Academy, which is in Westerville where I used to live. I live with my parents, and I have a sister who has just finished her junior year at college. What about you?" he finished.

Kurt took in all of the information, listening intently, making a mental note of Blaine's birthday before answering.

"Right, well I'm Kurt" He smiled, "I am also 17, my birthday is the 10th of July. Like you, I have just finished junior year. I go to McKinley High, here in Lima; I have lived here my whole life. Um, I live with my Dad and Step-Mom, and her son, my stepbrother, Finn. He's the same age as us; he will be 18 in September. Apart from him I have no other siblings" he finished with a sigh.

Blaine smiled at the things he was learning. "Where's your Mom? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, she uh, she died when I was 8" Kurt said quietly.

_Oh shit, _Blaine thought, _I've ruined things again._

"I'm sorry Kurt!" He exclaimed, "I shouldn't have asked, it was extremely rude. I swear I'm not normally this socially inept. Sometimes I just don't think things through before saying, I need a new filter or something" he rambled.

Kurt looked at Blaine and saw the panicked look in his eyes, silently begging him for forgiveness for his slip up. He put his hand on Blaine's arm near his wrist, a silent touch, showing him it was okay.

"It's alright Blaine," He smiled at the relief on Blaine's face, "you didn't know, and I guess it would have come up at some stage so why not just get it out now, right? Stop any awkward moments from happening in the future" Kurt said with a laugh.

Blaine let out a sigh of relief "Yeah that's true, I still feel bad for bringing that up though. But anyway, tell me something else about yourself" He smiled.

"I love performing, singing mainly, and fashion," Kurt said, gesturing to his outfit.

Blaine grinned, "I can tell, that is a very nice outfit. Unlike my own plain clothing" He said, looking down at what he was wearing.

"Nonsense, I think what you are wearing looks great, in a simple kind of way of course. It suits your build well," Kurt said without thinking, immediately blushing and turning away as what he said came filtering through his mind.

Blaine chuckled before standing up again, but this time pulling Kurt up with him.

"Come one," he said, and noticing the confused look on Kurt's face he continued, "I haven't had caffeine in a few hours, and unless you don't like coffee, I thought you might like to join me for one?" he said, giving Kurt a look that looked very similar to a begging puppy.

Kurt looked taken back at this. Never had a boy wanted to spend so much time with him.

"I, uh, I w-would like that" he stuttered.

Blaine's grin grew even wider – if it were possible – and he was positively beaming at Kurt.

"Awesome, lets go" Blaine said as he started walking out of the park and in the opposite direction of their houses.

Kurt raced to catch up with the giddy boy.

"Where are you going? The Lima Bean isn't in walking distance from here," he asked.

Blaine turned to look at Kurt once more. "Trust Me," he said, "we aren't going to the Lima Bean."

"What? Where are we going then?" Kurt asked, confused at what was going on. He hadn't ventured to any other coffee shop in Lima before, so he didn't actually know of any other than the Lima Bean.

"Just trust me," Blaine smiled warmly before taking Kurt's hand, practically dragging him in the right direction.

* * *

><p>The two boys walked around until after about 15 minutes they stopped in front of a café. The outside had a few small tables with chairs, and there was a vintage chic quality to it.<p>

Blaine held the door open for Kurt and stepping in after him.

Upon entering, Kurt let out a gasp. It was beautiful inside. The vintage chic theme was worked throughout the café, and the smell of coffee and fresh baking was in the air. It was a very different atmosphere compared to the overly commercialised Lima Bean, a much nicer one to be exact.

Blaine led Kurt to a table in the corner, and asked what he would like. Before Kurt could register what Blaine was doing, said boy had already made his way to the counter to place their coffee orders. A couple of minutes later, he returned with two coffees in hand.

"A Grande non-fat mocha" he said, sliding Kurt's coffee across the table as he sat down.

"Thanks" Kurt breathed. "How did I not know about this place?" he wondered aloud, "Better yet how did _you_ know about this place?"

Blaine chuckled at this. "My friends and I stopped in here yesterday before heading out."

"Well, it's very nice. Thank you for bringing me here" Kurt said, looking at Blaine shyly through his eyelashes.

_That is the single most gorgeous thing I have ever seen_ Blaine thought.

"No problem. It's even better with the right company" He replied with a charming smile.

* * *

><p>The two boys talked about different trivial things for about an hour. Blaine filled Kurt in on his move to Lima, and Kurt talked about how he can't wait to get out of the place. Any silences were anything but uncomfortable.<p>

"So what's the deal with school?" Blaine asked carefully, watching Kurt.

Kurt tensed at this question, his hand unintentionally going to the healing bruise on his side, wincing as his fingers brushed the tender spot.

Seeing this reaction, Blaine reached across the table and took Kurt's hand, yet again, and rubbed his thumb over the soft skin on the back, and over Kurt's knuckles in a soothing manner.

"It's alright, you don't need to tell me" he tried to amend yet another stuff-up, "I was just told once that it was good for the soul to talk about things, cleansing almost, and I think it's true."

Kurt eyed Blaine incredulously.

"If you want I can tell you my story?" Blaine questioned, looking at Kurt with apprehension.

Kurt's gaze, and the slight nod he gave, silently told Blaine to continue.

Blaine sucked in a breath, and then let it out, puffing his cheeks out as he did so, mentally preparing himself for the retelling of his story.

"In my freshman year, I went to Westerville High. It was a good school, for a public school anyway, but the people there weren't" he started, sighing before continuing, "I came out just before thanksgiving, and it spread around the school like wildfire. I had slurs thrown at me left, right, and centre, and was constantly being shoved into lockers. Anyways, there was a dance being held before winter break, and I really wanted to go, and I did, with a friend of mine, his girlfriend wasn't at our school and couldn't go, so he thought he would give me the chance to go. It was a great night. We were outside waiting for his Dad to pick us up when a few of the guys from the football team showed up out of nowhere."

Blaine took a deep shuddering breath before continuing.

"They were only after me, they told my friend that unless he wanted his girlfriend and everyone thinking he was gay, and wanted the shit beat out of him too, he would prove he wasn't, and leave without doing anything to stop them. I guess he didn't want people thinking he was gay, which no one would have thought anyway. But anyway, he had left before they even finished talking to him, didn't even say sorry or anything to me,"

Kurt gasped at this, _how could a friend run away like that when he knew what was going to happen, not a very good friend in my opinion_ he thought. Blaine chanced a look at Kurt and saw the shock and concern in his eyes, which were getting glassy as Blaine told his story.

Clearing his throat and looking away again, Blaine continued.

"Two of the guys grabbed me by the arms, holding me still, while the third starting laying into me with punches and kicks anywhere he could get to, he said he was teaching me a lesson for being a _fag_. The next thing I know, I'm waking up in hospital. I had a broken eye socket, a broken wrist, 3 broken ribs, a punctured lung, a dislocated knee, a gash in the back of my head, and numerous bruises. I guess I ended up being chucked to the ground at some point in the beating. Mom said she could hardly recognise me when she got called into the hospital."

Kurt's hold on Blaine's hand tightened as he heard the list of injuries. Blaine looked up again, and saw pain in Kurt's beautiful eyes. He reached up with his other hand and brushed away the tear that was falling down Kurt's cheek before dropping it down again.

"What happened after?" Kurt choked out.

Blaine let out a bitter laugh. "I got sent to a therapist, I shut everyone out and they thought if someone could get me to talk it would be a therapist. Josh, the friend who ran, he ended up hiding around the corner and got the whole thing on video, it was enough evidence for court, so the guys who did it are currently in Juvie. After I healed enough to get back to school, I transferred to Dalton, they have a no-tolerance to bullying policy, it essentially became my safe haven, although I worked right through the following summer so that I wouldn't be held back a year. I also started taking self-defence classes, and boxing, so if I need to I can defend myself. I must say, anyone who messes with me or my friends will be in trouble now," he said with an emotionless laugh, trying to relieve the tension that was building, still holding tight onto Kurt's hand.

The boys sat in silence, neither one knowing what to say to break it. After a few minutes Kurt spoke up.

"Wow," he said unsurely, "my problems seem so miniscule now compared to that."

Blaine just looked at him. "Don't be silly, no problem is miniscule. Do you want to talk about it now? It will help, honest," he said, giving his best charming smile, eyes twinkling, the trust clearly showing.

"All right, if you insist" Kurt joked, rolling his eyes trying to lighten the situation. He looked Blaine in the eyes trying to convey his trust in the boy. Blaine squeezed his hand gently, showing Kurt he understood.

"Like you had, everyday is filled with slurs and locker shoves, as well as slushy facials. There is this one Neanderthal though who has made it his mission to ultimately ruin my life. This year he has been doing these things to me o much more than all the other jocks. One day I had had enough; I followed him into the locker rooms, demanding to know what his problem was. Turns out he is so far in the closet he's almost gone right through Narnia. Instead of punching me like I thought he was going to, he uh, he kissed me. He took my first kiss" Kurt said, starting to shake as he told the story for the first time ever. Blaine kept making soothing noises, rubbing circles on the back of Kurt's hand with his thumb.

Kurt choked back a sob before continuing.

"A few days later, he told me if I said anything to anyone that he would kill me. After that, everything he had been doing became at least three times worse. This all happened well before Christmas, I have been looking forward to summer for so long now" Kurt finished, releasing his hand from Blaine's, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, hugging them close, subconsciously protecting himself.

Blaine couldn't help the tear that slipped down his cheek at the sight of Kurt looking so vulnerable.

"Kurt that is most definitely not miniscule. That took something precious from you, and then threatened your life, you have every right to be scared and upset. I just want you to know I don't think that was your first kiss. A first kiss has to be reciprocated to be counted, so you still have a chance to get a real first kiss," Blaine said with a smile, trying to show Kurt that it was okay.

Kurt chuckled, "We sure know how to keep conversation light huh?" he joked.

Blaine let out a small laugh at that. "How about we grab a coffee to go and walk home, I promise to keep the conversation light" he winked at Kurt, easing the thick air around them.

"Sounds good," Kurt replied, a smile working it's way onto his face.

* * *

><p>By the time the boys arrived at Blaine's house (since his was the first of the two) the tension had completely dissipated.<p>

"Hey Blaine?" Kurt questioned, suddenly shy again.

"Yeah?" Blaine looked intently at Kurt.

"I'm uh, I'm having a pool party on Friday. Do you, uh, do you want to come?" Kurt asked, biting his lip, trying to hide his apprehension.

"Friday?" Blaine questioned, getting a nod in reply. "I would love to, but I sort of have something on, sorry" he said, apology clear in his tone.

"Oh," Kurt said, trying to hide how disappointed he was, "that's alright, maybe another time."

"Yeah" Blaine smiled.

"Hey Blaine," Kurt said again, feeling almost like a child.

"Yeah Kurt" Blaine chuckled.

"Can I hug you?" he said, biting his lip again.

Blaine looked at him, seeing the fear of rejection in his features. "Sure" he smiled, opening his arms.

Kurt gingerly stepping into the open arms, wrapping his own around the torso in front of him, feeling Blaine's strong arms wrap around him in return. Both boys sighed in contentment, both thinking how right they felt in the others arms.

"Thank you for listening today," Kurt whispered, "you were right, it felt really good to talk about it and get it off my chest."

"Anytime," Blaine said, putting a soft, almost unfelt kiss in Kurt's hair.

Kurt stepped out of the longer than usual for friends embrace blushing, but smiling happily.

"See ya Blaine," he smiled as he walked towards his own house.

Blaine stood on the sidewalk grinning stupidly. "Bye Kurt" he waved, smiling brighter as he watched Kurt walking away, mentally promising that he would do anything to make Kurt smile.

* * *

><p><strong>So the boys decided to get emotional on me. And a kiss, I mean sure, it's not a real kiss, but it's something!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**No excuses for how long this took, apart from that apparently writing lesson plans trumps writing stories =) ah well, I got it done in the end. Another longer chapter for you all, I really hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>By the time Friday came, Kurt was more than excited for the pool party to begin. It would be the first time since being installed that the pool was used, and to make it an extra special party, Kurt spent the majority of Thursday setting up, and making snacks for everyone to enjoy throughout the day. He found it to be a good distraction.<p>

All week his thoughts had been going back to the gorgeous boy next door. How comfortable he felt sharing his problems with him, when he would never tell another soul how in-depth they were. How nice it felt when Blaine held his hand, their two hands fitting together perfectly. How safe he felt in Blaine's arms when they hugged.

Kurt Hummel was definitely falling, and boy was he falling fast.

He hadn't actually talked to Blaine again since they parted on Sunday, not that he didn't want to, because he really, _really_, did; he had just been so busy helping his Dad at the garage that he wasn't home much during the day. When he did manage to get catch a glance at Blaine, he always seemed to be busy too, and Kurt didn't want to interrupt. He knew they would have a chance to talk again, so he wasn't particularly bothered. _Maybe next time I can get his number_ Kurt thought.

* * *

><p>As Kurt was getting ready before his friends arrived, he decided to open his window to let some fresh air in.<p>

As he was in his closet picking an outfit and swimming shorts for the day, he could hear the faint sound of guitar strumming. Kurt was a little confused; _Puck isn't here yet is he? _He thought, knowing that the mohawked boy was the only one who he knew that would bring his guitar with him to the Hudmel household. _No, _Kurt thought again, _if it was Puck, Finn would have barged in here by now to let me know._

Sighing, Kurt took his chosen outfit and got changed, deciding he would shower after swimming because the chlorine would do _wonders _for his skin.

Walking back into his bedroom to head downstairs, Kurt heard the guitar coming in from the open window. Thoroughly confused now, he stepped in front of his window, looking out to find the source. The sight in front of him made him catch his breath.

There, sitting in the open window across from him was Blaine. He was sitting on the windowsill, one leg bent up into the frame, with a guitar sitting across his lap and torso. He had his eyes closed, lazily playing random chords. To Kurt he looked peaceful, like nothing could break his happy bubble. The sun lit up his already tanned skin, and if Kurt thought he was gorgeous before, he _really_ thought it now.

Kurt sat on the floor underneath his window, wanting to listen to Blaine playing the guitar but not wanting to be caught watching. He sat for what must have been around half an hour, listening intently to the beautiful music Blaine was playing, some songs he knew, and some sounded as though Blaine were making it up as he played. At some points, Kurt would catch himself humming along to the tunes he knew.

Eventually the doorbell rang and Kurt was broken from the trance like state he had let himself fall into, not noticing that the music had already stopped a minute or so before.

Signing contently, he stood up and straightened out his clothes before going downstairs to open the door for his impatient friends waiting on the doorstep, who had just rang the bell for the _third _time. _Where is Finn?_ He thought, banging on said boys door to inform him that their friends had arrived and to hurry up. It may have been 11am, but that boy could sleep for hours longer if he wasn't interrupted.

Opening the door, Kurt immediately found himself with an armful of Brittany, who had launched herself at him as soon as the door had opened.

"Kurtie!" she exclaimed, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "I'm so excited for the party, and I just know you will be an awesome swimmer 'cause you're a dolphin!"

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly at the girl in his arms, who had now managed to wrap her legs around his waist.

"Hey Britt. Not all dolphins are good swimmers Hun," he said, chuckling at he nickname for him, but upon seeing her pout, continued, "but I'm sure they will be if you have anything to do with it, you're so kind I just know you will help. That's why I love you" he finished, putting the girl back on her feet.

Brittany cheered up at his comment and promised she would help him if he needed it, but she had faith in him that he wouldn't.

"Where is everyone else Britt?" Kurt asked, noticing the lack of bodies on his doorstep.

"Oh, they are getting everything from the cars, Santana told me to come get you to help," she replied, grabbing Kurt's hand and dragging him down to the road where the cars were parked, and his friends were retrieving everything from them.

Kurt watched in amusement as the group of misfits pulled out towels, swimming gear, and numerous items for in the pool. Grabbing a volleyball, Kurt led them towards the front door, jut as a sleek black car with music blaring pulled up next door, two boys getting out.

"Who are the hotties?" Santana asked, not trying to hide her staring, which in turn made the rest of the New Directions turn and look.

"Oh, I think their names are Will and Drew? Or something like that anyway. They are friends with the new neighbour," Kurt shrugged, "come on, lets get this stuff inside, and get this party started," he finished, leading the group inside.

Santana however, had other plans, staying towards the back of the group going deliberately slow.

"Hey hot stuff," she yelled out to the two boys who were making their way up the path of the house next door.

* * *

><p>David and Wes had decided to drive to Blaine's house separately from the other Warblers, with Nick and Jeff not far behind, all four of who were going to be spending the night. The four boys were currently deep in conversation via their cell phones about the plan they had come up with last Saturday night.<p>

"Honestly, how is this going to work? We need to stop making plans when we are drunk" Nick supplied, being the voice of reason, always the sensible one.

"We don't, but it will be fun trying," Wes laughed.

"All I'm saying it that we don't even know if this Kurt guy will be home, we might be wasting our time" Nick retorted.

"Nonsense!" Wes gasped, "We Warblers much rehearse intensely before any type of performance, and do I, or do I not, need to remind you that we have one of those coming up. In a month. In Columbus," he finished, authority filling his tone as he said the last sentences clearly. David, who was sitting next to him, was trying not to laugh; ignoring the glares Wes was sending his way.

"Ugh, yes, ok Wes, I know, sorry, I won't undermine your authority again," Nick replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes at his friend, glad he couldn't see him, and hoping he didn't bring his gavel with him. Because _man_ did that thing hurt if it was aimed at you.

"I think it might work. Blaine told us he had talked to Kurt after the disaster that was Saturday. He said they got coffee remember, that is a start," Jeff added happily.

"Yeah well, either way we need to practice. It's just that this way there might be an added bonus in there for Blaine," Wes said, "but as of now this conversation is over, we are nearly there. See ya soon, by Nick, bye Jeff," he finished, ending the call and turning the radio up claiming he _loved_ the song that was playing.

David rolled his eyes at his friends, he really didn't see how Wes was going to execute his plan when all they got from Blaine was how amazing and interesting Kurt was. Blaine wouldn't share any details from their coffee 'date' and the boys all knew they hadn't talked since. David wanted to help Blaine as much as the others did, I mean come one he could be a clueless puppy sometimes, and blushes at the smallest mention of Kurt. Blaine really had it bad. David just hoped that Wes' plan wouldn't hurt more than help.

A few minutes later, David and Wes pulled up outside Blaine's house, noticing the amount of cars that were around, but not noticing the group who owned all the cars heading into Kurt's house.

Getting out of the car and grabbing their bags, the boys walked in silence up the path leading to the porch.

"Hey hot stuff," they heard a female voice call out.

"Who was that?" David asked as they stopped walking, looking around trying to find the source.

Sure enough, only seconds later, Wes was tapping on David's shoulder and pointing towards Kurt's house.

"Over there," he said, pointing out the tall Latina girl.

They waved politely, albeit rather awkwardly, at her. She smirked, and winked in response before following the other people she was with inside, swinging her hips a little more than necessary with each step.

Once the door closed, the boys shut their mouths, which had fallen open at some point of their staring at her ass, and continued up the path to the porch to Blaine's door, which literally five seconds after knocking on it, swung open revealing Blaine.

"Eager much?" Wes joked, "Were you standing there waiting for us?"

"No," Blaine said, poking his tongue out at his friend, "as a matter of fact, Nick just texted me saying they would be here soon, and I had just come downstairs when you knocked," he finished.

"Oh, look here they are now" Blaine said, pointing out the shiny blue car that had just pulled up, the other two boys of their small group quickly getting out and rushing to the doorstep where the other three were still standing.

"Oh, what's going on next door?" Wes questioned, having almost forgotten about the group of people he and David had seen.

"Um, what day is it? Friday right?" Blaine asked having lost track of what day it was since school ended.

"Uh, duh" Jeff said, "that's why we're here."

"Oh right. Well, since it's Friday, I guess it means Kurt is having a pool party," Blaine shrugged, ushering his friends inside.

The four boys standing on the doorstep shared a look that said only one thing, _excellent_, before following Blaine inside.

* * *

><p>After having an early lunch, and getting all the pool gear ready, the New Directions spent the next few hours splashing around, playing different games, lounging in the sun, and singing and dancing to the music playing on the stereo.<p>

Before Kurt knew it, it was nearing 4pm. _Wow, time flies when you're having fun_, he thought happily.

Burt and Carole had not long arrived home from work, and were coming out to check on the kids, and see who was still staying for the BBQ (which all of them decided they were). Burt made his way over to where Kurt was laying next to the pool.

"Hey Kiddo," he said, looking to at his son with a smile on his face, "having fun?"

Kurt sat up and smiled at his Dad.

"Hey Dad, yeah I really am, the day has gone so fast, I didn't even know what the time was," he replied.

"Hey listen," Burt said, "Carole and I are gonna head to the store to get food for the BBQ. Now, I know this is yours and Finns party, but Carole and I wanted to invite the new neighbours too," he continued, taking his hat off to rub his head, "we thought it would be a nice thing to do."

Kurt stood up and chuckled, "Dad, it's your house, I don't care who you invite, but I think Blaine has friends over, so it might only be Sophia and George."

Burt gave his son an odd look; he didn't know that Kurt knew the neighbours by name, let alone that he knew their son and his friends.

"Well, no harm in asking huh?" he said, "The kid and his friends can come, the more the merrier right?" Burt finished.

"Yeah, sounds good Dad" Kurt smiled.

"Alright, be back soon," Burt said, clapping his son on the shoulder, leaving to get his wife so they could head next door and then to the shop.

Kurt shook his head with a small laugh at his retreating father, his thoughts drifting to the golden-eyed boy next door, the mental picture of him from this morning still fresh in his mind. Sighing, _again_, Kurt shook the thoughts from his mind and slid into the pool to join his friends in yet another game of water volleyball.

* * *

><p>Blaine, Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff had been finding aimless things to do around the house before the rest of the Warblers arrived, eventually they settled on playing X-Box on Blaine's new TV that his parents had put in his room. They bought it for him as a way to say 'sorry we packed you up and moved you from all your friends'.<p>

After each dying numerous times, a lunch break, and then some _Guitar Hero_, it was 3:30 and the rest of the Warblers had arrived.

After a catch-up and a tour of the house, they settled into the upstairs living room (or music room as Blaine was now calling it), deciding to do their practice in there since the piano was handy if they needed it. They stayed in there for around 45 minutes, going through their repertoire of songs and sorting the vocals and harmonies on a couple of new numbers they wanted to perform in Columbus.

Soon enough, John, a tall blonde Warbler had started to moan.

"Can we have a break now, _please_, the sun is shining lets go outside and kick a ball around or something" he whinged.

David and Wes shared a silent conversation before quickly talking to Thad.

"Ok," Wes said, turning to face the group of boys in front of them, "we will have a break, but only after we practise a couple more songs. However," he added with a smirk in Blaine's direction, "we will practice the rest outside, good practice for voice projection."

Blaine suppressed the sudden urge to groan, just knowing by the look on his friends face that this had something to do with their stupid plan, damn him for mentioning the pool party that was currently going on next door. SO, instead of making horrible noises and kicking everyone out of the house, he slapped on a smile and led them downstairs and through the kitchen into the backyard.

"Blaine," his mother, who was in the kitchen, stopped him.

Blaine turned to face her.

"Hey Mom," he said, giving her a hug, "what's up?"

"Nothing," she smiled, "just wanted to let you know that we are going next door for a BBQ at about 5:30, so they boys will need to leave at about 5 or so 'kay?"

"Uh, Mom, Wes, David, Nick, _and_ Jeff are staying tonight. We can't all go over," Blaine said, thinking his Mom had forgotten about his friends staying.

"It's alright Bee, Burt and Carole said it was fine for them to come too," she replied, "they said their sons had all their friends over so a few more wouldn't matter."

"Ok then, I will let them know," Blaine said, giving his Mom another hug, as well as a kiss on the cheek.

"Go have fun, I'm going to make a salad to take, just yell out if you need me," Sophia laughed, pushing her son out the door.

Blaine laughed at his mother's antics and quickly filled his four best friends in on the plans, before Wes announced that they would be practicing '_What Kind of Fool'._

* * *

><p>The New Directions group had split into two, and were in the middle of a very competitive game of volleyball. Puck had just served the ball, and Kurt was about to spike it back over the net before the sound of singing that wasn't from the radio distracted him.<p>

"_There was a time when we were down and out, there was a place when we were starting over…"_

Kurt looked at his friends, who were all talking to him, wondering what the heck he was doing, and why didn't he spike the damn ball. He shrugged his shoulders at them, and putting a finger to his lips in a shush motion, he silently told his friends to shut up.

Ignoring the confused glances being shot his way, he got out of the pool, walked over to where the stereo was and shut it off.

Just as his friends started to complain he hissed at them to just '_stay quiet and listen'_, and sat back down next to the pool, where the now silent group proceeded to join him. It wasn't long before he heard it again.

'_What, what kind of fool, tears it apart? Leaving me pain and sorrow…'_

The New Directions shared curious glances, and just before someone (possible Rachel) suggested they sing too, Kurt shushed them again and silently led them in the direction the singing was coming from, stopping when they got to the fence, blocking their view into the yard next door. Finn, who had a height advantage, looked over the fence, and then back at his friends, quietly telling them to 'get a chair or something'. The confused New Directions didn't bother questioning it and just did as they were told. Soon enough, there were 11 pairs of eyes along the top of the fence, so they could just see over the top, with Artie having found a hole in the fence that he could look through.

The scene that Kurt saw before him made his jaw go slack, he stood there staring with wide eyes, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

There was Blaine, surrounded by 12 other boys, doing a small two-step shuffle type dance, and singing. He looked completely at peace. _Just like this morning with the guitar _Kurt thought, a small smile gracing his face at the memory.

Before Kurt knew it, Blaine was finishing the song.

'_We'll be remembering when…' _he sang, before turning to face the group of boys around him, four of who had noticed the group at the fence.

* * *

><p>Blaine had turned around to see which song the group wanted to practice next, but no one was paying attention to him, but rather, were discussing a seemingly nameless song.<p>

Nick, Wes, David, and Jeff, upon noticing the group next door watching, had converged together to discuss the next song. Quietly agreeing on one, they went around the other Warblers, filling them in on what the song was, making sure that Blaine didn't hear.

Soon enough all of the Warblers had agreed on the next song when Blaine, who had had enough of their ignoring him, yelled out.

"Come on guys! Can someone please fill me in here," he whined, pouting.

Kurt, who was still watching, not knowing the four boys had seen him, had to suppress a giggle at the adorable pout on Blaine's face. _I am glad it's not directed at me, _he thought, _I could never say no to that._

"Patience Blainers" Wes sing-songed, "you will find out soon enough."

With that the boys got into a formation and started with their backing hums, vocals, and other noises.

Blaine, who was still highly confused as to why they were starting without informing him of the song, nearly missed his cue. He had been too busy mentally running through their repertoire to identify the song. However, being the professional lead singer he was, he didn't let his near slip-up show and instead plastered on a smile and started to sing.

'_You think I'm pretty without any makeup on…' _he sang, looking around his group of friends, pointedly ignoring the wink sent his way from Ben. He continued walking around the group of boys, singing and waving his arms around animatedly.

He was halfway through the song when he noticed the smirks on his friend's faces. Confused, he turned to see where they were looking. His eyes met the fence. Frowning, he looked up slightly and there he saw 12 pairs of eyes peeking over and through the fence. They eyes quickly disappeared, but not before Blaine sent a wink in the direction of the one pair of eyes he would never forget. He then turned back around and finished singing the song with his friends.

* * *

><p>Kurt was quite happy watching Blaine sing. The way he moved so sure of himself made Kurt smile. He could faintly hear the quiet murmurs of his friends.<p>

"They are good."

"Why do they seem familiar?"

"So hot."

Kurt watched Blaine as he sauntered through the group of boys, some he thought were casting looks his way, but he didn't bother hiding. The next thing he knew a pair of hazel eyes, _the _hazel eyes, were looking right at him, and then winking.

Kurt flushed a deep red and jumped down from the seat he was standing on, quickly and quietly telling his friends to get down, before dragging them into the house to 'help make salads and stuff for dinner'. The group followed him into the house, but instead of following Kurt into the kitchen, the followed Finn into the living room, mutually deciding to take a break from swimming until after dinner.

Kurt huffed at his friends, and sauntered into the kitchen to make a salad, trying to keep his mind off the wink that had just been sent his way.

* * *

><p>'<em>Be your teenage dream tonight…' <em>Blaine finished singing, turning to grin at his friends, his thoughts still on the dazzling eyes that had been peeking over the fence.

"That was great guys!" He exclaimed, getting pats on the back from his friends.

When Blaine was occupied, Jeff ran over to the fence and hoisted himself up, trying to get a look at the people who were watching, but jumped back down again when he saw that there was no one there, he was sure he hadn't imagined them watching.

The group of boys decided that they were done practicing for the day, and as Wes had promised, they got a soccer ball out and had a small game in the backyard until Blaine's mother interrupted.

"Boys," Sophia called from the door into the kitchen, "it's time for everyone to head home now sorry," she finished.

Everyone, although a little disappointed that their game had been cut short, agreed that they should head home.

Blaine led them back through the house where he, and the four boys who were staying said goodbye with promises to be in contact about the next rehearsal soon. Once all the boys had left, the five remaining boys headed up stairs to clean up and watch some TV before it was time to head next door.

* * *

><p><strong>Had to put 'Teenage Dream' in there somewhere. Also when I was writing the first line of 'What Kind of Fool' out it started playing on my Itunes<strong>.

**I stopped it here because otherwise it would have taken even longer to get it out. Next up will be the BBQ**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we have it, the BBQ chapter. Hope you all enjoy. Thank you all so much for the alerts and comments, it makes me smile when I get the emails saying someone has alerted or commented. I hope everyone has had a great week.**

* * *

><p>While Blaine was in the bathroom getting freshened up and ready to head next door for the BBQ, his friends had paused their activities and were sitting on the floor having a quiet but in depth conversation, because no matter how much Blaine denied liking Kurt more than a friend, they knew he did. It's not everyday you gush over how amazing <em>just<em> a friend is. They were going to do their best to get them to figure their feelings out. First on the list; get Blaine shirtless.

* * *

><p>Blaine had just finished in the bathroom and made his way into his bedroom. Entering quietly he heard his friends talking.<p>

"-See he loves him," Jeff said seriously.

"Who loves who?" Blaine questioned suddenly, causing the boys to jump and stare at him wide eyed.

"Gees Blaine," Wes said, clutching his chest dramatically, "are you trying to give us all heart attacks?"

Blaine chuckled at his friend's dramatics and threw the closest object to him (a mini football) at him.

"Well I think you deserve it!" Blaine exclaimed, "What the hell was up with you guys not telling me what song we were doing? You know it would have been really unprofessional of me not to start on cue, or not notice what song it was before it was way too late. If you pull that in Columbus you're dead" he finished, more seriously than his earlier joking.

"Sheesh Blaine, it was only a rehearsal, and there's nothing wrong with spontaneity," Wes answered, rolling his eyes at Blaine's behaviour, "don't worry, it won't happen in Columbus, or we would all be screwed, and you didn't miss the cue or not recognise the song, so all is good in the world."

Blaine huffed and rolled his eyes at his friends.

"Who were you talking about anyway?" he asked, the bad mood leaving as quickly as it came.

"Uh…"

"Uh?" Blaine said, waving his hand in a go-on sort of way.

"Sam," Jeff yelled out, talking about another Warbler, "yeah, uh, Sam needs to see that he loves, uh, um, Tyler, yeah, he needs to cause it's so obvious," he finished lamely, rubbing the back of his neck, hoping Blaine would buy it.

"Right," Blaine said, dragging the word out as he eyed his friend sceptically, not believing a word that was being said, "that's the first I've heard of it, I didn't even know he was gay."

"Oh, no, he's not, well I guess he is. Ugh, according to him he doesn't class himself as anything, he says he loves the person not the gender," Nick chimed in, getting confused as he talked.

"Oh, ok, well that's cool then," Blaine shrugged it off, his friends letting out relieved sighs, "come on, we better get downstairs before Mom comes looking for us," he finished, opening the bedroom door and walking out, his friends following.

"Your Mom is the best, and we all love her sooooo much" David said much louder than what would be considered normal.

"Stop greasing Davy" Sophia chuckled; she had been at the bottom of the stairs about to get the boys.

"Never greasing Mrs. A. They don't teach that at Dalton" David said with a smile. The boys all loved Sophia.

"Yeah, only how to be dapper gentlemen, isn't that right Blaine," Wes added, elbowing said boy in the ribs.

"Yeah sure, something like that," Blaine glared at Wes, rubbing the area he had just elbowed which was sure to bruise, before muttering something about 'Wes better watch it'.

Sophia chuckled at the boys, who she claimed as hr own. From the day she met Blaine's best friends, she treated them all as if they were her own sons.

"Alright then boys, go grab the salads from the kitchen and we will go," she said with a laugh at the faces the boys pulled, "you know you like them" she added with a smirk.

The boys relented, their smiles returning as they replied with "Of course, you are an **amazing** cook" and "can't wait, honestly".

"Alright, hurry up then or we will never get there," she said, shooing the boys into the kitchen before yelling up the stairs to her husband, "come on George, we are waiting for you now!"

"Coming," George said, appearing at the top of the stairs, making his way down and placing a kiss on his wife's forehead, "Sorry love, I was just talking to Sarah, she wanted to let us know that she was bringing _someone_ home with her for the summer." At seeing Sophia's frown he continued, "I told her we were in a hurry and you were busy making salads so that we could go next door so she said she would call in the weekend to talk to you, you know she hates it when she calls and you're busy, so you can sort out their flights and what not if you like," he smiled at his wife.

Sophia's smile returned to her features.

"Thanks Hun, I thought for a second she didn't want to talk to me for some strange reason" she said.

"Of course not, she will always be a Mommy's girl" George replied, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Oh gross," Blaine interrupted, "please not with us around," he finished as the rest of the boys came into the foyer.

"Blaine's just jealous he has no one to kiss like that," Jeff teased; getting a punch in the arm in return, Nick added a quiet 'or at all'.

Sophia and George rolled their eyes at their 'sons' walking past them and out the door.

* * *

><p>Kurt was finishing up in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. After realizing that everyone had gone back outside after Burt and Carole arrived back, he placed the bowl he was holding on the bench, wiped his hands on a towel and went to answer the door.<p>

Upon opening the door, he was greeted by the sight of Sophia and George Anderson, and five teenage boys, one of whom was Blaine.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, nice to see you again" he smiled, greeting them politely, "Dad said he invited you, come in," he finished gesturing for them to enter.

"Thank you dear," Sophia said whilst looking around the foyer/hall, "what a lovely home" she said before remembering the food, "Oh, I made some salads, the boys here have them, where would you like them put?"

"Thank you Mrs. Anderson, you didn't need to make anything though, we seem to have it covered, but if you like they can just be put in the kitchen on the way through" Kurt answered.

"Nonsense," George answered, "we couldn't come over and not bring anything. Especially with these five joining" he said pointing his thumb back at the five boys, "besides, your Father said that you had a large group of friends over, so adding them to the mix, I'm sure there will be no problem in it all being eaten." He finished with a smile.

Kurt chuckled, "I'm sure you're right, my step brother Finn could probably eat an entire bowl on his own, but at least it would be something healthy" he joked as he ushered the guest through the house to the back yard, stopping in the kitchen to drop off the salads.

Once outside, Sophia went to talk to Carole, who had come over to welcome their guests, and George made his way over to help Burt with cooking the food, leaving Kurt with Blaine and his friends.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine said a little awkwardly, "These are my friends Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff" he finished, pointing out each boy as they were names.

"Hey guys, I'm Kurt, obviously," he smiled, giving the boys a wave, which they all returned.

"Yeah, David and I met you last week," Wes supplied.

"Oh, that's right. Sorry, I forgot," Kurt blushed.

"No problem," Wes smirked.

While this conversation was happening Jeff had gotten closer to Blaine, whispering in his ear.

"Quite a looker our Kurt is huh Blaine?" Jeff whispered.

"Shut your damn mouth," Blaine hissed back, earning a chuckle from his friend, who backed away, and stares from the other boys, confusion clear on their faces about Blaine's seemingly bad mood.

Blaine smiled before looking back at Kurt.

"Sorry, sometimes it's more like babysitting with these guys," he joked, ignoring the moans of protest coming from his friends, but happy he wasn't receiving any more elbows to the ribs.

"Ha, that's alright, it's the same with my friends too sometimes," Kurt replied, "come on, I will introduce you all to them, but be warned, they can be a little, um, eccentric I guess, you know, or crazy. Maybe both," he finished, frowning once he realized that maybe his friends would be a little too crazy and scare these boys away.

"Oh, don't worry about that" Nick piped in upon seeing Kurt's frown, "we deal with crazy and eccentric well. The Warblers are essentially a big bunch of crazies."

"Right," Kurt said, drawing the word out, eyeing the boys as if waiting for them to show they could handle it, "well if you're sure."

Upon seeing all the boys of him nodding, he proceeded to take them around his group of friends, introducing them all, pleased to see that his friends had no problem and taking an instant liking to the boys.

"Hey Porcelain" he heard Santana call from where she was sunbathing, "can you bring me a drink?"

"Get it yourself Satan," Kurt yelled back rolling his eyes, but getting her one anyway, making his way over to her before returning to the five boys.

"And that, last but not least, would be Santana, or Satan as I like to call her" Kurt informed them, absently waving his arm in Santana's direction.

"Uh, not to seem rude," Jess stated apprehensively, "but why did she call you porcelain? It seems very rude and mean" he finished, looking at Kurt with questioning eyes.

_Wow, where have they been sheltered? Must have never been to public school _Kurt thought.

Kurt laughed out loud at the question, surprising the boys in front of him.

"She's a bitch," he said simply, "most of them call me that, I was given the nickname by my old cheerleading coach, or rather I chose it from the options she gave me."

The boys just stared at Kurt, not even registering the fact he was a cheerleader, but still unable to believe what they had just heard. A teacher, essentially bullying him, and he's laughing about it. _That would never happen at Dalton, _Blaine thought shaking his head, _heck, it never even happened at Westerville before I left._

"Anyway," Kurt said, clearing his throat when it was obvious no one was going to say anything, not wanting to make the situation awkward he continued, "there's food and drinks, non-alcoholic, on the table next to the barbeque if you want anything, feel free to get in the pool too, although I think everyone else is going to wait until after they have eaten, but no one will care."

"Thanks Kurt," all the boys said at once, and then noticing that the other boys were starting up a game of football, they decided they would go see if they could join in. Kurt sat down, watching the game, not wanting to join in.

* * *

><p>After everyone had eaten, and sure enough all salads had been eaten, the parents decided to leave the group of teenagers to have fun and went to the Anderson's house. It was at this point that Puck decided to pull out some alcohol.<p>

"Woo, now the 'rents are gone we can start on this," he said, holding up a large bottle of Vodka.

"Puck what are you doing?" Kurt almost screamed at him, "why did you bring that?"

"Well porcelain, unless you want this party to end soon, this is a good idea," Puck said making his way to where the drinks and snacks were to make a random concoction from all the drinks.

"Party has been going all day Puck" Kurt muttered, crossing his arms with a _humph,_ and sunk back into the chair he had been sitting on.

Blaine watched the interaction carefully, and it soon became clear to him that Kurt wasn't happy at all with the fact that someone had brought alcohol with them. He made his way over to Kurt and pulled up a chair, sitting down beside him.

"You all right Kurt?" he said, reaching a hand out to rest of Kurt's forearm, concern filling his voice.

"Why does it matter to you?" Kurt scoffed, yanking his arm from Blaine's touch.

Blaine put both his hands up backing off from Kurt a bit before answering.

"Uh, ok, you obviously don't want to talk to me, I'll see you later then" Blaine said, standing up to leave.

"Blaine, wait" Kurt scrambled off his seat and grabbed onto Blaine's wrist before the boy got out of reach.

Blaine sighed and turned around slowly, raising an eyebrow at Kurt, and looking down to where he was holding onto him, the skin there feeling like it was on fire.

"Sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you," Kurt said, letting go of Blaine's wrist, who had to hold in a whine at the loss of contact.

"Do you want to tell me what that was about?" Blaine questioned, the hurt still evident in his voice.

"You're acting like I kicked your puppy," Kurt joked, "it's nothing honestly, I just don't like alcohol is all, and it's probably not a good idea when we are around water."

"Fair enough," Blaine replied, completely ignoring Kurt's first comment, "you could have just said that thought. Tell you what, I can help you secretly get rid of it, I mean whatever he has just made a mixture of will be really weak so he probably wouldn't even notice."

"Hmm," Kurt thought tapping his chin, "that could work, and I would really appreciate it if you did help," he smiled.

_Yes, there's that smile_, Blaine thought.

"No problem," he said, nudging Kurt with his shoulder as they made their way inside to get drinks to replace the alcoholic ones with.

"Besides," he started again, "it's always fun to watch how many people act drunk because they think they are drinking alcohol," he laughed.

Kurt raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at Blaine.

"It sounds like you have seen this before Mr. Anderson," Kurt said slyly.

"Indeed I have Mr. Hummel, indeed I have," Blaine replied, following Kurt into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>While the two boys were inside, they were oblivious to the fact they were the main topic of conversation amongst their friends outside.<p>

The New Directions, and the four Warblers, were lounging around the side of the pool as the sun set.

"Is Blaine a dolphin?" Brittany asked quite seriously, and if the Warbler boys were drinking anything, they would have been sure to spit it out at that.

"Wh-what?" Jeff coughed as Nick patted his back while the other two laughed quietly.

"Is Blaine a dolphin?" Brittany repeated, confused at their confusion.

"What she means," Santana cut in before anyone else could say anything, "is, is Blaine gay?"

"Yeah, 'cause dolphins are just gay sharks," Brittany said with a smile and a nod.

The boys' confusion cleared and their mouths formed small o's at the definition.

"Well, then yeah he is a dolphin," Jeff answered.

"Wanky, is he getting it on with Hummel then?" Santana smirked.

"No, but he has it bad for Kurt, we can tell," Wes replied, "and I bet Kurt has it bad for him too."

"He better not hurt him," Finn chimed in trying to be threatening, "If he does I will kick his ass."

"Ha, I can almost promise that Blaine wouldn't hurt anyone, not intentionally, or without a purpose anyway. If he does, he looks like a guilty puppy, and no offence Finn, but Blaine may be small, but he sure knows how to pack a punch," David laughed, earning a high five from his friends at the puppy comment, shutting Finn up from the rant he was about to start about nobody hurting his brother.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Nick said, eyeing the door to make sure the boys weren't coming out anytime soon.

"Really?" Santana scoffed, "you four are going to get them together? Please enlighten us on how."

"Hormones" all four replied.

"Please," Mercedes spoke up, "Kurt is a hopeless romantic, he wont fall for someone just because his hormones tell him to, no matter how much of a teenage boy he is."

"Yeah, that's true, blame Wes for that one, it was his idea. Blaine's a romantic too," Jeff said earning a glare from Wes.

"Fine," Wes sighed dramatically, "hormones _and_ romance then."

"First up hormones," Santana added, "I wanna see my boy Hummel all hot and flustered" she finished, ignoring the 'that's my brother' from Finn.

"Yeah, we were thinking get them shirtless, it's easy enough since the pool is there, and it's not too much at once, but it's still bound to get the hormones flowing," Nick said.

"You boys are crazy," Mercedes giggled, "I like you."

"Alright, I have a notepad, lets write this down," Rachel felt it was time for her organizational skills to be put to use.

Everyone rolled their eyes, but no one objected, so she pulled it out, titled a page '_Operation K+B'_ and they started making a list of how they would do this.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine made their way around the kitchen, pulling out any type of juice of soda that they could mix and swap with the concoction outside.<p>

"So why are you so against alcohol?" Blaine questioned as he pulled out a bottle of orange juice, handing it to Kurt who was mixing everything together, then settling himself against the counter watching the boy next to him work.

"Thanks" Kurt replied taking the juice, "I just don't see the point in drinking so much you don't remember anything the next day, and the way some people get when they are drunk, it can be quite pathetic, not to mention the crazy and stupid things they do. I mean I don't have anything against one or two, but a whole heap like Puck likes, no way."

Blaine hummed in agreement.

"I understand completely. Last year I thought it would be a good idea to serenade a guy I hardly knew. Normally I would never serenade a person who is essentially a stranger to me, but I was drunk. It can be fun sometimes, losing all inhibitions, but I agree being sober, or near sober is better. Having complete control over my actions is much more important to me." Blaine said, watching Kurt as he tried not to laugh at the confession, "have you had anything to drink before?" he questioned.

"Yes," Kurt laughed, "I'm not that much of a stick in the mud, but lets just say it didn't end well, I don't plan on trying again anytime soon. Maybe when I'm in college."

"Fair enough then," Blaine smiled, "shall we head back out?" he finished when Kurt stopped stirring, and offered his arm to Kurt.

"We shall," Kurt replied, blushing as he hooked his arm through Blaine's, both boys secretly ecstatic about the easy and shameless flirting going on.

Once they were back outside, they noticed all their friends were deep in conversation and decided now was the best time to make the switch. Kurt quickly passed Blaine the tainted mix, which was poured down the drain, and the empty jug hidden under the table.

The boys looked back over at their friends, who were still oblivious of their presence.

"They have been doing that a lot lately," Blaine motioned to his friends, "started last week, when they were drunk actually. I have no idea what's going on though," he finished, not wanting to mention to Kurt that it was most likely them they were discussing.

"Huh, weird, seems they have dragged everyone else into whatever is being done," Kurt said, watching the group interacting.

"Yeah, come on, lets go scare them, be really quiet" Blaine whispered as he started tip-toeing towards the group, Kurt following closely behind.

"-a date" they heard Nick say.

_Perfect, _Blaine thought.

"Who's going on a date?" Blaine yelled from right behind Nick, once again making his friends, and the New Directions jump.

"Shit Blaine, you have to stop doing that, that's twice today now," Nick yelled at his friend.

Blaine just shrugged his shoulders and sat down. Kurt on the other hand was in hysterics, laughing at everyone's reactions and faces, making the group look at him like he was crazy.

After about 30 seconds, Kurt was pulled from his laughter by a splash sounding and water spraying over him. Looking towards the pool he saw Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Finn, and Puck, standing around laughing and exchanging high fives.

"That's one way to get it off," he heard Nick yell, earning a 'wanky' from Santana.

Kurt was highly confused at what was going on, until he saw Blaine's once gelled head pop up from the water.

"What the hell!" Blaine yelled at the top of his lungs, "what was that for?"

"Pay backs a bitch Blainers," Nick shrugged, "and it's a part of our plan," he added with a smirk.

"What plan would this be?" Blaine said, swimming to the edge of the pool to hoist himself out.

Kurt had been watching the boys banter with an amused smile, he was going to add that he also wanted to know what the plan was that was being referred to since he and Blaine seemed to be the only ones out of the loop, but was stopped short when his eyes fell on Blaine.

Kurt watched how the muscles in his arms tensed and flexed as Blaine pulled himself from the pool. When he got out of the pool, Kurt had to try his hardest to stop his jaw from falling open. Blaine's t-shirt was slinging to his torso, hugging it in a way that Kurt though should be illegal. Wet, now un-gelled, curls fell down his forehead into his eyes in a way that Kurt found very sexy; he wanted to be able to run his hands through them.

Blaine, oblivious to the torture he was going to put Kurt through, then took his shirt off to wring out the excess water.

_Oh my, wow, that's just, wow, oh there's abs, look at those muscles, gorgeous, wow, _Kurt's thoughts went haywire as his eyes followed a droplet of water making its way down Blaine's chest, over his defined stomach, past a small trail of hair descending into his waist band. Yep, Kurt's thoughts were anything but coherent.

"-rt, Kurt? Hello?" Rachel pulled him from his Blaine induced trance, snapping her fingers in his face.

"Huh, what?" was the best response his mind could come up with as he forced his eyes to look away and a deep red blush crept onto his face.

"Are you alright? You went awfully quiet, we were worried," Rachel replied, not sounding worried at all.

Kurt looked at the people surrounding him, all of whom had smirks on their faces, the only one who was looking concerned was Blaine and _dear God, put a shirt on before I start having inappropriate thoughts_, Kurt thought to himself, blushing at how attractive Blaine was.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he sighed, "Come on lets do something."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the sun was well gone, the stars were in its place, and the party was still going, contrary to Pucks earlier prediction. Not to mention half the teenagers present currently thought they were well on their way to being drunk, even though they hadn't actually had a drop of alcohol all night. You would have thought they would be able to tell, but clearly not.<p>

Kurt was lying on a blanket he had spread out, arms behind his head, looking up at the night sky.

Blaine noticed this, and made his way over, lying down next to him.

"Should we tell them they are sober? He asked.

Kurt turned to look at Blaine and smiled.

"Nah, I think we should leave them and come clean in the morning," he answered with a laugh.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan," Blaine smiled at Kurt, and then turned to look at the sky.

"Hey Blaine?" Kurt asked nervously.

"Yeah?" Blaine turned his head to look at Kurt again, watching as the boy worried his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Could I maybe, uh, get your number?"

"Sure," Blaine said with a huge grin, pulling his phone out so Kurt could put his number in.

Kurt did the same with a 'cool, thanks', putting his phone away and turning to look at the stars again.

"I wish I could go somewhere and see the stars with no other lights around. Somewhere were they would be clearer," Kurt said with a sigh, "aren't they beautiful?" he asked Blaine, gazing at the shining stars.

"Yeah, really beautiful," Blaine replied quietly, his gaze still focused on the boy lying next to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, some fluff there at the end... hmm who's going on a date you schemers? To be honest that last part was done before the rest of the chapter...backwards but who cares. See you next time =)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**A shorter chapter compared to the last few, but this was as far as the boys took me today. A bit of angst in here.  
><strong>

**Thank you all so much for the alerts and reviews. Next up will be a part of the plan from the Warblers and ND.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The weekend passed quickly for the boys. Kurt was kept busy with his friends, shopping and watching countless movies. Blaine, and George, along with the help of Wes, Jeff, Nick, and David had finished stripping the old paint from the front of the house and had started putting a fresh coat of paint on. It turns out the wood was still in perfect condition, making their job much easier than they thought it would be.<p>

Blaine's sister had called back as promised, and had informed Sophia and George that she and her _friend_, who's name happened to be Josh and they had met him before, would be arriving in Columbus on Monday afternoon, and after much discussion that no, they would not be getting a rental car, it was decided that Blaine would drive up and get them.

So here he was, Monday morning, getting ready to drive to Columbus, when his thoughts of updating his Ipod were interrupted by a text coming through on his phone. Looking at the screen he saw it was from Kurt. Blaine smiled as he unlocked his phone to read it. They had been texting each other all weekend and Blaine couldn't help the goofy smile that would appear on his face with each text.

**From Kurt: Happy Monday :) what are your plans? Wanna get a coffee? I know a place ;) **

Blaine chuckled to himself and was about to reply that yes, he would love to get a coffee, until he remembered what he had been doing and that he had to go to Columbus to get his sister. Sighing he replied to Kurt's text.

**To Kurt: Would love to, but I can't today. Have to go get my sister from Columbus.**

It didn't take Kurt long to reply.

**From Kurt: Oh :( that's alright. Another day then?**

Blaine sighed again, running his hand through his curls, which he had left loose for the day, before quickly typing out another text.

**To Kurt: Do you want to come?**

**From Kurt: To Columbus?**

**To Kurt: Yeah? I mean if you want to?**

**From Kurt: If you're sure?**

**To Kurt: Of course! I could do with the company. We can get coffee on the way?**

**From Kurt: Ok then :) sounds good. How long till we leave?**

**To Kurt: Be over on 30mins :) see you then**

**From Kurt: See you then :)**

Blaine's smile returned to his face. _Kurt is coming to Columbus with me,_ he thought. Sure it was only for a few hours, but he really wanted to find out even more about the gorgeous boy who invaded his thoughts

* * *

><p>About 25 minutes late, Blaine was knocking on Kurt's door. He only had to wait a few seconds before Kurt was walking out, yelling over his shoulder to Finn that he would be back later. He smiled at Blaine and pulled him in for a hug.<p>

"Sorry," he said pulling back, embarrassed by his action, "how are you?" he smiled wider.

"Don't apologise," Blaine replied, smiling at Kurt and thinking how cute he looked when he was embarrassed. "I'm great, how about you?" he finished, leading the way to his mothers BMW.

"Yeah, great" Kurt nodded, "is this your car?" he asked, admiring the sleek car in front of him.

"Huh? Oh, no, this is Moms car, that's mine over there," He said, pointing out his own car parked on the curb before opening the door for Kurt, then quickly running around the car to get into the drivers side. "This is bigger obviously so Mom said to take it."

"Oh right, fair enough then," Kurt replied, still in awe of the car, "I mean, my car is nice, but this is just, wow!" He exclaimed, "And your car is really nice too!"

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's enthusiasm over the cars.

"Thanks, I love my car. Dad and I rebuilt it a couple of years ago," he replied, pulling on the road and driving away from the houses, making his way through the streets of Lima, stopping just a few blocks away where the boys had decided to stop into 'their' coffee shop to get some takeout coffees to drink in the car.

For a while the boys chatted about pointless things, and sung along to the music playing through the stereo.

"So what's your sisters name?" Kurt asked, realizing he didn't actually know.

"Sarah," Blaine replied, "She's 22 and just finished her junior year at UCLA, she's studying business management and politics."

"Ouch," Kurt fake winced, "sounds intense."

"Yeah, keeps her busy, but she loves it," Blaine shrugged.

"What's she like?" Kurt asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"She's great," Blaine smiled, "Half the time you would think she was well into her 30's, she's so mature, but then other times she's just a big kid. We used to fight, a lot actually, but after I came out it stopped, she said I didn't deserve to get shit at home too," he finished with a sigh.

"That was nice of her," Kurt said fondly.

"Yeah, for a while there my family was all I had. She became my best friend."

"I'm jealous," Kurt said with a small chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, glancing quickly at Kurt to give him a curious look.

"I would have loved to have a sibling growing up, someone to help me when I needed it and all that" Kurt sighed.

"Well, you have Finn?" Blaine said, it coming out as more of a question.

"I do now yeah. But it hasn't even been a year since he became my brother. We have a much better relationship now that what we used to, I guess with time we can become closer."

"Were you not always friends?" Blaine questioned.

"Ha, no, not really, for ages he was part of the group that tormented me, but then he joined Glee and sorted that out. Then I had a crush on him, but I got over that well before our parents got married. He's great, and like I said we are getting closer, but sometimes he just doesn't get it."

Blaine tried not to laugh at Kurt's confession of having a crush on Finn.

"Oh, well, at least you have him now. It may not be the conventional type of sibling, but I bet once your relationship gets better with him he will be a great brother for you," he smiled at Kurt.

"Yeah, I hope so. Do you miss her?" Kurt questioned, turning the conversation back to being about Sarah.

"All the time," Blaine said a little sadly, "but I am so proud of what she is doing. She travelled after High School for a year so that was hard not seeing her for a whole year, but now I still see her at the Holiday, during summer, and at any special occasions that come up. It will be harder again once I leave to go to college."

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked with interest.

"I'm not entirely sure yet, I was thinking about NYU for their arts programme, or Columbia for business, and English, which could head into law. I haven't decided yet. What about you?" Blaine glanced at Kurt, taking note of the hopeful look on his face.

"My first choice is NYADA, then NYU, but I'm also considering Parsons for fashion." Kurt replied, smiling as he thought about the future, "I just can't wait to get out of Ohio."

"I totally agree with you on that. This place beyond sucks," Blaine laughed.

The boys sat in a comfortable silence with just the soft sound of the radio filling the air, each boy stealing quick glances at the other, blushing and looking away when they caught each other's eyes.

"So what's your sisters friend like?" Kurt broke the silence.

"Josh? Um, he's all right depending on who he's around I guess. I met him when Sarah was home for a couple of days over spring break. He seems like a two-faced douche though, I can't stand him," Blaine replied, clearly uncomfortable by the topic of conversation, "I'm not really looking forward to him being around all summer," he shrugged.

"Oh, ok then," Kurt said, sensing that Blaine didn't really want to talk about it, "well if you need to get away you know where I am."

Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled.

"Thanks, that means a lot."

"No problem," Kurt blushed, turning to look out the window.

* * *

><p>Just under two hours later, after they had picked up Sarah and Josh up from the airport, they were all seated around a table in a small diner in Columbus.<p>

"So Kurt, what year have you just finished?" Sarah asked.

"Um junior, I will be 18 in a few weeks, then into senior year soon enough," Kurt answered politely.

"Just like Blainers here," Sarah said, reaching across the table to ruffle Blaine's hair, earning a groan in response, "what are your plans after high school?" she asked, returning the focus to Kurt.

"I was thinking either musical theatre or fashion. Either way I know I will be in New York,' he replied, ignoring the quiet snort coming from Josh.

Blaine however, couldn't ignore it, and glared at Josh.

"Something wrong _Josh_?" he asked, lacing his name with as much venom as possible.

"Hmm?" Josh smirked at Blaine, "No, just choked on my drink for a second there," he shrugged at Sarah who looked concerned before giving her a quick kiss.

Blaine rolled his eyes at Josh and the way his sister seems oblivious to how much of a dick he was.

"I'll be back, I have to go to the ladies room," Sarah said, standing up and leaving the table.

As soon as she had left and was out of earshot, Josh turned to Blaine.

"You better not ruin this summer for me. I don't want you to get in our way. Leave your sister alone," he said with a snarl.

"Your way? Are you fucking kidding me? You think you can come into _my_ house and tell me what to do?" Blaine snapped back, his fists curling into balls where he had placed them in his lap.

Kurt noticed how tense and angry Blaine was getting, and not knowing or wanting to find out what would happen if he got any angrier, decided to intervene.

"Blaine is right Josh, you can't tell him what to do or how to act in his own house," he said calmly, watching Blaine to see if he was relaxing.

"Stay out of this you little fag," Josh snapped, "I will tell him what I like, he's a little bitch and that's how I will treat him. If you so much as tell Sarah anything about this you will get what you deserve," he finished, aiming the last part back at Blaine.

By this point Blaine was riled up. He leaned over the table towards Josh.

"Don't you dare call us that again," he hissed in his face, "if you do, you can expect this," he said waving his balled up fist in front of him, "to ruin that pretty face of yours."

"Alright Blaine," Kurt said worriedly, pulling on his arm so he would sit back down, "don't say or do anything you will regret."

"Stop it, he's deserved it from the day I met him," Blaine snapped, immediately regretting it at the way Kurt dropped his arm and the hurt look on his face. Sighing he slumped back into his seat and tried to calm down.

"That's right, listen to your faggy friend, I bet you love it don't you Blaine, being told what to do like a little bitch," Josh smirked.

"Listen here," Kurt hissed at Josh, "You can say whatever you like about me, you are clearly too thick headed to think of anything more insulting that I haven't heard before, but leave Blaine alone. If you don't we won't hesitate to find a way for Sarah and everyone else to see the real you, and you will be gone. That is a promise."

"Oh please," Josh scoffed, "she won't believe you, and she is way too oblivious. I will say what I like to you and Blaine."

Kurt, noticing how close Blaine was to jumping across the table, ignored the comment and stood up instead.

"Come on Blaine, lets go wait in the car," he said to Blaine, glaring at Josh, before walking out the door, Blaine following close behind.

Once outside, Blaine wasted no time in taking his fury out on the wall, sending a couple of punches at it.

"Blaine!" Kurt screamed, running back towards him to pull him away, "stop it! You'll hurt yourself."

Blaine sighed and slumped his shoulders, walking over to the car in silence, unlocking it, letting Kurt in and then getting in himself.

"Feel better?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Blaine sighed, "I don't normally get that angry, but _God_, those things he was saying to you and about us, and the fact tat Sarah doesn't know what he's really like, it just pisses me off," he slumped into his seat.

"Hey, don't worry, I will help you find a way for her to see it, I promise," Kurt gave Blaine a smile, taking his hand and giving it a slight squeeze, concern filling his face at Blaine's wince. "Are your hand alright? Will you be ok to drive?"

Blaine looked at his hands, only just noticing the pain throbbing through them.

"Yeah, I should be fine, if not I can pull over and you drive," he said, giving his hands a shake.

"Sure, no problem," Kurt smiled.

"Thanks," Blaine smiled back, his anger now completely gone away.

Only a second later Sarah and Josh were getting in the car.

"You alright Blainers? Josh said you got upset at something?" Sarah asked, her eyes boring holes into Blaine.

"Yeah, I'm alright, just needed some fresh air, "Blaine replied with a sad smile, trying to stop Sarah from seeing his hands.

"If you're sure? You know I have to see you upset," she replied looking worried.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Blaine said, trying not to laugh at the fact that it was her boyfriend that made him that way.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later and they had arrived back in Lima. After saying goodbye to Sarah and Josh, along with a threatening glare and Josh, Kurt made Blaine promise that he would put ice on his now swollen knuckles. Kurt was surprised he was able to drive all the way back without any problems.<p>

After receiving Blaine's word that he would indeed ice his hands, Kurt retreated back to his house.

Later that night before falling asleep he decided to text Blaine.

**To Blaine: Just wanted to say goodnight :) how are your hands?**

**From Blaine: Much better, I am glad we have the boxing bag set up in the garage though, I have a feeling I will be using it a lot over summer**

**To Blaine: That's good, wouldn't want anything happening to your hands now would we? Just remember to breath, and that I promised I would help.**

**From Blaine: No we wouldn't. Thanks Kurt :)**

**To Blaine: No problem. Goodnight Blaine x**

**From Blaine: Goodnight Kurt xx**

Both boys fell asleep clutching their phones with smiles gracing their faces that night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Poor Blainers... so next up, unless they come up with something different, will be a part of the plan.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am on holidays at the moment, so this chapter came out a lot quicker than normal, and another will probably be out before the end of the week. **

**I bring to you as promised, an attempt by the Warbler boys and ND to get our boys on a date...Enjoy**

**As always, I don't own these things, just the ideas in my head.**

* * *

><p>Blaine was exhausted, both mentally and physically. It was now Thursday and his body was starting to ache from all the bending and stretching he was having to do for hours each day so that he and his Dad could get the house finished with a decent amount of summer still left. Not to mention he had been spending more time than usual with his boxing bag. Josh was getting on his last nerve. Blaine was getting sick of the comments and glares he was getting from Josh, and the only was he could get out his frustration without attacking him was to attack the boxing bag.<p>

The only think keeping his spirits up, apart from spending some quality time with his family (minus Josh), was spending time with Kurt. They had been going and getting coffee together everyday of the week so far, and had started formulating different plans on how to show everyone the real Josh.

Yes, Kurt was most definitely keeping Blaine happy, and was constantly on his mind. He sparked something in the hazel-eyed boy, almost as if the thought of him awakened his creativity even more. Whenever Blaine thought of Kurt, he had a sudden, but not bad, urge to write music.

Blaine had always written music, from as soon as he learnt how to play his first instrument to be precise, but Kurt, he gave Blaine something to write about, something good, something wonderful. Blaine wasn't quite sure why, but he liked it, and he never wanted the feeling to leave.

So here he was, sitting in his favourite spot for playing, which so happened to be the window in his music room, strumming out a tune on his guitar, and writing it down once he was happy with it. He sat for a while, deeply immersed in what he was doing, and then out of the corner of his eye, he saw him. Blaine had to look again to make sure he wasn't seeing things, but sure enough, there was Kurt, in the window across from him, Ipod in hand, earphones in, dancing around his room looking like he didn't have a care in the world. _How did I not know that was his room?_ Blaine thought, starting to feel creepy watching, but Kurt was so captivating in the way he moved that Blaine couldn't tear his eyes away.

His slender yet defined and muscular body was beautiful to Blaine, it made him wonder if Kurt had ever taken any dancing lessons. The way he moved, so smoothly and sure of himself, he had the perfect dancers body, Blaine just couldn't help but watch.

_I never thought I would think of a guy as beautiful, _he thought, _but that is exactly what he is. He looks angelic._

Blaine smiled as he watched. The previous feeling coming back to him as he started strumming a new tine, softer than the previous one. Angelic.

Reluctantly he moved from the window, put his guitar down, and sat at the piano, having a feeling that this one would sound better coming from that. His fingers softly played with the keys, pulling a simple melody from the baby grand. Soft, simple, and happy. Blaine closed his eyes, not bothering to pay attention to what he was playing, or write it down, and just let his hands pull the random melody out.

Sensing a presence in the room, and the stare of someone's eyes on him, he slowly opened his eyes. Leaning against the doorframe was Sarah, a soft smile playing at her lips.

"That's beautiful Bee," she said, making her way to sit next to him.

"Thanks," Blaine said with a genuine smile, scooting over a bit to make space for his sister.

"What's your inspiration?" she asked, fiddling with the keys in front of her.

"Nothing in particular," Blaine replied, absentmindedly looking over his shoulder through the window to where Kurt was still dancing around in his own world.

Sarah followed her brother's gaze, smiling knowingly but not saying anything.

"Well it was a beautiful piece, you should write it down," she smiled at Blaine.

"Yeah maybe," Blaine said, a small soft sigh escaping his lips as he rolled his shoulders.

"Everything alright Bee?" Sarah asked with concern.

"Yeah everything's fine. Just been a long week," Blaine replied, giving his sister a small smile, "looking forward to a relaxing weekend."

"Yeah. You know Dad wouldn't care if you needed a break for a week."

"I know, but it's nice you know, spending time with him, he gets so busy sometimes," Blaine sighed.

"Yeah, but he still wouldn't mind," Sarah said, putting her arm around Blaine's shoulders and pulling him in for a sideways hug.

A throat being cleared pulls Blaine's attention to the door and he has to suppress the groan trying to escape as he sees Josh standing there, a small smirk on his face. Blaine tries to fake a smile, but it comes out as a pained look instead.

"Here you are," Josh says, smiling at Sarah, "we have to go now if we want to make those lunch reservations."

Sarah smiled at Josh and then pulled Blaine in for another hug, adding a kiss on the cheek.

"Remember what I said Blainers," she said ruffling his hair, "Dad won't care. See ya later," she finished walking out of the room to where Josh was waiting.

Josh let Sarah walk past before focusing a glare on Blaine.

"Don't forget what I said _fag_, you are spending too much time with Sarah, it will stop now, I don't want to see her in here with you again," he hissed at Blaine.

"You know what _Josh,_" Blaine replied, his words dripping with hatred, "Sarah is a grown woman, she will do as she pleases."

"Whatever," Josh replied before stalking off after Sarah.

Blaine, forgetting where he was, smashed his balled up fists onto the keys of the piano, eliciting a collection of harsh jumbled notes from the instrument. The day had been going so well, but just like every other day this week, josh came along and ruined it. Frustrated, he hit the keys again, and then threw his notebook across the room, paper flying everywhere.

Not wanting to destroy his instruments in anger, he goes to his bedroom, and changes from his jeans into basketball shorts and puts on his running shoes. Grabbing his Ipod, he heads out the door, not even thinking about how sore his body already was before running off down the street.

As his feet pounded against the pavement, he felt his anger slowly ebbing away, the music in his ears also helping. He tries to push all thoughts of Josh from his mind, and tries to replace them with happier and calming thoughts.

_At this rate I will be super toned by the time they leave, _Blaine thinks to himself with a chuckle.

Blaine continues running until his mind is clear and anger well gone. When this happens he makes his way home.

Taking his shoes off outside the door, he heads inside to go shower.

"Hi dear," Sophia smiles as he walks past the living room to the stairs, "where have you been?"

Blaine makes his way over to his Mom.

"Hey, just been for a run, needed to clear my head," he says leaning down to where she was sitting to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Everything's fine Mom," Blaine said, heading back towards the staircase.

"Ok," she replied no believing him, "go have a shower, you smell," she laughed.

Blaine chuckled at his mothers teasing.

"Oh and Blaine," she called out, making him stop at the bottom of the stairs, "check your phone, it's been going off while you were gone, it's really loud."

"Will do Mom," Blaine laughed as he made his way upstairs, heading to the bathroom.

After he had showered and changed into some fresh clothes, he went into the music room to clean the mess he had made earlier before remembering that his Mom had said is phone had been going off.

Going into his bedroom, he plunked himself down onto his bed, suddenly exhausted, and grabbed his phone from his beside table, turned down the ringer volume and checked his missed calls and messages.

15 missed calls, 5 unread text messages.

Noticing the calls were from Wes and David, he rolled his eyes and went to check his texts.

**From Wes: Answer your phone Anderson!**

**From Wes: Honestly, where the hell are you?**

**From Wes: Starting to freak out now, you always answer your phone and texts.**

**From Kurt: Hey, hope you're having a good day :) can't do coffee today sorry. Don't let Josh get you down :)**

Blaine smiled at that and sent a quick 'that's ok, thanks :)' back before checking the last text.

**From David: Wes is being paranoid, call him when you can Blainers :)**

Shaking his head and wondering what his friends could want so badly he dialled Wes' number, only hearing two rings before it was answered.

"Finally!" Wes exclaimed loudly, "Where the hell were you?"

"Hi to you too," Blaine said exasperatedly, "I was out for a run, left my phone at home."

"Oh, ok, well you're alright then, I was freaking out for a bit there," Wes replied, clearly relaxed again.

"Yeah, I'm good. What's up?"

"You, my friend, are going on a date," Wes said happily.

"A date?" Blaine asked sceptically.

"Yep," Wes replied, popping the 'p', "tomorrow night at some restaurant called _Breadstix_ in Lima."

"Uh right, who with?"

"Kurt of course," Wes stated like it was the most obvious answer ever.

"And does Kurt know about this?" Blaine asked.

"Don't worry Blainers, it's all taken care of, just be there at 7, see ya later," Wes said, and before Blaine could reply he had hung up.

Blaine sighed; he had a feeling this could not go well. Deciding to take a break from the work around the house he grabbed his keys and wallet, and drove to the mall, deciding that is he was supposedly going on a date with Kurt he might as well buy some new clothes to look nice.

* * *

><p>Kurt's Thursday had been going great. His father was letting him have a day off from working at the garage and he had plans with Mercedes to go out for lunch and then see the latest chick-flick that was out.<p>

He had spent the morning relaxing, sleeping in, having an extra long shower, and losing himself in his music dancing around the room.

He met Mercedes at a café near the movie theatre where they proceeded to order food and catch up.

"Any plans tomorrow night?" Mercedes asked Kurt casually.

"Just with my bed and a couple of DVDs" Kurt shrugged, "did you want to do something?"

"Hmm? Mercedes looked up from where she was typing a message on her phone, "No, I'm busy tomorrow night, I was just wondering," she finished before sending her message.

**To Wes: He's free, why can't I tell him though? I have a bad feeling about this!**

**From Wes: Because we can take care of it this time. It's your turn next time remember.**

**To Wes: Fine, but I still don't think it will work.**

**From Wes: If it doesn't you can tell me 'I told you so'**

"Who are you texting?" Kurt asked getting a little annoyed with how rude Mercedes was being.

"Oh, no one," Mercedes shrugged, "come on lets go see this movie."

Kurt stood and walked in silence to the movie theatre with Mercedes, checking a message that had come through on his phone and sending a quick text to Blaine saying he couldn't get coffee with him today.

**From Unknown: You have a date tomorrow at Breadstix, 7pm. be there :)**

Kurt frowned at the text wondering who it was from, not sure if he wanted to reply in case it was some sort of sick joke. Sighing he decided against replying and deleted the text instead. Surely if it wasn't a joke they would have said who it was. He turned his phone off and returned his attention to Mercedes as they arrived at the theatre.

* * *

><p>Friday came and Kurt was so busy at the garage that any thoughts about the strange text and the supposed date were far from his mind. In all honesty he wasn't going to give thoughts of a date the time of day. He was adamant that it was a cruel and twisted joke.<p>

He spent the day doing oil changes and fixing radiators, and by the time he gets home and showered, he was so exhausted that he collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep without eating.

Kurt woke up the next morning to an obnoxiously loud ringing noise, accompanied by the sound of vibrations on wood.

Groaning, he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and reached out to grab the offending object, his cell phone, from his beside table. He glared at it before answering.

"Hello?" he said groggily around an escaping yawn.

"Spill, tell me everything!" Mercedes' chipper voice exclaimed.

"Ugh, stop yelling at me," Kurt moaned, still half asleep, "what are you talking about?"

"Your date," Mercedes replied sounding even more excited if it were possible.

"Date?" Kurt questioned.

"Yeah, last night? Didn't Wes tell you? I knew I shouldn't have left it up to him."

"I have no idea what you're talking about 'Cedes," Kurt sighed getting out of bed since he was now awake.

"A date with Blaine. Last night, 7 at _Breadstix_, please tell me you went?" she begged.

"Uh.."

"Wes did text you right?" Mercedes asked desperately.

"I got a text on Thursday but I didn't know who it was from, I thought it was a joke," Kurt replied, "Shit, I stood him up didn't I?" He finished frantically.

"Oh honey, no, you didn't know, I'm going to kill Wes, I told him I could handle this side of things but he wouldn't listen," Mercedes said, anger starting to seep into her voice.

"Not much that we can do now," Kurt replied, his frustration about the situation not being hidden at all, "I just hope that Blaine doesn't hate me."

It's alright Boo; I will sort Wes out and make him explain. I will talk to you late ok? Love you."

"Love you too," Kurt replied before hanging up and starting on his daily morning routine.

* * *

><p>Blaine work up Saturday morning feeling very tired. He hadn't slept well at all, and if he were going to be honest, he would tell you that there had been a few tears shed the previous night.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Blaine had, probably against his better judgment, decided to trust his friends, and got ready for the date. He put on the outfit he had bought at the mall which consisted of some nice black pants, a dark purple shirt and a skinny black tie, finished off with some nice black shoes. He had styled his hair nicely; only using a small amount of gel, remembering the way Kurt had explained how to have it still looking nice but not overly gelled during one of their many conversations over coffee throughout the week.<em>

_After deeming himself suitable for a date, he left his house for the restaurant. With being so nervous, he had left the house much earlier than needed, so stopped to get some flowers for Kurt, unsure if he would appreciate them, but thinking it was a nice thought anyway._

_He arrived at Breadstix at 6:55pm, and the waitress, who was unashamedly flirting with him, led him to a small, secluded, 2-person table._

_Blaine sat and waited, trying not to look at the clock but failing miserably. _7:05, not too late _he had thought after the first glance._

_He sat longer, getting more nervous at the thought of Kurt not showing up. He started fidgeting with the napkin in front of him, glad it was a fabric one and not paper or it would have been torn to shreds by now._

_At 7:30 Blaine decided he had waited long enough. Sighing and trying to ignore the wetness forming in his eyes, he stood and placed the napkin back down before picking up the flowers and making his way to the car to go home._

_Locking his car, and trying not to glance at the familiar Navigator parked next door, proving that Kurt was indeed home, he stormed inside and straight to his room where he proceeded to throw himself and the flowers on the bed, where he could no longer ignore the tears that had been wanting to fall since he left the restaurant._

* * *

><p>Blaine looked at the flowers that were still laying net to him on the bed and sighed.<p>

_I can't believe he stood me up, _he thought,_ I thought he liked me; at least he sure flirted like he did._

Blaine was pulled from his thoughts by his phone ringing. Looking at the I.D. he saw it was Wes. Not really wanting to talk, but knowing that his friend would pester him until he did, he reluctantly answered.

I don't really want to talk Wes," he answered, not bothering to be social and polite by saying hello.

"I am so sorry that he didn't show Blainers," Wes said frantically.

"How do you know? Were you there?" Blaine could feel himself getting angry at the thought of his friends being at the restaurant.

"No, I wasn't there, it was all my fault though. I stuffed up. Big time."

"What did you do Wes?" Blaine asked through gritted teeth.

"I texted him to let him know about the date, but I uh, I-I forgot to tell him who it was, and he didn't text me back so I didn't think anything of it, but Mercedes just text me nutting out 'cause Kurt thought it was some sort of joke, he didn't think it was real, that's why he didn't go. I feel so bad Blaine. I am so, so, so, so sorry!" Wes rushed as fast as he could, sincere apology evident in his voice.

The apologetic tone whoever, went unnoticed by Blaine.

"You WHAT?" Blaine all but yelled at his friend, "Why the hell didn't you text him straight away and tell him who it was? Do you not have any common sense? Of course he would think it was a fucking joke! He is bullied all year at school and then he gets a text from an unknown number, how the hell is he meant to know it's not a set up? What _the_ actual fuck Wes!" He finished, breathing heavily in anger at his friend's stupidness.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think, I'll fix it I promise," Wes replied.

"Yeah you better, I am really not happy about this Wes. I'm sorry for yelling like that, but honestly, I thought you were smarter than that? Why didn't you think about it?" Blaine answered.

"I was just excited about getting you guys to go on a date, I didn't think," Wes said quietly.

"Well, I will admit, I was extremely upset when he didn't show up, I really thought he didn't want to be there, but now, now I'm just annoyed that he didn't think it would be safe for him to go because my stupid friends don't think their actions through sometimes. You really need to fix this Wes," Blaine sighed, having calmed down a little bit.

"I will, I promise, I will do it now. Bye Blaine," Wes replied.

"Bye Wes," Blaine said before hanging up and flopping back onto his bed, running his hands over his face with a groan.

_My friends can be total idiots sometimes, _he thought.

* * *

><p>Kurt had gone about his morning routine, albeit, a shortened version since he had showered the previous night, and was now sitting at the kitchen table thinking about his could have been date when his phone chimed for a new message.<p>

**From Unknown: Hey Kurt it's Wes, Blaine's friend. I guess I should have told you that when I text on Thursday. Sorry about that by the way, I wasn't thinking.**

**To Wes: Thank you for your apology. I feel bad for standing Blaine up now that I know what happened. How did you get my number anyway?  
><strong>

**From Wes: Don't! I explained that it was my fault. I take all the blame. Text him! Oh and I kind of stole it from his phone...  
><strong>

Kurt thought about it. At first he wasn't sure he wanted to in case Blaine was mad at him for not showing, but then he thought that unless he talked to him he would never actually know. Sucking up his fear he sent a text.

**To Blaine: I feel bad about last night :( sorry…**

About five minutes late a reply came through.

**From Blaine: Don't feel bad. I completely blame Wes and his lack of social skills. I'm sorry for my useless friend :)**

**To Blaine: Looks like we are both sorry. Agree to disagree? :)**

**From Blaine: Deal :) Coffee?**

**To Blaine: Sure, meet you at your door in an hour, go together?**

**From Blaine: Sounds good, see you then.**

Both boys finished getting ready to go out for coffee, both hoping their friendship, or whatever type of relationship there was between them, wouldn't be affected by the messed up date, or by their meddling friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wes you idiot! Don't you know that if you text someone that you are meant to tell them who it is.**

**I really like the idea of the Warbler and ND attempts failing, but I honestly can't think of any other things that they can do when the boys are just being drawn to each other. If you have some ideas feel free to let me know, I will take them all into consideration.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, here again. Thanks to the people who gave me some ideas! I took them into consideration, and did something a little similar to most. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and favourited, and alerted to this story! It makes me so happy when I get a new email about this.  
><strong>

**To answer a couple of questions regarding Josh: Blaine wants to have lots of evidence to back up his case when he finally tells his parents, so that's why he hasn't told them yet. This is covered in this chapter. Also to the few who were saying about why didn't they record that first interaction on their phones; they didn't know that was going to happen, so they didn't have their phones ready to record anything with without it looking suspicious.  
><strong>

**Onto the chapter, I really hope you all like it. As always, I will listen to any critiques and suggestions etc.  
><strong>

**I still don't own them :(  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It had been two and a half weeks since the messed up date, Kurt was currently sprawled out in his yard, on his stomach on a blanket, with his laptop in front of him. He was in the process of checking the facebook event page for the party he was having on Saturday night for his birthday on Sunday. He couldn't believe that they were in the first week of July, before he knows it he will be starting his senior year and worrying about college.<p>

Checking through his guest list he was happy to see that Blaine and his friends had said they would be attending. Kurt was surprised how quickly the boys became a fixture in his life. At least once a week Kurt's friends, or the entirety of the New Directions, and Blaine, David, nick, Jeff, and Wes, could be found either in the pool at Kurt's or in Blaine's large yard playing some sort of backyard sport. George and Burt had recently put a gate in the fence between the two yards to stop the constant stampede of teenagers through their houses. It made Kurt smile when he thought of the new friends he had made, and as he was finding even more lately, just the thought of Blaine but a dopey almost lovesick grin on his face.

Laying in the yard, Kurt thought back to the day after the nearly date and his smile widened even more.

* * *

><p><em>Blaine had shown up at Kurt's door an hour after the text had been sent, prompt as usual.<em>

_What Kurt hadn't been expecting however, was the large bunch of tulips Blaine was holding out for him._

"_These are for you," Blaine said nervously, "I was going to give them to you last night but yeah," He finished lamely._

"_Oh, thanks," Kurt beamed, before a guilty look appeared on his face, "I'm still really sorry about that."_

"_It's alright," Blaine shrugged, "it wasn't your fault, like I said, I blame Wesley completely."_

"_Wesley huh? He must really be in trouble." Kurt laughed._

"_That he is," Blaine answered, holding the flowers back up for Kurt to take._

"_Oh, sorry," Kurt said taking the flowers, "I will just get some water and put them in my room. You can come up if you like," he finished, opening the door wider for Blaine to enter._

_Blaine entered the house and followed Kurt into the kitchen where he got a vase of water before heading upstairs, Blaine still following._

_Once he got to his room, Kurt walked in to put the flowers on his desk, before turning to see Blaine standing awkwardly at the door._

"_You can come in you know," Kurt teased, his eyes twinkling playfully._

"_Oh right," Blaine shuffled in before taking a look around the room, "your room is great," he breathed._

_If there were one way for Blaine to describe it, it would be _Kurt_. You could tell it was definitely his room. Playbills lined the walls, and everything was so neat and tidy. Blaine took in the bookshelf beside the desk, filled top to toe with books._

"_Have you read all of those?" He asked in awe._

"_Not yet, I just have a collection ready for when I have the time. At the moment I'm reading this," he said pointing to a book sitting on his bedside table. Upon closer inspection Blaine could see it was _The Adventures of Tom Sawyer by Mark Twain.

"_Good book, excellent choice," Blaine said nodding his head._

"_My favourite," Kurt replied reflectively, "I have read it so many times. It's not the longest book I own compared to some of those," he gestured to the bookshelf, "but I love it, I got it From my Mom before she died, so it reminds me of her."_

"_Fair enough then," Blaine said, loving the way Kurt talked animatedly about his favourite things, but not missing the quick sad look that crosses his features at the mention of his Mom._

"_Right," Kurt said, having finally put the flowers where he wanted them, "shall we go get that coffee then?"_

"_After you Mr. Hummel," Blaine teased, making an overdramatic gesture towards the door._

_Kurt laughed at his actions, but walked out, Blaine following._

_The boys made their way to the coffee shop, and for the next few hours talked about numerous amounts of things, never once running out of things to talk about._

_That was one thing Kurt liked about Blaine and spending time with him. No matter how much they saw each other, they always had something to talk about._

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed happily at the memory whilst starting a list of things he needed to do before Saturday.<p>

That day had gone much better than expected. After worrying that things would be awkward because of the Friday disaster, the boys were both able to push it away, not blaming each other or anyone else (except Wes in Blaine's case), and go back to where they were in their friendship.

To be honest, Kurt wasn't sure what their relationship was. They were always going for coffee, and having long in-depth conversations about many things, which is normal for friendships, but what confused Kurt was the flirty comments, the blushing that came with the comments, and the small amount of hand holding. Kurt was definitely confused, but for now he was quite happy with where they were. Yes, he wanted to be his boyfriend so badly, but he would rather have him as a friend than nothing at all.

There was also the fact that Kurt and Blaine had been spending a lot more time together trying to fix the problem known as Josh.

Blaine had taken to make sure he always had his phone ready to record anything if there was the possibility of being alone near him. So far, he had a few pieces of incriminating evidence, but Blaine didn't feel is was enough. He had recently bought some recording equipment for in the music room, as that was where everything seemed to be happening. Josh really didn't like music or something.

Kurt let out a laugh as he remembered two weeks ago when Blaine had told him.

* * *

><p><em>Kurt had been doing the dishes from his late breakfast when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket.<em>

_**From Blaine: Hey! Are you busy? Can you come over?**_

_Kurt smiled wondering what Blaine needed him for._

_**To Blaine: sure, be there in 5 :)**_

_Kurt quickly finished off the dished, put the tea towels away, and then wandered over to Blaine's house._

_Upon getting there, he was quickly pulled in by Blaine, then upstairs into the music room, which happened to be the first time he had seen the room from the inside._

"_This room is awesome," Kurt said, taking in the piano and few guitars, amongst other things, in the room._

"_Yeah it's pretty great," Blaine agreed, "but I wanted to show you this."_

"_What is it?" Kurt asked, sitting in front of the box Blaine had just started opening._

"_Recording equipment," Blaine said, pulling out microphones and other things._

"_Are you making a recording studio?" Kurt asked, looking around the room thinking it could definitely be a possibility._

"_Not yet," Blaine said, watching Kurt, "I am going to use them for recording music, but for now they are going to help me get more evidence on Josh," he finished happily._

"_How?" Kurt asked curiously._

"_Well, since he only seems to say things or do anything while I'm in here, I figured that whenever I come in I will just record the entire time just in case. But," he said, pulling some cameras out of the box, "I got these. I'm going to put them on the walls and have them constantly recording in case it turns physical or something, or if Mom, Dad, and Sarah need to really sure I'm not lying."_

"_You really thought of everything didn't you," Kurt said, watching how Blaine was acting like a kid at Christmas._

"_Yep," Blaine said, popping the 'p', "but in all honesty, I just wanted to make sure I definitely have enough to get him gone for good."_

"_Fair enough. How did you convince your parents you needed these things though?" Kurt asked again, wondering how Blaine's parents didn't get suspicious._

"_They don't even know I have them, they don't pay attention to what I spend," Blaine shrugged._

"_Ah, alright then," Kurt smiled, "Lets set it up then."_

_For the rest of the afternoon, the boys set up the music room with the new equipment, only stopping a few times to play with the instruments, glad that Sarah and Josh had gone to Westerville for the day so they didn't have to deal with him._

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't help getting angry thinking about the way Josh acted towards Blaine, the typing on his laptop getting rougher with the anger.<p>

Blaine acted like it wasn't bothering him as much as it really was, but Kurt could see past it. He knew Blaine was spending a lot of time with his punching bag, not to mention the amount of times he had seen him returning home from random, middle of the day runs.

Kurt stopped his furious typing to check a text that had come through on his phone, smiling when he saw it was from Blaine.

**From Blaine: You home? Inside or out?**

Kurt replied quickly.

**To Blaine: Out back :)**

He went back to typing out his lists, more gently now, which had turned into a shopping list for the food he needed to get for the party. It wasn't long before he heard the new gate opening then closing.

Looking up he saw Blaine walking towards him; book in hand, glasses on, and a smile on his face.

_Wow, he looks good in glasses, he should wear them more often, _Kurt thought to himself.

"Nice glasses," Kurt smiled.

"Thanks," Blaine blushed, "my contacts were being a pain today," he shrugged, "mind if I join you?"

"Of course not," Kurt replied, shifting a little bit to give Blaine some more space.

Blaine sat to his left before lying in the same position as Kurt, opening his book and reading.

This was something both boys enjoy about their friendship. They didn't have to be paying attention to what the other was doing, they were quite happy and content to just be in each other's company.

Blaine dog-eared the page he was on and looked towards Kurt's laptop.

"What ya doing?" he asked innocently.

"Just sorting out last minute details for the party," Kurt answered, glancing briefly towards Blaine and smiling.

"Cool. The guys are really excited by the way, they were so happy when you invited them," Blaine chuckled.

"Well they are my friends now, so why wouldn't I invite them?" Kurt questioned with a shrug.

"True," Blaine said before opening his book again to continue reading.

About half an hour later, Kurt closed his laptop with a sigh, rubbing his eyes. He had checked his lists about five times to make sure he had definitely not missed anything and was glad he had finally finished them.

"Done?" Blaine inquired, looking up from his book.

"Yep. I sent the lists to the printer; I just have to go to the store now. Do you want to come?" Kurt replied.

"Sure!" Blaine exclaimed, "do you mind if I leave this in your room?" He finished waving his book around.

"Nope, that's fine by me," Kurt said, standing up, then giving Blaine a hand to help him up. H then picked up the laptop and blanket and made his way to his navigator via the house to get his keys and the lists.

* * *

><p>Saturday came quickly, and Kurt was glad he had sorted everything out early because it left him to relax instead of freaking out about forgetting things.<p>

It was 11pm, only one hour until Kurt's official birthday. Thanks to his Dad being generous and trusting them fully since he and Carole would only be upstairs, he had supplied beer and wine. Because of this, everyone had a nice buzz going on. Even Kurt had decided to forgo his no drinking rule for this occasion.

Kurt was currently going around everyone to make sure they were having a good time, to which everyone replied that they were. He found himself being pulled towards the makeshift dance floor in the basement where he was having the party, and was surrounded by all the girls who wanted to dance with him, while the boys sat around and had a drunken, in-depth, conversation about some sport or another.

Blaine sat with the boys, but wasn't really paying attention to the topic of conversation, preferring to unashamedly in his semi-drunk state watch Kurt dancing. If he thought he was mesmerizing the day he had been secretly watching from his window a few weeks ago, he really thought so now. The way he was moving his hips was tantalizing, Blaine had to shift in his seat a few times to try stop a problem that was arising, eventually deciding to immerse himself back in the conversation before it got any worse.

Before anyone knew it, the lights were being turned off, and the music turned stopped. Confused murmurs were spread through the room, but were quickly dispelled as the door to the basement opened and a soft orange slow came through, followed shortly by Carole and Burt singing 'Happy Birthday'. Sure enough, when Blaine checked the time it was 12:03.

The rest of the teenagers quickly joined in with the singing, surrounding a blushing Kurt who was thoroughly embarrassed.

After everyone had wished him a happy birthday, Kurt blew out his candles and made a wish, something he had done every year since he could remember and wasn't about to stop now just because he was 18.

Burt and Carole left the teenagers, saying that they were going to head to bed. Thankfully for them the basement was soundproofed so they wouldn't hear the noise.

As soon as they had left and the group of teenagers were sure the door had been closed properly, Puck ran to the side of the room where his backpack was.

"Lets get drunk!" he yelled out whilst pulling a bottle or two of vodka from the bag, along with some cranberry, and orange juice.

All of the teenagers, Kurt included, thought this was an excellent idea and made their way to Puck who was handing out cups of Vodka, which he had mixed with the cranberry juice. Whilst most guzzled them down so they could have more and get drunk quicker, Blaine decided he would take it slow, not wanting to do anything he may regret.

After having a few drinks, Wes decided it was about time to start a game, with Santana quickly deciding for the group that it would be 'Truth or Dare' because she had an app on her phone.

"Get your asses into a circle!" Santana yelled out.

The music got turned down and everyone grabbed a drink and sat in a circle.

"Rules. Ok, number one, if you pass, you have to skull your drink; number two, if you do the dare or answer the truth, the asker and then askee both have to drink; number three, if you lie or don't do the dare good enough, you have to drink; and number four, drink! So in other words, drink all the time and do what the app tells you," Santana said authoratively once everyone was settled.

"Ok, Sam, truth or dare?" she asked the blonde.

"Dare," he answered.

"Ok, it says, make a classic prank phone call," Santana told him.

"Ok," Sam said pulling his phone from his pocket and dialling a random number, he waited for it to ring and when someone answered he started.

"Hello, I was calling about an order you placed about an hour ago, and you never mentioned if it was for pick up or delivery? I'm sorry ma'am, I can assure you there is no problem, and I have this number listed for a pizza order. Yes, would you like pick up or delivery? No, you called me, an hour ago… Yes, you did…" he pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at his friends, "she hung up one me. Um, Finn, truth or dare?" he asked the taller teen.

"Truth," Finn answered.

Sam took the phone from Santana and clicked on truth.

"Ok, have you ever blamed someone else after passing gas?" Sam asked.

"Um, yeah I have," Finn blushed.

"Ok, hold up," Santana said snatching the phone back, "first of all, that's gross Finn, second of all, these ones are lame, I'm putting on the sexy ones."

Thankfully everyone was still drinking, and well on their way to being drunk, so with not being in a sober frame of mind, they were quite happy to play along. Santana passed the phone back to Finn for him to continue the game.

"Ok, Kurt, truth or dare?" Finn asked his brother.

"Truth," Kurt slurred out.

"Ok," Finn said, looking at the phone to find Kurt's truth, "What is you best physical attribute and why?"

"My legs," Kurt giggled in his drunken state, "Cause they are long an-and sexy." He emphasized his point by putting a leg in the air, not noticing the way Blaine was watching him run his hand down and then back up.

"Ok, Wes," Kurt said once he put his leg back down, making grabby hands for the phone, "truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Ok, lick David's ear," Kurt giggled.

"Ok," Wes shrugged as if it were a normal thing to lick the boy's ear, and then went to where David was sitting and licked along the outer edge of his ear. "Done. Blaine, truth or dare?" he asked with a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Uh, dare I guess," Blaine shrugged.

"Ok," Wes said, looking at the app, then looking back at Blaine with a smirk before he continued, "It says, remove a piece of clothing from the player on your left with your teeth."

Everyone in the room giggled then went quiet, watching if Blaine was going to be the first to pass.

Blaine blushed and looked to his left where Kurt was sitting. He was glad he was starting to get fairly drunk or he wouldn't have been able to d it. He took in what Kurt was wearing. Jeans – too tight to take off with his teeth, and he knew that Wes wouldn't go for much less than a main article of clothing. Blaine looked at the shirt Kurt was wearing, a simple button up.

"Can I sue my hand on the buttons?" he asked.

"Nope, all with your mouth," Santana and Wes said at the same time.

Blaine gulped down the rest of his drink and moved closer to Kurt, who was watching and giggling in his drunken state. He took a deep breath and moved to start taking Kurt's shirt off.

He took the top button in his mouth and started trying to undo it.

Kurt's breath hitched in his throat as he watched Blaine toying with the button trying to get it open. He could feel his breath on his skin and Blaine's tongue would occasionally touch the skin beneath the shirt. Kurt decided he would not be held responsible for anything that he may do in his drunken state to the gorgeous boy undressing him with his teeth.

After getting the first button undone, Blaine had figured out an easy way to do it and moved onto the next, looking up at through his eyelashes at a blushing Kurt who was staring intently.

As Blaine was finishing on the buttons, the atmosphere in the room had shifted. He was aware of everyone watching, but all he could focus on was Kurt. He moved to the final button, trying his hardest to ignore the growing bulge in Kurt's pants. After quickly getting it undone, he finished the dare by using his teeth to slide the shirt off Kurt's shoulders, one at a time.

After the shirt was off Blaine looked the boy in front of him, who was watching him with lust-blown eyes. He took in the pale, yet beautiful, skin on his chest, and the defined muscles covering his abdomen. The teenage hormones and alcohol in Blaine wanted him to reach out and touch this gorgeous body in front of him, but the logical part of his mind won out with telling himself he couldn't, not here, not now.

After looking at Kurt for what seemed like hours, but was really only seconds, he was snapped from his trance.

"That was hot!" Santana exclaimed, fanning herself with her hands, murmurs of agreement running through the group, then laughter at the blushing boys.

At this, Kurt quickly put his shirt back on, and Blaine shuffled away.

As a whole, the group of teenagers decided not to finish the game, as no one would have been able to beat that, and the sexual tension in the room would only increase. They turned the music louder and continued drinking the vodka, now onto the second bottle. Blaine, again, decided to drink slowly, not trusting himself with all the tension between Kurt and himself.

Around 2am, most of the group had started to fall asleep in various places in the room, or in some of the boys' cases in Finns room. Blaine, David, Wes, Nick, and Jeff had decided on staying so that they didn't disturb Blaine's parents at some random hour of the night.

Nick, Jeff, Wes, and David had all fallen asleep, draped over the couches in the room, and out of he whole group only Finn, Kurt, and Blaine were still awake. Finn had just left the basement to go to his room where a few of the guys were sleeping. Kurt and Blaine were sitting on the couch talking quietly, the alcohol having mostly worn off in Blaine's case. Kurt however was still fairly drunk, and Blaine was learning that Kurt was a cuddly drunk. Said boy had taken up position curled into Blaine's side, his head resting on his shoulder.

"Blaine," Kurt mumbled from tiredness and alcohol still in his system.

"Yeah?" Blaine questioned, absentmindedly running his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"Can you help me upstairs," Kurt mumbled again, " 'm tired 'n drunk," he finished with a yawn.

"Uh, sure, ok," Blaine said, standing up from the couch and then easing Kurt up, before making their way to the stairs. "You have to be quiet, you don't want to wake your Dad."

"M'kay," Kurt mumbled, gripping onto Blaine as said boy lead him up the stairs, stumbling a few times.

Once Blaine managed to get Kurt to his bedroom, Kurt went straight to the bed and flopped down, not bothering to change his clothes. Blaine took his shoes off so he would be more comfortable, and went to go back downstairs but was stopped by Kurt grabbing his wrist.

"Mm stay," Kurt said, patting the bed, scooting to sit up against the headboard.

Blaine sat down tentatively, moving closer when Kurt pulled his arm. When Kurt linked his fingers with Blaine's, Blaine tried to hide the smile on his face but to no avail.

"Thank you," Kurt said sleepily, curling into Blaine's side again.

"Not sure what for, but that's alright," Blaine mumbled back, getting sleepy himself.

Blaine didn't expect what happened next. In the blink of an eye, Kurt had moved and his lips were on Blaine's.

For a moment, Blaine was lost in the feeling of Kurt's soft lips on his and found himself kissing back, that was until reality his and logic kicked in. Gently he pulled away from Kurt, putting his hand on his chest to keep his distance.

"Kurt stop, we can't do this" Blaine said, while his brain screamed _YES! Yes we can! Kiss me again._

"Wh-why not?" Kurt chocked back a sob, "do you – do you not like me?"

"Of course I do Ku-" Blaine started before Kurt cut him off.

"Why not then? You flirt with me all the time and make me feel so; so, special, and I really like you Blaine, so much. I just want to kiss you so badly," Kurt said, trying to stop the tears in his eyes from falling.

Blaine's heart broke at the sight of the boy in front of him, never wanting to see him like this again, especially if Blaine was the cause.

"I do Kurt. I really like you, so much as well, and I want to kiss you so badly, but not like this. Not half asleep and drunk. I want to do this right. I don't want to stuff this up. I want to take you on a date, and be romantic. I want our first kiss to be while we are sober and will both remember it the next day. I know this is what you want right now, but I also know I am right. I don't want you to regret how this happens between us, I don't want you to regret anything," Blaine replied honestly, wiping away the tears that were falling down Kurt's face, before standing to leave again.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked softly in a small, sad, voice.

"I was going to go back downstairs," Blaine replied.

"Stay please," Kurt pouted, moving so he was lying down again, then patting the bed beside him, "please cuddle me."

Blaine knew at that point in time, he would have a difficult time ever saying no to Kurt, especially when he sounded as scared as he did now.

"Uh, ok then," he said, toeing off his shoes and laying down next to Kurt on his side.

Kurt pushed his back against Blaine's chest and reached around, bringing Blaine's arms around his waist.

"Mmm, g'night Blay," Kurt said as he snuggled closer, closing his eyes.

"Night Kurt," Blaine tightened his hold a little before closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aw cute boys... true story I put the app on my phone to get those so dares/truths so don't pick on me for them =)**

**Until next time have a great day/night =)  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone =) hope you are all enjoy your days. I have been so quick with the last few updates, and I hope this one is just as good. As always thank you for the lovely reviews, and the number of alerts - awesome!**

** - I went to answer your review, but you have PM disabled. Your review honestly made me smile so much! I can't say exactly how many more chapters there will be, but maybe 6? I guess it depends on where the boys take me.  
><strong>

**Enjoy  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up the next day spread-eagled in the middle of his bed, blankets down around his waist, and his head underneath his pillow.<p>

Groaning he moved the pillow and opened his eyes, only to shut them again.

"Ugh, so bright," he moaned, voice thick with sleep.

He flipped onto his stomach and scooted closer to the edge of his bed intending to check the time.

However, when he opened his eyes, he was greeted not by his clock, but by the sight of a glass of water with a post-it note stuck to it, and a couple of pills sitting in front of it. He reached out to take the note, squinting in the too bright room.

_**Kurt,**_

_**I'm not sure what you remember from last night so I hope things won't be too awkward.**_

_**Take the paracetamol, it will help the headache you no doubt have.**_

_**See you soon,**_

_**Blaine**_

Kurt groaned at the thought of his pounding head, and rubbed at his temple before grabbing the pills and swallowing them with a gulp of water.

_What did I do last night that would make things awkward, _he thought before finishing the rest of the water.

Deciding he might as well get up, he slowly pulled himself out of bed and dragged his body to the bathroom, turning on the shower and getting in once it was at the right temperature.

Closing his eyes he stood under the steady stream of water, letting it wash away the horrible grossness left after drinking so much alcohol, relaxing more as the headache that was throbbing in his head subsided.

As he washed his hair, bits and pieces of the previous night flooded his thoughts.

Puck pulling out vodka. Drinking an insane amount of said vodka. Truth or Dare. Blaine's breath on his chest. Watching Blaine remove his shirt. Drinking even more. Blaine helping him upstairs and into bed. Kissing Blaine. _Oh. My. God _he thought as he remembered this. Blaine pulling away. Feeling rejected. Blaine confessing how he felt. Falling asleep with Blaine's arms around him. Feeling safe. Feeling warm.

Kurt smiled at the memories, feeling slightly guilty for kissing Blaine in that condition. _I can see why things might be awkward, _he thought, _I hope I haven't ruined anything._

All of a sudden, Kurt realized that although he had fallen asleep with Blaine there next to him, he wasn't there when he woke up. The only sign he had of him being there was the water with the note.

Sighing he shut off the shower and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist, and went to get changed, deciding that with how crap he felt, he would dress down, like way down, in yoga paints and a t-shirt, not bothering what anyone would think. He went over to his vanity to quickly run a brush through his damp hair, but noticed a post-it note on his mirror. Putting his brush down, he plucked the note off and read it, a smile coming to his face.

_Best birthday ever, _he thought before leaving his room to go downstairs.

* * *

><p>Blaine had been awake for a while now; he always found it hard to sleep properly when he had been drinking, although last night had been decent enough with Kurt wrapped up in his arms. Blaine could still smell him on his shirt. Vanilla, Lavender, and something else he couldn't quite distinguish.<p>

Blaine had come downstairs to find Burt and Carole sitting at the table drinking coffee. Looking at the clock, he saw it was only 8:30am.

"Morning Kiddo," Burt called happily, "sleep well?"

Blaine couldn't help the blush that came up on his cheeks, unsure if Burt knew he had slept in his son's bed.

"Uh, yeah, I did thanks," he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, "yourself?"

"Sure did. There's coffee in the pot if you would like some," Burt replied.

"Oh, thanks," he said making his way to the coffee, but not before Carole pushed him to the table.

"Sit, I will get it for you, how would you like it?" she asked.

"Two sugars please," Blaine replied.

Soon enough, Blaine, Burt, and Carole, were sitting around the kitchen table drinking their coffees and talking about numerous things, from the party last night, to how well Blaine and his Dad were doing fixing up the house, which was actually nearing completion. Blaine thought it would definitely be done before he had to go to Columbus with the Warblers.

"Oh, is that the time?" Carole gasped suddenly.

"Crap," Burt said looking at his watch, "Sorry kid, we have to head off and sort some stuff out for later, could only do it today for some weird reason considering it's Sunday. When Kurt wakes up can you tell him we will be back later?" he directed at Blaine.

Blaine looked as his own watch and saw that they had been sitting there talking for close to an hour.

"Sure, no problem Sir," Blaine replied politely.

"It's Burt, and feel free to make yourself at home while you wait for the others to wake up," Burt said, standing to put his mug in the sink before he and Carole left out the front door.

Blaine sat, finishing off another coffee before he heard the telltale signs of someone waking upstairs. He could hear feet on the floor, so he waited a bit and listened. Once he heard a shower start he automatically knew it was Kurt who had woken up and not Finn.

"_Honestly, Finn will eat first and then shower in the morning, food is more important to him, to be honest I'm not sure if he even goes and showers after eating or waits until after football practice. It's a bit gross," _Kurt had told him once.

He wondered if Kurt had taken the pills and drunk the water, and if he remembered much from the night before.

Sighing, Blaine stood and put his mug in the sink next to Burt and Carole's, then went upstairs to check if the pills were gone.

Once in the room, a smile graced his lips when he saw that the glass was empty and the pills were indeed gone. His smile grew wider when he saw that the sticky note had been place neatly onto the bedside table, not thrown out. Blaine then decided to write another one, sticking it on the vanity mirror since he knew Kurt would go there to do his hair before leaving the room. Smiling to himself, he finished the note, put it on the mirror, and went downstairs to start.

_**Kurt,**_

_**I am sure you look as great as ever. I'm sorry you woke to an empty bed; to be honest I didn't want you to freak out if you didn't remember. I'm downstairs with a surprise and a question for you.**_

_**Blaine x**_

* * *

><p>Kurt made his way downstairs and was about to go into the living room until he heard noises coming from the kitchen. Turning in the direction of the kitchen, Kurt stopped in the doorway, smiling at the sight in front of him.<p>

There was Blaine, standing at the stove with an apron on, cooking what looked like pancakes, but what made Kurt stop and stare the most was the way Blaine was dancing and singing to the music in the background, using the spatula as a microphone, sliding around the floor in his socks.

Kurt loved his side of Blaine, _love? Oh hello, _and caught himself thinking how nice it would be if he could just walk over to Blaine and wrap his arms around his waist, put his chin on his shoulder, and whisper sweet nothings in his ear.

_Stop it, _Kurt chided himself, _he's not your boyfriend, you don't even know what's going on after last night, you most definitely should not be thinking like this._

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Kurt decided to distract Blaine from his task.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked with a soft smile.

Blaine, who had gotten a fright, causing him to drop his spatula, spun around and blushed deeply.

"I, uh, um," he stammered, "I'm making pancakes?" he finished, his statement coming out as a question.

"I see," Kurt said with a raised eyebrow, sauntering over to the stove to have a look, "they look good."

"Thanks," Blaine blushed again, "I see my note was correct."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, looking at Blaine and watching him blush again.

"That you, uh, that you look as great as always," Blaine said, ducking his head.

Kurt laughed out loud at this. A wholehearted, full, from the belly laugh.

"Are you kidding? I look like crap right now," he said, and then noticed the sincere look on Blaine's face, "Sorry, um thanks? So what's the surprise for me?"

"These," Blaine said, gesturing to the pancakes, "I figured I would cook breakfast since I woke up early."

"How long have you been awake?" Kurt asked, picking a pancake off the place and putting some in his mouth, "mmm, this is so good," he moaned.

Blaine blushed at the noises Kurt was making, and busied himself with another pancake.

"Um, an hour and a half or so? I had coffee and a chat with your Dad and Carole. Oh, they said they would be back later, they had to sort something out," Blaine said, flipping the final pancake, "how are you feeling?"

"Good now, thanks for the water and that."

Kurt couldn't help the feeling coursing through him at the thought of Blaine doing that for him, he secretly wished for that caring to come from him as more than friends, or not so secretly after last night. He loved the domesticness in the house this morning; making him wonder what it would be like if he and Blaine lived together.

"That's alright," Blaine said, taking the pancakes to the table where he had already set out toppings he had found in the kitchen.

"So, what was the question you had for me then?" Kurt asked, following Blaine with glasses and a jug of orange juice.

"Oh, that," Blaine started, pulling a chair out for Kurt to sit before sitting himself, "I was us, wondering if you would go on a date with me tomorrow?"

"Oh," Kurt looked at Blaine surprised, he was sure after last night he might have scared Blaine off, even after Blaine's confession. Seeing Blaine's apprehension he blushed and quickly answered. "Of course," he breathed.

"Cool," Blaine beamed, a grin stretching across his face.

Both boys ate in silence, stealing quick glances at each other. It didn't take long before everyone else was awake and demanding their own pancakes, to which Kurt and Blaine both shrugged with a 'make your own' before going to watch some TV in the living room.

* * *

><p>Kurt had an amazing sleep on Sunday night. After the great morning with Blaine, regardless of his hangover, and the news his father gave him when they were out for dinner, he was sufficiently happy enough to sleep, not even his upcoming date could deter him from getting a full 8 hours.<p>

He woke up Monday morning feeling very refreshed after his drunken weekend. He was just about to have a shower before he heard the doorbell ring. Knowing he was the only once home as Finn and gone to Pucks after dinner, and Carole and Burt both left early for work, he went to answer it, confused as to who it could be.

Opening the door, his confusion grew when there was no one there. He was about to close the door again when he saw a white box on the ground in front of his feet, his name written neatly on top. Looking around to see if there was any clue as to who left it and finding none, he picked the box up and took it to the kitchen table, placing it in the middle.

Staring at the box, which had no clues as to what was in it, he stepped forward, pulled the box to the edge of the table, and put his ear up to it. If anyone walked in at that point they would have thought he looked crazy, bent over a box with his ear on the side.

Not hearing any suspicious noises coming from the box, he decided it should be safe to open. So he stepped back a bit, shrugged, took the box in his hands and slid the top off.

Looking inside the box, he was glad he had opened it. There in the box was a bunch of assorted flowers, a note sitting on top. Kurt picked up the flowers and smelt them before picking up the note to read.

_**Kurt,**_

_**I know I didn't give you any details about tonight, but all you need to know is that I will come over at 5 to pick you up. Don't dress up, we aren't going anywhere fancy. **_

_**I look forward to seeing you,**_

_**Blaine x**_

Kurt's smile widened and he was positive that Blaine had been plucked right out of a 1950's film, or a Jane Austin novel. Kurt had convinced himself that people like this just don't exist in this day and age. Sure Blaine has flaws like everyone else, not that Kurt had seen many of those yet, but when Kurt was around him, he was sure nothing else mattered.

Kurt stood smelling the flowers for a few minutes before the note clicked in his head.

"A date!" he exclaimed out loud, glad there was no one else in the house, "What am I going to wear?"

Suddenly he raced from the kitchen, not before grabbing a vase for the flowers, and bolted to his bedroom, tearing open the closet door and attacking his clothes, carefully of course, to find the perfect outfit for his date.

* * *

><p>At 5 o'clock, a knock sounded on the door. When Kurt opened it, the sight of Blaine, dressed in black jeans and a dark blue polo, holding a single red rose, which he then presented to Kurt with a kiss on his cheek, greeted him.<p>

"You look gorgeous," he whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt shivered at the feeling of Blaine's breath on his skin, blushing at the compliment. It had taken him a long time to finally decide on his blue jeans and deep red shirt with his boots, and was glad to hear it was a good decision.

"Shall we?" Blaine asked, offering his arm for Kurt to take, who was positively swooning at the boy in front of him.

"Hang on, I will just let Dad know we are going," he said, going into the living room with Blaine following.

"I'm going now Dad," he said, leaning over to give his Dad a hug.

"Ok kid, have fun," Burt said returning the hug, "take care of him," he directed at Blaine, who was looking a little scared at the unspoken threat.

"Yes Sir," he gulped.

Burt chuckled at Blaine's nervousness.

"Don't be too late kids, I'm trusting you. No later than midnight."

"Yes Sir," Blaine replied at the same time Kurt says "Ok Dad."

The boys walked outside towards Blaine's car.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked as Blaine held the door open for him.

"I hope you don't mind, but I wanted to take you somewhere near Westerville," Blaine answered with a smile before shutting the door and getting in the drivers side.

"Ok," Kurt said looking around the car, "I love your car," he said running his hand along the leather seat.

"Thanks, it's kind of my baby," Blaine laughed.

"Have you named it?" Kurt asked seriously although he was trying to stifle a laugh.

"Hmm, no, I actually haven't. I'm not the one out of my friends to name belongings, that's Jeff," Blaine answered as he turned the car on and started to drive towards Westerville.

"Oh, well that sucks," Kurt said, still as serious as before.

"Did you have a suggestion?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow and a glance to Kurt's amused face.

"Oh, maybe. I was thinking maybe Sally," Kurt said with a laugh. Clearly his nerves over the date were making him loopy and say stupid things.

"Oh my gosh," Blaine laughed out, "I'm actually surprised no one else has said that before."

"Really?" Kurt asked surprised.

"Nope," Blaine said, popping the 'p', "you would be the first."

"Huh," Kurt said, still not believing that he was the first to say it, "sing it with me?"

And with that, the boys sang a short snippet of 'Mustang Sally' before it became too much and they were overcome with laughter.

A little under 2 hours late, Blaine was pulling off the main road, and heading quite literally into the middle of nowhere, the sun was beginning to set, and Kurt's curiosity was only growing.

"Where are we?" Kurt asked.

"Nearly there," Blaine replied before pulling over at a dead end and turning the car off, "we just have to walk that way for about 2 minutes," he said, pointing to a clearing in the trees.

They got out of the car, with Blaine pulling a couple of blankets and a basket from the trunk. Kurt followed Blain through the clearing until they reached a small bank. Walking up and over, Kurt gasped. In front of him the trees had cleared away completely, and there was a large lake with a small sandy beach.

Blaine looked at Kurt with a smile, taking in the look of awe on his face.

"Come on," he said, leading Kurt to the beach where he spread out one of the blankets, putting the other blanket and the basket on top, before sitting down and gesturing for Kurt to do the same.

"This is so nice," Kurt said, sitting down, "how did you find it?"

"I went for a drive one weekend and ended up here. I love it, it's so peaceful," Blaine replied with a small smile, taking in the twinkle in Kurt's eye.

"Thank you for bringing me here," Kurt said with a shy smile.

"That's alright, I wanted to do something more special and romantic than some fancy restaurant," Blaine replied with a shrug whilst opening the picnic basket, "hungry?" he questioned pulling out the sandwiches he had packed.

"Thanks," Kurt said, taking a sandwich.

For the next couple of hours, the bys ate and talked, revelling in each other's company. The sun had set and the stars were now out, reminding them both of they night they had laid in Kurt's backyard, except that tonight they were sitting with a blanket across their legs.

"You know, this is why I brought you here," Blaine said, gesturing to the sky, breaking the silence that had fallen upon them.

"What do you mean?" Kurt questioned, tearing his eyes from the stars to look at the boy next to him.

"You said you wanted to go somewhere that you could see the stars more clearly. Where better than rural Ohio?" Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"That's so sweet, I can't believe you remember that," Kurt said, tears forming in his eyes at the sweetness of it all.

"Why wouldn't I?" Blaine questioned seriously.

"I'm not sure, I'm just not used to people remembering things I say," Kurt shrugged, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Blaine replied, staring intently into the ocean coloured eyes in front of him.

"When we me, and shook hands, you flinched. Why?" Kurt asked, sounding scared of the answer.

Blaine sighed, and before saying anything, reached out and held Kurt's hand, the ever present tingle shooting through his body.

"Feel that?" he questioned simply. When Kurt nodded, biting his lip, he continued.

"When I shook your hand and felt that, it was like this massive electric shock ran through my hand and I flinched. I didn't mean to, and I didn't mean to. I didn't know what it was or why it happened, but the next day at the coffee shop, it happened again, and I was sure there was more to it.

"Now when I touch you, it's more like a tingle, it's still as powerful as the first, but I'm more used to it now, hence why I don't flinch anymore.

"Kurt, I want to always feel the tingle when I touch your hand, and I know I will. But first I want to be able to touch you, or hug you, or anything, without worrying what your reaction will be first. To be able to hold your hand, or hug you, at any time would be the best thing ever, and would make me so happy Kurt.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is," Blaine took a deep breath, holding tightly to Kurt's hand, staring into the bright eyes in front of him, glazed with unshed tears.

"What I'm trying to say, is that I really like you Kurt, and I would like to know if you will be my boyfriend," Blaine finished, watching Kurt for any signs he had said too much.

Kurt launched himself at Blaine, hugging him tight.

"Yes, of course," he choked out.

When he pulled back, Blaine noticed the tears going down Kurt's cheeks. Cupping his face in his hand, he used his thumb to brush them away.

"Hey, no need for tears," Blaine said softly.

Kurt half laughed, half sobbed.

"They are happy tears I promise," he smiled at Blaine, putting his hand on top of the one covering his cheek, "that was just so sweet."

Blaine smiled softly at Kurt.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked shyly.

Kurt could only reply with a quiet 'please' before Blaine's lips were on his, moving slowly. Kurt could understand now why Blaine didn't want to kiss him on Saturday night, he was definitely glad he was sober for this. He slowly melted into the kiss, whining when Blaine pulled away.

Blaine put his forehead against Kurt's, looking right in his eyes, chuckling at the noise Kurt was making.

"You're adorable, but we really need to leave now if you are going to be home by midnight," he said softly, rubbing his thumb across Kurt's cheek.

"Ok. Did your parents not give you a curfew?" Kurt asked.

"They are in Columbus for some charity thing, so it doesn't matter, but I'm sure if I don't get you home on time, Burt will kill me," Blaine chuckled.

So with that the boys packed up their things and drove back to Lima, their hands joined over the centre console the entire way.

Once home, Kurt gave Blaine a small kiss goodbye, then went inside with a huge grin on his face.

Taking his shoes off, he made his way upstairs to his room. Once in his room, he noticed his window was still open, so went to close it, but before he could, a light from the room next door caught his eye. He could see the room across from him, Blaine's music room, but it looked nothing like it should. He saw Blaine walk past the door, and then do a double-take, going back into the room, shock written all over his face.

What Kurt saw next made him shiver.

Blaine looked up and caught his eye, he looked so scared and upset that Kurt didn't think. He quickly ran down the stairs, pulling his shoes back on at the door. Not even caring that it was just before curfew, he ran next door and let himself in.

What he saw when he walked in, was one of the most horrible things ever.

* * *

><p>Blaine had been so happy from his date with Kurt. He was his boyfriend, <em>boyfriend,<em> oh gosh how he liked the sound of that word.

But now, no here he was laying in Kurt's arms motionless. He could hear the boy sobbing above him begging him to wake up. He could hear someone talking hysterically. He could faintly hear some yelling.

Soon he felt hands all over him, and as much as he wanted to tell them to piss off and leave him to be happy in his _boyfriend's_ arms, he couldn't. His limbs felt heavy and he couldn't move them. His eyes wouldn't open. His mouth couldn't form a sound.

The last thing he felt was a pair of soft lips on his. The last thing he heard was a promise, a promise to never leave his side.

Then everything went quiet, no more noise could be heard, and nothing could be felt.

He was alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: please don't kill me... I want to hear what you think has happened =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Longest chapter yet! My wrist is a tad sore from all this typing. Thank you all so much for you reviews and alerts. I know I say this every time, but they really make me smile. **

**Ready to find out what happened?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine wasn't sure how long it had been. Everything was quiet, and all he wanted to do was open his eyes, but his body wasn't reacting. His arms and legs felt heavy, and pain was throbbing all over, occasionally being replaced by warmth that made it disappear.<p>

Although he couldn't move or open his eyes, his brain was working over-time, and all he could think about was what had happened to get him in this position.

* * *

><p><em>Blaine had gone inside after saying goodnight to Kurt, happier than he had been in a long time. He practically danced his way up the stairs, and was on his way to his bedroom when he walked past his bedroom, doing a double take when he noticed the light was on.<em>

That's weird, _he thought, _I wasn't in here today.

_Going back, he gasped as he walked into the room._

_There standing in the middle of the room, holding onto his favourite guitar was Josh, but what had him more shocked was the destroyed piano around him. The once beautiful white wood, now shattered and in pieces around the room._

_Looking around Blaine could see that every single instrument, except the guitar in Josh's hands, had been destroyed. Bending down, he picked up one of the ivory keys, running his fingers over it before putting it in his pocket._

"_What's going on?" He asked cautiously._

"_I thought it was about time you got what you deserve _faggot_," Josh slurred, taking a step towards Blaine lifting the guitar._

_Blaine looked Josh in the eye, clearly taken back by the fact he had been drinking._

"_You see Blaine, Sarah just adores you, and I can't stand it. You are worthless, no body should care about you, and you aren't worthy of love, especially not Sarah. _God,_ she can be so fucking annoying, that's why I sent her to the store so she wouldn't get in the way right now. I need to show you how worthless you are._

"_Your music is pathetic, hence why I did this," he gestured around the room, "your friends? Shit, just as gay and worthy of a bashing as you are, especially that one next door."_

"_Don't you dare say anything about Kurt," Blaine growled, fists clenching at his sides, trying his hardest to restrain himself. Inside he was scared, memories and flashbacks from the night of the dance swirling through his mind. He looked away from Josh, his eyes drawn instinctively to Kurt, who was standing in his window, stock on his face as he looked at Blaine. Something must have snapped him out of his trance, as before Blaine knew it, Kurt was looking away, rushing from the window._

_Blaine didn't realise how far he had moved back as Josh kept edging towards him. He also didn't realise how much of a dick he was towards his sister._

"_If you hate Sarah so much, why are you with her?" he asked, just as protectively as when he defended Kurt seconds before._

"_Easy, she gets her trust fund when she graduates. Someone has to make sure she doesn't waste it on silly things, who better than me? I will make sure it all goes to a very, _very, _suitable place. I will get it, and she won't even notice," Josh smirked, thinking he would be able to get Sarah's money easily._

"_You are fucking sick," Blaine spat._

"_No, that's where you're wrong," Josh said calmly, "_you_ are sick. I bet your _friend_ next door just loves it when you take him, or is it the other way around? Do you love it Blaine, being a bitch for your _girl_friend next-door?"_

"_Fuck you!" Blaine yelled before lunging at Josh, throwing a punch towards his jaw. He faintly heard the door open before a hand caught his wrist._

Shit, he's stronger than he looks, _Blaine thought to himself, yanking his hand away._

_He was about to turn and run down the stairs before the guitar that Josh still had a hold of collided with his head._

"_Blaine!" he heard Kurt cry before the guitar struck him again, making him stumble back, foot slipping near the top stair,_

_Josh laughed manically before dropping the guitar and pushing Blaine harshly on the chest, sending him tumbling down the stairs._

* * *

><p><em>After Kurt had cried out Blaine's name, he started towards the stairs, but it all happened so quickly that before he knew it, Blaine was at the bottom of the steps, blood gushing from the gash in his head. He quickly ran to the broken boy, tears falling from his eyes. Without thinking he pulled off his shirt to hold to the wound.<em>

"_Look at me bay, I'm right here," he sobbed, willing Blaine to keep his eyes open._

_Only seconds later, Sarah walked through the door._

"_Josh hun, they didn- what the _hell!" _she screamed, eyes wide at the sight of her brother lying unconscious on the floor._

"_Blaine baby, please wake up," Kurt sobbed._

_Sarah quickly pulled out her cell phone and called 911, hysterically telling them as much as she could, giving them the address._

"_What the hell happened?" she screamed at Josh who was still standing at the top of the stairs, smirk firmly in place._

"_He just got what he deserved for being a fag," Josh shrugged, walking downstairs into the kitchen._

"_Oh, hell no," she said, about to go after him before Kurt caught her attention._

"_Come on, open your eyes for me," Kurt was sobbing over Blaine's motionless body, he looked up at Sarah with a tear streaked face, "He did this Sarah," He told her pointing into the kitchen," Please, something needs to be done."_

_Sarah didn't even need to think, sure Josh was meant to be her boyfriend, but Blaine was her brother, and after doing this to him Josh could leave and never come back._

_Pulling her cell phone out again, she called 911 and explained that they needed a police car too._

"_It's alright Kurt," She said softly, sitting down next to him, wrapping her arms around his shaking body, "they will be here soon."_

"_Thank you Sarah," Kurt choked out, feeling comforted by her running her fingers through his hair._

"_Josh you better come out here and explain," she pulled away from Kurt and screamed at Josh, who was walking back out from the kitchen smiling._

"_Like I said, he deserved it for being a faggot, no one wants queers around," he sneered at Kurt, who curled up under his gaze, "Besides, if anything happens to him, you will get his money too," he shrugged, thinking that it was the most appropriate and normal answer ever._

_Sarah was about to attack Josh for suggesting that his brothers death would be useful to her, but stopped when he heard sirens coming from outside. She got up from next to Kurt and ran outside to lead the paramedics and police in._

"_Here," she said point the paramedics to Blaine and Kurt, "Kurt will tell you what's happened. And you," she said to the police, "are here for him, he's the one that did this," she pointed at Josh._

"_What the hell Sarah?" Josh was filled with rage._

"_No, no Josh, you don't get to push my brother down the stairs just because he's gay, and expect to get away with it. And you especially don't get to suggest to me that I will be better off if he dies because I will get his trust fund money, and that you will somehow end up with it," Sarah cried._

"_Fuck you, you're just a bitch," Josh screamed out as he was lead to the police car._

_Meanwhile, Kurt had explained to the paramedics exactly what had happened and they were strapping Blaine to a stretcher taking his vitals._

"_One person can come in the ambulance with him," the paramedics said, looking between Sarah and Kurt who were just looking at each other._

"_You go Kurt, I will clean up here a bit and call Mom and Dad, I will be there soon, don't worry I will let your Dad know what's going on," she said, already getting her phone to call her parents._

"_Thank you," Kurt whispered brokenly before leaning over Blaine, kissing him softly._

"_I won't leave your side," he whispered into his ear before following the paramedics to the ambulance._

* * *

><p>Kurt had been at the hospital for about 36 hours now. It was around noon on Wednesday and the only time he had left Blaine was when he had been forced to so that Blaine could get tests done and to use the bathroom.<p>

Sarah had shown up at the hospital about half an hour saying that their parents were leaving Columbus right away and would be there as soon as possible, before she took a seat next to the bed on the opposite side of Kurt.

Currently, Kurt was sitting next to Blaine's bed holding his hand, talking to him as if he was awake. Sarah was off getting them some coffee, and Blaine's parents were in the corridor talking to the doctor.

"Wes called me today 'cause he couldn't get a hold of you. I told him what happened, and he said to tell you that if you don't wake up soon, you will lose solo privilege," Kurt said sadly, "I think he's all lies, they would sink without you," he finished, squeezing his hand softly.

"Hey Kurt, here's your coffee," Sarah said, holding out a Styrofoam cup to Kurt.

"Thanks," Kurt sighed. He was living off the crappy cafeteria coffee by this point.

"You really should get some sleep," Sarah said softly, a look of concern on her face as she thought about Kurt's own health. The poor boy looked as pale as anything, purple bags starting to appear under his eyes.

"I don't want to leave him," he said taking a sip of his coffee.

"You don't need to. Sleep there, sure it won't be comfortable, but it's better than nothing. Besides, Blaine would probably freak if he saw the way you look right now."

"Maybe," Kurt shrugged.

Sarah, George, and Sophia, had all been informed of the development in the boys relationship, and were happy they had each other, telling Kurt that Blaine really didn't keep it a secret that he liked him, so they had no issues with Kurt sitting vigil at his bedside, apart from the fact they were all worried about Kurt getting sick from his lack of food and sleep.

Kurt and Sarah sat in silence, drinking their coffees, until Blaine's parents entered, having finished talking with the doctors.

"The doctor says they expect him to wake up soon," Sarah sighed, "the swelling on his brain that was there has gone, so right now he's in a medically induced coma from the drugs that are pumping through him."

"They said they were going to come in and change the medications around, change the strength and dosages, and that that will help him with waking up," George added, looking between Sarah and Kurt, "they have no doubts about him waking up, his brain is showing a lot of activity happening."

"Oh, thank God," Kurt sighed. He had explained to them his fears from when his Dad had a heart attack and ended up in a coma, and was glad that just like his Dad, Blaine would wake up. It didn't stop him from worrying though.

"Lets hope it's soon," Sarah said quietly from where she was sitting.

"Hear that Bee, it's time to wake up," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear, placing a kiss to his temple.

The police had been in the previous day to talk to everyone. Sophia and George were pressing charges on behalf of Blaine, so Kurt had to be questioned about everything that happened, he made sure to mention the recordings that Blaine had made. They had thanked them all and said they would come back after Blaine had woken up. Sarah had stayed quiet the entire time, Kurt wanted to talk to her and make sure she didn't think this was her fault, but he had a feeling she wouldn't believe it.

Kurt shook the thoughts of the visit from his head and looked to where Sarah was sitting, now next to him, with a frown. He reached out and touched her arm, smiling softly at her when she looked at him, getting a sad smile in return.

Kurt sighed softly, and turned back to Blaine. He took in the bandage wrapped around his head, covering the gash that was on his hair line, just about his temple on the left side, which was caused from the guitar breaking on his head.

He took in the bruising on his face, around his nose, he wasn't sure if it was from the guitar or the fall, but it made him angry that Josh could hurt him that way. He looked to Blaine's left arm, opposite to where he was sitting, which was sporting a bright pink cast. Sarah and Kurt had chosen it for him, both knowing about his secret love for the colour. He had broken his arm in the fall, and the broke became worse when he had landed at the bottom of the stairs. The doctors were still waiting for the swelling to go down before making a decision about wether or not he would need surgery to have a pin put in to keep it in place. Kurt really hoped it wouldn't interfere with his music.

"You are so gorgeous," Kurt whispered to Blaine, resting his head on the pillow near Blaine's and closing his eyes.

He must have fallen asleep, because the next time he opened his eyes, the sun had moved in the sky and was sending an orange glow into the room.

Looking around the room, he saw Sarah snuggled up under a blanket, asleep in the recliner chair next to his own, and Sophia and George doing the same on the couch that had been put in the room on the other side of Blaine's bed. They were all so utterly exhausted they didn't care it wasn't the normal time to sleep.

Kurt was sure that they must have been paying through the roof for this room, it was larger, and instead of the standard chairs, they had essentially had a lounge suite put into the room.

Kurt was pulled from his thoughts when a nurse came into the room to do necessary checks. She offered Kurt a small smile, which he returned, and continued to make her way around Blaine, checking the different screens near his bed, making notes on his chart. She stopped in front of one of the screens.

"It's showing more activity right now than an hour ago. I think he might be awake, or his brain is anyway," she said quietly, being mindful of the still sleeping family in the room.

"Oh, ok," Kurt said, his throat feeling dry to the lack of talking in the past couple of days. There had been a definite drop in how much he said, and he was speaking much quieter than usual.

The nurse smiled again, nodded her head at him, and left the room as quickly and quietly as she had entered.

"So, she said you're awake right now," Kurt whispered softly, toying with a curl that was peeking out from under the bandage, "I don't know if you can hear me, but please wake up soon, we all miss you."

* * *

><p>Blaine could hear Kurt talking quietly. He could feel the energy from where he was holding his hand. He wanted desperately to show Kurt he could hear him, wanted to squeeze his hand, and open his eyes, but as much as he tried, nothing was happening.<p>

He could feel pain coursing through him, which was soon replaced by soothing warmth.

_Maybe if I rest some more, _he thought as the warmth took over him, the sounds fading, and the feeling leaving him.

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed when nothing happened. He wasn't really expecting it to, but he had hope, and he promised Blaine, conscious or not, that he wouldn't leave his side, so he would sit here until he did wake.<p>

He noticed that the monitor showing activity had slowed back down again, so he put his head back on the bed again. He pulled his and Blaine's joined hands up, and kissed the back of Blaine's hand, being careful of the I.V. in it, he then put their hands back on the bed, and using his free hand, spread a blanket over himself, snuggling into the recliner, deciding that he may as well try to get some more sleep.

When he woke again, he wasn't sure what the time was, but he noticed there was a tray of food and a still warm cup of coffee sitting on the table next to him. Looking up he noticed Sophia and George talking quietly, and Sarah watching him with a stern look.

"You better eat that," she said, Kurt could see the concern in her eyes.

"She's right," Sophia said from where she had stopped talking with George, "You've hardly eaten anything since we have been here, we're all worried about you, we don't want you to end up in here too."

So, with all eyes in the room on him, bar Blaine of course, he picked up the sandwich that was there and ate it, feeling good afterwards because they were right, he hadn't really eaten anything. He was living off the coffee.

Satisfied that Kurt was eating, Sophia and George went back to their conversation and Sarah to the book she was reading.

Kurt finished the food on the tray, surprised at how hungry he was.

"Sarah?" he said quietly, nudging her arm.

"Hmm?" she looked up at him from her book.

"Is there any more sandwiches?" he asked shyly.

"No, but you can come with me for a walk to the cafeteria to get one," she answered in a tone that Kurt should have known better than to argue with.

"But Bl-" he started before being cut off.

"Will be fine," Sarah demanded, "now come on, you need to stretch your legs."

Reluctantly, Kurt stood, knowing that now he had eaten something he really needed more, and Sarah would probably drag him out if he didn't move. He leant over the bed and placed a soft kiss to Blaine's lips.

"I'll be right back," he said softly, sanding up straight again, his back giving a small pop with the movement, and made his way to where Sarah was waiting in the corridor for him.

"What's the time?" he asked her.

"Um, like 8 or something," she replied, leading the way to the cafeteria.

"Oh, I thought it was later," Kurt shrugged, "hey, you know this isn't you fault right?" he looked towards Sarah, who stopped where she was.

"Isn't it? I'm the one who let Josh in the house. I didn't even know he was like that. I put my baby brother in danger because I didn't know what my boyfriend was like. And the way he talked about the money like that's all I was good for. Is that really all he wanted me for? He really thought he could get away with hurting Blaine didn't he?" Sarah rambled.

"I'm not sure, he seems really screwed up in the head. It doesn't make it your fault though, like you said, you didn't know he was like that, so you didn't know this would happen," Kurt replied.

"Thanks Kurt, it means a lot for me to hear that, I hope Blaine feels the same," Sarah said, pulling Kurt into a hug.

They silently made their way through the cafeteria, getting enough food and coffee for everyone, then made their way back to the room.

"Anything?" Sarah asked her parents when they got back.

"Not yet," George smiled weakly, happily taking the coffee Kurt was handing him.

Kurt took his coffee and some food and placed it on the table next to his chair before putting himself back in his previous position, curled in the chair, hand stretched to the bed, gently holding Blaine's, squeezing his fingers slightly.

Kurt was surprised when he felt Blaine's fingers twitch in his own.

"Blaine?" he said louder than he had been talking lately, causing everyone to look towards the boys.

"What's wrong Kurt?" Sarah asked, suddenly at his side.

"No, nothing. Hi-his fingers, they, they moved," he choked out, tears falling again.

"Oh, Blaine dear, please open your eyes," Sophia pleaded.

Kurt had let go of his hand now and watched as Blaine's fingers moved again.

"Alright, I hear there has been some movement," the doctor said as she came in the room. Sarah had gone to get her without anyone else noticing.

Immediately everyone moved from the bed to give the doctor space to do what she needed to do.

* * *

><p>Blaine was awake again, but something was wrong.<p>

Where was Kurt? He couldn't feel the energy running through him that had been a constant while he was in this place.

What was going on? Kurt said he wouldn't leave where was he?

Blaine started to worry.

_What if Josh got him too, _he kept thinking.

Then he felt it, the familiar current surging through him as Kurt took his hand again. He started to relax, and could feel his fingers twitching a little bit, but he wasn't sure if they were actually moving or if he just thought they were.

As quickly as the current had come, it was gone again, his fingers twitching again at the loss.

_What the hell is going on?_

"Can you open your eyes Blaine?" he heard an unknown voice ask.

_Where am I? I'm so sore._

"Blaine? Come on dear open your eyes."

_Ok, Mom is here too._

"Please," he heard Kurt say faintly, not as close as he had been other times he had been talking to Blaine.

_Kurt is here too, oh god where am I?_

Blaine used all the strength he had in him to open his eyes.

First try. Unsuccessful.

Second Try. Unsuccessful.

_Lets hope it's true what they say about third time lucky._

Once again, Blaine used all the strength he had, and trying not to focus on the pain running through his body, tried to open his eyes.

* * *

><p>The doctor stood over Blaine, urging him to open his eyes as the nurse flitted around silently checking monitors. Sophia, George, Sarah, and Kurt, all watching silently.<p>

Blaine's eyelids started to twitch, and then after a few seconds his eyes opened slowly.

There was a collective sigh of relief throughout the room, soon accompanied by sobbing from Sophia, Sarah, and Kurt.

"Where am I?" Blaine mumbled, voice hoarse after not being used.

"Blaine, my name is Dr. Kelly. You are in the hospital after having a nasty fall," the doctor – Kelly – said while checking his eyes with a small flashlight.

"Didn't fall," Blaine mumbled, "w's pushed."

"Ok, well it seems you remember what happened, which means there is no memory loss. I am going to book you in for some tests. I will be back soon," the doctor said as she and the nurse left the room.

Immediately Sophia, George, and Sarah, were all at Blaine's bedside, Kurt standing at the foot of the bed, not wanting to get in the way of Blaine and his family, which was crazy since he had been sitting at his side since he was admitted.

"Oh Blaine, I'm so sorry," Sarah sobbed.

"'S ok," Blaine said, "it hurts."

"Oh honey," Sophia choked out, "It's alright, I'll get the nurse," she finished, pushing the call button.

A nurse came in shortly after and set up a dispenser so that when Blaine was in pain he could push a button and the correct dosage of painkillers would be administered through his I.V.

"Kurt," Blaine looked at Kurt with tears in his eyes, the same look reflected back at him.

"I'm right here," Kurt whispered, moving back to his previous spot, taking Blaine's hand again.

"'M sleepy," Blaine mumbled, the painkillers starting to make him fall asleep again.

"Go to sleep, we will be here when you wake up," Kurt replied softly, running his hang through the hair not covered by bandages.

"M'kay, kiss?" Blaine pouted, looking ridiculous due to his drowsiness.

Kurt laughed but leaned over the bed and placed a chaste kiss to Blaine's lips.

Sophia, George, and Sarah, all watched the exchange with smiles. They could clearly see that the two boys loved each other, even if they didn't know it yet.

* * *

><p>Blaine stayed in the hospital for the rest of that week. The doctors had wanted him to stay so they could be sure his injuries were healing properly.<p>

Overall, his injuries weren't too extensive. He had the broken arm, which ended up needing a pin in it so it would heal correctly. Blaine was happy when they said it wouldn't affect his ability to play his instruments, which his parents had replaced. He was also happy when he got another bright pink cast on it, Kurt signing it with a heart.

His other injuries consisted of the gash on his head, now covered by a small bandage; a badly sprained ankle which the doctors were surprised wasn't broken; a couple of cracked ribs that had been strapped, not fully broken thank goodness; his shoulder had been dislocated when he arrived at the hospital; and on top of that, he had many bruises, most of which were starting to heal. The doctors had given him some strong painkillers with instructions not to drive while taking them due to the drowsiness, and the possibility they could make him a bit loopy.

Kurt had, under the insistence of Blaine, been going home to sleep at night, so when Blaine was signed out of hospital Sunday morning. He was at home waiting for his boyfriend.

Kurt was thrilled that he go to call Blaine his boyfriend, and even though the first week of the relationship had him sitting in the hospital at Blaine's bedside, he wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else if Blaine wasn't with him. Kurt knew his feelings for Blaine were developing into love, even after such a short time, but he couldn't help it.

Kurt had been in contact with Wes about Blaine's arrival home, and he knew that right now he, David, Nick, and Jeff, were all on their way to welcome him home. Kurt would go over once the four boys arrived, having gotten a spare key from Sophia once she heard the plan.

* * *

><p>Blaine was glad to finally be able to go home. He never wanted to see a hospital again as far as he was concerned. The only thing he was annoyed about was the fact that he couldn't talk them out of making him use a wheelchair.<p>

With his sprained ankle not healed properly, he couldn't walk properly, and with his broken arm he couldn't use crutches.

Blaine was adamant he could limp everywhere, and would try his hardest to use one crutch, but because it was his left arm that had the cast, and his right ankle that was sprained, it would have been hard to do.

So he relented to the wheelchair, at least at the hospital to appease the staff and his family. Secretly though, he like having someone push him around and do things for him, it gave him a chance to be a bit lazy. He could do that considering the amount he had been working out lately.

The police had, as they said they would, gone back to the hospital to get Blaine's statement. They also gathered some other evidence, including a list of the injuries sustained in the incident from the doctors, and the recordings that Blaine had on his laptop, which Kurt had so kindly brought into the hospital for him. The recordings ranged from a couple of days after Josh had arrived, right up to the night of the incident.

As the video of Josh destroying the music room played, tears fell from Blaine's eyes. Kurt's heart ached for his boyfriend. It was clear to anyone that his music was his life, and the way that _monster_ had destroyed it all as if it were nothing hurt him more than anything.

The police were about to leave with it all before Blaine remembered he had one more bit. He picked up his phone from the table beside the hospital bed, and went through it until he found what he wanted.

A slurring Josh could be heard by everyone in the room as his words from that night, especially the ones not caught in the video, played into the air. Blaine secretly glad his phone was in his pocket ready to record that night as he had slipped the piano key into the pocket so it didn't look suspicious.

They heard Blaine falling down the stairs, Kurt sobbing, Sarah arriving home, they heard everything that happened after Blaine had lost consciousness that night.

The police transferred the recording to a disc and thanked Blaine, letting him know they would keep in contact regarding what was going to happen.

Josh would be going in front of a judge in a couple of days and they had to wait to hear how he would plead before knowing if they would have to go through a trial or not.

Blaine shook the thought from his head and smiled as his house came into view, happy that he could sleep in his own bed tonight.

He stumbled and limped his way inside, grumbling at his parents who were trying to get him to use the wheelchair, Sarah laughing as she walked beside him.

He walked into the house, ready to collapse onto the couch, but stopped short as he entered the living room.

Kurt, David, Wes, Nick, and Jeff, were all kneeling on the couch facing the door grinning, Nick and Jeff holding a 'welcome home' banner, balloons covering every inch of the living room floor.

"What's going on?" he asked with a smile.

"They wanted to surprise you," Kurt said, jutting his thumb towards the four boys next to him.

"'Cause we love you," the four boys said in unison, almost as if they had rehearsed it.

"Ok then," Blaine laughed, making his was to the couch, sitting down next to Kurt who had turned around and was smiling at him.

"Hi," Kurt smiled.

"Hi," Blaine replied, placing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Glad to be home?" Kurt asked, taking his uninjured hand, linking their fingers together.

"Very," Blaine said, sighing as he relaxed into the couch.

"Good," Kurt sighed too, turning to nick, who had moved from the cramped couch to the chair "you can put the movie on now," he said, grabbing a bowl of popcorn from the table, putting it between Blaine and himself, snuggling into his side as they focused their attention on the movie starting on the screen.

* * *

><p><strong>All seems well yes? Hmm maybe, we have Warbler week coming up soon too... How will Kurt be involved?<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, I know it took a while to get this out, but I had a huge mind blank, and then I decided to just type this one out, so it didn't get the extra editing that normally goes into my chapters since I normally write them by hand first.**

**To be honest I sat down to write it out, by hand, and I couldn't be bothered, so I sat down at the computer and started writing it, and then a few hours later I had just over 5000 words, so I guess sometimes I just need to type it out to get it out. In saying that, I am not sure what the quality will be like because as I said, I only wrote it the once. Let me know anyway.  
><strong>

**As always thank you so much for the amazing reviews and alerts.  
><strong>

**Still don't own the ones you recognise.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was the Friday after Blaine arrived home from the hospital, and thankfully, he was finally gaining full use of his ankle without a limp to accompany it. Wes had scheduled a Warbler rehearsal at Blaine's house for 2pm, meaning that all the boys were currently on their way.<p>

Kurt had been over for lunch and now he and Blaine sat in the Blaine's room, watching a movie as Blaine waited for the Warblers to arrive.

"I don't feel like rehearsing today," Blaine whined.

"Why are you? I mean you guys are a great group but do you really need to practice as much as you have been? Especially in summer?" Kurt asked, having forgotten about Warbler week.

"Well, the only reason we have been, and will be even more so is because Warbler week is coming up in a couple of weeks," Blaine shrugged, showing Kurt that he couldn't care less at this point in time.

"When is that? Actually what is it?" Kurt asked curiously.

"We leave on the 1st of August, and come back on the 8th of August," Blaine replied, " we go away for a week or so, this year to Columbus, and we arrange with different restaurants and stuff to be their entertainment. Dalton funds it all, saying that it gives the school, as well as the group, good exposure, and the places area always more than happy to accommodate us. We always stay at one of Dad's hotels in the penthouse suite, which is always fun," he finished.

"Oh," Kurt said, eyes cast downwards.

"What's wrong babe?" Blaine asked, aware of Kurt's change in demeanour, the term of endearment leaving his lips easily.

"It's silly, it's just that you won't be here on your birthday," Kurt said shyly.

"Oh, I didn't even realise, shit," Blaine said, taking a hold of Kurt's hand, "Don't worry babe, we will sort something out, promise," he punctuated his point with a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips.

"Ok," Kurt said with a smile, deepening the kiss a little before pulling back with a smack, "I better get going if they are going to be here soon," he got up off of Blaine's bed, ignoring Blaine's whines of protest

"Alright," Blaine said reluctantly, getting off the bed to follow Kurt, saying goodbye at the door with a kiss.

Blaine couldn't get enough of kissing Kurt, it was amazing, and he never wanted that amazing feeling to leave, he hoped one day that their relationship would progress further than kissing and cuddling, but he wasn't worried for now, they had only been together for 2 weeks and he could wait as long as he needed to.

* * *

><p>The Warblers had been practicing for 2 hours, and Blaine was starting to get really annoyed waiting for a break.<p>

"Come on, can we have a break yet?" he moaned to Wes.

"Not yet, I want to see that again," Wes said from where he had put a seat in front of the window in music room.

They were practicing a new number, and were trying out different, harder, choreography, and Wes didn't want them to have a break until they had it right.

"Alright, from the top, five, six, seven, eight," He counted, watching the group of boys intently.

About half way through the song, Wes' attention was pulled from the boys, and he sifted around in his seat, trying to focus on a new source.

"What the hell," Blaine hissed when he noticed Wes wasn't paying attention any more, "What are you doing Wes?"

"Shut up," Wes waved a hand at him, "I'm listening, come here, but be quiet."

The boys quietly walked to where Wes was, and crowded around the window, Blaine lingering behind, already knowing what it was that Wes was so amazed about.

"_Blackbird singing in the dead of night,"_ Kurt came in to view, Blaine smiled at the sight of his boyfriend.

"Wow, I can see why you're in love with him," Wes whispered, looking at Blaine.

"Wes, I am not in love with him," Blaine started, getting a scoff and a drawn out 'really' from Wes, Nick, David, and Jeff, "Well not yet anyway, and besides I'm not with him because he can sing, there is more to a person than that," he finished rolling his eyes.

"Of course that's your boyfriend," Ben scoffed, turning away from the window, bored of it already.

"Shut up Ben," Wes yelled then turned to Blaine, "We need him Blaine, please get him for us," he begged.

"I can't do that Wes, he is already a part of a group remember, and you've met them, they would cut our heads off if we stole him, even if it was just for a week," Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Nonsense," Wes said, turning back to the window, Blaine worrying about what was about to happen.

"Hey Kurt!" Wes yelled out the window, causing Kurt to stop and turn, his face draining of all colour as he saw the boys watching him, he looked at Blaine who just shrugged his shoulders in a 'what can you do' way.

"Um, yes Wes?" Kurt asked slowly, walking over to his own window.

"We need your help for Warbler week," he replied with an innocent smile.

"Um Wes, as much as I would like to help, I really don't want to get killed by Rachel, and don't say she's not going to do that, you have met her, trust me, I don't want to risk it," Kurt shrugged, confused as to why Wes was even asking him this.

"But Kurt," Wes whined, drawing out the name, "Your voice will make our performances so much better, please," he begged, fluttering his eyelashes.

"Wes, don't do that, it's disturbing," Kurt laughed, causing a few of the other boys to laugh at Wes' dejected face.

"Blaine, give him your puppy dog eyes," Wes turned to Blaine.

"Sorry Wes, I would rather my boyfriend stayed alive thanks," he said with a wink to Kurt.

"Yes well, I uh, have some things to do, so bye," Kurt said, waving awkwardly at the boys who were still looking at him, "text you later B," he finished before leaving his bedroom.

As soon as he had left, all the boys turned back around and faced Blaine, as Wes continued to beg him to get Kurt to join them.

"No, and that's the last we are talking about this, he already told you no, and I won't be able to change his mind, so please drop it Wes," Blaine said with finality.

"Fine it's dropped. Let's practice that last one once more, then we can all head off, it's starting to get late," Wes said, ushering the boys into position.

* * *

><p>The next day Kurt went shopping with his girls, and as they were walking through one of the shops, he decided to bring up what Wes had suggested yesterday afternoon.<p>

"So, yesterday I guess I was singing quite loudly in my room and the Warblers were at Blaine's practicing for their Warbler week thingy, and I guess they heard me, so Wes was trying to get me to join for that week," he said, picking up a shirt and inspecting it closely before putting it back with a disgusted look on his face.

"What did you say?" Mercedes and Rachel asked at the same time, laughing once they realized.

"I told them no, I wasn't going to join them for a week, I don't go to Dalton, and I'm already a part of a group, it doesn't matter that it's only a week, I still couldn't do that to you guys," Kurt shrugged, moving onto the next part of clothing.

"Well, I for one think that's a good idea not to do that, even though it means you won't see Blaine for a week," Rachel said, holding an animal sweater up to her chest.

"God no, put it down Rachel," Kurt said poking his tongue out at her hideous choice, "anyway, like I said, I couldn't do that to you, but really, I'm not going to see Blaine for a whole week, which isn't too bad we can still text and stuff, but I won't see him for his birthday," he pouted.

"Well you know," Tina piped in, "you don't have to be a part of the group to go to Columbus, it is only 2 hours away, its not like they are going to L.A. or something," she shrugged, picking up a headband she had been looking at.

"Why did I not think of that?" Kurt pondered, "Girls, I need some help with planning, lets go," he said, making his way towards the cashier to buy the items he was holding.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Blaine had come over after dinner to watch movies and hang out with Kurt, Finn was watching TV paying no attention to the boys as he waited for the New Directions guys to turn up so they could have another Xbox marathon.<p>

"Have fun shopping today?" Blaine asked Kurt who was curled into his side, his arm wrapped around Kurt, rubbing up and down his arm.

"Yeah, I bought heaps of things, so I'm quite happy I no longer need to use the credit card or Dad would freak," Kurt chuckled into Blaine's chest.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, I never actually told you did I, too much has happened since my birthday that it never came up," Kurt sat up a bit so he could look at Blaine, "It turns out that when Mom had me, they got life insurance, and while most of it ended up paying for the medical bills when she died, Dad put the rest of it into a high interest savings account. He said that it was to pay for college, but technically I was allowed access to it after my 18th birthday. It turns out that there is more than enough to cover college, so Dad has it set up that the interest each month can come to my normal bank account instead of staying in that account, so that paid for my stuff today," he smiled at Blaine.

"Oh wow, I bet that was a surprise," Blaine replied, smiling at Kurt.

"Yeah, I mean it sucks how it got there, but now I don't need to worry about how to afford going to college out of state, besides it's not like I will be going shopping like that all the time" he kissed Blaine on the cheek.

"Always a good thing, college can be very expensive. My parents will pay for mine I think, they did for Sarah so I don't see why they wouldn't," Blaine shrugged, smiling at Kurt's chuckle.

"Well, you Mr. Anderson, are just lucky that they can do that," Kurt laughed, showing Blaine he really didn't care about the amount of money he had.

"Yeah, I really am, I mean most of it is Old Money so it's all just sitting there. They use it, not as much as they used to, but it's there so they might as well put it towards something useful, that's why Sarah and I don't get access to our trust funds until we graduate college, because Mom and Dad don't see the point in us having to pay for it when they have the money there to pay for it. Like you I get the interest every month, have done since I was 16," Blaine shrugged, "I really couldn't care less how much money there is in our family, I hardly use it, and I don't like the people who go around shoving the fact they have money in front of other peoples faces, I don't want to turn out like that."

"You won't, I won't let you," Kurt chuckled, giving Blaine a chaste kiss.

"I know babe, I'm glad I have you to keep me in line," Blaine chuckled, tapping Kurt on the nose with his finger, "so what did you buy anyway? You know since you don't need to worry about the credit card bill."

"A few pairs of jeans, a couple of shirts, a pair of shoes, a couple of cardigans, and some hats and scarves," Kurt listed off, trying to remember what exactly he had bought.

"Nice, can't wait to see them," Blaine winked, "how are the girls?"

"They are good," Kurt smiled, he loved the fact that Blaine showed an interest in how his friends were, he really was a great boyfriend, "I told them about yesterday with Wes."

"Oh my god, I am so sorry about that," Blaine apologized, "I told him before he even called out to you not to do that, but he didn't want to listen. When he gets something in his mind, he won't take no for an answer."

"It's fine, I thought it was quite funny that he wanted me to be there so badly. I mean if I wouldn't be going against the New Directions I totally would for the week, but I couldn't do that to them."

"Honestly Kurt, it doesn't matter, Wes just gets these silly ideas in his head. When you left, he turned around and tried begging me to make you join. It still sucks I won't be able to see you on my birthday though, but I guess a day later will have to do."

"Yeah," Kurt said distantly, kissing Blaine on the cheek before cuddling back into his side and facing the TV again.

The boys stayed like that until they heard knocking from the door, Finn finally making his presence known as he bolted from the lounge to answer it. He soon came back with Puck, Sam, Mike, and Artie following behind.

"We will be in the basement playing Xbox if you need us," Finn said to the boys as they went through the lounge to get to the door, the other boys helping Artie get downstairs, "you two are welcome to join us if you want."

"Thanks Finn, I think we will pass for now though," Blaine said, always the polite one.

"Alright dude, have fun then," and then he left.

Kurt sat up from where he was still cuddled into Blaine, so that they could talk some more.

"I keep forgetting to ask, have your parents heard anything about the Josh situation?" he asked.

"Yeah, they got a call yesterday while the Warblers were at home, so I didn't even get a chance to tell you till now. Josh has pleaded not guilty, but they are hoping that with all the recordings we got that neither of us will have to go in during the trial. Mom and Dad will have to be there obviously, but they will only need me, or possibly you, if they really need us, so hopefully they won't. The trial will start next week, so there probably won't be any new news about it for a few weeks depending on how long it takes. Mom explained the process to me a bit since she used to be a lawyer," Blaine replied, tightening his hold on Kurt.

He hadn't wanted to worry Kurt, but the situation with Josh had brought with it a few flashbacks, and he had woken up a few times since it happened with nightmares, about both the Josh situation, and the situation from the dance in Freshman year. They weren't happening every night, but he didn't want to tell anyone since he didn't want to be a worry.

"Oh, well let's hope that we don't have to. I for one would like us to enjoy the rest of the summer without having to step foot into a court room," Kurt curled back into Blaine, "let's finish watching this."

* * *

><p>The next two weeks went by quick, and before Blaine knew it he was at Dalton meeting the rest of the Warblers, getting ready to get on the bus to head to Columbus. He was still upset that he couldn't spend the week with Kurt, but thought it was probably a good thing since he would be away during the school year since he would be boarding at Dalton again, and spending so much time together, they were getting very attached and it could make it very hard during the year. It still didn't mean he didn't want to see Kurt everyday; it was like a magnet was drawing them together.<p>

He decided that if he couldn't see him, he would at least be able to text him, and with that thought he got his phone out to do that exact thing.

**To Kurt: Miss you already, see you in a week xox**

**From Kurt: Is it silly to miss you this much even though it's only for a week, and I saw you just last night? Xox**

**To Kurt: Of course not, or if it is, we are both silly. I wish you could come xox**

**From Kurt: It's alright; I will steal all of your time in a week xox**

**To Kurt: Can't wait xox**

* * *

><p>The week in Columbus was going quickly, and every night Blaine found himself being asked about his broken arm and what made him choose a pink cast. Of course he never told anyone the real reason he had a broken arm.<p>

"_I fell over and landed funny on my arm, and I chose pink because it is actually one of my favourite colours,"_ he would reply politely.

Surprisingly to Blaine, the Warblers had been extremely well behaved, but they were planning a party for Saturday night to celebrate Blaine's birthday, so he was expecting all their crazy to come out then.

It was Friday night and they had just finished for the night, and were walking back to the hotel. Blaine was holding his phone, waiting for Kurt to text him back. He had texted him saying he was finished and was on the way back to the hotel, and was wondering why Kurt hadn't texted him back yet, he always texted back right away, and he was looking forward to talking to him on the phone once he got back to the hotel.

Finally his phone buzzed.

**From Kurt: Sorry it took me so long to text back. How did it go? I can't talk tonight, sorry babe xox**

Blaine pouted at Kurt's text, it had been a long week, and he was looking forward to talking to him. Sighing he sent a text back.

**To Kurt: Oh, ok then. It went good, I'm fairly tired though xox**

The group arrived at the hotel, and Blaine was wondering why Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff were acting strangely.

"What's up with you lot?" he asked tiredly.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Jeff said with mock innocence.

"Uh, right, well come one are we going up?" Blaine asked, wondering why they weren't moving. The other Warblers having gone to get something to eat.

"After you," Nick said, pushing Blaine towards the elevator.

"Ok then," Blaine said as he entered the elevator his friends following behind him.

They rode in silence, Blaine not noticing the way his friends were grinning beside him. Once the doors opened, the boys pushed Blaine into the room and towards the living area.

There sitting patiently on the couch was Kurt.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed, running over to him and pulling him into a hug, "what are you doing here?"

"I thought I would surprise you. I really wanted to see you for your birthday, so I talked Dad into letting me come to Columbus for the weekend," Kurt laughed hugging Blaine back.

"I missed you," Blaine whispered.

"I missed you too," Kurt whispered back, "are you looking forward to tomorrow night?"

"As much as I love these boys, I have enjoyed their crazy being shut away this week, so I would love to say yes, but I know that it will just come out tomorrow," Blaine laughed.

"Alright, as lovely as this is, lets go join the other boys for some food," David chimed in, the others nodding their heads in agreement.

Kurt and Blaine both agreed and followed them out of the room to where the other Warblers were waiting for them before ordering.

Introductions were made, and Kurt was welcomed to the group quickly, joining conversations like he had always been there.

Blaine smiled fondly at how well his boyfriend was getting along with all his friends.

After a couple of hours, the boys had all eaten their food, and were sitting around talking again, the conversation never seeming to stop.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom," Kurt whispered to Blaine who nodded in return giving Kurt a chaste kiss.

Kurt excused himself from the table and went off towards the bathrooms.

He was just about to leave the bathroom after washing his hands when someone else came in.

"Hi Kurt," the boy said.

"Uh hi, Ben right?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, that's me," Ben replied, stepping closer to Kurt, Kurt instinctively backing up, pushing himself into the sinks.

"Um, i-is there, uh, something wrong?" Kurt stumbled over his words.

"Well, you see Kurt, I always wanted that little boyfriend of yours, but then I saw you and wow, I have to say, you are one fine piece of ass, I want you now" Ben said, stepping into Kurt's personal space, his face inches from Kurt's.

"Um, well I don't think that's a good idea," Kurt replied trying to stay calm whilst images of Karofsky flashed through his mind.

"Oh, but I think it is," Ben said reaching his hand to Kurt's face, said boy trembling under the touch.

* * *

><p>Blaine and the rest of the Warblers were sitting around talking and laughing happily. Blaine looked at his watch and realized that Kurt had been gone for a while now.<p>

"Anyone seen Kurt?" He asked his friends, who all looked around curiously.

"No, I thought he went to the bathroom," Nick answered.

"He did, but that was 10 minutes ago now," Blaine replied, starting to get worried.

"I'm sure he's fine," David tried to calm Blaine down.

"Um, where's Ben?" Jeff said suddenly.

"Shit!" Blaine exclaimed pushing his chair away from the table with a loud screech, Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff doing the same, following Blaine as he made his way to the bathrooms.

The boys raced through the busy room towards the bathrooms.

When they opened the door the sight that met their eyes made their blood boil with anger.

Kurt was backed up against the sinks, visibly shaking with fear, as Ben held his face inching his face in towards Kurt's. Kurt had tears streaming down his cheeks and could be heard quietly begging Ben not to do anything.

Nick, Jeff, David, and Wes, all rushed in and pulled Ben away from Kurt, as Blaine rushed over to where Kurt had collapsed to the ground sobbing.

"Baby, are you alright?" Blaine cooed, "I'm sorry babe, I didn't know he would do that. Oh please are you alright."

Kurt couldn't find the words to answer, weakly nodding his head. Blaine placed a kiss to his forehead then stood up to confront Ben.

"What the hell was that about," he yelled in his face.

"Well, you weren't putting out for me, and then I saw your hot boyfriend and thought I could get it from him. He wanted it, I know he did," Ben smirked.

"Do not talk about Kurt that way," Blaine growled, raising his right fist.

"Oh you're so scary, I'm shaking in fear," Ben chuckled sarcastically.

Blaine was about to punch him right in the jaw, before he thought about it for a second. He dropped his hand, and Ben thinking he was in the clear smirked again, opening his mouth to say something, only for his cheek to be met with Blaine's left hand, the hand with the cast covering the majority of it.

A sickening crack rang out through the room as Ben cried out in pain, sinking to the floor.

"You better leave, and don't you dare come back to the hotel, I can assure you that the Dean will be hearing about this and you will be gone from Dalton," Wes sneered at Ben, watching David leave to ring the Dean to inform him right away about what had happened.

Ben whimpered, but left the bathroom.

Blaine rushed back over to Kurt, who had calmed down slightly, and was watching what happened.

"Babe, are you alright?" Blaine asked again, wrapping his arms around Kurt and pulling him close.

"Blaine," Kurt cried, gripping on to Blaine tightly.

"Do you want to go home? Back to Lima?" Blaine asked softly, watching his friends leaving the bathroom.

"N-no, I'm alright, ca-can we just go back to the h-hotel," Kurt stuttered out.

"Anything you want babe, come on, up ya get," Blaine urged Kurt to stand.

Kurt stood, but still clung tightly to Blaine, curling into his side. He looked a lot smaller like this, and Blaine could really hurt Ben some more right now for making Kurt this way.

"Come on, lets go get our things and we can get a taxi back to the hotel," Blaine said, putting a kiss to Kurt's temple.

They walked slowly out of the bathroom back to the table where the Warblers were all whispering, no doubt about Bens face when he had left. As Blaine and Kurt approached, all the boys who didn't know what happened took one look and put two and two together, a collective gasp going around the table.

"We will see you guys back at the hotel," Blaine said, picking up his and Kurt's things then leading the boy I his arms outside to get a taxi back to the hotel.

Once back at the hotel, Blaine led Kurt to the bedroom, letting him use the bedroom first to change into his pyjamas before changing into his own. Once they were both dressed, they got into bed, Kurt curling back into Blaine's side.

"I'm sorry," Kurt mumbled into his side, "I ruined your night."

"Don't Kurt, you didn't ruin anything, that prick did, I can't believe him," Blaine shushed Kurt, "If you want we can go back to Lima tomorrow, the Warblers will survive without me."

"No, we can't do that, I'm fine honest, they have planned a big party for you, please can we stay for it," Kurt asked softly.

"Ok babe, anything for you."

"I like that," Kurt said shyly.

"Like what?" Blaine asked.

"When you call me babe, it's nice," Kurt admitted.

"Oh, well I will make sure I call you that more often then," Blaine smiled, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I suppose I should, I mean it was you that told me that talking about things can make you feel better," Kurt smiled when he heard and felt Blaine chuckle.

"That I did," Blaine laughed, "you don't have to, but it might be good to."

"I will," Kurt nodded, "I'm alright, he didn't do anything, but in my mind I was back in the locker room and it was Karofsky that was in front of me, it was so scary, I felt like I couldn't breathe, but then you came in and Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff, dragged him off me. When they did that I felt like I could breathe again, and I was back in the present, I was still shaken but I knew that nothing had happened, and you had protected me. Thank you by the way, for standing up to him for me, I wasn't in a state of mind to do that."

"It's alright, I'm not saying you need protecting, but if you do, I will, I promise you that," Blaine smiled.

"I know you don't think that, but it's nice to know you would do that for me," Kurt said softly, "how is your arm by the way? You shouldn't have punched him with that arm."

If Blaine was being honest, he hadn't actually paid any attention to his arm since he was too busy making sure Kurt was alright.

"It's alright, a little sore, but I will take some painkillers in a minute before we go to sleep," Blaine shrugged.

"Why did you do that though? I saw you raise your right arm, but then you dropped it. I mean I don't think violence was a good way to solve that, but it was kind of hot," Kurt blushed.

"Yeah, I was going to punch him with my right, but then he just had me so wound up, and seeing you like that it just made me so angry, and I just wanted to hurt him so badly, and I figured a fibreglass cast would hurt him better than a plain fist," Blaine chuckled, "I don't condone violence either, but like I said, he really deserved it. At least now the Dean knows what he's really like, and I can almost guarantee that he won't be at Dalton next year, he's already on his way back home from here."

"Well, as long as you are alright," Kurt kissed Blaine's collarbone.

"No, don't worry about me I'm fine, as long as you are alright is the main thing," Blaine said, shifting Kurt so he could get up and get a painkiller, "see taking some aspirin now, no need to worry," he said with a laugh.

"Hurry up and get back here, I miss my human sized teddy bear."

Blaine laughed, but quickly got back into bed, Kurt automatically curled back into his side.

"I wish we could cuddle every night," Kurt mumbled.

"One day," Blaine said softly, running his hand through Kurt's hair then resting it on his waist, "Night Kurt."

"Night Blaine, can't wait to see the crazy Warblers tomorrow," Kurt chuckled softly.

"Oh god, no it's going to be nuts," Blaine moaned.

"It will be fine," Kurt leant up to place a kiss on Blaine's lips, "night sweetie."

Blaine smiled at the term of endearment from Kurt.

"Night babe."

With that, both boys fell into a peaceful sleep, comforted by the feel of the other in their arms.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Next up will be the party, and then there will probably only be a couple more chapters after that.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Ah, I am on a roll, getting these out way quicker lately. I am alternating between stories, so I have been doing 1 chapter for this, then one chapter for my other fic. It's working well. I'm so sad I am slowly coming to an end for this. BUT, if you have any suggestions on how to prolong it, by all means let me know what you think!**

**This has the aftermath of last chapter, and the party...good times.  
><strong>

**I was trying to write this, but I kept getting distracted by awesome music on youtube...how have I not heard half of the amazing songs on there! fav pastime now is to find awesome songs on youtube!  
><strong>

**As always, I don't own the ones you recognise, but all those O/C's, yeah they are all mine =)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine woke the next day with Kurt still clinging tightly to him, his breath warm on Blaine's exposed collarbone. Blaine placed a kiss to his forehead before slipping out of the grip, replacing his body with a pillow when Kurt let out a whimper. Once he saw Kurt snuggle back into the pillow, showing no signs of waking, he quietly exited the room to go and make some breakfast.<p>

He walked down the stairs that lead to the living and kitchen areas of the suite to find Wes and David already up, looking to be deep in conversation. They looked up from where they were sitting when they heard Blaine enter the room.

"How's Kurt?" Wes asked.

"He was quite upset when we went to sleep, he's still sleeping at the moment. He said he didn't want to go home, so I will take that as a good sign," Blaine sighed, running a hand through his unruly hair.

"Do you know if anything happened?" David asked this time.

"I don't think so, I think we got there just in time, which is good or Ben would have a lot more damage done to him than he already does. It just brought up some things for Kurt," Blaine replied as he went into the kitchen to get a coffee.

Wes and David shared a glance, wondering what kind of memories it would have brought up for the boy, but in that glance they decided that they wouldn't ask about it, if Kurt or Blaine wanted to tell them they would, they weren't going to push it.

"What are you two doing up so early anyway?" Blaine said as he re-entered the living room, taking a seat on one of the couches in the room.

"We were going to head out soon to get things for tonight, once Nick and Jeff hurry their asses up that is," Wes replied, yelling the last bit towards where Nick and Jeff must have been, getting a 'yeah, yeah, we're coming' in reply.

"And I just got off the phone with Dean Henderson," David said with a look that Blaine couldn't decipher.

"Oh yeah? How did that go?" Blaine asked, hoping it would be good news.

"Well," David sighed, "He said that he would still need to talk to Ben and his parents, which he will do later today, but he also said that the boy had so many complaints laid against him that couldn't be fully backed up since many of them happened out of school grounds or out of school events so the school couldn't do too much about them apart from make sure that when representing the school he was on his best behaviour. As last night he was both representing the school, and quite clearly not on his best behaviour, as we saw by his attempted sexual assault on Kurt, he will most likely be facing expulsion. I guess he didn't realise that the zero-tolerance policy applied during the summer when representing the Warblers. Anyway, Dean Henderson will call us later today with an update on what happens."

"Ok, that was a lot for this early in the morning, I would have been fine with he's facing expulsion," Blaine joked, "I'm going to go give Kurt a coffee, text me if you need help with bringing anything, Kurt has his car so we can pick you up when you're finished so that you don't need to carry everything back," Blaine finished as he walked to the kitchen to get another coffee before heading back upstairs.

"Ok," Wes called out, "We will do that."

Blaine chuckled at his friend's laziness, and proceeded into the room to wake Kurt up. Putting the coffee on the bedside table, he sat down on the side of the bed, and watched Kurt. He looked at how peaceful he looked while he slept, and how all his worries seemed to fade away. He saw a small smile on his lips, making his own lips turn into a smile, hoping that Kurt had been having good dreams.

"Kurt, baby," Blaine said, brushing Kurt's hair out of his face. Kurt subconsciously moving into the touch.

"Hey babe, come on, time to wake up now," Blaine nudged him a little bit.

"Mm 5 m'ntes," Kurt mumbled, turning his head into his pillow more.

"Come on sleepyhead, time to get up," Blaine chuckled, placing a kiss to Kurt's temple.

Kurt turned his head back towards where Blaine was. Blaine watched how his eyelashes fluttered as he started to wake up. Slowly, his eyes opened, and he looked up at Blaine with a soft smile, moving into the touch of Blaine's hand, which was now on his cheek.

"Hi," he said softly.

Blaine wanted to let out a gasp. Sure he had noticed that Kurt was beautiful before, but now, it was almost as if he was really seeing it for the first time. Seeing how amazingly beautiful and breathtaking the boy in front of him really was, and how lucky he was to be able to call him his boyfriend. Instead of gasping, which would have been odd in this almost intimate moment, he let a soft smile take over his features.

"Hi," he practically breathed out, brushing his hand through Kurt's hair again, "how are you?"

"Mmm good," Kurt said as he stretched a bit, and if that wasn't the cutest thing Blaine had ever seen before, he didn't know what was, "I slept well with you beside me," he smiled again.

"I'm glad," Blaine lent down and gave Kurt a small soft kiss, "I brought you a coffee."

"You are amazing," Kurt said, suddenly sitting up to grab the coffee.

Blaine laughed at his boyfriend's eagerness to have coffee right away, finding the fact that he was practically addicted to the stuff endearing.

"And you," he said tapping Kurt's nose, "are very cute."

Kurt blushed as he took a long drink of his coffee before setting it back down and tugging Blaine to sit beside him against the headboard.

"So, what are the plans today," he asked eagerly.

"Well, if your up to it, we could go out for breakfast once you get up and dressed," Blaine said, putting his arm around Kurt's should and pulling him closer, "and then at some stage if it's alright with you I told Wes and David that we would use your car to help them bring stuff back here for tonight, saves them walking with it all or taking a taxi."

"That's fine, I like helping your friends. And it's the least I can do after last night," Kurt leant up and kissed Blaine on the cheek.

"Ok, just be warned, they will ask you probably numerous times if you are alright, you don't need to explain anything to them though, they will understand," Blaine said squeezing Kurt's shoulder.

"That's alright, I'm fine now so it's all good, maybe I will tell them, depends on if I feel like it," Kurt shrugged.

"Ok, that's fine babe," Blaine smiled at him, then scooted to the edge of the bed to stand up, "now, time to get up and get ready and then I will take you out for breakfast."

Kurt got up with a smile, pulled Blaine into a hug, and then pushed him away telling him to get ready himself before sauntering into the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

Blaine grinned at Kurt, watching him until the door closed before he raced off to use another bathroom to get ready himself.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine decided to walk to a small café not far from the hotel to have breakfast. On the way back to the hotel, Blaine received a text from Wes asking if they could go pick them up now, he gave them the address, and Blaine said they would be there soon. They soon got back to the hotel and Kurt quickly went up to the room to get his keys while Blaine waited in the lobby. Shortly after they had arrived outside of a shopping centre where the boys were waiting for them.<p>

"Oh my god, is that going to all fit?" Kurt said sceptically, "I know I have a large car, but honestly what did they buy?"

"Well, there is what 13 or so of us," Blaine shrugged, "Don't worry, if we need to we can leave a couple of them here and come back for them, they can pay you back for the petrol."

"Oh, that doesn't matter, I don't care about that. Lets just see if we can get it all in here."

With that they got out of the car to help the other 4 boys get the stuff into the boot of Kurt's navigator.

"Wow, we actually got it all in there," Kurt panted as he shut the door to the boot, "you four are going to have to squeeze into the back sorry."

"That's fine," Wes said as he shoved Nick then Jeff then David in before getting in himself.

"Right, seatbelts on," Kurt said as he got into the drivers seat, putting his own seatbelt on, turning around to make sure the boys were doing it as best as they could with four of them in the back. He laughed when he saw that Jeff had ended up just sitting on Nicks knee so they were sharing a seatbelt. He looked to Blaine and raised an eyebrow, getting a shrug in return.

"So, how are you today Kurt?" Nick asked.

Kurt wanted to laugh at the fact that Blaine had said they would ask as soon as they could, but thought that would be extremely rude, so instead he just smiled at Nick, making eye contact in the rear-view mirror as he drove towards the hotel.

"I'm alright, thanks for asking though, it just freaked me out a bit, no big deal," he shrugged.

"Cool, that's great," Nick replied.

"Speaking of last night, I heard back from Dean Henderson Blaine," David piped up from his seat.

"What did he say?" Blaine asked, turning around in his seat so he could see David properly.

"Ben won't be accepted back into Dalton at the beginning of the year. When he got home with a broken cheekbone, his parents were not happy, and demanded an answer as to why he had it. I guess they could tell he was lying and he ended up telling them the truth, and when the Dean called, they apologized profusely for their sons behaviour and accepted that he wouldn't be allowed back easily enough," David replied.

"Well good, he was really starting to push boundaries anyway, so last night was just the final straw," Blaine said, completely missing half of what David had said except for that he had been expelled.

"Did you just say broken cheekbone?" Kurt asked.

"Yep, they took him to the emergency room or something and his cheekbone was broken, as well as having a nice shiner to go with it," Wes answered.

"How do you know that?" Blaine asked.

"Tyler told me, he wanted to know what happened, but I told him it wasn't my place. I guess he asked Ben though, so just be warned Blaine, you might have Ty on your back."

"Oh well, he deserved it, and if Ty can't see that then he's just naïve," Blaine replied, turning back in his seat taking Kurt's hand as they got closer to the hotel, giving it a small kiss, much to the amusement of his friends in the backseat who decided to wolf whistle loudly causing Kurt to blush deeply.

When they got back to the hotel, Kurt kicked them all out to get the stuff out of the car so he could go park it before heading up to the suite himself.

Once he got there, all of the other Warblers were awake and it seemed like they were attempting to make some lunch, but if the burning smell was anything to go by, they weren't doing a very good job of it.

Kurt sighed and went into the kitchen, trying to find out what they were making, which he found out were meant to be hamburgers. He quickly shooed them out, saying he would sort it out, but to get the rest of them to sort out a table or somewhere to sit. The boys who had been trying to cook the hamburgers – Jay and Sam he thought – complied easily, not even sure what to say to the boy after how they had seen him last night. Kurt just gave them a mega-watt smile, making them smile back.

About 20 minutes later he was yelling out to all the Warblers that lunch was ready. The yell was met by the sound of the 12 other boys in the suite running to sit down and wait for the food.

"Wow, these are really good Kurt," Jay – one of the younger Warblers who had been kicked out of the kitchen – said as he took another bite of his hamburger.

"Thanks Jay," Kurt smiled shyly, Blaine bumping his shoulder against Kurt's giving him a huge grin.

"Alright, I have an announcement" Wes said seriously, showing everyone he was in the role of being Head Warbler.

The attention of all the boys went to Wes immediately, all waiting for what the news could be considering he sounded so serious.

"Ben will not be returning to Dalton after summer, David has been talking to Dean Henderson today, and after the events of last night, he has not been welcomed back," Wes informed the group, the ones who had not heard the news gasping at the new information.

"Wait, what happened last night?" John, a tall boy with bright blue eyes and blonde hair to match, asked.

Wes looked at Kurt, silently asking if it was alright to inform them. Kurt gave a hesitant nod.

"There was an incident last night during dinner last night where Ben did not represent the Warblers, or Dalton, with respect, and it was not acceptable," Wes started.

"Yeah, he got a broken cheekbone out of it too, why isn't anything being done about that huh?" Tyler piped up from where he was sitting, his green eyes glaring at Blaine.

"That happened because Ben couldn't keep his mouth shut," Blaine snapped.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure that's what it was, you just always get things your way don't you?" Tyler yelled across the table to Blaine.

"Ben is a jackass, and he needed to be put into line, this wasn't the first time something had been taken to the Dean about him Tyler, god, if you would get your head out of the clouds you would know that," Blaine yelled back.

"He didn't do anything!" Tyler growled.

Kurt stood suddenly from the table, mumbling a 'sorry' to the rest of the boys before bolting to the bedroom, the door slamming as he got there.

"Great Tyler, look what you've done now," Blaine yelled, pushing his chair back from the table to follow Kurt.

Tyler scoffed as the rest of the boys stared at the place Blaine had just been; all but four wondering what that had been about. Wes decided it would be a good idea to fill them in properly about what had happened, but needed permission first, so he text Blaine.

**To Blaine: Hey, I think it would be best to fill them in properly about what happened, they are pretty confused, don't worry about Tyler, I don't even think he knows what happened just that you socked Ben in the face.**

**From Blaine: Kurt says it's fine; he will fill you, David, Nick, and Jeff, in properly later about absolutely everything.**

Wes sighed and rubbed pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger before clasping his hands on the table.

"Alright, I have permission to explain everything I know," Wes said, looking at all the boys' confused and curious faces.

"Last night, Ben essentially tried to sexually assault Kurt," Wes stopped at the boys gasps, "as we all know, this isn't a first for this type of thing, although when he has done it in the past he has been epically drunk, not that that's an excuse. Anyway, last night he cornered Kurt in the bathroom, luckily Blaine realized that Kurt had been gone for a while, and then we realized that Ben was gone too, so we went to find them. We went into the bathroom, and Ben was standing over Kurt, who was about to have a panic attack. Now I'm not sure exactly what happened, but Kurt was very distraught.

Blaine got angry; Ben ran his mouth, which made Blaine angrier, resulting in Ben having a broken cheekbone from Blaine's cast. I think that's all for now, we called Dean Henderson, and after he had talked with Bens parents, it was decided that Ben couldn't properly represent the school and is no longer welcome back as a student," Wes finished.

The boys sat in shock, including Tyler.

"Oh, shit, I need to go apologise, I definitely only got half of the story," Tyler said suddenly feeling very guilty, causing all eyes to turn to him, "shit Ben you idiot," he mumbled to himself as he went to go upstairs, the rest of the boys just watching him go.

* * *

><p>Blaine followed Kurt up the stairs, silently fuming at what Tyler had said, hoping that Kurt would be alright.<p>

He knocked on the door, and after hearing a quiet 'come in' he slowly opened the door and stepped in, closing the door quietly behind him. As he entered he saw Kurt sitting on the bed hugging a pillow to his chest, thankfully not crying, but looking like the dam could break at any moment.

"Sorry," he mumbled to Blaine, only just raising his head to make eye contact.

"Nothing to be sorry for, are you alright?" Blaine asked as he walked to the bed to sit next to Kurt, rubbing soothing circles on his back with his hand.

"Yeah, I just don't like people fighting because of me," Kurt hiccupped, trying to hold back a sob.

"Hey, it wasn't about you, it was about Ben, clearly Tyler doesn't know the full story," Blaine replied softly, pulling his phone out of his pocket to check a message he had just received, "Wes wants to know if he can tell the boys what happened last night, 'cause they are really confused about everything," he read the text out to Kurt.

"That's fine, tell him I will let him, David, Nick, and Jeff, know everything fully later," Kurt said softly.

"You don't need to do that babe," Blaine replied as he typed a text out to Wes.

"I know, but I think they should know why I was having a panic attack like that, I mean worse than I would have been if the whole Karofsky thing didn't happen," Kurt said with a humourless laugh.

"Ok, only if you want to though," Blaine said with a kiss to Kurt's temple.

They sat in silence for a while, the only sounds that could be heard was their breathing and the slight rustle of fabric from where Blaine was rubbing Kurt's back. The silence was soon disturbed by an almost hesitant knock on the door.

Blaine stood from the bed to go see who it was. Opening the door slightly he scowled at the person standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?" He hissed through gritted teeth.

"Please Blaine I'm sorry, I want to apologise to Kurt, I didn't know everything that happened, Ben just told me you got angry for no reason and socked him, please I'm sorry for everything I said," Tyler said, sincerity and guilt filling his eyes.

Blaine looked back to Kurt, and then opened the door wider gesturing for Tyler to come in. Tyler did so hesitantly, standing just inside the threshold.

"I'm so sorry Kurt, I didn't mean to upset you. I am so sorry for what my idiot of a best friend did," Tyler said honestly.

"It's fine, I'm alright, it's all good," Kurt said, a forced smile making its way onto his face.

Blaine frowned at the smile, but didn't say anything, just looking strangely at Kurt. Kurt noticed this and just gave a small shrug of his shoulders.

"Ok, cool, that's god," Tyler said awkwardly, "Well, I guess I will just go then, Bye," he finished with an awkward wave, leaving the room.

"Care to tell me about that smile," Blaine asked Kurt with a raised eyebrow.

"It's fine, I just didn't want to tell him why it made me so upset," Kurt shrugged, giving Blaine a real smile and moving off the bed to wrap his arms around his boyfriends waist, "honestly, it's fine. Come on lets go find out what needs to be done for tonight, and then you need to get ready for your performance."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, smiling at the boy in front of him.

"Ok," He said giving Kurt a kiss, "lets go, will you come to watch tonight?" he finished giving Kurt puppy dog eyes.

"Of course I will," Kurt said with a chuckle, giving Blaine a small kiss before leaving the room to go back downstairs to quell the confusion of the boys still sitting at the table.

* * *

><p>That night, despite being a Warbler down, was the best performance of the entire trip. Maybe it was because Kurt was there making Blaine extremely giddy, or that for some reason after the revelations this morning, the group seemed closer, more tight-knit. Whatever the reason, the public of Columbus loved them, and they definitely represented the school well.<p>

After the boys had finished, they all walked back to the hotel, where they would have some food before starting the party, which somehow the boys had retrieved alcohol for. Kurt thought they had secretly stolen it from home and packed it in their suitcases, which honestly wouldn't be that surprising, but he wasn't going to ask.

They ordered pizza for dinner, and then Thad, who it was definitely not expected from, got out all the alcohol, and mixed it into some sort of punch, and began handing glasses of it out to all the boys who were in the living room, playing_ Singstar_ which turned up out of nowhere.

Once the alcohol started invading everyone's systems, Kurt saw that Blaine was not kidding when he said about the Warblers being a crazy bunch.

Wes and David and taken over the singstar and were belting out some random ballad horribly in their drunken state. If Kurt hadn't heard them sing before, he would not have believed that they actually could. Nick and Jeff were throwing random things around the room at each other, hiding behind anything and anyone that they could.

There was a game of twister going on, where that came from was a mystery as well. Many of the boys were dancing to Wes and David's singing, trying to get the microphones for themselves.

Kurt had a feeling that they would have been doing this without alcohol anyway. They seemed like a big bunch of 8 year olds.

Kurt was sitting on the couch watching the boys in amusement, random objects flying past his head, a random exploding noise followed by a 'Finally!' coming from the kitchen, whatever that was about. He was just about to find Blaine amongst the chaos that was starting in the room as the many boys started joining in on Nick and Jeff's war, water balloons appeared once again out of nowhere, and soon enough all the electronics were being moved from the room, resulting in an all out water balloon war.

Blaine plopped down on the couch next to Kurt.

"Having fun?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, where did all this stuff come from?" Kurt laughed.

"You don't want to know what was in those bags today, honestly, like I said, crazy. It may be water balloons now, but I can guarantee that there will be lots of other things, and we are lucky that we don't have to pay for this room," Blaine laughed, standing up again, going into the kitchen with a mischievous look towards Kurt.

"Don't you dare Anderson," Kurt yelled out after him.

The room suddenly became clear of any Warblers, Kurt sat alone on the couch, not even noticing until all of a sudden all the boys surrounded him, hands clasped behind their backs.

"Uh, what's going on?" he asked nervously.

The boys all smirked, before Blaine was jumping up on the couch next to Kurt, a small container in his hands, a grin on his face.

"No! No, no, no, don't even think about it," Kurt said jumping off the couch and moving away from Blaine as much as he could amongst the circle the boys had now formed around them.

"Aw come on babe, live a little," Blaine said with a smirk towards Kurt, moving towards him, containers still firmly in his hands as best as it could be with a cast.

"No, not in this jacket," Kurt said, trying to come up with an excuse.

"Take it off," Blaine shrugged.

Kurt watched Blaine carefully, and saw the boys smirking still, and knew that somehow he was not going to get away from whatever they had planned. Carefully he took his jacket off and tossed it aside, hoping that it wouldn't get ruined. One of the boys went and put it in the closet for him, which he was thankful for, giving them a smile as they rejoined the circle.

"Right, now can I?" Blaine asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Don't give me those," Kurt said, feeling his resolve crumble, but he was not going to just let Blaine throw water on him, "this isn't happening," he finished, standing his ground.

"Your no fun," Blaine pouted, still walking towards Kurt, who was moving around the circle again.

"No, it's not fair, I don't have anything," Kurt said, but before he could even finish his sentence, a large water pistol, that was full of water, was being placed into his hands.

Kurt looked at it confusedly, before turning around to see John smiling at him.

"I guess we are even now," Blaine said, coming to a stop in front of Kurt before he could move away again.

"Don't you dare," Kurt tried to threaten, but he could tell Blaine knew he didn't mean it.

Blaine raised the container higher, and slowly, with a grin, tipped it over Kurt's head.

"You are so dead Anderson," Kurt said; raising the water pistol to Blaine and squeezing the trigger, water spraying water onto his face.

With that the circle split in half, and Blaine, still smirking, turned and walked over to where half of the boys had formed a group. Kurt looked around for the rest of the boys, to see that they had grouped behind him, then noticing the bucket of water balloons they were holding.

"WAR!" Jeff suddenly yelled from where he was standing with Blaine and his group.

All of a sudden, water balloons were flying across the room as the two groups had an all out war, making them all saturated. People were running around the room, crazy war cries being called out. Stations had been set up in the kitchen and downstairs bathroom to 'reload'.

Blaine and Kurt circled around each other. Blaine with water balloons in his hand, Kurt with his hands behind his back.

"How long did you have this planned for?" Kurt glared at him.

"Since I found out about the water balloons being there," Blaine laughed, "I knew you wouldn't join in, so we found a way to make you. It worked too, so I'm happy."

"Still hate you," Kurt said, though his tone and the smile on his face gave him away.

"No you don't," Blaine smiled.

"Your right, I don't. But as they day, payback is a bitch," Kurt said as he removed his hands from behind his back. In them had been placed a large container of water.

Kurt being taller than Blaine could easily reach his arms up and over his head, flipping the container of water over. The water splashed down over his hair. Kurt then proceeded to rub the water into Blaine's hair, making the gel come loose, curls starting to come out of the cage.

"I've always liked your curls," Kurt said pulling on one, "It's a pity you use so much gel."

With that, Kurt turned to walk away, but before he could Blaine had wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him back.

"All you needed to do was ask," he whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt turned around in the embrace, and pushed his lips against Blaine's, both boys forgetting about the world around them, both drowning in the feeling of the others lips on theirs.

That was until the Warblers started pelting them with water balloons.

"Truce! Truce!" Kurt yelled out laughing before picking up the water pistol and aiming for all the boys around him.

_So glad I came, _Kurt thought to himself as he watched the laughing boys run away from him, Blaine now joining in on it, laughing loudly, the sound like music to Kurt's ears.

_Yep, definitely glad I came._

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, good times with those crazy boys...water fights are amazing, it's our Christmas Day tradition in my house, or Boxing day whichever has the better weather...that's one good thing about Christmas being in Summer here.<strong>_  
><strong> R&amp;R =)<br>**_


	16. Chapter 16

**So here we are again, I hope you all like this chapter =) Uni is kicking my ass at the moment, and I have a few assignments due in the next week so I may not be able to update until after I finish those, even though it is easier to write this!**

**Question: Do you want me to continue this into their senior year? If I do it means it won't be finishing soon. If I don't there will probably only be one more chapter and an epilogue. Let me know what you think.  
><strong>

**Enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After the water fight died down, the boys decided it would probably be best to clean up the mess. They raided the bathrooms and closets looking for anything that could soak up the water as Blaine placed a call down to the lobby to say that they would need a cleaner in the morning, and to order any new items that are needed right away.<p>

The living room, kitchen, downstairs bathroom, and a couple of other random rooms in the downstairs part of the hotel suite was soon covered in towels, bath robes, spare sheets and blankets, all trying to soak up the water. The boys all then got into their pyjamas, and decided to watch a movie, all their adrenaline gone after the water fight, and not wanting to have any more alcohol.

"Is this how Warbler parties normally go?" Kurt asked the room, as he got comfortable on the couch next to Blaine.

"No way" Jay replied, "normally everyone gets so drunk that they end up passing out, and doing really stupid things, water fights normally aren't one of them."

"Right, I'm not sure I believe that, you were all having far too much fun for that to be a once off," Kurt replied sceptically.

"I never said it was a once off, they happen all the time, just not when we are drunk," Jay replied laughing.

For being one of the younger members of the Warblers, Jay acted as though he had known the boys for years, which could have been possible.

"Do you guys ever get in trouble for drinking? You're all underage," Kurt asked the room again, this time John answered.

"Nah, most of our parents don't care or aren't around anyway, so whatever, we do what we like, it's not like we drink all the time."

"Ah, ok then," Kurt replied, snuggling into Blaine's side as he put a blanket over them, his attention going back to the TV where the movie was just starting.

Blaine held onto Kurt tightly, smiling at the way Kurt fit in with the group so easily, and got along with each member, taking an honest interest in what they had to say. He was definitely falling in love with this boy, and nothing was going to stop it. Each day he just found more things to love about him.

"Happy birthday," Kurt suddenly whispered giving Blaine a kiss on the cheek.

Blaine had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realise the movie was half over, and it was now just past midnight.

"Thank you," he replied, turning his head to give Kurt a kiss on the lips before they both settled back in to watch the rest of the movie.

They watched another movie after the first had finished, and by the end of it nearly all of the boys had fallen asleep. The ones who were awake woke them up and the boys all went to their own beds, making sure to get a semi-decent sleep so they could spend their last full day in Columbus outside of the walls of the hotel.

* * *

><p>The next morning the suite was silent until around 11am when Kurt, Blaine, Tyler, and Jay were the first to wake up, showing up in the living room showered and dressed, not showing any signs of having gone to sleep at around 3am that morning. They decided to let the rest of the boys sleep for another half hour or so as the four of them piled into Kurt's navigator to get them some food.<p>

Kurt insisted that they weren't getting fast food, no matter how much they wanted it, because by the time they got back to the hotel, and woke all the boys up, it would be gross.

That was how the boys found themselves in a grocery store buying bagels, cream cheese, and various other toppings, as well as an assortment of fruits to make a fresh fruit salad, and a couple of bottles of orange juice. No one had any issues that the food wouldn't get eaten, with it being the only food that would be in the suite and the boys being hungry enough, they wouldn't care what it was, it would get eaten, fairly quickly too.

They quickly went through the checkout and got back in the Navigator, making their way back to the hotel.

Once they arrived back at the suite, a few more of the boys were awake and in the living room, looking worse for wear with their sleep tousled hair and pyjamas. Kurt quickly told them to go shower or at least freshen up, and he would make food as he did so. He then sent Jay and John off to wake up the remaining Warblers and to give them the same message, before he ordered Blaine into the kitchen to help with making the brunch.

"What would you like me to do?" Blaine asked sliding his arms around Kurt's waist and hooking his chin over his shoulder.

"You can help me cut up the fruit, that's really all there is to do since the bagels just need to go in the toaster for a little bit," Kurt replied, his hands resting on top of Blaine's.

Blaine let go of Kurt and opened a cupboard, pulling out a couple of chopping boards before getting two knives from the knife block. Kurt then got the fruit they had brought, as well as a bowl, and put them on the bench between the two chopping boards.

"Alright, so just into cubes will be fine, and don't forget to put some lemon juice on it every once in a while, we don't want it to go gross looking," Kurt told Blaine, who nodded and started to cut up the fruit.

It was such a simple task, but Kurt couldn't help basking in the domestically of it all. The way he and Blaine would move around the kitchen, always aware of when the other needed to get somewhere and moving to allow access. It was something Kurt could see happening many years from now, in their own apartment, in a completely different city.

As he let his thoughts get away from him, Blaine continued cutting the fruit. Upon noticing Kurt's cutting slowing down, he snuck a curious glance at his boyfriend, noticing the far off look in his eyes he put his own knife down and slid over to Kurt's side.

"Penny for your thoughts," he said as he bumped his hip against Kurt's.

Kurt was startled from his thoughts, looking at Blaine and blushing deeply.

"I was just thinking how nice this is," he started, upon noticing Blaine's slightly confused look he continued, "Us working together like this, I was just thinking how nice it was, imagining it being a part of our future."

As soon as he said it, he realized exactly what he had said and hoped he hadn't scared Blaine, they had only been together for just a few days under a month, he didn't want to go jumping too far into the future, but it was truly how he felt.

"I mean, um," he stumbled trying to find the right words before giving up and looking at the floor blushing.

"Hey, it's alright," Blaine said, using his forefinger to tilt Kurt's head back up to look him in the eyes.

As soon as he saw Kurt's face, he noticed the tears that were forming in his boyfriend's eyes and the quivering of his lip.

"Hey, hey, don't cry, there is nothing wrong with wanting this in the future," Blaine soothed.

"But it's only been a month, I don't want to lose you, and now I've gone and said that," Kurt said, finishing with a hiccup from his suppressing his sobs.

"Hey, who said I was going anywhere," Blaine replied giving Kurt a kiss, "I'm not leaving, you're not going to lose me. I promise."

"Don't promise things you can't control," Kurt said quietly as a tear broke the barrier and trailed down his face.

Blaine wiped it away with his thumb, cradling Kurt's cheek in his palm.

"I may not be able to control the future, but I can control how I feel right now, and I promise that as long as I feel this way, you won't leave me. Don't worry babe, you will always have me," Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug.

Kurt desperately wanted to say those three words that meant the world to him. He had realized over the past few days that he really did love Blaine, and everything he said and did made that love so much deeper. But now wasn't the time to say them, not in the kitchen of a hotel suite in Columbus. So instead he settled for a 'thank you' hugging Blaine tightly back.

"Let's finish this off and get those boys fed huh," Blaine said tightening his hold just a fraction before letting go and stepping back to his chopping board to finish chopping the fruit.

Just as they had parted Jay came into the kitchen.

"Hey, didn't know if you two had put the coffee on, but I think we are definitely going to need it," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Crap, I didn't even think of that, could you do that? Also can you set the table and tell everyone to go sit down, breakfast will be out in a minute, or brunch really, but yeah it will be there in a minute," Kurt smiled gratefully.

Jay nodded and walked back out after setting the coffee machine, coming back in every now and then to get things for the table.

After everyone had sat down and eaten, it was decided that they would go play a game of mini golf before heading back to the hotel to pack up there things to leave in the morning after checking out at 10.

The boys got into a couple of taxis as well as Kurt's car and headed down to the mini golf park. The next couple of hours were spent playing the 18 holes, which normally wouldn't take that long, but with 13 boys, it definitely did.

Kurt got to see more of the Warblers crazy antics, including Wes talking to his ball trying to get it to move. Jay dancing with his club before he hit it saying it was for good luck. John trying to cheat by moving peoples golf balls around or even throwing them into the surrounding plants thinking he was being sneaky, but there was always someone watching, replacing the balls when they disappeared.

And then there was Blaine. Sweet, gorgeous, and definitely not subtle, Blaine. He would pout and pretend that he didn't know how to play, begging Kurt to stand behind him to 'help'. Kurt found it cute at first, but when blain was still doing it half way through the course, he decided to have a little fun with it.

"Come help me," Blaine pouted.

Kurt sauntered over to Blaine from where he was talking to Blaine, coming up behind him, pressing his chest to his back.

"What would you like me to help with honey?" Kurt purred into his ear making a shiver run through his body.

"Um," Blaine gulped, "how do I hold this?"

Kurt had to hold back a laugh at that, realizing Blaine probably didn't even realise what he had actually said.

"Well, that depends on what you are wanting to hold," he purred again, putting his hands on Blaine's hips.

Blaine gulped again as he felt Kurt's hands go up under the fabric of his shirt.

"Make sure you get it in the hole honey," Kurt said, tapping his fingers on Blaine's stomach before detaching himself and sauntering back to where he had previously been, throwing a wink over his shoulder at Blaine who was just staring.

Blaine tried to clear his head of the thoughts Kurt had put in there and tried to concentrate on playing the game, failing miserably when the ball got no where near where it needed to be.

"Cruel," he said as he walked back to Kurt, who just chuckled in return.

The rest of the game went fairly uneventfully. Of course that was apart from Nick and David having to stop Jeff jumping in the water to get his ball, which had gone over the railing into the small pond.

The tired boys made their way back to the now clean hotel suite and packed their bags, Kurt helping Blaine. The bus would be arriving at around 9:30 in the morning to take them back to Columbus, and unfortunately for Kurt, Blaine would have to take the bus back since his car was at Dalton, and he didn't want Kurt driving the 2 hours to Westerville then having to drive another 2 hours to Lima.

The next morning Kurt pouted as Blaine went to leave, but with a kiss and a hug from Blaine, and the promise he would come over as soon as he got home, Kurt let the pout leave his face to be replaced by a smile before placing another kiss on Blaine's lips, and leaving to go to his own car to go home.

* * *

><p>The next week went much too quickly for the boys, the impending school year creeping up slowly on them.<p>

Burt had finished making Kurt work at the shop, not that he had really been doing full days anyway, and George and Blaine had finished their work on the outside of the house long ago. After the incident with Josh George wouldn't let Blaine do much of the work, so had opted for painters to come and finish the work off, including the inside of the house which they had decided needed new paint too.

Blaine's injuries had all but healed now, the only reminders of the horrible incident was the scar in his hairline and the cast still on his arm, a scar most likely underneath that from the surgery he had needed for it.

They had spent their last few days of summer at various barbeques and parties at their many friends' houses. Kurt having become an honorary Warbler, and Blaine having become an honorary New Directions member.

Kurt decided it was time to stock up on supplies and new clothes for the school year, and thought he and Blaine could make a day of it.

That is how Blaine found himself being dragged around the mall by an over excited Kurt. Not that he minded, he would do anything Kurt wanted to, as long as it meant spending time with the boy he was now sure he loved.

After getting any stationary they would need for school, Kurt decided to start on the clothes side of their trip, and no matter how much Blaine insisted he didn't need any new clothes for school since he wore a uniform most of the time he was there, he still found himself being pushed into a changing room, arms full of jeans, shirts, and sweaters, with Kurt giving precise instructions on what item when with what.

Blaine separated the clothes into the outfits Kurt had said, finding that there was only four in the pile.

"Ok, where to start," Blaine said eyeing the clothes.

He decided obviously to start with the pants. He quickly took off his own jeans, and slid into the ones Kurt had picked out for him, finding that they were a lot tighter than he normally wore.

"Uh Kurt, are you sure you got the right size jeans?" He called through the door.

"Yeah why?" Kurt replied.

"They just seem really tight," Blaine replied.

"Open up, let me see," Kurt chuckled.

"Uh hang on a second," Blaine called back, quickly putting on top and sweater Kurt had paired with the jeans.

He stepped out and stood uncomfortably in front of Kurt who was looking over him with a critical eye.

"Huh, well I mean they are meant to be tighter than you usually wear, but yeah, they are quite tight aren't they," Kurt said as he eyed the jeans appreciatively, taking in the way they hugged Blaine's thighs nicely.

"I'm not comfortable in these Kurt," Blaine whined, trying to tug the tops to cover his perfectly covered butt and groin.

"Alright, I will go get the next size," Kurt said, hurrying away to get the jeans. He came back just as quickly as he had gone, carrying a new size in all the pants he had given Blaine to try on just in case. With a sweet smile he handed them to Blaine and nudged him back into the changing room.

Blaine tried on the new pants, and was much more comfortable this time. He stepped out of the changing room again, and Kurt grinned.

"You _have_ to get those," Kurt smiled, taking in how good Blaine looked, "alright, next outfit."

They continued this as Blaine tried on the next few outfits. Blaine complaining every time something didn't fit quite right, and Kurt going to get a different size or style and getting Blaine to try it on, then quickly deciding that Blaine would be getting that too. Blaine just smiled at his boyfriend. In all honesty he liked how passionate Kurt was about fashion, and if he wanted to dress Blaine every now and then, Blaine wasn't going to complain.

After Blaine's shopping spree, which consisted of him buying four pairs of pants, four tops, 3 sweaters, one cardigan, and a new pair of shoes, it was Kurt's turn.

Blaine sat and watched as Kurt tried on outfit after outfit, meticulously picking apart each item, giving Blaine reasons why he did or didn't like each item.

Blaine was intrigued by the way Kurt talked about clothes. He never gave a trivial answer as to why he didn't like an item, always going into detail about the cut of the fabric, and the way it had been sewn. Blaine smiled through all the explanation even though he had no clue what Kurt was actually talking about.

After noticing that they had spent quite a few hours at the mall and that it was nearing dinnertime, Blaine decided to spring a date on Kurt.

"Hey Kurt, we're going out for dinner," he said to his boyfriend as he came out of the changing room with the pile of clothes he was going to buy.

"We are?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep," Blaine replied popping the 'p'.

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, he was surprised that after being dragged around the mall all day he was still acting like an over excited puppy, a trait that Kurt found adorable.

"You do that so much," he teased lightly, the smile on his face and lint in his eyes giving away to Blaine how much he liked it.

"You like it when I act like a child," Blaine teased back.

"You do it so much I don't think I have a choice," Kurt said poking his tongue out at Blaine.

"You do it too," Blaine replied, pointing at Kurt's mouth where his tongue had just gone back in.

"I know," Kurt winked, putting the clothes on the counter, bewildering the sales assistant who he was sure had never seen anyone buy that many clothes in one go.

He smiled at the woman who smiled back and started putting the clothes through before turning back to his boyfriend.

"So dinner? Where abouts?" he smiled.

"Um, just this little place I know of," Blaine smiled back sweetly.

"As long as you don't take me to Breadstix," Kurt moaned.

"I won't, that place can come much, much, later in our relationship," Blaine said, eyeing the woman who was still putting the clothes through to gauge her reaction to what he had just said. There was none which he was glad of, but as much as he wanted to give Kurt a kiss he wasn't going to because he couldn't be sure if she had heard and didn't care, or if she was just oblivious to the conversation that was going on.

Kurt smiled at Blaine, and turned back to the counter to pay for his clothes, then grabbing all the bags and making sure Blaine was following before leaving the store and making his way to the car park.

When they got in the car, Blaine's today, or rather George's (how Blaine's parents trusted him with an expensive Maserati Kurt would never know), they put all their bags into the back and got in. Blaine quickly pulled out from the car park and started driving away from the mall, following the road out of Lima.

"Uh Blaine, where exactly are we going?" Kurt asked, watching as they neared the edge of town.

"Just out of town, not too far. I want to go to this place that I saw when I was driving back in from Dalton the other day," Blaine smiled, taking one of his hands off the steering wheel to link it with Kurt's.

Kurt smiled back at Blaine before looking back out the window to figure out where they were going.

About 5 minutes after they had left Lima Blaine pulled into the nearly deserted parking lot of a small 50's style diner, only a couple of other cars there. Kurt smiled as he got out and looked around a little bit.

"This car definitely doesn't fit here," he chuckled to Blaine, who had come over from the driver's side to pull Kurt into his body, his forehead resting against Kurt's. They stared into each other's eyes for a little bit before Blaine quickly kissed Kurt on the lips and stepped away.

"Come on babe, lets go eat," Blaine said, holding a hand out which Kurt took right away, not worried about anyone saying anything since the people there probably wouldn't take any notice.

They walked in, a small bell chiming as the door opened and closed, and walked over to a booth. Kurt slid in first then Blaine followed, purposefully scooting right into his side.

A bored looking waitress, who looked no older than 20 and was popping her gum loudly, came and gave them menus, saying she would be back in a minute to take their orders. They looked through the menus, Kurt half-heartedly complaining that there was nothing that wasn't deep-fried, Blaine chuckling and telling him to live a little. They eventually decided to get a cheeseburger and fries each, accompanied by a large milkshake to share. They placed their order with the waitress, and as they waited for their food, they acted exactly like the love-struck teenagers they are with flirty glances, cute comments, blushing cheeks, and lots of innocent touching, a few quick kisses thrown in between.

The waitress came back with their food and the milkshake; Blaine frowned when he noticed there was only one straw in it.

"Can we please have another straw?" Blaine asked cautiously, unsure as to what the waitress's reaction would be when she figured out why.

"Oh, um, sure," she said blushing but going to get another straw quickly, "here you go," she said as she handed Blaine the straw, blushing again when Blaine smiled.

"Thanks," Blaine smiled, putting the straw in the milkshake.

As soon as the waitress had gone Kurt started laughing loudly, Blaine giving him a curious look when he started laughing harder.

"She was so trying to flirt with you, did you see how she was blushing?" Kurt said between laughs.

"She was not," Blaine replied nonchalantly.

"She so was, and she didn't even click onto the fact that the extra straw was so we could share the drink," Kurt laughed again.

"Ok," Blaine laughed with him, "I guess we can find out soon."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow at Blaine, trying to understand what he meant, immediately smiling when he called the waitress over.

Said waitress hurried over to the table, a huge smile on her face as she looked at Blaine.

"What do you need honey?" She asked sweetly, Kurt nearly choked a fry as he tried not to laugh.

Blaine eyed Kurt from the corner of his eye to make sure he was alright before answering the waitress.

"Um, yeah, the ketchup is empty, could we get another?" he replied.

"No problem," she winked, taking the empty container to replace it with a new one, "here you go," she said as she brought a new one back to the table.

"Thanks," Blaine smiled, elbowing Kurt who was shaking with silent laughter.

"You're welcome," she blushed before hurrying away again.

Kurt couldn't hold his laughter in and started to laugh loudly again, glad that the diner was pretty much empty so he wasn't disturbing anyone with his laughter.

"See," he looked at Blaine who was just smiling at him.

"Ok, you were right," Blaine started laughing, "how she didn't realise we are on a date I have no idea, I'm practically glued to your side."

The boys laughed a little bit more before eating their food before it got cold, Kurt quietly telling Blaine that it was actually really good, not that that meant he would be eating cheeseburgers often.

They finished the milkshake and got up from the booth, going to the front to pay. As they neared the front, the waitress who had been serving them quickly went to the till to put their payment through.

"Did you enjoy your meal?" she asked.

"Yeah, it was good thanks," Kurt replied before Blaine could say anything, earning a confused glance from the waitress, because really? Had she really just noticed that Kurt was there?

"That's good," she said, putting through the payment, slipping the receipt to Blaine.

Blaine thanked her and went to put his card back in his wallet before noticing something written on the receipt. A number to be exact, with a name, with a heart.

Blaine looked back up at the girl, who looked overly hopeful.

"Uh, sorry, but your really not my type," Blaine said as nicely as he could, looking at Kurt after he had said that to find his boyfriend trying not to laugh again. He elbowed him in the side and glared at him, silently telling him to stop being so mean to which Kurt started shaking with silent laughter even more, making a small smile creep onto Blaine's face.

"Oh, right, ok," the girl said, noticing the exchange between Blaine and Kurt, blushing as she realized what he meant.

"Come on _honey,_" Kurt said, looping his arm through Blaine's, emphasizing honey with a loving look, and walking out of the diner, bell chiming as the door closed behind them.

They got back into the car and both started laughing again, trying not to, but really, how could she not tell they were on a date, it's not like they had been sitting at opposite ends of the table. It wasn't everyday that two boys were squished into a booth in a diner.

After Blaine had stopped laughing, he started the car again, taking Kurt's hand and driving back towards their houses. Once there they got out and Kurt went to say goodbye to Blaine so he could go back to his house.

"Actually, could we go for a walk?" Blaine asked before Kurt could open his mouth.

"Sure," Kurt said, "where to?"

"I thought we could just go to the park," Blaine replied as he started walking with Kurt towards the park, hands swinging between them.

They got to the entrance of the park and Blaine ran to the swings, pulling Kurt along with him.

"What are you doing Blaine?" Kurt screeched as Blaine pulled him along.

"Playing on the swings with my Boyfriend," Blaine replied simply as he sat on the swing and pulled Kurt to sit on his lap, immediately pumping his legs to get some momentum as they started moving.

Kurt held onto the chains above Blaine's hands and started pumping his legs to help Blaine. He was glad it was getting darker since the sun had already set during the time they were in the diner, it must have looked rather silly for two grown boys to be sitting on one swing, pumping their legs to go higher.

Once they were high enough, they stopped pumping their legs letting the swing move on its own. Blaine removed his hands from the chain and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, nuzzling his nose into his back between his shoulder blades.

Kurt smiled at how cuddly Blaine was being. He loved the way that Blaine brought out his inner child, making him do things that he normally wouldn't do. Sometimes it was good to let go and stop being so mature, it was good to be childish and have fun. Life could be so serious, and Kurt loved the way that Blaine seemed to see the good in everything, no matter what everything had a silver lining. Blaine was definitely one of the most mature and responsible people Kurt knew, but he was also the one who could put a smile on your face no matter what, he was the one who didn't care what anyone thought, and do random things like poke tongues at Kurt, or make him swing at the park when it was dark. Kurt knew how he felt about Blaine, but it was breathtaking to realise all the little things that made him feel that way, this being one of them.

As the swing slowed down Blaine let his feet drag across the ground, pulling them to a stop. He tapped at Kurt's hips to get him to stand, standing up himself to take Kurt's hand and lead him to the Oak tree in the middle of the park.

"This is where we had our first proper conversation," Blaine said as he sat down, pulling Kurt to sit in-between his legs, his back against Blaine's chest.

"It is," Kurt nodded, remembering that day, "I can't believe I thought you were just another homophobe who wanted to ruin my life."

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it when you said that, and then I freaked you out by laughing," Blaine chuckled, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Kurt's neck, placing a small kiss there.

They sat in a comfortable silence, hands twined together over Kurt's lap.

"You know, I knew I wanted to be with you from the day I met you. Wes and David wouldn't stop teasing me that night," Blaine said, breaking the silence.

"Oh really?" Kurt asked, turning in his spot so he was facing Blaine.

"Yeah, and then they told Nick and Jeff, and decided when they were drunk that they needed to come up with a plan to get us together, even though we didn't actually know each other."

"They are crazy," Kurt laughed.

"That they are," Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt softly.

Kurt cuddled back into Blaine and silence fell over them once again.

"I'm glad you talked to me that day," Kurt broke the silence this time.

"I am too," Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand.

Again, another silence fell over them, they watched as a few leaves fell from the tree as a cool breeze rustled the branches, a sure sign that Fall was on it's way. Blaine instinctively hugged Kurt tighter to keep him warm.

"I love you," he said softly.

Kurt stilled in his arms, and Blaine started to internally freak out. Kurt turned around so he was facing Blaine again, looking into his eyes, emotion filling both of them. Tears started to pool in their eyes. Blaine from thinking he had ruined everything by saying that, Kurt from being so overcome with emotion.

"I love _you,_" Kurt said back, not saying 'I love you too' because he didn't think it had as much meaning.

With that, Blaine surged forward, connecting his lips with Kurt's as their tears fell from their eyes mingling with the others on their cheeks.

Pulling back, Blaine cupped Kurt's hand in his face; thumb rubbing away the tears, his actions mirrored by Kurt.

They sat in silence looking into each other's eyes before their lips met again, 'I love you' falling from their lips as they kissed slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aw yay, I know everyone was waiting for that, and I just couldn't put it off any longer. It was so sweet when I was writing that. I had my iTunes on and 'Kiss' by Ed Sheeran was playing in the background, nearly made me cry at the sweetness. If you don't know the song go listen to it and you will see what I mean.**

**Please let me know what you think about my question in the first note =)  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok, so because I am super awesome and got the urgent assignments done, I am here again with another chapter! I quite literally wrote a 1700 word essay on the politics of teaching and learning in an hour and then wrote this in the same amount of time...any ideas which I preferred? Also, I am sure may of you will be pleased to hear that this story won't be finishing any time soon! That's right, it's heading into their senior year.**

**There is a bit of foreshadowing in this chapter, lets see if anyone can figure it out.  
><strong>

**Enjoy my lovelies =)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>As the boys sat together in the park under the oak tree, their kisses grew from soft and slow to passionate and heated. Something in the air had shifted, and there was desperation and want filling each of them.<p>

They pulled apart panting, resting their foreheads together as they looked into each others eyes trying to catch their breath.

"Come back to my house," Blaine said softly, watching Kurt's reaction carefully.

Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes, noticing how dark his eyes had turned, knowing that his own would be reflecting the same look.

"Ok," he breathed out, standing up and holding his hand out to help Blaine get up.

They walked slowly, not in a huge hurry to get back, hands swinging between them, stealing kisses between the park and Blaine's house. Once they got inside the house, their pace quickened as they made their way up the stairs and to his room.

That night their relationship was taken to the next level as they lost their virginity to each other, something that neither would ever regret.

They lay in bed afterwards, cuddling and still in awe of what they had just done, smiles on their faces as they kissed slowly, their eyes slowly shutting with each kiss until they fell asleep, lips only inches apart, breath mingling between them.

* * *

><p>Friday morning Kurt found himself sitting on Blaine's bed, flicking through a magazine humming and haaing at the different articles and outfits in the fashion pages as Blaine sat at his laptop flicking through different webpage's and Word, wanting to start building his music portfolio so he had it ready when it came time to apply for college.<p>

It was raining outside, the first rain all summer which really surprised both the boys. The weather had been great all summer, and only now was it starting to show that summer was nearly over and fall was on its way.

They boys worked in a comfortable silence, nothing needing to be said, just being with each other was enough for each of them. Occasionally Kurt would turn his eyes from the magazine and watch Blaine, fingers flying over the keyboard, the profile of his face, with his hair falling into his eyes, which today were covered by glasses which Kurt found insanely hot, his head bobbing to the music that was playing quietly. Kurt would smile and then turn back to his magazine, continuing to voice his opinions on what ever it was he was looking at.

After a while he felt the bed dip next to him and Blaine snuggling into his side.

"That top is hideous," Blaine said sounding horrified.

"It is," Kurt hummed in agreement.

He closed the magazine and turned to look at Blaine who was looking rather tired.

"Did you get your portfolio done?" he asked.

"Mostly, I mean I could put so much more in there, it's just that I need to decide which would be best for it," Blaine yawned.

"Aw, well, I'm sure it will look amazing when it's done," Kurt replied, placing a chaste kiss on Blaine's lips.

Blaine smiled and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer. Kurt sighed dramatically, and then complied with a chuckled, wrapping his own arms around Blaine, wanting to hold him in his arms and never let go.

"I go to Dalton on Monday before school starts on Wednesday," Blaine said suddenly, breaking the silence that had fallen upon them.

"Oh, I don't start until the next Monday" Kurt tried to not let his sadness show in his voice, but failed miserably.

"It's alright babe, we will be alright," Blaine squeezed Kurt tighter, trying to prove that it would all be fine.

"It's going to be hard, going from seeing you every day to only seeing you in the weekends, and that's only if you decide to come home," Kurt sighed, squeezing his eyes to stop the tears that were forming from falling.

"Hey, don't baby, don't cry," Blaine said softly, wiping the tear that had fallen despite Kurt's trying, "I know it will be hard, but we will figure it out, it's only two hours, we can always meet half way, and you can come visit whenever you like, and there is nothing that will keep me from coming home in the weekends."

"Even Wes when he's being an overbearing authoritarian figure?" Kurt chuckled.

"Hmm, well I will get back to you on that one, but even if I do have to stay for a weekend, you can come visit," Blaine said. He was trying to reassure Kurt that everything would be fine, and he really hoped he was right.

"I don't want to go back to McKinley," Kurt said sadly, "I don't know if I can put up with the crap any longer. I'm lucky that I didn't run into anyone I didn't want to see all summer, it's amazing really."

"It will be fine, you're tough, I know you won't let them get you down," Blaine smiled encouragingly, earning a smile in return from Kurt, "there's the smile I love, I don't like seeing it being replaced with a frown. Besides, frowning too much will give you wrinkles," Blaine chuckled as Kurt gasped and slapped his arm playfully.

"I suppose, I just hope they lay off this year. I want at least some great things for my senior year," Kurt smiled, hugging Blaine again.

"Well, I will try my best to make that happen," Blaine smiled, "come on, let's go get something to eat."

* * *

><p>The weekend went by quickly. Kurt helped Blaine pack up some things to take to Dalton, making sure that he took the outfits they had bought on their mall trip. They got distracted a few times as Kurt made Blaine model his uniform, there was music and everything. They feel onto the bed giggling, which then turned into slow sweet kisses, which then turned into a heated make out session, which was then stopped when Blaine remembered he was wearing his school uniform, and it wouldn't be good if he needed to get it dry-cleaned again before the year had even started. Sure he had more than one, but still, it would seem suspicious.<p>

They packed up his schoolbooks and made sure Blaine had his laptop, and then they were standing outside at Blaine's car.

"Come for a ride with me," Blaine begged, turning big hazel eyes on Kurt.

"Blaine stop that," Kurt laughed, "If I come for a ride, how will I get home?" he asked, "and don't say you will drive me back, because that will mean you are driving all day," he finished, cutting Blaine off from what he was saying.

"But I want to show you my room," Blaine whined, his puppy eyes still trained on Kurt.

"Ugh, your such a puppy," Kurt joked, "Fine, but I will follow you in my car, that way you aren't driving 6 hours of the day," he finished.

"Yay," Blaine jumped up and down on the spot clapping his hands, not really caring what he looked like, Kurt just watched with an eyebrow raised.

Blaine stopped jumping and looked at Kurt with a thousand watt smile.

"Ok, ok, well um, just follow me and I will see you again in about 2 hours," Blaine said, giving Kurt a kiss before getting in his car and waiting for Kurt to do the same.

The drive to Dalton went rather slowly, both just wanting to get there, not wanting the inevitable goodbye to happen anytime soon. Neither wanted to be apart from each other like this, but they knew it would be good for their relationship, and they couldn't rely on each other so much, but Kurt really wasn't sure how he would survive a year at McKinley when he couldn't go home and see Blaine which would make him feel immensely better.

When he followed Blaine through the gates of Dalton, he gasped out loud at the buildings he saw in front of him. He followed Blaine to a car park and after taking his key out of the ignition; he got out and went over to where Blaine was in his car still, raising and eyebrow in question.

"Get in," Blaine smiled, "This is the visitor car park, the students ones are near the dorm buildings."

Kurt shrugged his shoulders with a smile and got into Blaine's car.

"This place is amazing," he said in awe as he looked around the gardens and buildings as the drove down a small road towards what Kurt assumed were the dorm buildings, "how many dorm buildings are there?"

"Two, Charleston and Worthington, named after Alexander Charleston and Christopher Worthington, who were the minor holders in the school after it was founded by Theodore Dalton," Blaine smiled as he pulled into the parking lot near his dorm, "I'm in Charleston, Charles for short, that's this building," he pointed to the building in front of him, "that one is Worthington," he pointed to a building that was across a small field from the Charleston dorm building.

"It's like a castle," Kurt said in awe as he got out of the car.

Blaine chuckled and walked around to Kurt, pulling him into a hug from behind, resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder, looking at everything from his perspective.

"It is," Blaine sighed, "I remember when I first came here, I was so worried about not being accepted, but it was amazing, this place is amazing, I am so grateful that my parents could send me here."

"It sounds amazing," Kurt sighed, "come on, show me your home away from home then," he finished, pulling out of Blaine's embrace and getting some of Blaine's things from the car.

Blaine copied his movement, and started walking towards the building motioning for Kurt to follow. Kurt followed Blaine silently, noticing the few curious glances coming from boys around them. They walked through large doors into the entrance of the building. Kurt noticed that the downstairs seemed to be a communal living area, and it seemed as though the dorm rooms were upstairs.

Blaine walked up to a student who had a clipboard and was frantically trying to keep an eye on all the students who were already there.

"Hey Peter, you all ready for the year then?" Blaine joked.

"Don't be stupid Blaine, nothing can prepare me for this," Peter joked back, his blue eyes glistening with amusement.

Kurt walked up beside Blaine and waited.

"Oh Peter this is Kurt, Kurt this is Peter, he's the Charles house prefect this year, lucky him, Peter this is my boyfriend Kurt," Blaine introduced the boys.

"Nice to meet you Kurt," Peter smiled at Kurt.

"Nice to meet you too," Kurt smiled politely.

"Right, well, better get this stuff to my room if you can please give me a number," Blaine said.

"Right, um you are room 218, do you have your I.D. card to get in?" Peter asked.

"Sure do," Blaine said, producing his card to show Peter, "thanks man," he said walking towards the stairs, Kurt following silently.

"So that was the dining and living areas of the dorm. There's a kitchen, but most people just go to the canteen for food, the chef made meals are quite good here. There are two levels of dorms, the juniors and seniors generally get the second level, the freshman and sophomore have the first level," Blaine continued filling Kurt in on everything he could think that Kurt might want to ask.

Kurt kept following Blaine up the stairs; making small noises of acknowledgement at the information Blaine was giving him, finding it rather interesting how the school worked.

"The seniors have single rooms, juniors double, and everyone else triple rooms," Blaine continued, "um, what else, all classes are in the main building which you parked in front of, except for gym which is in gym on the other side of the large field next to the main building on the other side from the dorms. Anything else?" Blaine thought aloud.

"What kind of curfew and visiting are you allowed?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, curfew if 10 Sunday to Thursday, lights out by 11. Friday and Saturday curfew is 12 and lights out by half 12. Visitors are allowed as long as they sign in at the main office, and if they are going to the dorms the house prefect needs to know and the visitor book downstairs needs to be signed by the visitor and the student they are visiting. It's a lot, but it's just them taking precautionary measures."

By the time Blaine had finished, they were walking down a hallway towards his room, looking for the 218 on the door. Once they got to it, Blaine put down what he was carrying and swiped his card over the sensor, picking his things back up and pushing the door open with his shoulder after hearing it click open.

"This is huge," Kurt said as he walked in after Blaine.

Blaine chuckled a little, and put his stuff down at the foot of the bed.

"Yeah, it's a bit big for one person, but whatever, I end up having so much stuff that by the end of the year I can't fit it all in my car, how that happens I have no idea but oh well."

Kurt puts his things down and walks over to where Blaine is and hugs him.

"I'm surprised that I'm the first of everyone to get here," Blaine pondered, when he saw Kurt's confusion he continued, "Most of the Warblers are in Charles house, John, Tyler, Sam, and Tim are in Worthington though."

Just as Blaine had finished saying that his door opened and in tumbled Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff.

"Blaine!" They all exclaimed, and you brought Kurt!" they finished after they saw Kurt looking at them like they were crazy.

"Hey guys, not like I just saw you the other week huh," Blaine laughed.

"Yes well," Nick started, "after seeing you at least once a week all summer, a couple of weeks is a long time, what have you been doing, you hardly even talked to us," he pouted.

Blaine looked at Kurt who just blushed under his gaze.

"Oh, oh, I get it now, you guys got down and dirty," Nick said, waggling his eyebrows at Blaine.

"Shut up Nick," Blaine hissed, blushing himself.

All four boys started laughing loudly as Blaine pushed them towards the door demanding that they go sort out their own rooms.

"So, I guess I forgot to mention that you can open any door in your house with your I.D. Card. You can't open any doors in the other house though, or any in the school that aren't for student access," Blaine sighed as he shut his door again.

Kurt laughed a full-hearted laugh and sat down on the bed until his laughter subsided.

"I don't think they would survive if they couldn't get in here to annoy you," he said wiping a stray tear that had fallen through his laughter, "besides you can not tell me that you don't do the same to them."

"Um, yeah, I guess I do," Blaine said sheepishly.

"Exactly," Kurt smiled, "right, lets get your stuff sorted then you can give me the grand tour so I know how to get back to my car."

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt quickly before standing and making a start on putting his things away, a picture of the two of them being put on the bedside table, making Kurt smile at the gesture.

By the time they had finished unpacking Blaine's things, which included having to go back and get the rest of the things from the car, and numerous interruptions as the Warblers all made their presence known, making Kurt laugh at Blaine's annoyance, it was getting later in the afternoon and Blaine realized it was nearly time for dinner.

"Do you want to stay here for dinner?" Blaine asked Kurt, "They have the chefs here from today, but we can go into Westerville and grab something if you like?"

Kurt look at Blaine and saw the look in his eyes, the look that said _please, I don't want you to go yet._

"Sure, I'll stay, we can do what you like, I'm not fussed," he smiled at the way Blaine's eyes lit up with happiness.

"Cool, come on then, lets go eat," Blaine took Kurt's hand and pulled him towards the door, making sure his wallet and keys were in his pocket before closing the door.

"Lets go into Westerville, I'm really only meant to get one meal at each meal time on my card, they don't care if I get more, but I think we should go into Westerville instead, you don't want to be eating Cafeteria food," Blaine started to ramble.

"Blaine-"

"I mean it's good but you know."

"_Blaine,_" Kurt cut him off with a kiss, "stop rambling, its like your nervous, what do you have to be nervous about?"

"No, nothing, I mean I don't want you to go, and I want to make it special since I wont see you until the weekend."

"Oh, how will I ever live without being wined and dined," Kurt said sarcastically, "seriously Blaine, I don't care where we go, as long as I'm with you that's all that matters," he said sincerely.

"Ok, ok, cool, right, in the car then, we are going to Westerville," Blaine said, opening the door to his car for Kurt to get it.

Kurt smiled gratefully and gave Blaine a kiss as he got in. Blaine shut the door and ran around to the other side of the car, turning the car on and driving out of the school grounds and towards Westerville.

"It's about 15 minutes into the main part of Westerville since Dalton is pretty much on the outskirts. My old house is right on the other side, it was about 30 to 40 minutes from Dalton, I will take you past there before we head back," Blaine said as he took Kurt's hand over the centre console.

Kurt smiled at Blaine, squeezing his hand a little before turning to watch the scenery passing by as they drove.

After stopping in and having dinner at a small diner, which Kurt exclaimed had the best food _ever_; Blaine drove Kurt to his old neighbourhood to show him where he used to live.

As they drove down the street, Kurt looked in awe at the large houses around him.

"Wow, these places are amazing," Kurt breathed out.

"Yeah, most of the people aren't though," Blaine chuckled, "That's Wes' house," he pointed to his left at a large brick house lined with shrubs.

"He lives so close but he still boards at Dalton?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, his parents get quite busy so it's just easier since his sister is away for college too," Blaine shrugged, then pulled the car over to the side of the road in front of a long gated driveway, at the end of which was a large brick home.

"Wow," Kurt said.

"Yeah, that's my old house," Blaine said, looking at the house as memories flooded his mind.

"I don't understand why you moved from here," Kurt voiced.

"Neither really, I mean I know Dad wanted to fix the house as a bonding thing, but I'm not sure why they chose Lima," Blaine shrugged, "I think they wanted to move into a smaller place since I will be leaving at the end of the school year, but I think they didn't enjoy the company of the people in Westerville anymore. Maybe, I don't know."

"Oh, well, I'm glad you did move, or I would never have met you," Kurt smiled, leaning over to give Blaine a kiss.

"I'm sure we would have met at some stage," Blaine smiled back.

"Your such a sap," Kurt laughed, pushing Blaine lightly on the shoulder.

Blaine just looked at Kurt, poked his tongue out and turned back to face forwards and started driving back towards Dalton, singing along with the radio as they drove, simple songs turning into exquisite duets.

As they pulled back into the student parking lot, Blaine looked at Kurt sadly, seeing the same look reflected back at him.

"I suppose I will walk you to your car then?" he sighed.

"Yeah, I guess so," Kurt shrugged, a small pout gracing his lips.

They linked hands and walked slowly through the school grounds, not being able to go through the main building due to it being locked after 8pm. Not much was being said, but neither wanted to say anything, they just wanted to stay in this moment, neither wanting to part.

"Well, here we are," Kurt said as they arrived at his car.

"Yep, we sure are," Blaine replied sadly, "is it stupid for me to say I don't want you to go?" he asked.

"Not unless it's stupid for me to say I don't want to go," Kurt replied, wrapping his arms around Blaine to hug him.

"I wish you could come here," Blaine mumbled into where his head was resting on Kurt's shoulder, "I love you."

"I love you too, and it's fine, you said so yourself, we will be alright," Kurt sighed hugging Blaine just a little bit tighter, "besides, if I came here, how would I stand up to all the bullies? I'm not letting them ruin this year for me."

"You're so brave," Blaine mumbled again, "braver than I could ever be."

Kurt pulled away from the hug a little bit and looked at Blaine, noticing that his eyes were starting to get red and watery.

"Hey, don't be silly, you're brave too, look at everything you had to endure this summer," Kurt smiled.

"Yeah, but I'm still not brave like you, I mean look I still have a stupid cast on my arm," Blaine said, lifting his casted arm as though proving a point.

"Just because you have a broken arm doesn't mean anything about how brave you are. Besides, it would nearly be off if it weren't for you hitting Ben with it, which by the way was brave," Kurt smiled at his boyfriend.

"Yeah well, no one can hurt you and get away with it," Blaine smiled proudly, earning a small chuckle and a kiss on the nose from Kurt.

"I'm going to miss you," Kurt said pulling away from the hug even more.

"I'm going to miss you too," Blaine said, pulling Kurt into a searing kiss, "call me when you get home," he said after he pulled away.

"I promise," Kurt said as he got into his car.

Blaine stood and watched as Kurt pulled away from the school, giving a final wave before turning back to head to the dorms.

As soon as he got to his room, he found that all of the Warblers had congregated in his room, just waiting for him to get back.

"How's our Kurtie?" Jeff asked as all the other heads nodded in agreement. Blaine noticed that the Warblers from Worthington house were there too.

"Uh, he's good, I mean it's gonna suck not seeing him everyday but you know," Blaine shrugged, "why are you all here anyway?"

"Unofficial first meeting," Wes piped up, "we need to discuss when we are going to hold auditions to replace the members who left from graduating and all that."

Blaine had forgotten that they needed to replace anyone, it wasn't due to being rude, but due to the fact that the seniors from last year hadn't really been a part of the group as such. During Warbler Week they had only preformed twice and left well before Kurt had arrived, which everyone wasn't surprised about since they had college to sort out, but it had just slipped Blaine's mind that they were going to hold auditions.

"Ah right, well I think we should let the first couple of weeks settle down, that way the Freshmen get a chance to figure the school out, and then we can do an impromptu and gain interest from there," Blaine said, looking around the room to gauge a reaction.

"Yeah that sounds good to me," Wes replied, making sure everyone else agreed with them, "I have a feeling we might have a lot more auditions this year, I say we make our limit of members 20, how does that sound?"

At everyone's murmurs of agreement Wes nodded his head and smiled.

"Alright, in 3 weeks we will have an impromptu performance and then hold auditions to find our 8 new members," he said with a smile.

All the boys smiled, but none moved from Blaine's room.

"Alright, I guess you can all stay, someone pick a movie, you're all just lucky we have enough time for one before lights out," Blaine sighed.

He settled onto his bed, his many friends surrounding him as they settled in to watch a movie.

* * *

><p>Kurt's drive back to Lima was filled with tears. He was so sad about not being able to see Blaine, but he also thought it was silly that he felt like he couldn't live without Blaine, he was independent and he could do it. Oh hell, who was he kidding; he was going to miss Blaine so much that it would kill him not to see him.<p>

After the 2 hours to drive back, he pulled into his driveway, shut off the engine, and headed inside up to his room.

He sat on his bed, looking out the window into Blaine's music room, imagining Blaine sitting in the window playing his guitar, much like the first time he had seen him play.

Kurt sighed at the memory. Sitting back against his headboard, he turned his TV on and started watching the movie that was playing, _Gone With The Wind, _he thought as he watched, _how ironic._

Sighing, he pulled a pillow to his chest and hugged it tight, before remembering that he had promised to call Blaine. He pulled his cell phone out and dialled Blaine's number, waiting only a couple of rings before it was answered.

"_Hey babe, hang on just a sec,"_ he heard Blaine say before hearing a door open and close.

"Were you busy?" he asked.

"_No, the Warblers are all in my room, we were watching a movie, they were waiting for me when I got back and didn't want to leave," _Blaine sighed, and Kurt could just imagine him shaking his head with a fond smile, he really loved those boys.

"I won't keep you long, I was just watching a movie too. I just wanted to let you know that I got home safe"

"_Good, I knew you would be fine, but I can't help but worry."_

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I miss you."

"_I miss you too. I love you."_

"I love _you_" Kurt replied, "I will let you go now, goodnight honey I will talk to you later."

"_Goodnight Kurt, love you" _Blaine replied before the phone clicked off.

Kurt sat back against his headboard again, pulling the pillow tight to his chest, a stray tear falling down his cheek.

Yep, he was going to miss Blaine so much, but he knew they would be alright. They loved each other and that was all that mattered.

He still wasn't looking forward to starting back at McKinley though.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was that one? Yes the boys lost their v-cards, but because this one isn't M rated, I will just cover the fluffy side of it all =) R&R**


	18. Chapter 18

**Alright, back again. If you are reading my fic, I am working on a new chapter, but to be honest, it just wasn't coming to me, I have like 1 page written... oh well, will try again tomorrow. **

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews, and I forgot to say last time that I got to 100 reviews. That's amazing, I love that so many people like my writing enough that they keep coming back and reviewing, it's honestly the best feeling every!  
><strong>

**I hope you like this chapter =)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The first few weeks of school seemed to fly by for both of the boys. Blaine had been kept busy by Daltons rigorous class schedule, not to mention all the clubs and sports were starting to be sorted out for the first semester. He had managed to be able to get home for the weekends, which he was really happy about since he was missing Kurt like crazy and he really couldn't stand to be so far away from him. Thank goodness for modern technology, they never went a day without talking.<p>

It was now 3 weeks after Blaine had gone back to Dalton, meaning that the Warblers were having their very first impromptu performance of the year that day.

He was sitting in his Calculus class, trying and trying to pay attention to whatever it was that the teacher was droning on about, but all he could pay attention to was the clock on the wall, absentmindedly tapping his pen on his book as he rested his chin on his hand.

Suddenly, he felt something hit the back of his head. He turned around to see Wes looking at him and pointing to the floor. He looked down at the floor to see a crumpled up ball of paper, so he picked it up and straightened it out.

_Are you ready? As soon as the bell rings go straight to the commons. You alright with the song? – W_

Blaine rolled his eyes at his friends panicking, holding back a laugh, not wanting to get caught passing notes, he quickly scribbled a note back at threw it over his shoulder to Wes.

_**Yes. I know. And yes – B**_

Blaine heard a small scoff coming from behind him and smirked, continuing his staring at the clock. 10 more minutes.

Its not that he was bored, he actually quite enjoyed math, but he was really excited to perform for the school and entice people to audition for the prestigious group. It wasn't that they needed new people, they had enough members to compete, it was just easier to have the younger ones coming in, that way they didn't have to replace so many once the seniors left, and this year almost half of the starting 12 were seniors.

The bell rang and Blaine, Wes, David, and Nick, who were all in the same calculus class ran from the room, Wes shouting to the rest of the boys that there was a Warblers performance in the senior commons in 5 minutes, and to spread the word.

By the time all the Warblers had arrived from their various classes around the school, many of the schools students had also crowded into the room to watch. Luckily the room was large and opened into the main hallway so they ones who couldn't be in the room were still able to see.

Blaine turned around in the room, taking in all the new faces and potential Warblers, and then faced his group, seeing them in position to start. They had been practicing some much more intricate choreography than their usual 2-step, and today would be their first time doing it.

Blaine smiled at the boys and turned again to face the large group of boys waiting patiently, the excited energy bouncing off of them. He heard the group behind him start their parts and before he knew it, it was time for him to sing.

Blaine ran them through a wonderful and extremely upbeat rendition of 'Drive By' by Train, dancing around the room as the Warblers behind him danced around, sometimes choreographed, and sometimes improvised as they went. By the time they finished, he was smiling but his breathing was heavy, but it paid off. The room erupted into cheers and clapping, the Warblers all hugging each other, giving fist bumps and shoulder slaps.

"We will be having auditions until the end of the week. If you are interested, please stay behind and we can arrange an audition time for you," Blaine called out to the boys who had been watching as they dispersed, a few of them hearing and deciding to stay back.

Once the rest had left, the Warblers sat around the room on the leather couches, as Wes, David, and Thad, sat at the table, taking the names, year levels, and audition times of the boys who were interested in auditioning. In the end they had ten people to audition.

Jack, Logan, Aiden, Louis, Shaun, Tom, Adam; all freshmen. And, Matthew, Jason, Sebastian; all sophomores who had all transferred into Dalton this year.

They quickly organized for the auditions to take place on Wednesday and Friday after school during the Warblers normal practice time, half going on the Wednesday, and the others going on the Friday.

Once that had been sorted, the 10 stuck around for the Warblers meeting where they were informed of the different competitions that were available for the Warblers to compete in, and the many various opportunities they get as a group, including Warbler Week in summer, and many other trips during the school year. It was explained that since the Warblers were one of Daltons most prestigious groups that wasn't a sports team, they were used to promote the schools arts programme, which was amazing in its own right.

The meeting dispersed much quicker than normal, the 10 auditioning being told that they would last much longer than that under normal circumstances, and the boys fled the room back to their dorms or their cars depending on their living situation.

Blaine was one of the last to leave, standing from where he had been seated on the couch; he put his bag over his shoulder and made to leave the room to head back to his dorm room so he could call Kurt.

On his way to the door he felt someone tap him on the shoulder, so he turned around with his charming smile to see who it was that could want him.

"Hi," he said politely to the boy standing in front of him.

He was taller than Blaine, _taller than Kurt even,_ Blaine thought to himself, with brown hair and piercing green eyes, _although Kurt's are much nicer,_ Blaine thought again.

"Hi, I just wanted to say that you did an amazing job with that song," the boy said. _Wait is that a smirk? Is he being sarcastic?_

"Uh, thanks," Blaine said with a furrowed brow, trailing off when he realized he didn't know the boys name.

"Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe," the boy, _Sebastian,_ said, holding out his hand for Blaine to shake.

"Right, thanks Sebastian. I'm Blaine," Blaine replied, shaking Sebastian's hand.

"I know who you are," Sebastian said smugly, _yep that's definitely a smirk._

"Uh, right, well I have to get to my room now," Blaine replied, suddenly eager to get away from the boy.

"Yeah, I have to head to Lacrosse now and sign up for the team anyway, bye Blaine see you round," Sebastian said, leaving the room with another smirk.

_Ok, I really don't have a good feeling about that guy, _Blaine thought, _kind of glad I decided to give Lacrosse a miss this year, I don't know if I could put up with him, he seems very arrogant._

Blaine shrugged his shoulders to himself, realizing that the room was now empty he made his way to Charles house and to his room. Once he got there, he put his bag on the chair at his desk and flopped down on his bed pulling his cell phone out to call Kurt.

* * *

><p>Kurt's had been at school for 2 weeks. It was the beginning of his third week and he already hated McKinley with a passion. More than last year even.<p>

His first day he had gone home with a purple stained top, a 'welcome back' present from the jocks.

On the Tuesday he had gone home with his favourite jacket covered in chocolate pudding, a 'we missed you this summer' present from some of the cheerleaders.

On Wednesday morning he ended up being covered in food from the entire school due to the fact that Rachel thought it would be a good idea to sing in the cafeteria.

On Thursday and Friday, he had a total of 5 slushies dumped on him, meaning he walked around in sticky clothes for the rest of the day since he only had one change of clothes on him.

The second week back the locker shoves started again, and with those came the name-calling. The first week was mostly Glee club hate, but this week it was 'pick on the gay kid' week. Kurt really thought things may have changed this year, but obviously people were just as small minded as ever.

The only thing that kept Kurt sane at that school, apart from being able to go home and talk to Blaine, was the fact that he had heard that David Karofsky had transferred schools.

That safety and sanity came crashing down on the Wednesday. Kurt walked into school that morning, and went to his locker as normal. When he shut his locker and turned to go to his class he froze in his spot.

There at the end of the hall, staring right at him was none other than David Karofsky.

Kurt didn't know what to do, did he walk the other way and take the long way, or did he walk the way he was going in the first place and ignore the boy? He decided to go with the latter.

Sucking in a deep breath, he stated walking towards where David was, his legs starting to tremble the closer he got. He had nearly got past his scot-free until he was pushed right into the lockers beside him, a bulky arm against his chest holding him in place.

"I hope you haven't told anyone," Karofsky growled.

"N-no," Kurt squeaked out.

"Good, because if you do, you know what happens," Karofsky said again before dropping his arm and pushing Kurt again, making him slide to the floor, hugging his books tight to his chest and trying to keep the tears forming in his eyes from falling.

Karofsky sneered at him before turning on his heel and stomping down the hallway.

Kurt shakily stood up, and instead of going to class; he went back to his locker, put his books back, grabbed his keys and went home. He would have gone to see Blaine, but he didn't want to worry the boy over nothing. Nothing had happened yet and he didn't need to know about this.

He felt guilty, not telling Blaine everything that had been happening since school started, but he didn't want Blaine to worry and have his studies disrupted because of a little bullying. He promised himself that if it got too bad he would tell Blaine, but for now he felt it would be fine. Well he did until the run in with Karofsky, but still, he had decided to handle it himself, and right now he just needed to go home.

He went home and straight to his room, the tears falling as soon as he made it there. He fell onto his bed, burying his head in the pillow. Eventually he fell asleep, only to be awoken when he heard the door closing downstairs signalling that Finn was home from Football.

He got up and went into his bathroom to try and make himself look a little bit more normal. When he looked in the mirror messy hair and red ringed eyes, dry tear streaks met him on his cheeks. He washed his face and went downstairs to start making dinner.

After dinner, he called Blaine, and told him all about his day at school, you know if he had stayed, feeling guilty every time he lied. _I'm doing it for the best,_ he tried to tell himself, knowing that really, Blaine was probably worried anyway and he should just tell him.

_I will give it to the end of the week, _he thought, _if things don't get better I will tell Blaine this weekend._

* * *

><p>Friday came, and Blaine was seriously pissed off. All of the boarders were being made to stay for the weekend in order to clean the dorm buildings. There had been an inspection and apparently they didn't pass, in fact they were nowhere near passing.<p>

Usually Peter would know about dorm inspections and would let the boys know well before it was due. The Charles house boys could get very, very, messy, but he always made sure the place was clean before inspections. The first inspection of the year however, was always a surprise, they were never told when it would be, meaning that normally they would keep the place clean until after it. But for some reason, they couldn't do that this year.

Whatever the reason was, Blaine was pissed. He knew his room was clean, it always was, and he made his friends keep some sort of order in their rooms until the inspection was over because of this very fact. He hated being forced to stay somewhere, no matter how much he liked the place; he just wanted to go home this weekend to see Kurt. He was worried. He could tell there was something Kurt wasn't telling him, last weekend he hadn't seemed quite like himself and Blaine couldn't help but worry about his boyfriend. He had promised himself that he wouldn't let Kurt get hurt like he had last year, and he hated that he couldn't be there for him during school time, but if he were being honest with himself, he just wasn't ready to go back to a public school after his last encounter with them, otherwise he would have been jumping at the chance to transfer schools.

After Peter had dismissed them from their impromptu dorm meeting to go to class, Blaine pulled out his phone to send Kurt a text.

**To Kurt: Hey babe, the whole dorm is being forced to stay here this weekend to clean or something so I won't be able to come home. I'm so sorry. Xoxo. Love you.**

He walked to class, passing his phone through his fingers as he waited for Kurt to text back. It wasn't until he was just sitting down in his English class that his phone buzzed with a text.

**From Kurt: Oh, that's alright, I guess I will just see you next week, or I can try and come visit at some stage this weekend. I miss you. Love you too. Xoxo.**

Blaine smiled and quickly texted back.

**To Kurt: That would be cool. I miss you too, love you too. Xoxo. Class now, talk to you later.**

**From Kurt: Same here, xoxo**

Blaine quickly put his phone away before the teacher took it from him, smiling at the thought that Kurt might come see him this weekend, but still annoyed that he couldn't just get home. If he knew who it was that had destroyed the living area of the dorm, he would be throwing a fit at them right about now. He had a feeling it may have been the newbie's to the dorm, but he wasn't going to go pointing the blame at anyone, for all he knew it could have even been all his friends.

The day seemed to drag along. English was a double period, which then turned into Art, which then turned into Calculus, then lunch, and then he had History, and then Geography.

Why all the in-depth and intense classes all had to be on a Friday he had no idea, maybe the staff of Dalton secretly liked torturing their students. Fridays, along with Tuesdays, were the longest days of the week since he had double periods of English, every other day he had Music instead of English, with a free period on Wednesdays and Thursdays as well, with a gym class chucked in here and there.

By the time he got into Geography, he was ready to fall asleep at his desk. His eyes were drooping and he was blinking a lot trying to keep himself awake. He was so tired, but he still had a 2 hour Warbler meeting to go through, which included the last of the auditions. They had to choose four out of the five auditioning today and then they were going to continue the meeting as normal.

Jack, Aiden, Shaun, and Louis had made it into the group from the Wednesday auditions, and today they had Tom, Adam, Matthew, Jason, and Sebastian auditioning.

Blaine still couldn't figure out what it was about Sebastian, but he didn't have a good feeling about him, and he wasn't sure if he wanted him in the group, but from what he had been hearing around the school, there was very little chance of him not being accepted into the Warblers.

Blaine sighed from where he was sitting, earning a questioning glance from Jeff who was sitting next to him, looking almost as bored as Blaine.

He really was a good student, and paid attention pretty much all of the time, but right now his mind was swimming. With all the Warbler auditions, worry if Kurt was alright, and then the confusion about why he felt worried about Sebastian being in the Warblers, it was getting hard for him to think in class.

The bell rang and the class rushed to get out of the room, it was Friday, and if you weren't forced to stay, you didn't stay longer than necessary.

Blaine slowly made his way out of the classroom, going to put his books and bag away in his room before heading to Warbler rehearsal.

He got to the music room, which was a completely separate room from the one that the music classes were taught in, and sat in one of the leather couches that were placed around the room. He had made it there before anyone else so decided to go play a tune on the piano.

Sitting down at the piano, Blaine lifted the lid to reveal the keys. He ran his fingers gently over them, not making any noise, before choosing his first note. He played through a now familiar melody, one that he had started writing in summer, and was being added to all the time. It was one of the ones he wrote for Kurt, although Kurt hadn't heard it yet, and he wasn't sure if he was going to ever play it for him, but the sentiment was there.

As he finished playing, he set the top back down and stood to go back to his seat.

He stopped as he heard clapping. Looking around the room, he noticed that nearly everyone had arrived, and had all been watching him.

_How did I not hear them come in,_ he thought to himself before mentally shrugging.

Blaine blushed a bit and went to take his seat, waiting patiently for the rest of the boys, including the auditioning boys, to arrive. It didn't take long and soon they were sitting through the final auditions.

Tom sang a lovely version of 'Sweet Caroline'.

Adam sang an average version of "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz.

Matthew had sung an outstanding version of "Your Song".

Jason had sung a wonderful version of "Haven't Met You yet" by Michael Buble.

Now, they were waiting patiently for Sebastian to sing his song.

Sebastian stood from where he was watching the others, and made his way to in front of the council table, throwing a random wink in Blaine's direction as he went, causing Blaine to frown in confusion.

_Why is he winking at me? He's so smug,_ Blaine thought, confused as to why Sebastian was winking at him. It's not like he had been giving him any sort of signal that it was alright.

Sebastian cleared his throat, and then started singing "Glad You Came".

If Blaine were being honest, he thought Sebastian was great, but he really didn't want him around. He still couldn't figure out why, but there must have been some reason for him to dislike someone so strongly that he hardly even knew.

Sebastian finished to the room erupting in applause. Blaine clapping along politely.

"If the ones auditioning can please step outside the room while we vote, we will call you in when we are ready," Wes said after banging his gavel to get everyone's attention.

The five who auditioned went out into the hall, closing the door behind them.

"All in favour of Tom raise your hand," Wes said, all hands in the room were raised, and "Thad please let it be written in the minutes that it was unanimous that Tom become a member."

Thad, who was taking the minutes, quickly wrote down the result.

"All in favour of Adam please raise your hand," Wes said, a few hands went up and Thad wrote down the result.

"All in favour of Matthew," David said this time, again all hands went up, Thad writing down the result. "All in favour of Jason," again a number of hands went up, Thad counted and wrote them down.

"All in favour of Sebastian," Wes asked, all hands except one went up, "Blaine is there a reason why you are voting against?" he asked his friend with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't like him," Blaine said simply, looking at his friend, his hands placed in his lap as everyone around the room just stared at him.

"Why not?" Wes asked.

"I don't know yet, I just don't" Blaine replied.

"Right," Wes said, drawing the word out, "well, he's clearly a great singer, but we will see what the results of the vote say. Thad if you would."

Thad stood up, looking at the piece of paper before addressing the Warblers in the room.

"The results of the vote are as follows, Tom, Matthew, Jason, and Sebastian are in, unfortunately Adam didn't make the cut this year. All in agreement please raise your hand."

All hands around the room went up, Blaine put his halfway, and after a pointed look from Wes, David, and Thad, relented.

"Fine, I don't like him but whatever, if that's what the vote says then fine," he huffed.

"Someone isn't in a good mood today," David pointed out.

"No shit, I have to stay here all weekend 'cause someone made a mess of the dorm, and now some guy I don't like has to be a part of my favourite group," Blaine replied, sinking down into his seat sulking.

David told Trent to go let the boys' come back into the room.

Tom, Adam, Matthew, Jason, and Sebastian re-entered the room, closing the door behind them and going to stand near the council table.

"Alright, we had a vote, and I'm happy to say that Tom, Matthew, Jason, and Sebastian, you are all accepted into the Warblers. I'm sorry Adam, but you didn't make it this time, but we may have another set of auditions later in the year if you would like to try then," Wes said, "you may leave now, thank you for coming."

Adam left, looking only a little put out at not getting into the group, as the others started thanking Wes and shaking the councils hands, much to the amusement of the rest of the group.

The rest of the meeting went by quickly, which was surprising. They discussed sectionals, which were in a couple of months, and explained again to the new members how auditioning for solos and song selection for competitions went. They all introduced themselves with their name, year level, and a random fact about themselves. Blaine's being that he was Blaine, he was a senior, and he likes to write his own music. They went around the rest of the group, Blaine cringing when they got to Sebastian who said, "I'm Sebastian, I'm a sophomore, and I like to have sex."

_Who says things like that,_ was all Blaine could think, _sure I like to have it too now that Kurt and I have taken that step, but why would I want to share that with everyone, what is his problem._

Wes quickly stepped in after Sebastian, trying to stop anything from going further, telling him that was enough and starting with his own information.

"I'm Wes, I'm a senior, and I like to sketch," Wes said, his hobby not surprising his best friends, but leaving everyone else thoroughly impressed at the skill they never knew he had.

Blaine listened to his friends' fill the others in on facts about themselves, while pointedly trying not to make eye contact with Sebastian who was still trying to wink at Blaine.

After the meeting had finished, many of the boys stuck around to talk to each other in a less formal setting, a few leaving for home or the dorms.

As Blaine stood to walk to where his friends were talking, most likely about how to get away with making the freshmen clean the dorm, Sebastian stopped him in his tracks.

"Did you like my song Blaine?" He said with a smirk, "you know I meant what I said too," he winked again.

Blaine smiled politely at him, trying to walk around him to get to his friend, only for Sebastian to reach out and put his hand on his bicep.

"Please don't touch me. Yes your song was good Sebastian, but please stop with the winks and everything," Blaine said politely, in his overly charming manner that was actually quite rude, used mostly with the pretentious families at the country club his parents used to drag him to.

"Shame, I'm sure you and I could go good together," Sebastian said as he started to stroke his thumb along Blaine's arm.

Blaine reached up and grabbed Sebastian's wrist, yanking his hand away from his arm.

"I said," Blaine said, almost hissing through gritted teeth at this stage, "don't touch me. I knew there was a reason to not like you, and it seems this is it. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to go see my friends."

Blaine went to walk away, but as he did, the doors to the room slammed open, a collective gasp running through the room, Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff's eyes widening.

Blaine saw the look on his friends' faces and turned quickly to see who was at the door that could be causing them to look like that.

When he turned, his mouth dropped.

There standing at the door, arms wrapped around his middle, hair all over the place, clothes not looking much better, was Kurt. Tears forming in his eyes as he looked frantically around the room for Blaine.

"Kurt," Blaine breathed out, rushing to the door.

As soon as Kurt had spotted Blaine he ran forward and crashed into him, his arms moving to hug Blaine tightly as he pulled him to the floor, a sob wracking through his body as the tears started to fall.

The other boys in the room just watched what was happening with curiosity. The new ones wondering who this boy was that was obviously not from Dalton.

"Baby," Blaine cooed into Kurt's ear, running his hand through his hair, "what's wrong babe, tell me what happened."

He placed a kiss to Kurt's head, holding him close and rocking, trying to stop his boyfriend from crying, just wanting to know what had happened.

Kurt looked up at Blaine, his eyes big, blue, and full of tears. It broke Blaine's heart to see Kurt looking this way. He took a deep breath and mumbled one word that made Blaine's chest hurt, but his body shake in anger.

"Karofsky," Kurt said before clutching onto Blaine, letting his sobs take over, trying to feel safe in the arms of his boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please don't hate me... it's nothing too bad I promise, just enough to shake him up... and yes, I decided to bring Sebastian in, because really, another villain? what would it be if there wasn't? I'm not entirely sure how his part will play out, but that's the fun of it. R&R =) Love you all**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok, so this chapter I'm not too sure about... I had it all in my head, but I'm not sure if it came out exactly how I wanted it to, and to be honest, I'm so tired right now that if I was to read through it I would really be able to think of anything to change, so I really hope it's good =) We find out what happened to Kurt this chapter, also a bit of snarky Seb in there too.**

**Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews too, it means so much to me to know that people actually like my writing =)  
><strong>

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it =)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't know where else to go. He needed to see Blaine right away; he was the only one who could make this better. He drove frantically towards Dalton, getting there 20 minutes quicker than the 2 hours it would usually take. He knew Blaine had Warbler rehearsal this afternoon, but he needed to see him right away.<p>

He pulled into the visitors' parking lot, and quickly exited his car, rushing through the massive doors into the main office area of the school. Going up to the desk, he quickly mumbled something completely incoherent.

"I'm sorry, can you please repeat that?" the kind looking lady sitting on the other side asked him.

"I need to see Blaine Anderson, I know he's in Warbler rehearsal right now, but please I really need to see him," Kurt choked out, trying not to let his tears fall.

The lady sitting behind the desk could see the frantic look on Kurt's face, and quickly pulled out the visitor book.

"Here, I need you to sign in, and then I will show you where they are," she said with a smile.

Kurt scribbled his name in the book, and followed the lady in the general direction of where the Warblers were, passing a few boys who were looking at him a little strangely, probably wondering who he was, and no doubt he looked absolutely horrible right now.

"If you just follow this hall, and it is right at the end on the right," she smiled, pointing down the hall.

Kurt thanked her as she turned to go back to the office. He strode quickly down the hall until he reached the door she had mentioned. He could hear quiet murmurs coming from the room, but decided against knocking. Turning the brass door handle and giving the door a push, he let it swing open with a thud as it stopped, making him jump and wrap his arms around himself.

He looked around the room trying to find Blaine. He could see the boys in the room staring back at him, many of them he knew from the week in summer, but he was only looking for Blaine. He saw the shocked faces of Wes, Nick, David, and Jeff, and then turning his head just a little bit more he finally saw Blaine, standing next to a boy he didn't know.

"Kurt," he heard Blaine say before he was rushing towards the boy, throwing himself in his arms and letting the tears and sobs take over his body.

The world around him disappeared as he fell to the floor, Blaine's arms still around him, keeping him safe.

He could hear Blaine cooing and soothing him, he could feel the rock of their bodies, and he could feel the kisses Blaine was placing on his head, but nothing else mattered, he was with Blaine, he was safe.

"-Tell me what happened," he heard Blaine whisper in his ear, another sob racking his body as he tried to get the courage to speak.

"Karofsky" was all he managed to mumble out quietly, holding on tighter to Blaine as the tears fell.

He could feel Blaine's grip on him get tighter, but he was too scared to look into his boyfriend's eyes. He could only imagine the anger that would be coursing through Blaine even though he didn't even know what had happened, but Blaine did know what had happened last year, and just that name alone was enough to make him angry.

Blaine sat there with Kurt, not saying anything, just waiting patiently for him to calm down enough to at least stand up and go to Blaine's room.

The boys who had still been in the room when Kurt entered were slowly leaving the room, all highly confused as to what was going on right now; it wasn't very often that someone went through the school in near hysterics, especially a non-student.

Nick and Jeff were trying to get the others to leave as David and Wes went over to try and help Blaine calm Kurt down, all extremely worried for their new friend.

"What the hell is his problem?" Sebastian spoke up from where he had perched himself on the arm of one of the couches.

Nick, who hadn't even realized that he was still there, turned around and glared at the boy.

"What the hell Sebastian, get out if your going to be like that," he hissed through gritted teeth.

Sebastian glared back at Nick before getting his signature smug smile back on his face.

"Well, I have every right to be here, he clearly doesn't, I'm not leaving, he can," he scoffed.

Blaine heard the comments and whipped his head up from where he had been whispering to Kurt.

"What the hell is your problem Sebastian? Get over yourself, either leave or I will make you, I'm not against using my cast to break another persons nose," he yelled, making Kurt flinch in the process. He turned back to Kurt straight away to continue consoling him.

"Feisty, I like it," Sebastian said in a sickly sweet tone, "If you ever get sick of the wimp give me a call," he finished, patting Blaine on the shoulder as he walked past, discretely placing a piece of paper in one of his blazer pockets before walking out of the room, Nick glaring after him.

"Alright, everyone else get out," Wes demanded the remaining boys who were sitting silently, unsure what to do. They quickly stood and left the room, Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff doing the same.

"We will be in one of our rooms if you need us," Wes said to Blaine as they left, getting a nod and thanks in reply.

Blaine didn't know how long he sat on the floor, his arms around Kurt, who had shifted into his lap, rocking him slightly and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. He ignored the fact that his shirt was getting damp from Kurt's tears, but eventually the grip on his shirt loosened, and Kurt's breathing evened out, his sobs turning into hiccups.

Blaine waited to see if Kurt would do anything, but after about 5 minutes and Kurt had said and done nothing, Blaine shifted a little, and noticed that Kurt had fallen asleep.

_He must be really exhausted from whatever happened,_ Blaine thought.

He pulled out his phone and texted Nick to come to the room, a few minutes later Nick was walking through the door.

"What's up B?" Nick said rather loudly earning a 'shush' from Blaine.

At nicks confused glance, Blaine pointed to his boyfriend and then mimed sleeping, Nick nodded in understanding and came closer.

"I just need you to take him so I can stand up and then I will carry him to my room," Blaine said quietly.

Nick nodded and sat down so that he could take Kurt for Blaine.

Kurt whimpered at the loss of Blaine before snuggling into Nick, not even realizing that it wasn't Blaine.

Blaine stifled a giggle at Nick who thankfully was being a great friend by doing this. He knew he could trust Nick to be good about it. He was actually surprised that Kurt didn't wake up from the movement, he had learnt over the summer that when Kurt had just fallen asleep he was easy to wake up, so that confirmed that he really was exhausted.

Blaine stood up and shook his legs as they had started to go a bit numb from sitting down for so long. He then bent down to where Nick was holding Kurt, who had taken a tight grip on his shirt, and wrapped one arm around his shoulders and the other under his knees, pulling him into his arms bridal style, smiling gratefully at Nick.

Nick smiled back, standing up to help Blaine with the doors.

They walked back to the dorms in silence ignoring the curious glances from the boys still lingering the halls, Nick opening the doors for Blaine with a smile towards his friend.

_I really hope Kurt is alright,_ Nick thought to himself, _I'm glad he has Blaine to help him through whatever has happened._

They got back to the dorm building and quickly walked up the stairs, noticing their friends sitting in the common area watching them.

As they got to Blaine's room, Nick used his I.D. to open the door, holding it open for Blaine, following him and closing the door with a soft click.

Blaine laid Kurt down on his bed, pulling a blanket that he kept folded at the end over him. Kurt whimpered slightly at the loss of heat, his hand moving out to find Blaine but instead falling onto the other pillow on the bed which he then pulled in tight to his chest, obviously using it as a replacement to his boyfriend.

Blaine placed a kiss to his forehead, brushing his fingers through his hair, then standing up and walking out the door, gesturing for Nick to follow, who had been watching Kurt with sad eyes.

Once they got into the hall Blaine turned to Nick.

"Let's go see the guys, I'm sure Kurt will sleep for a while, I will come back in a bit to check on him," Blaine said to his friend sadly as he started to walk down the hall.

Nick fell into step with Blaine, not bothering to say anything, not knowing what to say, neither did. Neither knew what was happening with Kurt, but they both knew that they would be there for him when he needed them, and they knew that that would include the three others who were currently waiting downstairs.

Kurt didn't realize how much Blaine's friends really liked him. He thought they were only being friendly due to him being Blaine's boyfriend, but really, they saw him as another friend for the group, another one to make their 5 a 6. They would be there for him through anything he needed them for.

As they walked into the common area, and towards the table their friends were sitting around, chatting about mindless things, the three sitting stopped talking and looked towards Blaine and Nick.

"What's going on?" Jeff voiced the question they had all been thinking.

"I'm not entirely sure, I think it has something to do with the guy who was bullying him next year, he fell asleep on me before he could explain," Blaine sighed as he sat down, smiling gratefully at Nick who placed a coffee in front of him before he sat down himself.

"Well, we are here for him, and you, if you guys need it," Wes said, patting Blaine's arm in a reassuring manner.

"Thanks guys, it means a lot," Blaine smiled at his friends, albeit a bit sadly.

"So," David said, deciding to change the subject since there wasn't much that could be done when they weren't sure what happened, "heard anything about Josh's trial yet?"

Blaine blanched at the mention of the trial, which had finished a couple of weeks ago. He had almost forgotten about that part of the summer. Of course, that was a bit hard when he had a constant reminder on his arm.

"Um, they didn't need me to give evidence since everything I gave them was evidence enough. From what Mom and Dad told me he has been made to pay all my hospital bills from the incident, and has got an assault charge on his record. The only reason it took so long for the outcome was because he kept trying to say he didn't do it," Blaine replied, shaking his head at the thought.

"Oh right, well at least something was done huh?" David asked.

"Yeah, I'm just glad that he isn't near Sarah anymore," Blaine smiled, already missing his sister who had gone back to college the week before he started school.

"How is Sarah anyway?" this time it was Jeff who asked.

"She's good. She's glad that she's in her last year of college though, she's getting ready to just start working," Blaine replied with a fond smile.

"Where is she thinking of working?" he asked.

"Um, I think Dad is giving her a position in the company, or Grandfather is, I'm really not sure, but it will be for the family," Blaine replied, not really understanding how she could do that. Sure he loved his family, and he could be civil enough to his Grandfather, his Mothers father, but he could never imagine working for them.

His friends shivered at the mention of his Grandfather, all having heard about how it's best _not _to come under the Wrath or Mr. Sullivan.

Blaine chuckled at his friends, giving them a knowing look and a chuckle.

"Right," he said standing up, "I better go back and check on Kurt, see if I can figure out what happened for him to turn up like that."

He started walking towards the stairs, only to turn around at the foot of them.

"If Kurt's up to it later, we will come find you lot and we can watch some movies yeah?" he called out to his friends, and by the whooping and cheers he heard he took that as a yes.

He shook his head and made his way up the two flights of stairs and down the hall to his bedroom, opening the door as quietly as he could.

He looked over to the bed and smiled softly at the sight of Kurt, still asleep, still hugging the pillow tightly.

He walked over the bed and sat down next to Kurt, running his hand through the boy's hair.

"Kurt," he said softly, "Kurt sweetie, time to wake up now."

Kurt mumbled something and squeezed the pillow tighter.

"Come on babe, time to get up," he said again, a little bit louder.

"Mmm don't wanna," Kurt mumbled into the pillow.

"Come on sleepy head, time to get up," he said with a chuckle.

Kurt mumbled something incoherent before shuffling a bit, his eyes fluttering open as he started to wake up.

At first he looked confused as to where he was and why he was there, and then he locked eyes with Blaine and the memories from the day came flooding back, the tears welling in his eyes as they did.

Blaine saw Kurt's eyes getting wet and immediately pulled him in for a hug.

"It's alright, I'm here, it's alright, you're fine," he soothed, hoping to keep Kurt from crying.

Kurt pulled back and wiped his eyes with a humourless chuckle.

"Sorry," he chuckled sadly, "I shouldn't have come here like this."

Blaine took Kurt's hands in his and made sure he was looking him in the eye before he spoke.

"Don't," he said firmly, "don't ever apologise for needing me like that. I love you, and I am here for you whenever," he finished, giving Kurt's hands a squeeze.

Kurt smiled a little, adverting his gaze to their hands, watching the way Blaine's thumbs rubbed circles into the back of his hand.

"What happened Kurt?" Blaine's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

Kurt looked back to Blaine, taking in the way his gorgeous eyes shined with compassion and love.

He took a deep breath, sighing as he let it out before he started to tell Blaine about what had happened.

* * *

><p><em>Kurt had just finished his last class for the day. Gym. He loathed gym with a passion, and hated that he was still being made to take it in senior year, surely it could have been an optional by then.<em>

_He waited in the gymnasium until he knew the locker rooms would be empty, not wanting to put up with any of the homophobic slurs that would be thrown his way if he were to go in there while it was full. _

_He had timed that he had about 40 minutes between when everyone in his gym class left and the football players came in to get ready for their practice. Enough time to have a shower and get dressed._

_He waited about 10 minutes before venturing into the rooms cautiously. Upon noticing that no one was there, he walked to his locker, stripped off his clothes, got his towel, shampoo, and body was and made his way to the showers._

_He let the warm water wash away the sweat that had covered him in gym class, letting his mind wander to what he would do this weekend now that Blaine wasn't able to come home._

Maybe I can go shopping with the girls, and fit in a visit to Dalton too, _he thought to himself as he started washing his hair._

_He spent another 15 minutes in the shower, washing his hair and body, and just letting the water run over his body, relaxing his muscles._

_The water was starting to go cold, and his fingers were becoming sufficiently pruny, so he turned the steady stream of water off._

_Wrapping his towel around his waist, he started gathering his things to go back to his locker when he heard a throat being cleared._

_He started to shake as he looked up from where he was._

_There standing at the end of the row of showers stood Karofsky, a smirk plastered on his face._

"_No need to stop since I'm here," he said sarcastically._

"_Trust me, I'm not doing anything for you," Kurt snapped back, the trembles in his body getting stronger as Karofsky walked towards him, the memories of what happened the last time they had been alone in the locker room flooding his mind._

"_Oh, but I think you will," Karofsky said smugly walking towards Kurt, backing him into a wall._

"_What do you want," Kurt whimpered, not wanting to be in this position again, especially not whilst only in a towel._

"_I think you know what I want," Karofsky replied, his hands going to the towel on Kurt's waist, yanking it off as Kurt yelped._

"_Shut it," he slammed his lips onto Kurt's to stop the boy from making any noise._

_Kurt whimpered under his touch, silent tears falling down his face._

Please no, don't let this happen to me,_ he thought to himself, praying to a god he didn't believe in._

_Karofsky's hands travelled up his chest and then around to his back, travelling down until they rested on his bare ass, his thumbs pushing in to the small of Kurt's back, sure to leave bruises._

"_Please don't," he begged the boy in front of him._

"_That's right slut, beg me," Karofsky snarled out, "this is what happens when you walk around like you do, taunting me, teasing me."_

"_N-no," Kurt stuttered out as Karofsky's hands made to undo his own pants, letting them fall to the ground._

_One of his free hands went up to Kurt's hair, yanking it until he was sobbing in pain. He pushed him down so his knees were resting on the cold tiled floor, tears running down his cheeks and sobs racking his body._

"_Now, be a good slut and suck it," Karofsky said, yanking Kurt's hair until his mouth was at his crotch._

_Kurt kept his mouth closed tightly, trying to take as much control as he could of the situation._

"_Do it you bitch," Karofsky yelled._

_Kurt yelped as his hair was tugged again._

_Karofsky was about to demand he do it again when he heard a noise that sounded suspiciously like a door opening and closing._

_He threw Kurt by his hair into the shower stall he had been in, pulling his pants up and walking over to the boy who was now cowering in the corner, trying to cover up his naked body as much as possible._

"_Lucky break," Karofsky sneered, "next time that pretty body of yours will be mine," he finished, looking Kurt's frame up and down before turning on his heel and stalking out of the locker rooms, the door slamming behind him._

_As soon as Kurt was sure he was gone, he grabbed his things and ran back to his locker, quickly putting on his clothes, not even bothering with the way he looked before grabbing his messenger bag and running from the school to his car._

* * *

><p>"A-and that's wh-when I turned up here," he was again being embraced by Blaine, who was wiping the tears from his eyes as they fell, "all I could think was that only you are allowed to touch me like that."<p>

"Oh baby," Blaine soothed, trying to ward off the panic attack he was sure Kurt was on the verge of, "I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you."

"Blaine, theres nothing you could have done to stop this from happening," Kurt replied, a hiccup making it's way out as he tried to calm his breathing down, not wanting to hyperventilate.

"I'm your boyfriend, I'm meant to protect you," Blaine almost whined.

"It's alright. Nothing happened, it's fine," Kurt tried to protest.

"Kurt, that's not nothing, he could have _raped_ you if whatever stopped him didn't happen. He still assaulted you; he kissed you, and pushed you around, all against your will. That's _not _nothing," Blaine replied, his tone implying that he was severely angry with Karofsky.

"I know, I'm sorry," Kurt sobbed again, "I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore."

"Wh-what?" Blaine almost yelled, "Why would you think that?"

"I'm a mess, you deserve so much more," Kurt replied, unable to look Blaine in the eye.

"Is that what you want?" Blaine asked dejectedly.

"N-no, I love you," Kurt replied hurriedly.

"And I love you," Blaine replied, "I'm not going to leave you because of some stupid jock."

Kurt whimpered and snuggled back into Blaine's side, tears starting to fall down his cheeks again.

"Can I see your back?" Blaine asked softly, wanting to see if Karofsky had in fact left bruises on his boyfriends beautiful porcelain skin.

"Um, o-ok," Kurt stuttered out as he lifted his shirt and turned for Blaine to look.

Blaine almost gasped at the sight of the purpling spots on the small of Kurt's back, and reached out to run his fingers lightly over them, immediately realizing it was a bad idea when Kurt flinched, pulling his hand back to his side as if it had been set on fire.

Kurt quickly pulled his top down, realizing that he had just flinched at his boyfriend's touch, turning back around and looking at Blaine with big round tear-filled eyes.

"I'm sorry," he choked out as he started to cry again.

Blaine's heart broke at the sight of the broken boy in front of him. He loved Kurt so much and it just about killed him to see him like this. He knew he needed to do something to get revenge for this, but right now all he had to do was comfort Kurt.

"Hey, it's alright," he said, opening his arms and letting Kurt make the decision on whether or not to fall into the embrace.

Kurt complied automatically, not even stopping for a second to think. He needed Blaine, he needed to feel safe, and right now he felt safest in Blaine's arms. He couldn't even believe that he had flinched at Blaine's touch, but as soon as he had felt the fingers on his back his mind went back to Karofsky, and he couldn't help but think they were his hands and not his loving boyfriends.

Blaine and Kurt sat there for a while longer as Kurt calmed down again, Blaine's own tears falling down his cheeks as he thought about how hurt his boyfriend was.

After a while, they had both calmed down, and Kurt was sitting up, pulling out of Blaine's embrace.

"I must look like a mess right now," he chuckled.

Blaine smiled; glad to see that Kurt was a bit happier.

"You're just as gorgeous as ever," he said, giving Kurt a questioning look as he leaned in a little bit.

Kurt understood what Blaine was asking, he understood that he was making sure it was alright with Kurt before he kissed him, wanting to make sure he knew that Blaine wasn't going to hurt him or take advantage of him. The fact that Blaine did this made Kurt love him even more. He nodded a little, with a small smile, and leaned in to kiss Blaine chastely.

"I love you baby," Blaine mumbled into the kiss.

"I love you too," Kurt mumbled back, smiling as they broke apart.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" Blaine asked, hoping that Kurt would say yes.

"Um," Kurt replied, avoiding eye contact with Blaine.

"Please Kurt, you need to tell someone about this, even your Dad, please babe, I can't stand to see you like this and something needs to be done. He can't get away with this," Blaine practically begged, his big hazel eyes looking into Kurt's.

"I'll think about it," Kurt answered, "I just want to be here with you right now."

"Ok, that's fine, but please think about it, like really think about it," Blaine pulled him into a hug.

"I will," Kurt sighed.

"Thank you," Blaine placed a kiss in Kurt's hair. "How do you feel about movies and junk food with Nick, Jeff, David, and Wes? They are quite concerned you know."

"Why are they concerned? They're your friends." Kurt asked.

"Ah, but you see, as soon as you let them into your house during that first BBQ, they automatically became your friends too," Blaine joked, "but honestly, they see you as one of their good friends, and with the fact you are my boyfriend too, they are worried, and just want to make sure you're alright. So what do you say?"

"Sounds like fun," Kurt smiled a genuine smile.

"Cool, I will find out where they are. You should probably let your Dad know where you are? You can stay the night if you like, we can just sign you in downstairs," Blaine said as he pulled his phone out to text his friends.

After Kurt had called his Dad and explained that he was alright, but was sorry for missing Friday night dinner, and he would explain tomorrow since he had decided to stay the night, and Blaine had found out that his friends were still downstairs, the two boys made their way back to their friends, signing Kurt into the house on the way.

As they entered the room, the boys all stood to come over to them, wanting to make sure Kurt was alright.

Blaine had his arm around Kurt as Kurt cuddled slightly into his side. As the boys approached, Blaine could feel Kurt tense and whimper, so he silently told his friends not to come closer. They all looked at him with concerned faces, but he reassured them with a small smile that it would be alright.

He could feel Kurt shaking at his side, and looking at his face, he could see a few tears falling from his eyes.

He brushed them away and then leant to whisper into Kurt's ear.

"It's alright, don't worry, it's perfectly normal to be scared around people, they will understand ok," he reassured him.

Kurt nodded into his side and stood up straighter, wiping the tears away from his eyes and giving the boys a shaky smile.

"We don't have to stay if you don't want to," Blaine whispered again.

"It's fine, I need to do this," Kurt whispered back before turning to the boys who were still looking rather worried, "so what are we watching?" he said a bit louder with a shaky laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ok, so I really, really, hope that met your expectations, please let me know what you think. I chucked that wee bit about Josh in there cause I realised that I hadn't said anything about what happened, and it was meant to have happened a few weeks ago since they are 2 and 2 and a half weeks into the school year as of the end of this chapter.**

**Next chapter will be the weekend, and a little of the aftermath of what Kurt went through. Loves xx  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Next chapter nice and quick =) I had already had it half written before I posted the last one.**

**I just wanted to answer something in one of the reviews for the last chapter. Sherry - I went to answer you but your PM isn't on so I will just say it here =)**

**As I said at the end of the last chapter, the aftermath was still coming. You have to remember that the boys are only young, of course if someone was to hurt Kurt Blaine would want to get revenge, it doesn't necessarily mean that he will be doing anything... as for telling the cops, it's addressed in this chapter =) don't worry, there is no way I could let them not go to the police, it's just at that particular point in time, he thought it was important for Burt to know, which it is of course.  
><strong>

**Anywho, that's all I needed to say, I just wanted to make a few things clear, I didn't want anyone to think I condone these things happening and not telling any sort of authority about it.  
><strong>

**Enjoy =)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>So, what are we watching?"<em>

The boys all started talking at once about different movie options, no options being clear winners.

Blaine laughed at his friends and walked over to the couch to sit down. He then kissed Kurt on the head with a 'be back in a minute' and dashed off to his room, coming back a minute later with a DVD case in his hand.

"Alright, sit down," he tried to tell his friends, who didn't listen, "Sit down!" he exclaimed.

Nick, Jeff, David, and Wes all stopped what they were doing and looked at Blaine, quickly finding a seat at the look on his face.

"Alright, while you lot were fighting over what to watch, I chose for us," Blaine said as he made his way to the DVD player, "Sweeny Todd," he finished, turning on the TV and going back to sit next to Kurt.

"Why are we watching down here?" Kurt asked Blaine as he snuggled into his side.

"Bigger TV, and the place is being cleaned tomorrow anyway so might as well not mess the rooms up," Blaine shrugged.

"Right," Kurt replied with an eye roll, making Blaine smile, "good movie choice by the way."

Blaine smiled and started the movie.

As they watched the movie, the rest of Charles house started joining them in the common area. All of them becoming engrossed in the movie.

Kurt looked around the room at all the boys, noticing that Nick and Jeff had fallen asleep on each other, chuckling a little.

Blaine heard Kurt laugh and looked at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

Kurt just pointed over at the two boys, Blaine laughing a little at the sight too.

"Yeah, that happens a lot."

"Are they together?" Kurt asked.

"Well, they say they aren't and that they are just best friends, but really no one knows, they act like it sometimes though, but then again all the Warblers are quite touchy feely so yeah, I mean look at David and Wes," Blaine motioned to the two boys who were sitting quite close to each other, "they are straight and I'm sure David has a girlfriend at the moment, but I swear their bromance is bordering between gay and straight sometimes."

Kurt laughed at Blaine's description of his best friends, earning a few confused glances from some of the other boys in the room.

Kurt snuggled back into Blaine's side, letting out a yawn as he did so.

"Ready for bed?" Blaine asked.

"Just a little," Kurt replied, feeling guilty about not being able to stay up and watch the rest of the movie.

"Come on babe, let's go to bed," Blaine said quietly as he stood up, Kurt following him, stretching as he stood.

"Night guys," Blaine called to his friends and fellow housemates.

"Night you two," David called back, a few waves and nods coming from the others.

"Someone send those two to their rooms," Blaine laughed as he walked out, gesturing to Jeff and Nick who were still fast asleep on each other.

When they got to Blaine's room, Blaine made his way to his dresser to pull out his pajamas and another pair for Kurt to wear, giving them to Kurt who gave him a thankful smile before going to change in the bathroom.

When he got back from the bathroom, Blaine was already in bed. He climbed in on the other side from Blaine and quickly scooted over to his boyfriend, curling himself around him.

"Go to sleep babe, it's going to be a big day tomorrow," Blaine said kissing where he could reach as Kurt had his head tucked into the side of his neck.

"M'kay then," Kurt yawned, clinging closer to Blaine.

"I love you," Blaine smiled, glad that Kurt was still comfortable sleeping in the same bed as him.

"Love you too," Kurt mumbled as he gave another yawn.

"Sleep well baby, you're going to need it." Blaine mumbled as he shut his eyes, his arms around Kurt pulling him just a little closer.

Blaine hadn't told Kurt, but he had decided during the movie that in the morning they were going to drive back to Lima, fill Kurt's dad in on what happened, and then he was going to take Kurt to the police station.

He felt bad not telling Kurt that he was going to take him there, but he knew that he wouldn't go willingly, and the next best option was taking him there himself, hopefully with Burt too. They needed to be informed of the attempted sexual assault, and Blaine just hoped that something could be done about it.

As soon as he heard Kurt's breathing even out, he started falling asleep himself, hoping and wishing on everything that something could be done about this.

* * *

><p>"NO! STOP! GET OFF ME!"<p>

Blaine woke up to Kurt thrashing around in the bed screaming. At first he wasn't sure what was happening, but he quickly realized that Kurt was asleep, and must have been in the middle of a nightmare.

Tentatively he reached out to place a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"NO! DON'T!" Kurt immediately screamed.

"Kurt, Kurt wake up," Blaine shook him slightly.

Kurt continued to thrash around, his fists flying in every direction as he tried to fight off his dream attacker.

"No, please don't" Kurt whimpered in his sleep.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed, shaking just a little bit harder, "Kurt love, wake up!"

"Please, please, don't make me do it," Kurt whimpered again.

"KURT!" Blaine yelled, trying to wake his sleeping boyfriend without hurting him as he shook him just a bit harder.

By this time Blaine was now knelt on his knees in front of Kurt, having pulled the boy up into a sitting position with his hands on his shoulders.

"Kurt!" he exclaimed again, "Please baby, please wake up," he begged, a sob ripping through his body.

All of a sudden the door to his room was flung open, a loud bang following as it hit the wall, Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff all standing there.

The bang from the door hitting the wall made Kurt wake up with a jolt.

Blaine turned his attention from where it had been at the door to Kurt when he felt his boyfriend jolt awake.

"Are you awake now?" Blaine asked, the worry clear in his voice.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Kurt asked as he brought a hand up to his face to rub his eyes.

"You were having a nightmare," Blaine answered, rubbing his hands up and down Kurt's arms.

"Oh, sorry for waking you up," Kurt replied as he looked at Blaine sadly.

"Don't worry about it," Blaine smiled, and then looked back to the door where his friends were still standing.

"Why are they here?" Kurt asked him.

"Not sure," Blaine replied, "what are you guys doing? It's" he looked at his clock, "it's 2:30am, what are you doing?"

"We heard screaming," Nick replied, the other 3 nodding in agreement.

"Sorry," Kurt mumbled.

"It's alright, we were all awake anyway," Jeff piped in, "we were playing Xbox, but don't let Peter know that," he chuckled.

"Right, well we just wanted to make sure everything was alright," Wes said as he turned to push the boys out the door, "Night Blaine, night Kurt," he finished before shutting the door behind them.

Blaine chuckled at his friends, then went back to lie beside Kurt, their hands linked between them as the looked to the ceiling.

"Sorry for waking you up," Kurt said, turning his head to look at Blaine.

"It's alright love," Blaine looked at Kurt with a smile only just visible in the dark of the room, "lets go back to sleep."

"Ok," Kurt said as he cuddled back into Blaine's side, planting a kiss on his cheek.

The boys fell back asleep quickly into a thankfully peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>After they had woken up, showered, and dressed for the day (with Kurt borrowing a pair of Blaine's sweatpants and a top, both of which he decided he would be keeping), Blaine went to talk to Peter.<p>

"Hey Peter," he said as he found the boy in the kitchen downstairs.

"Hey Blaine, ready for cleaning today," Peter replied unenthusiastically.

"About that," Blaine said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"No, no Blaine, you have to stay," Peter said almost pleading.

"I can't though," Blaine almost whined.

"Why not? And it better be a damn good reason."

"I have to go back to Lima, it's sort of an emergency," Blaine said urgently.

"Blaine," Peter demanded.

"I can't tell you, but I swear it's a legitimate reason, I need to go back to Lima with Kurt today, please."

"Kurt's here? Did he stay they night? Blaine you know the rules," Peter said, getting frustrated.

"Honestly Peter, you know I know, but I really, _really,_ can't tell you the reason, please just believe me and let me do this. I will be back tomorrow I promise."

"Fine, but if anyone throws a fit about you not being here, it's up to you to explain," peter relented.

"Trust me, no one will. Thank you so much Peter," Blaine called over his shoulder as he had already started to make his way to the stairs.

He ran up the stairs to his room to make sure Kurt was ready to go.

"Come on, I will follow you back," he said as he got into the room.

"What do you mean? I thought you have to stay here?" Kurt asked, extremely confused.

"Well yeah, but I got out of it. I'm coming with you and we are going to tell your Dad everything that happened," Blaine said as he walked closer to Kurt, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Blaine, do I have to? I really don't want to worry him with this, it's nothing," Kurt whined.

"It's _not_ nothing!" Blaine exclaimed, "and you need to let your Dad know why you didn't go home last night."

"Fine," Kurt relented, picking up his dirty clothes from the day before and following Blaine out of the room.

"I will meet you at home ok," Blaine said as he gave Kurt a chaste kiss on the lips before getting into his car as Kurt made his way to his own car.

* * *

><p>A little under 2 hours later both boys were pulling into their respective driveways. Blaine quickly making his way over to Kurt who had stepped out of his car but didn't look close to going inside.<p>

"I can't Blaine, I can't tell him," Kurt cried to Blaine once he had stepped in front of him.

Blaine put his hands on Kurt's shoulders and moved so he was looking him in the eye.

"Babe," he said squeezing Kurt's shoulders reassuringly, "you can do this! I know you can, please, your Dad can help. I will be there with you, I promise."

Kurt sighed dejectedly.

"I suppose so," he pouted.

Blaine laughed a little at the pout, giving Kurt a quick kiss.

"Come on, let's get in there before they come out here," Blaine said as he pulled back.

Kurt sighed again rather dramatically, taking Blaine's hand and walking towards the house.

"Hey Dad, I'm home," he called out as he opened the door.

"In here kiddo," his Dad called back from in the living room.

Kurt pulled Blaine into the living room and sat down on the couch, Blaine sitting down next to him.

"Oh, hey Blaine, didn't think you were home this weekend?" Burt said, surprised to see Blaine in his living room.

"I wasn't," Blaine replied simply, squeezing Kurt's hand as if to say 'you need to tell him now' before Burt started questioning him about why he was home for the weekend.

Kurt sighed again, causing Burt's attention to be pulled to his son.

"Kurt what's wrong? Why didn't you come home last night?" Burt asked his son, concern and worry lacing his words.

"I went to Dalton and stayed there," Kurt replied, not looking at his Dad.

"I know that kid, but what I want to know is why?"

"Dad, I- uh, something happened yesterday," Kurt started, his voice quiet. He looked towards Blaine who smiled reassuringly at him.

"What is it kiddo?" Burt asked, noticing the hesitance.

With that Kurt launched into the full story of what had happened, including everything that had happened since the beginning of the school, a mere two weeks ago. He had to stop every now and then to prevent a panic attack happening, getting reassuring hand squeezes and smiles from Blaine who was sitting next to him supporting him silently.

As he finished he let out a shaky breath and look at Blaine who smiled at him lovingly, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. Kurt then turned to his Dad to see his reaction.

Burt was sitting still in the chair, his eyes focused on something on the other side of the room. The only sign that he had heard anything Kurt had said was his fists clenching into the arms of his chair. His eyes flashed with anger.

Kurt started to worry, his father wasn't saying anything, and the only noise coming from him was his breathing, which was suddenly deep and much louder than normal.

Kurt looked at Blaine who just shrugged his shoulders, both boys rather confused, they had expected Burt to be bursting at the seams with anger, but this reaction was a lot stranger and much more unexpected.

The boys sat in silence watching Burt, waiting for the approaching outburst.

Both boys were extremely surprised when Burt stood calmly and quietly.

"Come on, let's go," he said calmly. He was looking at Kurt, but it was as if he wasn't seeing him.

"Wh-what?" Kurt asked, still confused as to what was going on in his fathers head.

"Come on, we're going. You too Blaine," Burt said as he made his way out of the living room to the front door, calling out to Carole that they would be back.

Both of the boys scrambled out of the room after him, confused as to where they were going. They followed Burt to his car, hoping in the backseat together as Burt got into the drivers seat.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked a few minutes into the drive. He sounded like a scared little boy who was going to get told off at any point.

"The police station," Burt said simple, Blaine smiling at the answer.

"What!" Kurt exclaimed sitting up straight from where he had been leaning into Blaine, "No! No, we can't go there, I can't, please Dad," Kurt started to sob, "please."

He looked at Blaine pleadingly, silently begging him to stop this from happening.

"Sorry babe, I agree 100% with your Dad," Blaine answered his silent pleas.

"Please Dad," Kurt tried again.

"NO! Damn it Kurt!" Burt yelled, the inevitable outburst finally happening, "No Kurt, you are going to do this. That boy is NOT getting away with this. Nobody hurts the Hummel's and gets away with it!"

Burt's hands were clenched around the steering wheel, his face red with anger.

"I can't believe that stupid school hasn't done anything about the damn things those kids put you through, and now this? How the hell are you meant to feel safe there now? He violated you Kurt. Nothing may have ended up happening, but it sure as hell could have. There is no way you are going back there, no way at all."

Burt was now calming down a bit after getting his anger out.

Kurt sat in the back with tears running down his face, Blaine hugging him close.

"I can't le-leave McKinley Dad," he choked out.

"Yes you damn well can!" Burt exclaimed, "you may be 18 Kurt, but as long as you are living in my house you do as I say, and I say that there is no way in _Hell_ that you are stepping foot in that school as a student again."

Kurt nodded silently in the backseat, the tears stopping just as they pulled into the Police Station parking lot.

"Ready babe," Blaine asked quietly.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Kurt sighed, "I guess I should get this over with."

With that, Kurt, Burt, and Blaine made their way into the station.

* * *

><p>An hour or so later, Kurt was done with all the questions that the Police had, and Burt was talking to the officer in charge.<p>

Kurt stood with Blaine quietly.

"You alright?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Kurt replied, his eyes were red and puffy, a clear sign that he had been crying some more.

"Alright then Mr. Hummel," the officer said as Burt made his way back over to the boys, "we will be in contact with any information that we can get. We will bring the other boy in question into the station for questioning and let you know what happens from there."

"Thank you officer," Burt said shaking his hand.

Kurt and Blaine shook the officers hand and gave their thanks before making their way out of the station.

On the drive home Kurt fell asleep on Blaine. Blaine watched his sleeping boyfriend lovingly, his hand running through Kurt's soft chestnut hair.

"I'm glad he has you," Burt said from the front seat, looking at Blaine in the rear-view mirror.

Blaine looked up to the front and smiled at Burt through the mirror.

"I'm glad I have him too," he smiled again at the sleeping boy.

"I mean it. At the beginning of summer he was just a shell of who he used to be, but then he met you, and slowly he came back to the person he once was," Burt responded.

"He's strong. I can't take the credit for it," Blaine shrugged.

"Don't be so modest and take the damn compliment," Burt chuckled.

"Thanks," Blaine laughed a little, resuming running his fingers through Kurt's hair, "I love him," he told Burt.

"I know, and I know that he loves you too, so much."

Blaine smiled at that; surprised that Burt could see how much love there was between the two boys.

They arrived back home soon after, Burt carrying Kurt up to his bedroom, Blaine following behind.

"I better go say hey to Mom and Dad, they are probably wondering what I'm doing here," Blaine said to Burt as they left Kurt's room, "I will be back if that's alright?"

"Of course, I want to talk to you when you get back," Burt replied, clapping Blaine on the shoulder before going downstairs, Blaine following after him.

Blaine went home to see his parents, letting them know a little bit of what was going on, not all the details of course, but more or less that Kurt needed him home today for support so he came. He spent some time catching up on the week with them, learning about a new hotel that his Dad's company was taking on in L.A., and what the charities his Mom ran had coming up. He then said goodbye, telling them he would see them again before he headed back to Dalton, and went back over to Kurt's house.

As soon as he walked in the door, Burt was calling him into the kitchen. Blaine walked in and took a seat at the table where Burt motioned for him to sit.

"Everything alright Burt?" Blaine asked, completely confused as to what Burt could want to talk to him about.

"Yeah, it's fine. Well as fine as it can be after finding out what I did today. I just wanted to ask you something."

"O-okay then," Blaine replied.

"What's Dalton like?"

With that, Blaine got into a detailed description of Dalton, asking each and every one of Burt's questions about the school, and as Carol joined the conversation, he was more than happy to answer her questions too.

Blaine stayed that night. Kurt had another nightmare; Blaine managed to wake him up himself before they fell back asleep, tears falling from both their eyes.

* * *

><p>Monday morning found an enraged Burt Hummel standing in the principal's office at McKinley High School.<p>

"This is unacceptable!" he shouted at the scared looking Principal Figgins, "My son should feel safe at school, and there has been nothing done for him to feel safe at all."

Kurt sat in the chair, watching his father practically attack the principal.

"Mr. Hummel, if it was brought to our attention that these things were happening to Kurt, things would have happened, there would have been consequences, but it was never brought to our attention," Principal Figgins fought back.

"That is utter crap and you know it!" Burt rebutted, "for the past 3 years, and then the first couple of weeks of this year, my son has been bullied everyday in this school, the teachers and students all turning a blind eye to it, and now! Now he was nearly sexually assaulted in the showers in this school after class.

"How many times have you yourself witnessed bullying in these halls and turned a blind eye to it? Because I can assure you that according to my son, it is a hell of a lot, and that is not acceptable as an authoritarian figure.

"Now, I know last year you lot tried to sort this out, but how long did that last? And then he gets back after summer, and nothing has been put in place to put a stop to the bullying. It's not just him either, there are so many children in these halls that have to deal with other kids crap, and nothing is being done about it.

"I am not impressed with this school at all, not even a tiny bit, and that is why, as of today, I am pulling Kurt out of McKinley, he will be going somewhere that will appreciate him as a student, and where he will feel safe to be who he is as a person.

"And finally, you will most certainly be hearing from my lawyer."

By the time Burt had finished, he was red in the face and once again seething with anger. He couldn't understand how an institution that was meant to ensure their students were safe, were doing absolutely nothing about the bullying that went on in their halls. And for that bullying to lead up to his son nearly being sexually assaulted, it was not on, not on at all. So yes, he was going to take legal action against the school, hoping like hell it would make them buck up their game towards student safety.

"Come on Kurt, we are going to clear your locker and then you are never stepping foot in this school again," Burt said as he went to leave the office.

Kurt stood and followed his Dad from the office, leaving a stunned Principal Figgins in their wake. He led his Dad to his locker, quickly clearing it out.

"Can I say goodbye to everyone first?" Kurt asked, as they were about to pass the choir room where Glee club was currently on.

"Sure kiddo, go ahead."

Kurt walked into the choir room; everyone thinking he was late, but as soon as they saw Burt standing in the door with a box in his arms, they knew something was up.

"Kurt, what's going on?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm no longer a student at McKinley," he said simply, causing uproar from the rest of the group.

"What!" Finn exclaimed, "why not?"

Kurt looked back to his Dad, silently asking him to take this question.

"We will fill you in tonight Finn, it's only official as of now, as for the rest of you, I'm sure Kurt will let you know when he feels like it," Burt said to the group, who just sat there with confused looks on their faces.

"Well, I just wanted to say bye," Kurt said, "I will keep in touch."

With that, he turned and walked out the door, not wanting to prolong the goodbye.

As they got in the car, Kurt turned to Burt.

"So, where _am _I going then?" he asked his Dad.

"Lets go for a drive yeah?" Burt replied.

They started driving, Kurt leaning his head against the window, watching the passing scenery, his eyes closing more with each minute that passed.

When he opened his eyes again, he didn't realise he had fallen asleep and that it was Burt that had woken him.

"Come on kiddo, we're here," Burt said, a smile playing on his lips.

Kurt sat up and fixed his hair in the mirror, looking at the building they were in front of. It looked familiar, but in his still half asleep state, he couldn't quite place it.

"Come on, I have already talked to the Dean, we just have a quick meeting and then you are sorted."

Kurt's brow furrowed in confusion, but instead of questioning his Dad, he got out and followed him through a set of doors and down a corridor to an office.

Kurt was still fairly confused as to where they were, his mind working a mile a minute to try and figure out if he knew this place or if he was just imagining it.

Before he could say anything to his Dad, he was met by a familiar pair of eyes, a familiar curly head of hair, and a familiar pair of lips that were set in a wide grin.

"Welcome to Dalton Academy Kurt," Blaine laughed as Kurt launched himself into his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was going to continue, but I will continue from this point in the next chapter as I felt like this was a nice finishing point... Yay, Kurt at Dalton =) in the next chapter or the one after, we will hear about how the Police questioning with Karofsky went too**


	21. Chapter 21

**Yay, who's excited? I am. Honestly, I should be working on an ass-ignment right now (Yes assignments are ASS - they have the word written right in there), but who can work on assignments when there is an awesome story to write =)**

**Question: Was my story mentioned somewhere? Or are people just still finding it days after the last update? Cause I all of a sudden got a huge influx of alerts, which is great, and I am so thankful to all of you that you like my writing so much to alert to it, but I was just curious.  
><strong>

**Well, I hope you like it. And thank you to everyone who has left amazing reviews, I have so much fun reading them.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Welcome to Dalton Academy Kurt," Blaine laughed as Kurt launched himself into his arms.<em>

Kurt hugged Blaine tight, not believing where his Dad had taken him.

"Oh my gosh," he turned to face his Dad, "what, I mean, how, I mean, wh-what is going on Dad?" he finished.

Burt chuckled at his son's enthusiasm.

"Well, after we got home on Saturday, I sat down with Blaine and had a chat, he then gave me a number to contact the Dean on, and I called him first thing this morning to arrange a meeting," Burt answered his son.

"But, how, I mean, ho-" Kurt started before his Dad cut him off.

"You don't need to worry about that kiddo," Burt replied to Kurt's unasked question before letting the office know they were there.

A few minutes later, a tall man, dressed in crisp black dress pants and a dark blue button up shirt and black tie walked out from a door next to the office.

"Mr. Hummel?" the man said walking up to Burt with an outstretched hand, "My name is Stewart Phillips, or Dean Phillips to the boys."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Burt," Burt replied, shaking Dean Phillips' hand, "and this is my son Kurt," he gestured to Kurt, who was standing to the side with Blaine still.

"Nice to meet you Kurt," Dean Phillips nodded to Kurt, "Mr. Anderson, what are you doing down here?"

"Nice to meet you too," Kurt replied quietly, Blaine squeezing his hand a little where they were linked between them.

"I'm here for support Sir," Blaine replied with a smile.

"Very well, if you will Mr. Hummel, we can take this into my office," Dean Phillips said as he started towards the door, "Mr. Anderson, you are free to wait here or go back to class."

"I'll wait," Blaine replied, mostly intending for the answer to be directed at Kurt who looked a little worried, "it's alright babe, he's really nice," he whispered to Kurt as he gave him a small hug.

Kurt smiled half-heartedly at Blaine as he pulled out from the hug before following Dean Phillips and his Dad into the office.

"Take a seat," Dean Phillips gestured to a couple of leather seats sitting in front of a large oak desk, shutting the door before sitting in his own chair on the other side of the desk.

Kurt was nervous, his hands were clasped on his lap, and his leg shaking underneath them, his gaze fixed on them.

"Ok, Mr. Hummel, I understand you are wanting to enrol Kurt here at Dalton," Dean Phillips clasped his hands together on his desk, leaning forward a little.

"It's Burt, but yes, my son is longer enrolled at McKinley, and I need him to be somewhere he is safe, and I believe Dalton would be the place for that Dean Phillips," Burt replied, looking mildly intimidated by the man in front of him.

"Please Burt, call me Stewart," Dean Phillips chuckled, "by all means Kurt will be safe here. We have a zero tolerance to bullying. If you don't mind me asking, why exactly have you chosen to remove your son from McKinley?"

"Uh, well, he," Burt started before Kurt cut in.

"I have been bullied every day I have been there since I started, and then I was sexually assaulted, twice," Kurt said monotonously, still staring at his hands.

"Twice?" Burt replied, clearly confused since he had only heard about what happened on Friday.

"Um, I, uh, yeah," Kurt replied quietly, ducking his head even further into his chest.

"Ok, well, I can assure you that you are most welcome at Dalton, I will put through an emergency transfer and get Suzy, our receptionist you will have talked to, to get your records from McKinley right away. Now, it will still take a couple of days, so if we enrol you to start next week how does that sound?" Dean Phillips asked trying to stop the tense atmosphere that was falling onto the room.

"That sounds great Stewart," Burt replied with a smile at the man.

"Alright. Now, I am sure you have some idea of the fees, they can be paid each term, each semester, or yearly, but I will let you sort that out with Suzy before you leave today. Will Kurt be boarding or commuting each day?" Dean Phillips asked as he pulled out the enrolment forms for Burt to fill in.

"Kurt? What would you like to do?" Burt asked his son, who looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes.

"Um, how much more is it for that?" Kurt directed to Dean Phillips.

"Um, it is approx-" Dean Phillips started.

"Kiddo, don't worry about it," Burt cut in with an apologetic glance to Dean Phillips who just smiled in return, "I told you not to worry about it, if you want to board it's fine you can."

"So what will it be?" Dean Phillips asked Kurt.

"Um, I wa-, can I board please?" Kurt asked quietly, his gaze back on his hands in his lap.

"Of course you can," Dean Phillips beamed enthusiastically, "as long as it's fine with you Burt?"

"Of course, I just want what's best for you Kurt," He smiled as his son, placing a hand on his shoulder, not noticing the wince Kurt let out.

"Alright, ok, well then, I need you to fill these forms out Burt," Dean Phillips said pushing some papers and a pen across the desk to Burt, "now Kurt, which dorm would you like to be in? We have Charleston, which Mr. Anderson is in, and Worthington, it is completely up to you, but I feel that since you know Mr. Anderson already, it may be best for you to be with people you know, it will help you settle into the school easier."

"Um, yeah, can I please be in Charles," Kurt said quietly, his gaze still not lifting from his lap.

"No problem, I will let Suzy know so that she can sort it out with the teacher in charge of the dorm, who this year I believe is Ms. Stephenson, one of our English teachers," Dean Phillips smiled again.

Kurt was starting to wonder why this man was so happy, and if he was always like this. He hoped so, it would be nice to be in a schools whose Principal actually cared about the students.

"Now, since we have you starting on Monday, I think it would be a good idea for you to get moved into the dorm on Friday so that you have the weekend to get sorted, find your way around, and learn your schedule. You will get issued with an I.D. card when you arrive. By then your transfer will be all taken care of as well," Dean Phillips continued talking, "now Kurt, if you could fill out this form for me so we can actually do your schedule, of course it will also depend on your transcript from McKinley what classes you are in, but if you at least put what you want to do we will do our best to get you in the classes you want. Are there any extra-curricular areas you are interested in?"

Kurt looked up at Dean Phillips and took the paper and pen that had been put in front of him, and looked through the list of classes trying to decide which he wanted to take.

"Um, maybe the Warblers, but I'm not sure yet," he said quietly as he looked through the list.

"No problem, they have already had auditions for the year, but sometimes they do mid-year auditions too," Dean Phillips replied, smiling as he looked through the subject list Kurt had filled in.

Kurt had decided to stick with the same classes he had been doing at McKinley, bar gym, but also having to add another subject to the list, wondering how he would be able to manage 7 classes instead of McKinley's 6, glad he also got a free period so he could do catch up. The classes he chose were English, Art, Music, Statistics, Drama, French, and History, as well as the free period.

"This is a good list Kurt, as I said it will depend on your transcript, but I'm sure you will be fine. You will receive your schedule with your I.D. card on Friday. I do believe that is all the bases covered now," Dean Phillips said as he got up from his chair and walked around to the same side of the desk as Burt and Kurt.

"It was nice to meet you Burt, please if you have any questions, feel free to call," he said taking Burt's hand, giving it a firm shake.

"Thank you so much," Burt replied as he shook the mans hand.

"And Kurt, it will be a pleasure to have you as a student. Welcome to Dalton, Dean Phillips took Kurt's hand, giving it a shake.

"Thank you," Kurt said with a genuine smile as he shook the Dean's hand, slowly getting excited at the fact that he would be attending Dalton.

"Burt, if you could give these forms to Suzy on your way out, and I will see you both again on Friday," Dean Phillips said as he opened the door for the two to leave.

They walked out of the office with a smile, Burt going to Suzy with the forms, and Kurt to where Blaine was waiting quietly for him.

"Mr. Anderson," Dean Phillips called from the office door, "I am letting you have the rest of the afternoon off, and I believe Kurt will be wanting to talk to you."

"Thank you Sir" Blaine replied with a smile.

Dean Phillips gave the boys a nod, before retreating back into his office, closing the door behind him.

"So?" Blaine dragged out the word, looking at Kurt expectantly.

"I start on Monday, but I move in on Friday," Kurt smiled.

"Move in? You're boarding?" Blaine asked, starting to bounce on the spot with excitement.

"Yeah, moving into Worthington," Kurt replied nonchalantly, giggling at the pout that graced Blaine's face, noticing that the bouncing had stopped.

"Worthington?" Blaine asked sadly.

"Yeah, why? Is there a problem?" Kurt replied, bitting his lip to stop his laughter from bursting out.

"Oh, no, not at all, I just thought," Blaine trailed off, his shoulders now slumped.

"Oh my gosh, you're such a puppy. Why would I choose Worthington over Charles? They don't have you," Kurt said with a laugh.

Blaine's head snapped back up, his gaze meeting Kurt's, a grin taking over his pout.

"You're going to be living in Charles?" he had started bouncing on the spot again.

"Yep," Kurt replied, popping the 'p' like Blaine always did.

"Yay," Blaine pulled Kurt into a tight hug.

"Blaine, can't breath," Kurt managed to get out amongst his laughter, trying to get his boyfriend to loosen his grip on him.

"Everything alright here boys?" Burt asked with a smile as he came back from where he had been talking to Suzy.

"Of course it is Dad," Kurt smiled, still trying not to laugh at the way Blaine was bouncing, "Blaine's just acting like an over excitable puppy, nothing new."

"Hey," Blaine pouted dramatically.

Burt chuckled at the boys teasing, wondering if Dalton had any idea about what was about to hit them.

"Right Kurt, we better get back home, we need to let Carole know how it went, and let Finn know what's going on," Burt sighed, hoping Finn would be supportive about everything.

"Oh, right," Kurt said dejectedly.

"I can bring him back to Lima Burt," Blaine said hopefully, "I mean if it's alright with you? I need to get something from home anyway, and Dean Phillips gave me the afternoon off."

"Do you want Blaine to bring you home Kurt?" Burt asked, already knowing what Kurt's answer would be.

"Please," Kurt begged, using hand gestures for added effect.

"Fine, fine, just be home by 6 for dinner," Burt chuckled as his sons dramatics, "do you want t stay for dinner Blaine?"

"Oh, um, sure, if that's alright," Blaine replied.

"Wouldn't be asking if it wasn't," Burt chuckled, patting Blaine on the shoulder, "right, well have fun boys. I mean, not too much fun, I don't want to hear about anyth-"

"DAD!" Kurt cut him off, blushing furiously.

"Right, right, don't forget, home by 6 boys," Burt said, pulling the boys into a hug before walking off with a wave.

"Right, so it's 2 now, what can we do until we have to leave at 4?" Kurt asked.

"Well, classes will finish at 3:30, so we can go back to the dorms and watch a movie until then, and then we can hang out with the guys for a bit, if you want t of course," Blaine replied, as he started leading Kurt through the halls of the school towards the exit that led to the dorm buildings.

* * *

><p>At 3:30, Kurt and Blaine we just finishing watching a movie, as the first of the boys started coming back from classes.<p>

They had been sitting in the common area, since it had the bigger TV and everyone was in class. Dalton never gave a free period at the end of the day.

As the boys came in, they saw the boys sitting on the couch, giving a small wave as they made their way upstairs to the rooms.

Nick was the first to come over to them, dropping himself onto one of the couches, his bag falling beside it.

"Where were you? We missed you in Art. Hey Kurt," he said as he took off his blazer and loosened his tie.

"I was here, obviously," Blaine replied, his eyes leaving the TV briefly to look at his friend.

"Why are you here Kurt?" Nick asked, not noticing the glare Blaine was sending him.

"I had a meeting," Kurt replied quietly, looking at Nick for a second before adverting his gaze.

Nick frowned; Kurt had been acting so differently since Friday. He wasn't the same Kurt he had met and gotten to know over the summer, whatever had happened on Friday really did a number on him. He seemed to be scared of anyone that wasn't Blaine.

"Oh yeah," Nick replied, "what for?"

"_Nick_," Blaine hissed.

"It's alright," Kurt said looking at Blaine and giving him a kiss on the cheek, "I'm transferring to Dalton, I start on Monday, move in on Friday."

"Oh right, how come?" Nick continued.

"Um, I, uh," Kurt stammered.

"There you are Blaine," Wes and David walked into the common area, Jeff following slightly behind.

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief, he wasn't sure he wanted them to know what had happened, not just yet anyway.

"Oh hey Kurt, how are you?" David asked as he sat down on one of the couches.

"Oh, um, I'm good," Kurt said quietly, his gaze back on his hand that was clasped in Blaine's.

"Right, well, I need to get changed and then I'm taking Kurt back to Lima," Blaine stood up, glaring again at Nick, who was looking a little scared from the intensity of it, "if you will excuse us, I will be back before curfew."

Kurt stood with Blaine, giving the boys a shaky smile before following Blaine from the room.

"I wonder what's up with Kurt," Jeff said to into the room, all four of the boys looking at the stairs where Kurt and Blaine had just left.

"I'm not sure, but he's starting here on Monday, moving in on Friday," Nick said, turning his gaze back to his friends.

"He's transferring?" Wes said, surprised at the news.

"Yeah, I don't know why though," Nick shrugged.

"I'm sure if he wants us to know, he will tell us," David said to his friends, "don't worry about it so much."

* * *

><p>Up in Blaine's room, Kurt was waiting for Blaine to get changed so that they could leave.<p>

"Sorry about them," Blaine said as he left the bathroom, moving to the bed and placing a kiss on Kurt's forehead, "they have no idea when to shut up and stop asking questions.'

"It's alright," Kurt sighed, "they're just curious."

"Yeah, but still, it's rude of them to do that," Blaine replied.

"They have every right to ask questions," Kurt defended the boys, "I want to tell them the reason I'm coming here, but I can't right now, I'm scared of what they will think."

"Babe, they won't change what they think about you, it's not your fault what happened," Blaine sat down next to Kurt, taking his hands in his own, "They are your friends, they will support you."

"They are only my friends because I'm your boyfriend," Kurt said sadly.

"Nonsense, they probably like you more than me," Blaine joked, smiling at the smile that graced Kurt's lips.

Blaine leant over and placed a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips before standing up again.

"Come on, I have to get you back to Lima now," he said as he held a hand out for Kurt, pulling him into a hug when he stood up, "don't worry, I am here for you, and you don't need to answer anything you don't want to. If anything ever becomes too much for you let me know, ok. I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt said as he hugged Blaine back.

* * *

><p>A few hours later found the boys sitting at the dining table of the Hudmel household, the atmosphere tense and awkward.<p>

Blaine had gone home for a few minutes before coming back for dinner, and was kind of wishing he hadn't stayed; it was starting to get really awkward.

Finn still hadn't bee filled in on what was happening, and no one knew what to say to break the silence.

"So how did today go?" Carole ventured to start a conversation.

Burt smiled lovingly at his wife for trying to diffuse the tenseness in the air.

"It went well, Kurt will be moving to Dalton on Friday," he replied.

Kurt and Blaine were sitting on one side of the table, hands linked underneath, eating their food quietly, sharing secretive glances, not wanting to look at what was happening around them.

"What!" Finn exclaimed, "Why the hell are you moving to Dalton dude?"

"Finn language," Carole scolded.

"Sorry, but why? Why can't you stay at McKinley?" Finn asked.

Kurt didn't answer, only tightened his hold on Blaine's hand, his eyes set on the plate, not noticing how agitated Finn was getting at not being answered.

"Why!" he exclaimed again, hitting his hands against the table, standing up from his seat, the chair screeching across the tiled floor.

"Finn!" Burt exclaimed, "Sit down right now!"

"No!" Finn yelled out, "this isn't fair, why does he get to go to some fancy private school?"

Kurt started shaking with all the yelling that was happening, his clasp on Blaine's hand starting to cut the circulation. His breathing started getting faster and shallower.

Blaine looked at Burt with a worried look, pulling Kurt into a hug to try and calm him down, Finn watching with confusion.

"Now look what you've done," Burt sighed exasperatedly.

"I'm sorry, I just want to know what the hell is going on," Finn replied.

"Language!" Carole scolded again, "Finn, sit down right now so that we can explain."

Finn looked at his mother apologetically, sitting down quietly, trying to wait patiently for an explanation, his hands fidgeting with the cutlery in front of him. He watched Blaine trying to calm Kurt down, occasionally glancing around the table before going back to whispering in his ear.

"Now Finn, if you have calmed down, Burt can explain what's going on," Carole said calmly, smiling at her son and then her husband.

"Ok, sorry Burt, sorry Mom," Finn sighed.

"Thank you Finn," Burt said, clasping his hands on the table and taking a deep breath, "Kurt is moving to Dalton because he is no longer safe at McKinley."

"Safe? How is he not safe?" Finn blurted out.

"Finn, stop interrupting," Carole scolded again, the look on her face showing that she was losing patience with her son.

With a mumbled apology, Finn sat back in his seat to hear the rest of the explanation.

"Dalton has a zero tolerance to bullying policy which is strictly enforced. Look, Kurt isn't really feeling safe anywhere right now, I mean look at him," Burt gestured to his son who was still being consoled by Blaine.

Finn looked at the boys, and seemed to notice just how shook up Kurt had gotten from the yelling, but was still confused as to why he was like that.

"I want him to be able to go to school and feel safe, and Dalton is the best option for that," Burt finished.

"Ok, but why? What's happened?" Finn asked.

"I can't tell you that. When Kurt wants to tell you he will, but for now, that is all the explanation you are getting," Burt finished with a pointed look that told Finn to stop asking questions.

"Oh, ok then," Finn said a little awkwardly, "can I be excused then?"

"Sure thing honey, put your plate in the dishwasher please," Carole smiled at her son.

Finn smiled back at his mother before collecting all the plates from the table and taking them into the kitchen, thinking that he could at least do something to help around the house considering there was obviously something much bigger going on than he thought.

"You alright kiddo?" Burt asked his son as soon as Finn had left the dining room.

"Ye-yeah," he hiccupped as he pulled away from Blaine's comforting hug.

"Sorry about the yelling but he needed to stop being so demanding," Burt apologised to Kurt, smiling at his wife who nodded at him, silently telling him she agreed with the way he had dealt with Finn.

"I-it's alright," Kurt hiccupped again, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, "ca-can I go to be-bed now?"

"Sure thing sweetie," Carole got up from her seat and gave Kurt a kiss on the forehead, excusing herself to the kitchen so that she could talk to Finn.

Kurt got up from the table and started towards his room, Blaine following silently behind.

"I love you Kurt," Burt said from where he was still sitting, watching his son leave the room.

"Love you too Dad," Kurt replied with a weak smile.

* * *

><p>Carole followed Finn into the kitchen and silently started helping him with the dishes, stacking the plates into the dishwasher and then cleaning the things that wouldn't fit herself. She waited for Finn to speak, knowing that he would be wanting to say something, but just needed the time to figure out what he wanted to say.<p>

"I don't understand," he said finally, "what has happened so bad that he has to move schools?"

"Finn, what do you know about Kurt's bullying?" Carole asked her son softly.

"Well, I know that every now and then he gets slushied, and that people call him names," Finn shrugged, not realizing that he didn't know the half of it.

"Finn," Carole sighed, putting down the dish she had been washing and wiping her hands on a tea towel, "it is so much worse than that."

"It is?" Finn asked dumbfounded, "I never noticed, I don't think anyone noticed."

"He has bruises all over his body from being shoved into lockers multiple times a day. He has had to throw out at least one outfit a day because he can't get the stains from slushies out, not to mention he has been thrown in the dumpster outside the school multiple times this year already," Carole sighed, a sad look crossing her face.

"But," Finn furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "why didn't he say anything? I thought it had stopped."

"It had, but then after summer it all started again, even worse. Have you not noticed that he had been missing Glee?"

"Well, yeah, but I thought he was going to see Blaine, that's what he told us anyway," Finn replied getting even more confused.

"No Finn, the only day he had gone to Dalton after school was on Friday, nearly every day for the past 3 weeks he has been coming home and trying to clean himself and his clothes up, trying to hide everything that has been happening."

"But then if he was hiding everything, why has it all of a sudden been found out?" Finn asked again.

"Like Burt said, Kurt will have to tell you that when he's ready, but for now I'm just going to say that it's pretty bad, and Kurt will be needing your support. He will need all of our support. Just be careful ok, he's fragile at the moment. You saw him at dinner," Carole replied, pulling Finn into a hug, "just be there for him ok."

"Ok," Finn replied, hugging Carole back, "if he needs me I will be there for him."

They went back to washing the dishes, Finn feeling immensely guilty at the fact he hadn't noticed the things that had been happening to his brother, and now because he hadn't noticed and hadn't been looking out for him, Kurt was moving schools. He still didn't know the real reason behind it, but he knew that from now on, if Kurt needed him he would be there. He would protect Kurt and act like the brother he is meant to be.

He never wanted to see Kurt hurting again.

* * *

><p>Kurt continued up the stairs to his room with Blaine following behind him. As soon as he got there, he quickly got changed into his pajamas, not bothering to do any of his normal nightly routine, and got into bed, exhausted after the day he had.<p>

Blaine lay down next to Kurt on the bed, tucking the blankets right up around his shoulders and under his chin.

"I will stay until you fall asleep, but then I have to go ok babe," he said softly, smiling at how happy and content Kurt looked snuggled up like that.

"Ok then," Kurt yawned, "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine replied, placing a kiss on the tip of Kurt's nose, earning a smile from said boy.

"I'm scared Blaine," Kurt said softly, "I don't want to tell anyone."

"I know babe, it's alright, I won't make you, not unless you want to," Blaine replied, brushing the hair off of Kurt's face.

"Please don't leave me," Kurt said, opening his eyes and looking at Blaine pleadingly.

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, and saw the way they sparkled, his fears and anxieties showing through. He could tell by the look Kurt was giving him that he didn't mean right now to go home, but in general. He was scared about being alone through everything that was approaching.

"Never," Blaine smiled, wiping away the tears that had started to fall from Kurt's eyes, feeling his own start to water, "you won't get rid of me that easy. I promise."

Kurt smiled, closing his eyes again and snuggling into Blaine the best he could with the blankets right up around him.

"Can you sing me a song," he said it so quietly that if there had been any other noise in the room, Blaine wouldn't have heard it.

"Of course baby," Blaine gave Kurt another kiss as he thought of a song to sing. As soon as he had thought of one that he hoped would make Kurt smile, he started to sing.

"_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high…"_

As Kurt listened to Blaine singing one of his favourite songs, he fell asleep with a smile on his face, hoping that tonight there would be no nightmares.

As soon as Kurt's breathing had evened out, Blaine finished his song, and placed a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips.

"I love you so much Kurt, I will do everything I can to protect you, I never want to see you like this again" he said softly before getting up from the bed.

He walked to the door, and started pulling it shut as he left the room, looking at the boy on the bed one last time with a loving smile before shutting the door and leaving to head to Dalton.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There we go =) so I didn't want to make Finn too much of an ass (there's that damn word again), but it came out that way a little bit at the beginning there, he was just confused as to what was happening. Have a great day, loves xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Next chapter yay! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted. I am apologizing in advance for the angst in this chapter, I guess Kurt had a lot of emotions he needed to get through. I didn't plan for any of this chapter to happen, but nothing ever goes as planned does it? Also apologizing for any confusing sentences and things that don't make sense, I haven't actually read through this before posting, to be honest if I did it would all seem confusing to me. My mind is a jumble of things, essays are running my life.  
><strong>

**I will stop rambling now, enjoy =)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>By the time Friday came, Kurt was tearing his hair out in anticipation to get to Dalton. Not literally, he wouldn't actually do that, but at times during the week he sure had felt like it.<p>

After Blaine had left on Monday, Kurt had ended up sleeping through the night, not waking until around 10am the next day. Carole was at home, and they had brunch together and discussed the upcoming move to Dalton. Carole tried to keep the topics light, not wanting to upset Kurt by saying the wrong thing. He had then spent the rest of the day going through his things deciding what he wanted to take with him. Wednesday and Thursday had followed in the same fashion.

What was bugging Kurt the most however, was the fact that whenever Finn was home from school, he would constantly be by Kurt's side, wanting to spend time with him. Kurt knew he was still confused slightly over the transfer, and that he felt slightly guilty about not noticing anything happening, but he really didn't want Finn to know the truth, he really didn't think it was any of his business. However, the way that Finn had been shadowing him, it was starting to get on his nerves, he was about ready to burst and tell Finn where to shove his curiosity just so that the boy would give him some space.

It became worse on Wednesday after school when Finn had come home, the rest of the New Directions following behind, bombarding Kurt in the living room where he had been watching reruns of Americas Next Top Model.

Shifting his eyes from the TV to the curious and expectant faces of his friends, he froze. Immediately the questions were being flung at him from everyone that was standing in the room.

"Why are you moving?"

"What have we done?"

"Are you crazy?" – he almost answered yes to this one.

"We can make sure you're alright at McKinley" – he held in a scoff at this one.

"You better not join the Warblers and then tell them everything about us" – _Yes Rachel, I am going to give all your dirty secrets away like how you take all the solos._

"What happened to the old Kurt?"

And many more.

Kurt rolled his eyes once the questions had died down, not bothering to answer any of them. He didn't feel like giving them the answers they wanted, and he sure as hell wasn't going to answer them with the truth if he did. He didn't feel like they deserved the answer they were looking for anyway.

Kurt couldn't understand how all summer, they had been the best of friends, the entire group, but then as soon as school started, they started turning a blind eye to everything that was happening, not even noticing that it had doubled, or tripled even, in intensity from the previous years. Even Mercedes, who he liked to say was his best friend, didn't notice what was happening, too engrossed in her new boyfriend.

He couldn't be bothered with the questions from the people who were supposed to be his friends, the ones who had promised last year to protect him. He almost scoffed out loud at the thought, good job they did with that promise. Kurt was slowly thinking that promises didn't mean anything anymore.

So he rolled his eyes, stood from the couch, glaring at his 'friends' and without a word left the living room, taking the stairs two at a time, and slammed his bedroom door when he got in there. Not caring about the bang that was echoing throughout the otherwise quiet house, or the fact that the New Directions were standing in his living room in stunned silence. He didn't care anymore; they didn't when he needed them to, so he no longer did either.

He only left his room to eat, not caring that he was shutting himself away from his family, who really only wanted the best for him and to be happy, but right now he was happiest shut up in his room.

So needless to say, when he woke up on Friday morning, he was glad to be getting away from the unasked questions, the confused glances, and the worried looks. It was all becoming far too much, and he didn't know how much more he could handle. Not to mention that the nightmares hadn't stopped at all, if anything they were getting worse. Kurt was taking to staying up all night, finding ways to occupy himself, drinking numerous cups of coffee each night, just so that he wouldn't fall asleep and have his mind be taken over by the horrible memories of what was and what could have been.

After showering, and not bothering with his moisturizing routine due to the fact that he really didn't want to see what he looked like at this point in time, he went downstairs and into the kitchen, not really sure what or who to expect, but slightly surprised when he saw Burt, Carole, and Finn, all sitting at the dining table eating breakfast and chatting amicably.

As soon as he stepped foot into the room, the atmosphere shifted, all eyes seemed to be on him. Kurt squirmed under the scrutinizing stares, not being able to help the feelings of being judged.

"Did you sleep last night kiddo?" Burt asked, worry tinting his tone.

"Yeah, sure," Kurt replied nonchalantly.

"You don't look like it."

"Yeah dude," Finn piped in, "you have HUGE bags under your eyes."

Kurt just looked at him, not even bothering to glare, and shrugged his shoulders, walking to the fridge to pull out some fruit salad for him to eat for breakfast.

"I'm not letting you drive today, Finn can drive you up, Carole and I will follow in my truck," Burt said over the newspaper he had started to read, watching Kurt with worried eyes.

Burt was starting to really worry about Kurt; he had started shutting himself off from everyone, not wanting any company but his own. He was scared for his son's health, unsure if Kurt was taking care of himself because he wouldn't talk to anyone.

"What?" Kurt settled a glare on Burt, "he's not driving my car."

"No, he will drive you up in his truck, you can come home with Blaine when he comes home next and drive your car up then," Burt replied.

"I'm fine to drive!" Kurt exclaimed.

"No, no you're not, you look like hell Kurt."

Kurt turned his glare to his bowl of fruit salad sitting on the table in front of him, mumbling incoherently under his breath as he pushed the pieces of fruit around the plate.

"Ugh, fu-" Kurt took a deep breath, trying to control his temper, "Fine, fine, whatever, can we go now?"

Kurt stood abruptly from the table and stomped back upstairs to his room to get the last of his things before going back downstairs and begrudgingly sitting himself in the passengers' side of Finn's truck. His family had still been sitting at the table stunned, before quickly sorting themselves out and getting ready to head to Dalton, making sure all of Kurt's things were in the trucks.

"Right dude, lets go then," Finn said as happily as possible when he got into the car, trying not to let Kurt's silence bother him.

* * *

><p>Halfway into the trip, Finn had decided that enough was enough and he was sick of Kurt's silent treatment. He didn't know what he had done to deserve Kurt acting this way, so he was going to try his best to get him to talk.<p>

"So Dalton huh, what's it like?" Finn asked trying to start a conversation.

Kurt shifted in his seat, his arms crossed against his chest as he stared out the window, a scowl on his face.

"Are you going to join the Warblers?"

Again he was met with silence.

"Is Blaine meeting you there?"

Silence. By this point, Finn was getting beyond annoyed at Kurt's lack of answers.

"Geez Kurt, your moving school because you couldn't handle the bullying, all I'm trying to do is be a good brother and talk to you."

Kurt crossed his arms tighter against his chest and turned his scowl towards Finn.

"Couldn't handle the bullying?" he screamed across the car, "if you must really know _Finn, _I'm not moving schools because _I couldn't handle the bullying,_ can't you get it through your thick skull."

"Then WHY?" Finn exclaimed back at Kurt.

"Because Karofsky tried to rape me Finn!" Kurt screamed back, not even realizing he had just told Finn the last thing he wanted to.

"Wh-what?" Finn said quietly, unsure if he had heard correctly.

"You heard," Kurt said, still yelling, his rage not ready to disappear, "as for your other questions Dalton is great, better than McKinley ever was, at least I have friends there, and I have no idea if I will join the Warblers, not that it matters to you, and finally Blaine can't meet me because Dad insisted that he give us time as a family to say goodbye."

Kurt crossed his arms again, having had flailed them about throughout his yelling, and went back to staring out the window as Finn drove the rest of the way silently, unsure of what to say, or if he even wanted to say anything at all.

Kurt's anger was far from gone, the scowl still etched into his features, but he had to admit it had felt good to yell at Finn like that, even if he was just being too curious for his own good. He pulled out his phone to text Blaine.

**To Blaine: Please come and meet me, I can't deal with them anymore.**

**From Blaine: I really want to, but your Dad seemed to think it wouldn't be a good idea, and he can be really scary when he wants to be. I promise I will come see you as soon as class gets out.**

**To Blaine: Fine.**

* * *

><p>Blaine had been sitting in class, not really paying attention. He knew that Kurt was on his way, and he knew how much he just wanted to be away from his family right now. But Blaine couldn't disrespect Burt's wishes. He wanted to be in Kurt's life forever – <em>what, where did that come from? – <em>And the last thing he needed to do was anger Burt, so he let the man talk him into staying in class.

"_He will be there when you finish," Burt had said, "there's no point you taking time off class when he's moving in, it's not like he's moving out. He needs time with his family to say goodbye."_

_Blaine had sighed and relented, agreeing that Kurt should have the time with his family instead of Blaine being there as well._

He sighed as he read Kurt's last text, feeling extremely guilty for not being there to help him move his things into his dorm, but as he told Kurt, Burt could be scary and intimidating if he wanted to be, and Blaine didn't really want to find out what would happen if he didn't listen to him.

He knew Kurt had had a bad week regarding home life and his worried family, and he couldn't blame them for worrying, but he knew that the last thing Kurt wanted was to be wrapped up in cotton wool all the time.

Putting his phone back in his pocket and looked at the clock, noting that he really wasn't able to get back to the dorms for another 2 hours at least, he decided he might as well try to get some work done.

* * *

><p>Kurt felt bad for being so blunt to Blaine in his last text, but he was so angry, not with Blaine of course. Blaine had been nothing but kind and supportive, but not in an overbearing way like his family. He was mad at himself. How could he just yell that at Finn without noticing what he was about to say, he was sure that on some subconscious level he wanted Finn to feel guilty about what had happened, he wanted him to feel guilty about the broken promises that had been made last year.<p>

As he moved his boxes into his room, avoiding talking to his family, especially Finn who was being super awkward and not even being able to make eye contact with him. He wished Blaine would just forget about his fathers wishes and come and see him, he didn't want to have to wait until class was over, but he knew Blaine was too worried about having Burt's approval that he wouldn't do that.

Sighing as he put the last box down, he looked around his new room. It was the same layout as Blaine's, a window on the outside wall, bed in the middle along one wall with a dresser, a desk on the other wall beside the door to the closet, which he was surprised to see was quite large. The closet had another door on the other side, which went into the bathroom that he shared with the person in the room over.

He wasn't sure how he felt about that. He wasn't sure if he knew the person in that room yet, and he wasn't sure if he would be comfortable sharing a bathroom with someone he didn't know, he wasn't even sure if he was comfortable sharing one with someone he did know.

Having a look around the small bathroom, which consisted of a shower, toilet, and a basin, he noticed that both doors leading into the bathroom had locks on the inside, making him feel a bit more secure with the idea of sharing a bathroom with someone.

He walked back into his room, looking around, mentally noting where everything was going to go, and how he was going to decorate if he was allowed to. Hi family were standing in the centre of the room watching his movements, wondering what he was thinking, but glad to see the scowl had lifted slightly from his face.

"Would you stop looking at me like I'm about to break!" he snapped at them when he saw them staring.

"I think you need to sleep kiddo," Burt replied, not even worrying about the anger in Kurt's voice.

"I'm not tired, I'm fine. I'm waiting for you lot to leave so I can start unpacking my things," Kurt said as he started opening boxes to unpack the few things he had brought with him.

"Fine, ok, we will go now," Burt said, going over to Kurt and pulling him into a hug, "I love you Kurt, call me if you need anything."

Carole did the same, telling Kurt how much she loved him and how strong he was.

Kurt gave small noises of acknowledgment to both of their statements before continuing to unpack his boxes.

Finn stood awkwardly in the room, Carole and Burt looking expectantly at him, he shuffled from foot to foot, not sure on what to do, or say.

"Ok, bye then," he settled for, looking at the floor and rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

Kurt simply raised an eyebrow at him, holding back the urge to scoff at Finn's behaviour.

_Trust him to be like this now I have told him what happened,_ Kurt thought bitterly.

Carole and Burt both gave Finn disbelieving looks before ushering him out the door, closing it with a final goodbye to Kurt.

Kurt sighed and sat down on the bed, finally glad that they had left him, Happy to finally have some peace and quiet, away from all the worried looks. If he were at McKinley right now, he just knew that there would be all sorts of hushed whispers going around the choir room. Heck, he probably would have quit Glee by now; he couldn't deal with his nosy 'friends' anymore. He was glad to be away from it all.

Looking at the time on his phone, he quickly figured that he had around an hour until Blaine was able to get out of class, so he decided to use that time to sort out his things, and arrange the room how he wanted to. He had a feeling that if he didn't do it now, it would take a while for it to get done, just knowing that he would be dragged along to Warblers rehearsal.

After he had arranged everything to his liking and made he bed, he sat down at the end of his bed with a sigh. He still couldn't get over the events this week, seemingly small things that had just pushed his buttons, frustrating him to no end. And Finns stupidity, he couldn't believe that the boy just wouldn't take no for an answer, instead he had to keep pushing and pushing until Kurt just couldn't handle it anymore and snapped, and now Finn was acting weird.

His phone dinged a few times, pulling him from his thoughts, which he was glad about as they were just making him angry again.

What he saw when he read the few messages that had come through just made that anger surge right back up again.

The New Directions had text him, all saying the same thing. "We're sorry", "It will be alright".

Kurt's anger towards Finn grew so much after reading them. He knew that he wouldn't be able to keep it to himself, Finn never could keep a secret, but to tell everyone was really pushing it.

He threw his phone into the pillows at the other end of the bed and flopped down on his back, closing his eyes trying to rid himself of some anger. As he closed his eyes, he realized just how tired he actually was, which wasn't surprising considering the lack of sleep he had throughout the week.

Just as he was about to drift off, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he groaned as he sat up, knowing it would be Blaine so not bothering to go to the door himself.

Sure enough a few seconds later the door was opened, and Blaine was popping his head around.

"Hey you," he said with a soft smile as he came in and shut the door again.

"Hey," Kurt replied, his face blank.

Blaine frowned, really hoping that Kurt wasn't angry with him, it was so hard to tell right now, and he looked so tired, had he been sleeping? He hadn't said anything to Blaine.

"All unpacked I see," he prompted.

"Yeah," Kurt sighed, looking around the room again.

"Do you want to come to Warbler practice? Everyone would like to see you," Blaine said, sitting down on the bed next to Kurt, "you don't have to if you don't want to though."

"No, it's fine, I'll come," Kurt tried to smile, but it came out as more of a painful grimace.

"Come on, lets go then," Blaine stood again, offering his hand to Kurt who took it and stood as well.

They walked through dorm, and back through the halls of the school until they arrived at the Warblers rehearsal room.

Kurt sat on one of the plush leather couches silently, acknowledging all the hello's directed at him with a small noise, looking blankly at the opposite wall from him. The meeting went on around him. He vaguely hears Blaine singing, and some new guy trying to upstage him. He hears snippets of talk about sectionals, and he occasionally hears his name mentioned, what it was about he would never be able to tell.

"Let's get back to the dorm and get changed then we can go get dinner," Blaine's voice pulled him from his trance like state.

Kurt looks at Blaine, finally realizing just where he was and that the room had emptied out some since he arrived.

"Oh, yeah, ok then," he said tiredly.

They walked back to the room in a comfortable silence, not wanting to ruin the happiness that had settled over them.

They went into Kurt's room first, who collapsed onto his bed as soon as he got near it.

"You tired babe?" Blaine asked with a chuckle, earning a mumbled 'mmmph' in response.

Kurt's phone dinged from where it was hidden under the pillows.

Said boy searched through them until he retrieved it, a small 'a ha' when he found it.

Blaine watched his boyfriend, wondering why he was so tired, and noticed that a scowl had made it's way onto his face again.

"What's wrong?" he asked cautiously.

"I hate them!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Who?"

"My _friends,_" he snarled, the air quotes apparent in his voice.

"What have they done?" Blaine asked.

"Finn told them all what happened" Kurt said, his anger rising again.

"Finn did? I thought you didn't tell Finn," Blaine asked confusedly.

"I didn't, not until on the way here, I just wanted him to shut up and stop asking questions and it slipped out."

By this point Kurt's anger was visible. He was now standing and walking around his room, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides.

Blaine cautiously made his way over to his boyfriend and put an arm around his shoulders, only for it to get shrugged off. He frowned and tried to mask the hurt that was bound to be showing on his face.

"I'm sure they mean well," he said softly, a scoff being the only reply he got.

"Yeah right, where were they when I needed them the most? Nowhere," Kurt was close to yelling by this point, "why do they get to care about my life anymore?"

"Babe, calm down," Blaine said softly, "I'll tell you what, I will go get changed, and then we can go down to dinner ok."

"Fine," Kurt replied stiffly.

"Be right back, I promise."

Kurt scoffed at this, and Blaine didn't try to hide the hurt this time.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"Don't do that," Kurt replied.

"Do what?" Blaine asked, arms flying out around him, "What am I doing Kurt? Please fill me in here."

"Making promises!" Kurt's voice was rising in volume, "Stop doing it."

Blaine scoffed at this, wondering what the hell Kurt was going on about.

"Of course I'm going to make promises to you Kurt!" Blaine replied, his own voice rising in volume, confused as to why Kurt was saying this, especially when he had promised to be right back.

"WELL STOP!" Kurt finally yelled at Blaine, his hands in fists at his side.

Blaine stopped the retort that was about to come out and took a deep breath, watching as Kurt took deep heaving breathes, his face red in anger. He knew that Kurt wasn't actually angry with him, but with the situation he had been put in, and the way his family and friends were now acting. Blaine knew that yelling back at Kurt wouldn't help anything. Taking another deep breath he stepped towards Kurt again, reaching his hand out to place on his bicep.

"Kurt, please calm down," he said calmly, hoping to get through to his boyfriend.

"Get out!" Kurt said through gritted teeth "Just get out!"

"No," Blaine replied, "It's not me you're angry with."

"GET OUT!" Kurt yelled again, making Blaine jump in surprise.

Blaine sighed and dropped his hands from Kurt's arms, trying to make eye contact with him, but Kurt was looking anywhere but him.

He stepped back and walked towards the door, opening it up and looking back at Kurt who was now staring out the window. Blaine sighed again and walked out the door, shutting it behind him and sliding down to sit on the floor next to it, just waiting, not paying any attention to the people walking to and from the other rooms in the hall.

* * *

><p>Once Blaine had shut the door, Kurt let out a strangled cry. He desperately wanted to kick and scream, throw a tantrum like a little kid. So he did.<p>

He screamed and let the tears fall down his face, stomping his feet. But it wasn't enough.

He went to his bed and threw the pillows off to the other side of the room, the comforter following closely behind.

He then went to his desk where he had placed all his books and CD's, pushing it all onto the floor, screaming as he did so.

Kurt went back to where he had thrown the pillows and dropped to the floor, balling his hands into fists. He started to punch at the pillows screaming and getting all his frustration out.

Eventually the screaming turned into cries, which turned into sobs, tears streaming down his face.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat outside Kurt's door listening to his boyfriend scream and cry out in anger, not even trying to disguise the tears that were falling down his own face. His heart broke for Kurt, and he wished he could make it all better.<p>

Once the screaming had stopped, Blaine stood and wiped the remaining tears away.

He pulled out his I.D. card and swiped to unlock the door, he opened it slowly, popping his head through the crack.

He stepped into the room and closed the door quietly behind him.

The sight that met his eyes made tears form again. His already broken heart shattering into tiny pieces.

The room that had only just today been arranged now looked like a hurricane had blown through it. Kurt's books, CDs, and DVDs were strewn all over the floor, and there in the middle, amongst the blankets and pillows from the previously made bed, sat Kurt, his shoulders shaking as he sobbed quietly.

Blaine walked to where Kurt was sitting, and sat down with him. Without hesitation, he put his arms around Kurt's shoulders and pulled his body into him, slotting the boy between his legs.

As soon as Blaine surrounded Kurt, the sobbing boys arms found themselves wrapped around Blaine's torso, hugging him tight.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't go," Kurt sobbed into Blaine's shirt, leaving a wet patch from his tears.

"Shh, don't worry," Blaine cooed, running his hands up and down Kurt's back in a soothing manner.

Kurt's sobbing soon stopped, and his breathing evened out. Blaine pulled himself away a little bit to see that Kurt had fallen asleep. He then really saw the purple circles under Kurt's eyes, a sure sign that he had indeed not been sleeping.

"Oh baby, why aren't you looking after yourself," he whispered into his boyfriend's hair before picking him up and carrying him from the room, into his own room, putting him on the bed so he could sleep.

He then went back into Kurt's room and started picking up all the things that had been thrown around and remaking the bed.

Blaine sat on the bed and started to cry himself. He cried for how hurt his boyfriend was, and how it hurt him so much to see Kurt this way. He lay down on his side and pulled one of Kurt's pillows to his chest, letting his tears soak through the soft material as he cried himself to sleep

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cry...poor boys! It's alright, they will be fine...lets see where the next chapter takes us =) R&R**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok, next chapter. I'm not sure about this chapter, I feel like the end part isn't explained how I wanted it to be, and I don't want people to think the boys are doing it to pressure Kurt. **

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up a couple of hours later, his eyes itchy and red from the crying he had been doing. He went to leave Kurt's room to check on him in his own room, when he stopped at seeing Kurt's cell phone. His own was in his room, but he really needed to talk to Finn and figure out what was going on.<p>

He sat back down on Kurt's bed, the phone sitting heavily in his hands. Taking a deep breath, he figured that if he needed to clear anything up and figure things out, the only way he would be able to would be by calling Finn. Unlocking the phone and scrolling through the contacts, he clicked on Finn's name and waited for him to answer.

"_Hey Kurt," _Finn answered after 3 rings.

"Hey, it's actually Blaine, I was hoping I could talk to you," Blaine replied, biting his lip between his teeth.

"_Oh hey Blaine where's Kurt?"_ Finn asked.

"He's asleep in my room at the moment."

"_Oh, good, that's good," _Finn replied, sounding relieved.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"_Well, we don't think he's been sleeping, which is making him way more bitchier than he normally is."_

"Yeah, I noticed he was quite tired, so I will leave him sleeping now and talk to him later. What I was wanting to talk to you about though is what you told the New Directions," Blaine said.

"_Oh, um ok. What do you want to know,"_ Finn said, sounding slightly guilty.

"I want to know what you told them. Kurt thinks you told them everything, and I really, _really, _hope that he's wrong," Blaine was nearly pleading, begging Finn to correct him.

"_What? No, no, no, I never told them _that_. Kurt's my brother, I love him man, and I would never tell something like that. I mean not that he even cares about me at the moment, he hates me and I don't know why. But no way would I tell them that, I just told them that its partially our fault Kurt moved schools because we weren't looking out for him like we promised we would, and it made him get hurt even worse,"_ Finn rambled.

"Ok, first, I am so glad to hear you say that, I just hope I can get that through to Kurt. Secondly, he doesn't hate you -," Blaine started before Finn cut him off.

"_Yes he does. He didn't want to spend any time with me all week. I was trying to stay with him to make sure he was alright and stuff but he would get angry and lock himself in his room, I couldn't do anything,"_ Finn sounded like he was about to cry.

"Finn, trust me, he doesn't hate you, you're his brother, he knows you love him and care for him, and he feels the same for you, in a brotherly way of course. He probably just felt like everyone was on his case and he just wanted to be left alone, add that in with not sleeping and it makes a pretty grumpy person. He just kicked me out of the room a couple of hours ago, so it's not just you he's being like that with," Blaine tried to console Finn.

"_Oh, ok then. Yeah, I get that,"_ Finn said and Blaine could hear the smile in his voice, obviously very happy to hear that Kurt didn't actually hate him.

"Good. Do you promise that you didn't tell them anything about the _Karofsky_ incident?" Blaine asked, the name feeling toxic in his mouth.

"_I promise dude. I promise on my Xbox and everything else I own that I never told them,"_ Finn replied, Blaine could imagine him sitting there with his hands up in a defensive manner.

"Ok, cool, I'm glad man. I better get going and check on him," Blaine said, relief evident in his voice.

"_Ok dude, see you when you come round next. Can you please tell Kurt that I love him and that I'm here for him no matter what, and I will care for him no matter what happens."_

"No problem man, see ya later," Blaine replied before hanging up the phone, smiling at how much Finn really did care for Kurt, even if he didn't show it all the time.

Blaine put the phone back on the desk in Kurt's room, and left, making sure he had his I.D. card before making his way down the hall to his own room.

He opened the door quietly, shutting it behind him as he stepped in.

He looked towards the bed and saw that Kurt had curled up into the foetal position, clutching Blaine's pillow tightly to his chest, dried tear streaks on his face where his eyes were red and puffy, much like Blaine's had been when he woke up.

He knelt at the side of the bed, looking at Kurt's face, his hair dishevelled and all over the place, pieces falling into his eyes. Blaine brushed the hair out of the way and placed a kiss on his face, right near his ear.

"We all love you baby, don't forget that," He whispered before standing up, figuring that he may as well do some homework.

He was sitting at his desk finishing off an essay when there was a knock in the door.

"Shit," he semi whispered, looking over at the bed to make sure that Kurt's sleep hadn't been disturbed. After Finn confirming what he already thought, he was letting Kurt sleep for as long as he needed to.

He quietly went to the door, opening it a little bit, enough t stick his head out, to see who it was. When he saw that Nick, Jeff, Wes, and David were there, he stepped out, closing the door behind him.

"Why did you do that?" Nick asked, the rest of them looking just as confused at the action.

"Kurt's asleep," Blaine replied, running a hand through his hair, breaking it free from the gel that was still there.

"Uh, why is he in your room?" Jeff asked this time.

"Long story, but he is," Blaine replied, "what's up?"

"Oh, do you want to come down and watch a movie? The whole house is down there so we just need you two now, but I guess Kurt's out," Nick replied.

"Oh, uh, ok, hang on a second," Blaine replied, turning around to open his door.

Nick, Jeff, Wes, and David stood watching with amused faces.

"Crap," Blaine said, "do one of you have your I.D. card? I left mine in there and closed the door."

He turned around to face his friends, only to have four I.D. cards shoved in his face, his friends chuckling behind them.

"Yes, it is so funny," Blaine supplied, taking one of the cards and opening his door before handing it back, "I'll just be a minute, see you down there," he finished, closing the door when he was done.

He went to his desk and shut off his laptop, writing a note for in case Kurt woke up, and placed it on the bedside table, giving Kurt a kiss while he was there.

Making sure he had his I.D. card in his pocket, he left the room to go downstairs and watch the movie.

* * *

><p>Once Blaine had closed the door, the four boys started walking back downstairs.<p>

"He was a bit tetchy," David said to no one in particular.

"Yeah, I wonder what's going on," Jeff replied.

The boys walked in silence down some more.

"I think I know what's needed, not just for Kurt but for everyone," Wes said, his face lighting up like he had an amazing idea, "David we need to talk to Thad, but we can do that tomorrow."

All the boys looked at Wes, recognition slowly showing on their faces. They all understood what he was talking about, and they really hoped it would work.

"But Kurt's not in the Warblers," Nick supplied.

"Did you not hear me during summer?" Wes asked, looking at Nick like he was crazy, "I don't care if he auditions or not, I am making him a Warbler, we need him. Besides, it's a tradition for when we get new members, and if you recall last week, we have 8 members and haven't done it yet"

The boys looked at Wes shaking their heads at their friend's nutty behaviour. Trust Wes to do things his way just to get what he wants.

"Well, I guess there's no harm in it."

They went into the common area where the rest of the house was waiting, Blaine following just a few minutes later

* * *

><p>By the time the movie had finished, Blaine was dead to the world, fast asleep curled into the side of the couch. His friends shook him awake and sent him to bed.<p>

When he got to his room, he noticed that Kurt hadn't moved from his position, and the note hadn't been touched, meaning that Kurt had been asleep the entire time.

He went into the bathroom to have a quick shower to wash the remaining gel from his hair, before getting into his pyjamas and getting into bed, cuddling up behind Kurt, said boy's muscles relaxing as soon as he was in Blaine's embrace.

Blaine placed a kiss to the back of Kurt's neck before closing his eyes and falling into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>When Kurt woke up the next morning, he was highly confused. He didn't remember falling asleep, let alone getting into bed. The last place he remembered being was in his room unpacking his things.<p>

_What happened yesterday,_ he wondered to himself.

He then realized that he was in Blaine's room, but Blaine wasn't there.

Kurt sat up, looking for some sort of sign as to where Blaine was, and saw a note sitting on the bedside table.

_**Morning love,**_

_**I hope you slept well, you needed it.**_

_**If you wake up and I'm not back, which is obviously why you're reading this, I am in the cafeteria getting breakfast.**_

_**I got your I.D. from your room so that you can get back in there to get changed and what not.**_

_**Love you,**_

_**Blaine xx**_

Kurt smiled, and ran his finger over Blaine's name. He got out of bed and went to his room, having a quick shower in the bathroom that he still didn't know who he shared with, and got dressed before making his way to the cafeteria for breakfast.

When he walked in, he saw that Blaine was sitting at a table with Nick, Jeff, David, Wes, Thad, and Trent, he got some food and went over, sitting down next to Blaine at the table, leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for the note," he smiled.

"No problem," Blaine smiled back, pecking him on the lips before turning back to his breakfast and the conversation that was going on.

"So tonight then? It's a good thing all the Warblers dorm. Someone needs to let them know that they really should be there, but it is optional," Thad asked the group, getting nods in return.

"I'll let them know now," Wes said, pulling his phone out to send a group text, Kurt assumed.

"What's going on?" Kurt whispered as he leant into Blaine.

"Ah, that my love, you will have to wait and find out, I will tell you later," Blaine smiled, glad that Kurt seemed to be in a better mood.

"Aw, come on," Kurt pouted dramatically.

"Nope," Blaine said, popping the 'p' much louder than necessary.

"You have to be there too Kurt," Wes said, pulling Kurt into the conversation.

"Um, ok?" Kurt replied, his voice rising at the end making it sound more like a question.

"Don't worry, it's only going to be the Warblers," Jeff smiled, bouncing in his seat a little, excited about something.

"But I'm not a Warbler," Kurt supplied, spearing a piece of fruit with his fork and popping it in his mouth.

Wes gasped dramatically.

"Don't say that," he said as he held a hand over his heart, "you were a Warbler before you even started at Dalton, we were going to steal you from the New Directions and make you sing for us."

"Well, no stealing needed," Kurt said as he rolled his eyes at Wes, "but I still want to audition, or that's not fair on anyone. I don't know if I want to join right now though."

"Ok, that's fine, we can set you up an audition, but you're still coming tonight," Wes shrugged, not even hearing that Kurt had said he didn't want to join right now.

"Fine, but what's going on? What are we doing?" Kurt asked curiously, hoping that someone would tell him.

No one answered him so he looked at Blaine who just shrugged his shoulders at him, a weary look on his face.

In all honesty, Blaine wasn't sure if it was a good idea. Not right now. He tried to tell his friends what he thought, but since they didn't know the extent of things, he was unable to persuade them otherwise. He just hoped it wouldn't set Kurt back.

"So Kurt," Trent's voice pulled Blaine from his thoughts as he addressed his boyfriend, "I hear I have to share a bathroom with you."

"Oh phew," Kurt replied, "I was so worried that I would be sharing with someone I didn't know, I wasn't sure how I felt about it."

The boys around the table chuckled.

Blaine slipped his arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him towards him a bit more in a comforting manner.

"What happened yesterday?" Kurt asked Blaine as he continued eating his breakfast, "I don't really remember anything apart from unpacking, and then I'm waking up in your bed."

"Lets finish this," Blaine replied, nodding towards the table, "then we can go talk in one of our rooms ok."

"Ok," Kurt answered as he continued to eat.

Once they had finished, they left the rest of the boys and made their way back to the dorms.

"Whose room do you want to go to?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Um, I don't care really, just whichever is first," Kurt shrugged.

They got back to the dorms and went up to their floor, going into Kurt's room, as it was the first in the hall out of the two.

They settled down on the bed, sitting up against the headboard.

"Right, so did anything happen yesterday that I should know about?" Kurt asked, "It seems weird that I can't remember quite a few hours. I mean I semi remember you coming and walking to Warbler practice with you, but from there it's blank."

"Ok, well during Warblers you pretty much just sat there staring into space. Then we came back to your room and I was about to head back to your room to get changed then come get you so we can go to dinner. You had gotten some texts from the New Directions that you weren't too happy about and started talking about how they weren't your friends. I said I would be right back so that we could go to dinner and forget about it for a while, but then you started yelling at me telling me not to promise you things I couldn't stick to, you kicked me out and I went into the hall. I heard lots of screaming and yelling, I'm not entirely sure what you did, but when I came back in it was pretty clear. All your stuff was all over the place and you were in the middle of the room crying. I held you until you fell asleep, and then took you to my bed. I came back here and cleaned up your things and fell asleep for a while. You didn't wake up until this morning." Blaine explained as best as he could.

"Sorry," Kurt said quietly.

Blaine looked to Kurt and saw tears falling from his eyes.

"Hey, come on, it's alright, it's fine,_ we're _fine," Blaine soothed.

"I shouldn't have kicked you out though. Why can't I remember any of this?" Kurt asked no one in particular.

"I don't know babe," Blaine replied.

"What had they said that made me angry?" Kurt asked.

"You said that Finn had told them what happe–" Blaine started.

"WHAT!" Kurt exclaimed, "he told? How could he?"

"Hey, stop. I called him this morning and talked to him, he didn't tell them anything about that, it's alright. He told them that they stuffed up by not sticking to their promises to you, but he most definitely didn't tell them about _him._"

"Oh," Kurt said simply.

"Yeah, he also told me to tell you that he loves you and no matter what he will always care for you, in a brotherly way of course."

Kurt chuckled at that.

"Why would he think any other way?" Kurt asked.

"Well, apparently you my love, have been a bit of a bitch this week," Blaine chuckled, tapping Kurt on the nose.

"Doesn't mean I don't know that. I was just getting sick of him following me around like he was my shadow, it doesn't mean I don't know that he cares," Kurt defended himself.

"Kurt," Blaine said seriously, "how much sleep have you had in the past week?"

"Including last night?" Kurt asked.

"No, not including last night," Blaine replied.

"Oh," Kurt suddenly looked like a small child who was about to get in trouble for breaking their parents favourite vase, "um, maybe a couple of hours," he finished quietly, hoping that Blaine hadn't heard him.

"Why?" Blaine asked softly.

"I didn't want to have nightmares," he replied quietly.

"You can't do that to yourself Kurt, you will make yourself sick. Not to mention that you and a lack of sleep makes a very grumpy and easily angered Kurt."

"I know, I just don't want to have nightmares," Kurt replied, eyes downcast.

"Maybe you need to talk to someone about them?" Blaine suggested, "and see the doctor to find out if they can give you anything to help you sleep. Have you told your Dad?"

"No, he doesn't know," Kurt said, "I guess I can see the doctor, but I'm not sure about talking to someone, I don't want a shrink or for anyone to think I'm crazy."

"No one thinks you're crazy love," Blaine said as he pulled Kurt into his side, "but it's up to you, I can't make you do it, no one can. Just think about it ok."

"Ok," Kurt smiled.

"What do you want to do today?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"I don't know, maybe you can show me the rest of Dalton, and then we could go into Westerville for lunch?" Kurt suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, get your stuff and we can go."

Kurt quickly put some things into his messenger bag and they left the room, stopping in at Blaine's room to get his things before Blaine started the tour around Dalton.

They walked around the grounds, Blaine explaining the different areas. They had a large field that was typical of most schools, a field in the middle with a running track around the outside, bleachers all around. The gym was situated right next to this field. This particular field was used only for sports practices, games, and gym class. There was another large 'field' for random use by the students. It was pretty much just a huge patch of grass with trees surrounding it. To one side of this field, there was a path that went into the woods, which had a fence about 50 metres into it, so they couldn't really go far into them if they went there.

They went through the quad that was surrounded by the main school building.

There were also tennis courts, and on the other side of the school there was a rose garden. Blaine explained that this was sometimes where he went and sat when he was stressed and needed some time out.

After they had finished the mini tour of the school grounds, they made their way to Blaine's car and headed into Westerville to get some lunch.

They ended up having Chinese for lunch, and then Blaine took Kurt to the main shopping area of Westerville, knowing that it would definitely make Kurt happy.

They didn't end up buying anything but had plenty of fun trying on different things.

They went into a costume store and tried on a number of costumes, taking photos on their phones.

Kurt ended up with a photo of Blaine dressed in an orange 70's style suit, a fake afro and fake moustache on. Blaine had a photo of Kurt dressed in a James Bond style suit, a fedora on his head, and a fake gun pointed towards the camera.

After they had tired of playing dress up, they made their way back to the car and headed back to Dalton, arriving at the dorm when everyone was about to head to dinner.

"Where have you two been?" Wes asked curiously.

"Causing havoc in Westerville," Kurt replied with a laugh.

"Right," Wes rolled his eyes, a smile on his face.

"Yes, yes, let's get going to dinner then huh," Blaine said.

They went with the rest of the boys to get dinner, all sitting at the table with the Warblers.

"So what's this thing that's going on tonight?" he asked Blaine, "you said you would tell me."

"Oh, well, the Warblers have a tradition that whenever they get new members, or something big happens, we call it 'team sharing'. Tonight, all the Warblers, including you since you pretty much are one and they want you there, are going to spend the night in the practice room, and we pretty much just talk, about anything and everything. It's a way to get to know each other better. It started a while ago, after something really big happened, and it was the only way to get people talking about it to help with their feelings and stuff."

"Oh, what happened?" Kurt asked.

"There was an accident after regionals about 10 years ago, about 5 of the Warblers at the time died in it," Wes answered, obviously having heard Blaine's explanation.

"So what do we talk about?"

"Whatever you want to babe. It's kind of like counselling really. A lot of the members and previous members of the Warblers have all these things happening in their lives, and they figured all those years ago that the Warblers worked better as a team if they were able to help everyone through things," Blaine started, "I'm not saying everyone has things they need help with or anything, but there is no restriction on what we talk about. It can be anything. Why you came to Dalton, fears, dreams, anything, it doesn't even need to be about you really."

"What did you talk about at your first one?"

"Well, after listening to a few of the other things that were being said, I actually told them all about getting beaten up after the dance."

Kurt swallowed a breath and looked at Blaine.

"Do I have to tell?" he asked quietly.

"Of course not, only if you want to. I won't force you to say anything. Jay didn't say anything until his third one, and even then it wasn't until a few times later " Blaine replied, trying to reassure Kurt.

"Why is it happening now?"

"Well, like I said, we do it whenever there are new members, or if something happens. Anyone can ask for one to happen too, and although it is classed as optional to come, it's pretty frowned upon if you don't come since it's meant to be a way to strengthen the team."

"Oh," Kurt said quietly, looking down at his plate.

"Hey, I promise I won't let anyone force you into saying anything. Everything is only ever brought up if you bring it up yourself, and whatever is said is not told to anyone else. It stays between the Warblers. If the trust is broken, they are kicked out, and the Dean is told."

Kurt nodded, trying to take in what he was being told.

_Essentially, I am going to a counselling session with boys I hardly even know,_ he thought,_ I don't know if I can tell them anything, but I guess I can go and see what it's like._

Kurt looked at Blaine with a hesitant smile.

"Ok, I'll go," he said, and judging by the cheers from the rest of the table, everyone had heard it, he just hoped he didn't regret it.

* * *

><p><strong>Really hope that made sense? I'm so worried that my writing confuses everyone! Again, I'm not making it so the boys will pressure Kurt into talking, like Blaine said, they do it all the time!<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok, this one I found quite hard to write, and I'm still not sure about how it came across. I hope it's alright for you all. Sorry for it being shorter than the past few chapters too, but I couldn't find any ways to lengthen it.**

**This chapter is purely the Saturday night. Warnings for talk about Rape, Child abuse, suicide.  
><strong>

**On a happier note, I wanted to say thank you to the wonderful anon reviewer who left such an amazing and nice review. I am so glad you like the way I have portrayed Blaine's parents. When I first started, I wasn't sure what I wanted them to be like, hence making them seem quite pretentious and all that, but then I figured, why not be different. Nearly everyone puts that his parents are assholes, so I wanted to do something different with them.  
><strong>

**Thank you to everyone else who has been reviewing and alerting too, it still makes me smile when I see the email in my inbox.  
><strong>

**Enjoy...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After dinner, the boys went off to their rooms to get ready for the night. After Blaine had gotten his things, he went down to Kurt's room to see if he was ready.<p>

"What's that?" Kurt asked as Blaine walked in his room.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"That," Kurt replied, gesturing to Blaine's arms where he had all his things for the night.

Blaine looked down into his arms to see what exactly Kurt was talking about.

"Oh, this," he said, as he saw the teddy that was sitting in his arms, "this is Oscar," he shrugged.

"Oscar? I never knew you had a teddy bear," Kurt smiled.

"Yeah, I bring him out from time to time. I've had him since I was a baby, I always take him to these things," Blaine shrugged again, smiling at Kurt, "do you have anything like that you want to take?"

"I don't have a teddy no," Kurt said as he went to his bed and picked up a small blanket along with his pillow and duvet, walking back over to Blaine, "I have this though," he finished, holding up the small blanket.

"What's that?" Blaine asked.

"My Mom made it for me when I was little, I always have it on my bed," Kurt replied.

"Oh, I've never really noticed it before when I've been in your room," Blaine said as he thought hard about if he had seen it.

"Probably not, I normally have it under my pillow," Kurt said with a laugh, getting a little embarrassed at what he was admitting.

Blaine noticed the faint flush rising on Kurt's cheeks and smiled.

"Hey, I think it's cute," he said, giving Kurt a kiss.

Kurt smiled into the kiss, deepening it slightly before pulling back with a sigh.

"I've missed you," he smiles.

"I've missed you too, I'm glad you're here," Blaine replied, "Ready to go?"

Kurt nodded as they made their way out of the room, noticing that the Nick, Jeff, Wes, David, Thad, and Trent, were all waiting in the hall for them, all in various types of pyjamas or other clothes, with pillows, blankets, and a couple of teddies and things in there too.

They all smiled at each other, but otherwise were quiet as they made their way from the dorm building towards the main school building.

Kurt took in the school and grounds at night. There was a different feeling surrounding it than during the day, it seemed magical, almost surreal. How could this magical, beautiful, wonderful place, this safe haven, have been here all the time, and Kurt didn't know of its existence?

The windows were dark, only a few lights in the main building left on after the cafeteria closed. Lights lit the path to the building, casting a soft orange glow as the boys walked, the sun having set between having dinner and getting ready.

As they got to the door into the school, Kurt noticed that the rest of the Warblers were waiting for them to arrive, he soon realized why when Wes pulled a key out of his pocket, unlocking the door and gesturing them all in before closing the door and locking it again.

The 21 boys made their way silently down the halls until they made it to the music room, some sort of silent agreement between them that there was nothing to be said just yet. Even the 8 new Warblers seemed to understand the tradition of the group.

As they went into the intended room, Wes made sure to lock the door behind them as the rest of them shifted the couches around into a sort of circle, sitting down once they were moved.

"Ok, hang on a minute," Sebastian said as he sat down, "what's he doing here?" he finished gesturing at Kurt.

"Who the hell are you?" Kurt asked glaring at Sebastian.

"Wow Blaine," Sebastian smirked, "he even sounds like a girl, are you sure you're gay? I can help you out if you're unsure you know."

Kurt looked at Blaine who looked as though he was about to show Sebastian a piece of his mind before Wes butted in.

"Sebastian, if you can't cooperate you can leave this room right now and you are out of the Warblers," Wes said calmly, trying to stop any sort of confrontation from happening.

Sebastian shut his mouth, which had been open and ready to snap at Wes, but with the threat of being kicked out he decided against it.

"Alright, first things first, since this is the first time we have done this, why don't we all reintroduce ourselves. Maybe say something about summer?" Wes asked the group, receiving nods in return, "Who wants to go first?"

"I will," David said from where he was sitting next to Wes, "Ok, well I'm David, and my summer was fairly boring this year, best part would have been the week in Columbus."

Sebastian who was sitting next to David went next.

"Right, well I'm Sebastian, and this summer my parents moved me back to the States and sent me here," he said not sounding the least bit interested in what was happening.

They went round the circle like this until nearly everyone had said something, Blaine and Kurt being the last.

"I'm Blaine," Blaine smiled and gave a small wave to the group, "and in summer I met the love of my life," he finished, smiling at Kurt.

Kurt blushed at his words and stare before turning to stare at the ground at the centre of the circle.

"Um, I'm Kurt," he said quietly, "and I would say what Blaine said but that would be copying so, this summer I met an amazing group of people," he looked up at the Warblers, seeing all the ones who were there in summer beaming at him.

The boys sat quietly for a little bit before Wes spoke up again.

"Does anyone have anything they want to say or need to say?" he asked the group, who were sitting in thought.

"Can we ask questions?" Kurt asked Blaine, but was loud enough to be heard by Wes.

"Of course!" Wes exclaimed, "also, remember, what is said in here tonight stays in here unless the person who was talking about it brings it up."

"Well I guess I have a question then," Kurt said quietly, "Where did you live before summer Sebastian?"

Sebastian looked up from where he was picking at his nails, confused as to why Kurt would be talking to him, especially when he made it obvious he didn't like him.

"Uh, Paris," he said slowly, "you know, France," he finished with a smirk, thinking he was being clever.

"I know where Paris is," Kurt said matter of factly.

"I have a question," Jason, one of the new Warblers, said from where he was sitting, "How did you break your arm Blaine?"

Blaine looked down at his cast; it had been there so long he had nearly forgotten about it.

"I fell down the stairs," he shrugged, when Kurt hit his shoulder lightly and glared at him for lying he spoke again, "fine I got pushed down the stairs."

"What! Why?" Jason asked again.

"My sister had a stupid boyfriend who didn't like me and thought it would be fun to push me down the stairs," he shrugged again, letting his arm slip around Kurt's waist and pull him closer, "that's where this is from too, " he used his free hand to point to the small scar he received from the incident, "I get the cast off in like a week or something."

"Wow, what a dick," Jason said.

"Yep, he really was, we can all vouch for that," Jeff said with a laugh from where he was sitting next to Nick.

Jay, who had been sitting quietly listening to what everyone was saying, decided to ask a question.

"How are you after that incident in Columbus Kurt?"

Kurt's head shot up when he heard his name, looking straight ahead with wide eyes, he turned to Jay and smiled shakily.

"Um, yeah alright I guess," he answered.

In all honesty, with everything that had happened since then, that was merely a blip on the radar, and he had nearly forgotten that anything had even happened that weekend.

"That's good then," he smiled at Kurt. He liked to think that he and Kurt had become friends during that weekend.

"Why did you transfer?" Tyler asked.

Kurt blanched, all the colour draining from his face, his eyes quickly finding his lap as he started to fiddle with the edge of the blanket his Mom made him.

Blaine shifted closer to him and leant down to whisper in his ear.

"You don't need to say anything," he whispered, finishing with a kiss to Kurt's hair.

Kurt stayed with his eyes downcast, still playing with the edge of the blanket.

"Um, I uh," he started before his phone began ringing.

Kurt jumped at the loudness of his phone, when he had the phone in his hand he saw that it was his Dad calling.

"Um, I'll be back, uh, yeah," he said as he quickly stood up going to the door, unlocking it so he could go into the hall.

Once the door was closed, everyone turned to Blaine.

"What's going on Blaine?" Nick asked his friend.

"I can't tell you," Blaine said, his eyes glancing between the door and his friends, "it's not my business to tell," he finished as his friends started to protest.

"We need to know, obviously something is up, he's been acting really strange," Nick replied.

"You don't _need_ to know, you want to know, and you will, once Kurt is comfortable telling you all, now if you could just drop it," Blaine said as he turned to watch the door again.

The boys sat quietly for a few minutes, not sure what to say to that.

"Honestly Blaine, what could be so bad. It seems to me that he's just too much of a problem, I'll gladly take his place," Sebastian piped up from where he was.

"Sebastian stop it, I'm not telling anyone what's going on, and I really wish you would stop trying to get in my pants, find someone your own age at least."

"You know, I'm not even that much younger than you, the only reason I'm a stupid sophomore is because the school system is so different in Paris," Sebastian smirked.

Blaine rolled his eyes; _did this guy never give up?_ He thought to himself, _he's stupid if he thinks I will leave Kurt for him, he's too cocky for my liking anyway._

Blaine was about to reply to Sebastian's comment when the door opened again and Kurt came in wiping his eyes, quickly going back to the couch to sit next to Blaine.

"Who was that?" Blaine asked.

"Dad," Kurt hiccupped.

"What's up?"

"Can you take me to Lima tomorrow? I need to go to the police station," Kurt replied, not even noticing that he had said that louder than intended.

"Police!" Nick exclaimed.

"Maybe I was wrong Blaine, seems like girly here has a naughty streak huh," Sebastian smirked.

"Would you SHUT UP!" Blaine yelled at Sebastian, who just sat there smirking.

The rest of the boys were sitting around highly confused as to what was going on and why they would need to go to the police station.

"Blaine? Can you?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Of course I can," Blaine said quietly, his arm making its way back around Kurt's waist.

"Can someone please explain at least something," David said, "we are so confused right now."

Kurt sighed and moved his head so that he was looking up at the boys.

"Can I not, please, not now," he pleaded, tears forming in his eyes.

"Of course not," Blaine said to Kurt, but directing a look at the boys that told them to drop it.

For the next little while the boys sat around talking about aimless things, trying to cheer Kurt up and get his mind off of whatever was happening.

"Can I say something," Jay said, "I just wanted to share some things with you."

"Of course you can Jay," Wes said as the rest of the boys quieted down to let Jay talk.

"Ok, so as most of you know I transferred here last year after some horrible things happened, and I found these nights to be a real help in my recovery. You guys helped me see that I needed to seek professional help.

"I just wanted to share that as of last weekend, I am no longer seeing my therapist, so I wanted to say thank you for helping me," Jay smiled, feeling proud of himself.

"Jay that's amazing!" Blaine exclaimed, "I'm proud of you man."

Everyone else gave encouraging words, the few new people still confused about what he was talking about, but happy to hear that whatever it was that happened he was doing better now.

"Yeah, it's great, and I never have to go back to Cali again if I don't want to," Jay said with a smile.

"What happened?" Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"Oh, hang on a second," Blaine whispered back, "hey Jay, do you mind coming over here?" he called out to Jay.

Jay nodded and quickly made his way to where Blaine and Kurt were.

"Hang on, lets go over here," Blaine said standing up and going to a more secluded part of the room, Kurt and Jay following behind.

Kurt was still hugging his blanket tight to him, as if he could feel his Mom supporting and comforting him through it.

"What's up guys?" Jay asked as they sat at a table.

"Do you mind filling Kurt in on what happened?" Blaine asked with a pleading look.

Jay looked at Blaine for a minute trying to understand what the look message was behind his pleading eyes. Once he realized what it was, he had to hold in a gasp.

"Are you sure you want to know Kurt?" he asked the boy he liked to think of as a friend.

"Only if you want to tell me, I don't want to be nosy," Kurt replied, leaning into Blaine for comfort.

"I'm fine, I don't mind, but I need to know if you are really sure you want to know," Jay insisted.

"Um, ok then," Kurt replied, not really sounding entirely sure of his answer.

"Ok," Jay said taking a deep breath, "I used to live in Southern California. All my family lived there, most still do except for my Dad, Mom, and I. We moved here last year, just after summer."

"What happened?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine looked at Kurt, pulling him closer to his side. He looked so small and scared, like a child, and Blaine was worried that he wouldn't be able to handle hearing the story, but he had to let Kurt make that decision.

"Well, a year before we moved, my Aunt's loser husband, my cousins Dad, turned back up in their lives, and she took him back in. I dunno, it had been like that for years. One night we were all staying there and having a huge family gathering. All of us kids had gone to bed while our parents were still downstairs having a few drinks," Jay stopped for a minute.

Blaine reached his spare hand over and rested it on Jay's arm, silently letting him know that he didn't need to continue if he didn't want to.

"Did he…" Kurt trailed off, tears in his eyes afraid of the answer.

Jay took a deep breath and looked at the hand on his arm and then at Kurt.

"Are you sure you want me to finish?" Jay asked.

Kurt nodded.

"He came into my room that night and raped me, the told me if I said anything to anyone he would kill me," Jay took another deep breath, "it continued for most of the following year. One day I couldn't take it anymore, I was nothing like the person I once was, he was going to kill me for saying anything, but yet what was happening wasn't letting me live anyway, so I decided to take my own life.

"Mom found me. I had tried to O.D. on all the medication we had in the house. She took me to the hospital. She also found the letter that I had left, explaining everything. Once the police got involved it came to light that I wasn't the only one he had been raping. He had been raping my cousins since around the same time, but no one had said anything. He's in jail now, but my Aunt hates me for sending him there, she didn't even seem to care about him doing it to her daughters. They are living with my grandparents, and my Aunt isn't allowed to see them. We moved here.

"I started at Dalton the fall after I moved here, and eventually, after the boys heard my story and realized that I really wasn't doing much better, they convinced me to go see a therapist. I have been seeing her since, and as of last weekend she feels I am good enough to not have to see her anymore unless I feel I need to," Jay finished, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. He always got worked up when he thought or talked about his ordeal, but found that sometimes it was better to talk instead of keeping it bottled up, and if he could help someone by telling his story, he was going to do it.

Kurt was stunned into silence, he had a feeling that was going to be the answer, but that didn't make it any better when he heard it. His eyes were wet but he didn't notice the tears that were falling from them.

"Are you alright Kurt?" Jay asked, reaching out and placing a hand on Kurt's bicep.

Kurt jumped at the contact, moving backwards away from the touch.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Jay, I didn't mean to do that," Kurt cried as his tears fell faster.

Blaine pulled Kurt closer, whispering soothing words into his ear, brushing the tears away as they fell.

"Kurt, is it alright if I touch you?" Jay asked softly, reaching his hand out towards Kurt's arm again.

Kurt nodded, as he clutched to Blaine.

Jay reached back across and placed his hand gently on Kurt's forearm, soft enough to let him know he was there and to ground him, but not hard enough to scare him.

"What's happened Kurt?" Jay asked softly.

"I, uh, I do-don't th-think I can s-say," Kurt stuttered out looking ashamed with himself.

"That's fine, but I want you to know that if you ever need to talk, I'm always here," Jay said as he pulled his hand back, standing up to make his way to his previous seat.

Kurt and Blaine sat at the table a little longer, giving Kurt some time to calm down.

"You alright love?" Blaine asked placing a kiss to Kurt's temple.

"Yeah, I will be. I can't believe he went through that though," Kurt replied quietly.

"Yeah, but look at him now, he's one of the kindest and strongest people I know, apart from you of course," Blaine said, earning a small smile from Kurt.

"Thank you for not making me say anything," Kurt said softly into Blaine's side.

"I told you I wasn't going to force you, and I'm not letting anyone else force you into saying anything. I thought that if you heard Jay's story, you would see that there is someone here who knows what you are going through, and will be there to support you. I mean, yes you have me and your family, but Jay is your friend too, and he will be there for you when you need someone who understands," Blaine said into Kurt's hair, "just think about it ok babe."

"I will," Kurt smiled into Blaine's side, "thank you Blaine, I love you so much."

"I love you too," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's hair, "lets get back over there and make sure we get a good spot to sleep huh, enjoy the rest of our night."

"Ok," Kurt replied as he stood up and stretched a little, his small blanket still clutched in his hand.

Blaine and the Warblers were the only people apart from his Dad who knew of the blankets existence. In all honesty he was a little embarrassed that he was 18 years old and needed to have the blanket with him, especially when sad, but it was something so special to him that kept him connected to his Mom, whenever he had it, he knew that she was with him.

Blaine smiled at Kurt as said boy put the blanket over his arm and made his way back to where the other boys had started discussing different music.

Kurt rolled his eyes at the topic of conversation; trust the Warblers to start talking music. He happily joined in the conversation with a bright smile, feeling just a little bit better knowing that he really wasn't alone in what he was going through, he just wanted to clear all the thoughts from his head, especially the ones about what he could possibly be needed _at_ the police station for, and a bit of mindless chatter and cuddling with his boyfriend was the perfect way to do it.

Blaine sat with Kurt cuddled into his side, just listening to the conversation going on around him, smiling whenever he heard Kurt's energetic inputs, he caught Jay's eye and smiled thankfully at him.

Jay nodded in return, giving a small smile back before turning back to the conversation.

Blaine knew that eventually everything would be alright, as long as they were surrounded by their friends and people who loved him.

Placing a kiss to Kurt's neck, he jumped into the conversation just as Kurt and a few of the others were about to start a debate over Katy Perry versus Lady Gaga.

Yes, maybe just for tonight, everything would be fine.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I did that justice, and didn't I tell you that Kurt wouldn't be pressured into talking about anything.<strong>

**Poor Jay, I hope he can help Kurt. I knew I wanted them to be friends from way back in the Columbus chapter =)  
><strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Nice longer chapter to make up for not updating for the past week and a bit. No excuses apart from sometimes life is more important than writing FF.**_  
><em>

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and alerts. Also, I can't believe I have now written well over 100 thousand words! That is amazing to me!  
><strong>

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I don't have much else to say, so will leave you to read =)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hands were roaming all over his skin, the heat scorching him and making him feel like he was burning.<em>

_The tiles under his body were a contrasting cold, chilling him to the bone as the hands burnt him on the other end._

"_Get off" he yelled, "stop touching me."_

_A snicker could be heard, but the hands stayed, keeping up their steady trail up and down his body. Heavy and hot, like burning coal being placed on top of him._

"_No, stop," he tried again._

* * *

><p>Blaine awoke with a start, but he wasn't sure why. The room was quiet apart from a couple of boys groaning and mumbling about something in their sleep.<p>

_What woke me up? _Blaine thought as he sat up.

The boys had fallen asleep a couple hours after their conversation with Jay, and the 21 of them were currently spread around the large room, some having taken places on the couch, and others quite happy on the floor.

Blaine was on the floor, next to the couch that Kurt was sleeping on.

_Hang on,_ he thought, _I didn't fall asleep here, I was on the couch._

Blaine rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up a bit more so that he couldn't figure out what was going on and why he was on the floor, but before he could do anything else, a hand flew over the side of the couch and hit him in the shoulder.

Blaine looked towards the couch and saw Kurt lying there; his arms flying about, and a scared look on his face. He was mumbling quietly in his sleep.

Moving a bit closer to the couch, Blaine tried to listen to what Kurt was saying.

"Stop," Kurt mumbled again, the creases on his forehead deepening as his arm swung out again.

_Ok, Kurt must have pushed me off,_ Blaine thought in his still half asleep state, not quite registering what was actually happening.

He stood up and went to lie back on the couch next to Kurt, pulling the boys arms in from where he was throwing them around.

"No stop!" Kurt cried loudly, his words much clearer than when he was mumbling.

"Shit," Blaine said as he fell back to the floor after another shove from Kurt.

"Shut up," someone groaned from the other side of the room.

Blaine rolled his eyes and moved back to the couch, sitting carefully on the edge, making sure not to touch Kurt.

"Kurt," he said quietly, "wake up," he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me," Kurt yelled, writhing underneath the touch, his eyes shut tight as if he were in pain.

"Crap," Blaine ran a hand through his hair.

"Kurt!" he exclaimed, "wake up, come on."

He shook the boys shoulders, trying to wake him up.

His exclamation had woken a couple of the other boys; it was easy to tell who were light sleepers and who wasn't.

"What's g'ng on?" Nick asked from where he was curled up.

"Kurt's having a nightmare," Blaine replied frantically as he shook the sleeping more some more, "Kurt, come on wake up."

"Don't, no, stop," Kurt cried almost in pain.

"Crap," Nick said as he got up and made his way to the couch to help Blaine try and wake Kurt up.

* * *

><p><em>He laid on the cold tiles, shivering, and water running around his body. <em>Where am I?_ He thought, _what am I doing here?

_The hands returned, but he can't make out a face or body to accompany them, all he can see is black shadows._

_They start at his throat, the burning sensation returns with them, and make their way down his body. Over his chest, past his stomach, over his groin, down his legs, and back up. They repeat this journey as if trying to map his body._

_His body is on fire; he doesn't know which to concentrate on. The cold from the tiles or the fire from the hands?_

_He whimpers as they cross his groin again, and he flings his hands out to try and stop, but they won't, the journey continues._

"_Stop," he whimpers._

_All of a sudden, another pair of hands joins the ones already on his body, this time on his arms, holding them down._

"_No stop!" he cries louder, trying and succeeding in getting the hands off his arms._

_He nearly breathes a sigh of relief, but the burning is still there, the first hands not leaving. The new hands don't stop either, they burn into his shoulders, heavy and hot, he almost can't breath._

"_Don't touch me," he yells, no knowing whom he is yelling to._

_The hands roaming his body shake as the person they belong to laugh. They continue their trail up and down, not once stopping._

_All of a sudden he is flipped onto his stomach, the cool from the tiles relieving the burn from the hands. It doesn't last long though as the hands make their way over his back. Down his spine, and over the curve of his behind._

"_Don't, no, stop," he cries into the tiles, not sure if the wetness he can feel is from the water around him or from the tears in his eyes._

"_Mine," a voice says as the hands back their way back over his thighs._

"_No," he whimpers._

"Kurt," _he hears another voice._

"_All mine," the voice that belongs to the hands says again as they grope his behind._

_He whimpers again, tears falling from his eyes as he squeezes them shut and tries to think of something happier, something better than this._

"Kurt," _the other voice, the new voice, says again, _"wake up."

Wake up?_ He thinks, _how can I wake up when I'm already awake?

_The hands on his shoulders return, but this time they don't burn. They are soothing and light._

_The new hands shake him as the burning hands roam his back._

_Concentrating on the new soothing hands, he tries to forget about the hands burning into his back._

"Come on, please baby,"_ the new voice says._

_The burning hands start to disappear as a soothing voice and soothing hands surround him._

"_You won't get away from me," is the last thing he hears before the hands disappear completely._

* * *

><p>Blaine and Nick sat on the couch, trying to pull Kurt away from sleep and his subconscious, both of them not enjoying seeing Kurt crying and as if he were in pain.<p>

As he saw Kurt's eyes opening, Blaine pulled him into a hug, his own tears falling from his eyes.

"Finally," he cried into Kurt's shoulder as the other boy lets out a sob.

"Where am I?" he asked, looking around at the room, a few faces looking back at him in tired annoyance.

Kurt froze at the sight of everyone's eyes on him.

"No, no, get away," he cried as he went to push Blaine off of him, still not fully awake, the thoughts from his subconscious still in his head.

"Kurt stop, it's alright," Blaine said softly into his shoulder, holding the boy close to him in order to calm him down.

When the rest of the boys realized that everything seemed to be fine, they laid back down in their spots and went back to sleep, leaving Blaine, Kurt, and Nick, to deal with whatever was going on.

Jay watched quietly from where he had sat up, waiting to see if his help would be needed.

"Where am I?" Kurt asked again.

"In the Warblers room," Blaine replied softly, "come on, I'll take you to bed."

Blaine stood from the couch and then bent over to pick Kurt up and carry him bridal style to his room.

Nick went to follow, to help him.

"I'll help Nick," Jay said, "It's alright, you go back to sleep, it's still far too early to be up."

"Are you sure?" Nick asked through a yawn.

"Yeah, it's fine," Jay replied.

"Ok, here's the key to the building, do you have your card to get in?" Nick asked as he handed Jay a key. Getting a nod in return he smiled before going back to where he had been sleeping.

The boys thanked him quietly, and with the help of Jay, Blaine carried Kurt out of the room.

Kurt was still crying, and had curled himself into Blaine.

They walked in silence to the dorm building, none of them knowing what to say, and Kurt really not in a state to be having a conversation.

"Which room?" Jay asked as they made their way down the hall of Charles house.

"Mine, please," Blaine replied quietly.

Jay opened the door, and let the boys in before going in himself.

"Thanks Jay," Blaine said as he put Kurt onto the bed, "for everything," he finished giving a pointed look to Kurt.

As soon as Blaine had put him on the bed, Kurt crawled to the middle and pulled Blaine's spare pillow to his chest.

"No problem," Jay replied, "do you want me to being your stuff back?"

"Are you sure? I can get it in the morning," Blaine replied as he walked with Jay back to the door.

"No it's fine, I'll probably just go back to my room anyway so I have to get my stuff too," Jay shrugged, trying to show Blaine that it was no big deal.

"That would be really great," Blaine smiled as he opened the door for Jay to get back out.

Jay smiled back, and with a 'no problem' he left to go get all their things.

Blaine made his way back over to the bed where Kurt had now pulled off his top and was inspecting his body.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked quietly, watching what Kurt was doing.

"Looking for burns," Kurt said as though it was the most normal thing to be looking for, looking back over his shoulder before going back to his front.

"Why?" Blaine asked slowly as he sat in front of Kurt, not sure what was going on.

"The hands were like fire, and it hurt, and I could feel burning," Kurt explained, not seeing how none of that could have made any sense.

"Kurt," Blaine said quietly as he took the boys hands, "it was a dream, you're fine ok, I promise, you're not burnt."

Kurt looked into Blaine eyes seeing nothing but the truth reflected in them, and before he knew it, tears were forming in his own again and he had flung himself at Blaine.

"It was so scary Blaine, there were hands all over me, and I couldn't move, and they were so hot and it felt like they were burning me, and I was so scared of what they were going to do," Kurt cried into Blaine's chest.

"Hey, shh, it's all right, you're all right," Blaine hushed him, running his hand up and down Kurt's bare back.

They sat like that for a while, Kurt crying and Blaine soothing him.

Jay knocked and then entered the room, carrying the boys' things. His heart ached in his chest as he saw Blaine trying to comfort Kurt. He put the things down on the end of the bed and left the room silently, nodding when he heard Blaine's quiet 'thank you'.

Eventually Blaine and Kurt fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>When they woke next, the sun was streaming in the windows and a phone was ringing from somewhere in the room.<p>

Kurt groaned and rubbed his eyes as he sat up. He recognized the ringing as his phone. Looking around he noticed that he was in Blaine's room, said boy still in the process of waking up next to him.

He untangled himself from Blaine's arms and got out of bed in search of his phone, which was now ringing for a second time.

Finding it amongst the pile of blankets and things that Jay had brought back into the room for them, he pulled it out with an 'a ha', sliding to accept the call.

"Hello?" he asked around a yawn.

"_Hey bud, how are you?" _Burt's voice sounded in his ear.

"'M good, tired though," Kurt yawned again.

"_Sleeping alright?" _his Dad asked.

"Eh," Kurt shrugged even though he knew his Dad couldn't see, "I guess so."

"_Ok, if you're sure. Just wanted to check you were still coming down today," _Burt asked.

"Yeah, Blaine will drive me down, and then depending on how I feel I might drive my car back," Kurt said as he sat back on the bed mouthing 'Dad' to Blaine who was now sitting up watching him.

"_Ok, I will see you later then, love ya kiddo."_

"Love you too Dad, bye," Kurt replied before clicking out of the call.

"Everything alright?" Blaine asked as he slid his arms around Kurt's waist, hooking his chin over his shoulder.

'Yeah, just seeing if I'm still going down today," Kurt sighed, putting his arms on top of Blaine's, relaxing in the hold.

"Ah, right, well we best get up and get ready then huh?" Blaine said, placing a kiss on Kurt's neck and unwinding his arm, getting off the bed to go to the bathroom.

Kurt smiled and stood up, following Blaine into the bathroom and wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist, hooking his chin over said boys shoulder, holding Blaine like Blaine had been holding him on the bed, watching him in the mirror as he grabbed his toothbrush.

"Guess I better go to my room and get ready then huh?" Kurt smiled, locking eyes with Blaine in the mirror.

Blaine smiled around the toothbrush in his mouth, and then continued with his brushing.

Just as he put the brush back in its place, he looked back in the mirror and locked eyes with Kurt again, who was in the same position.

Kurt smiled and suddenly Blaine was flipped around, face to face with Kurt.

"Hello," Kurt smirked.

"Hey," Blaine breathed.

Kurt leant forward and pecked him on the lips.

"Mm, minty," he said as he licked his lips.

Blaine laughed as was about to move so he could get ready for the day, but before he could, Kurt's lips were back on his, kissing him insistently.

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt back, letting him take the lead in the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck.

Kurt continued kissing Blaine as they forgot about everything that was going on, lost in their own little world. Eventually though, Kurt pulled away and rested his forehead on Blaine's.

"I love you," he said quietly as he pecked Blaine on the lips once more.

"I love you too," Blaine replied, "come on, we need to get ready to go," he finished, running his hands softly up and down Kurt's back.

Kurt shuddered slightly as thought of his nightmare filled his mind. Kissing Blaine once more, he uncurled his arms from around said boy and made his way out of the bathroom.

"Give me 30 minutes," he called into the room before closing the door and making his way to his own room, a smile on his face as he thought about the kiss he and Blaine had just shared.

* * *

><p>Around 3 hours later, the boys were pulling into their street. Kurt was rather nervous about going to the police station, as he had no idea what it would be about.<p>

"Do you want me to come with you to the station?" Blaine asked as they pulled up outside the houses.

"You can if you want, I'm sure your parents want to see you," Kurt said quietly.

Blaine turned in his seat and took hold of Kurt's hands, not saying anything until Kurt was looking him in the eye.

"I asked if _you_ want me to come, it's your decision," he said once Kurt was looking at him.

"Well, yeah, I thought you were anyway," Kurt replied quietly, biting his lip and adverting his gaze.

"I just wanted to make sure that's what you wanted," Blaine smiled, and lifted Kurt's hand to his mouth to kiss, "come on, lets go see my parents first and then we can go, that way they don't get grumpy for not seeing me."

Kurt laughed, but agreed. They got out of the car and made their way into Blaine's house.

"Mom? Dad?" Blaine called out as he opened the door and walked in the house.

"Blaine is that you?" Sophia called out from the kitchen, soon followed by the sound of heels clicking on the wooden floors as she came into the foyer.

"Oh Blaine," she said pulling him into a hug and planting a kiss on his cheek, "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages dear."

"Yeah, it's been pretty busy, but we had to come into Lima for something so thought I had better pop in and see you two," Blaine hugged his Mom back.

"Oh Kurt," Sophia said as she pulled back from hugging Blaine just to pull Kurt into a hug, "how have you been dear? How are you liking Dalton?"

"It's good, Mrs. Anderson," Kurt said softly, hugging her back.

"Don't be silly, you know to call me Sophia," she laughed as she stepped out of the hug.

Blaine moved to Kurt's side, taking his hand in his own and giving it a squeeze. Sophia placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Oh my boys, you both look so tired, I hope those silly friends of yours aren't keeping you awake all night," she laughed.

"No, it's fine, just been a rough week," Blaine replied, trying not to let away the fact that yes, they were in fact very tired, "Dad around?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"No, he's out of town for business," Sophia sighed as she dragged the boys into the kitchen, "coffee?"

Both boys nodded and she turned around to flick the coffee maker on.

"Where is he this time?" Blaine asked as they sat down on the stools at the kitchen island.

"He is in L.A. at the moment, problems at one of the hotels there, then he is off to New York to look into a new development," Sophia sighed as she pulled mugs from the cupboard, "he travels so much for his job, but he should be home for a while after next Friday I hope."

The boys accepted the coffees that she had placed in front of them with smiles.

"So what brings you to Lima then?" Sophia asked as she leant on the counter across from them, looking at them with concern.

Blaine looked at Kurt as he let him decide what he wanted to say.

"I have to go to the police station and Blaine is coming with me," Kurt shrugged, deciding that he didn't mind if Sophia knew.

"Oh, how come dear?"

"I got attacked last week at McKinley, and after talking to Dad, we went to the police and reported it. I guess they want to talk to me today," Kurt replied quietly as he ran his finger around the rim of his mug.

"Oh Kurt," Sophia said quietly as went around to him and pulled him into another hug.

Kurt flushed and just accepted the hug from Sophia.

"Ok Mom, that's enough, off you get," Blaine said jokingly as he stood from the stool.

"Ok, ok," Sophia laughed as she let go of Kurt, raising her hands in a surrender type gesture, "you boys need to come home next weekend, and then we can have a big family dinner with all of us."

"Sounds good to me, what about you Kurt?" Blaine asked as Kurt also got off his stool.

'Yeah, that sounds nice, I think a weekend at home will be good," Kurt smiled.

"Good, I will make sure to organize it with your family," Sophia smiled at Kurt, "and I will make sure your father doesn't schedule any trips away between now and then, although he shouldn't, but I will make sure he knows."

"Ok Mom, sounds good," Blaine smiled again, "we should probably get going though, sorry we couldn't stay longer."

"Don't be silly, I will see you next weekend," Sophia replied as she walked with the boys to the door.

She gave them both hugs and a kiss on the cheek before telling them with a laugh to get out of the house and she will see them next weekend.

The boys laughed and linking hands, they walked across the front yard to Kurt's house.

"Dad, we're here," Kurt called as they walked into the house.

"In here," his Dad called back from the living room.

The boys walked into the living room and sunk onto the couch.

"We were just next door," Kurt told his Dad, "we are going to come home next weekend for the whole weekend, and Sophia was wanting to do a big dinner."

"Sounds good to me," Burt said as he looked as his son, "you should see Carole and her when they get together, sometimes I'm glad we changed the basement into a games room so I can get away from the chatter," he finished with a laugh.

"I can imagine," Kurt and Blaine said at the same time, causing them to erupt in laughter.

"Right, you ready to go then?" Burt said suddenly seriously.

"Yeah, I suppose so," Kurt sighed as he stood up again, Blaine following after him.

They decided that Blaine and Kurt would drive together, and Burt would meet them there.

* * *

><p>As they got out of the car at the police station, Blaine gave Kurt's hand a slight squeeze to reassure him that he was there for him no matter what happened.<p>

"Come on, lets see what they want," Burt said as he walked up behind the boys.

Kurt nodded, squeezed Blaine's hand back, and then walked into the station.

"Hi, we are here to see Officer Jones," Burt said to the receptionist behind the desk.

"Please take a seat and he will be with you in a moment," the lady replied.

The three of them sat down amongst the various chairs in the reception area, a minute later Officer Jones, who had been the one they reported the attack to, came out from the back.

"Ah, Mr. Hummel, thank you for coming today, I wouldn't normally ask you to come in on a Sunday, but it was the only day I had available to speak to you this week" Officer Jones addressed Kurt, "please, come on back."

The three of them stood and follow him to an office. Once in the office, they sat down around the desk in the middle of the room.

"Now Kurt, I'm just going to say first that it isn't good news," Officer Jones said sympathetically.

"What?" Burt questioned sounding furious, "what do you mean it's not good news."

Kurt froze as soon as the sentence had left the officers lips, grasping tightly to Blaine's hand. Blaine had then placed his other hand on top of Kurt's, sandwiching his hand in between his own.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked so quietly that he was unsure if anyone could hear.

"We have questioned Mr. Karofsky, and he provided us with an alibi saying that he wasn't in the vicinity of the school when you said the attack took place," Officer Jones started, "We then investigated the alibi, and it matched up. Now, we can't say wether or not this person was just covering for him, but at this point in time there is nothing we can do because it all matches up."

Kurt's face had drained of colour, and he was starting to shake, Blaine wasn't looking much better as he tried to sooth his boyfriend. Burt however, was furious.

"Of course it's a cover up, you think he would lie about this? Look at him," he gestured wildly to his son who was still frozen in place.

"Mr. Hummel, I can assure that I don't think Kurt has lied about this, but right now there is nothing more I can do. I'm sorry," Officer Jones replied, and Burt, Blaine, and Kurt, had to admit that he did look rather sorry about the situation

"Ok," Kurt said shakily, "I guess we will go then."

He stood from where he was sitting and made to walk to the door, forgetting that Blaine still had a hold of his hand. Blaine in turn was pulled from his seat and to the door as well.

Officer Jones looked at the three of them apologetically.

"I really am sorry, if there is anything you need, don't hesitate to call," he said before they walked out the door.

"Lets hope we don't have to," Burt said before closing the door behind him, his anger clear when the door slammed.

Kurt continued walking out of the station and towards the car, waiting patiently for Blaine to unlock it.

"You going to get your car kiddo?" Burt asked his son.

"No, it's fine, I just want to go, I will see you next weekend," he replied snappily.

Burt looked at Kurt, and then to Blaine who just shrugged helplessly, before sighing and with a 'bye, love you', heading off to his own car.

When Blaine had unlocked the car Kurt got in and closed the door with more force than would be normal.

Blaine got into the drivers seat and turned to face Kurt, both boys looking absolutely heartbroken

"Talk to me," he pleaded, "tell me what you are thinking."

"Can we just go," Kurt replied monotonously.

Blaine nodded and turned back around in his seat, starting the car and driving back to Dalton.

* * *

><p>About an hour into their trip back, Kurt broke the silence.<p>

"They don't believe me do they?" he asked quietly.

Blaine glanced to Kurt before looking back at the road, removing one hand from the steering wheel to hold Kurt's hand.

"I'm not sure babe, he sounded like he wanted to believe you," Blaine replied.

"Do you believe me?" Kurt asked quieter than before, gazing at his fingers that were linked with Blaine's.

When Blaine didn't answer right away, tears started to form in Kurt's eyes and he went to remove his hand from where it was connected with Blaine's. He then noticed that the car had stopped moving. Looking up, he saw that Blaine had pulled over to the side of the road and was now facing him, waiting for Kurt to look up.

"Kurt, listen to me," he said as he took Kurt's free hand in his, "of course I believe you, why would you even ask that?"

"Well no one else believes me, otherwise they would have done more," Kurt said quietly, trying to keep the tears away.

"Kurt, of course they believe you, I could tell he wanted the outcome to be different, but like he said there isn't much more they can do if it all matches up. It _does not_ mean I don't believe you," Blaine stressed.

"I ju-just don't kn-know why th-this happened, why m-me?" Kurt stuttered out as the tears started to fall.

Blaine pulled him into a hug the best he could whilst in the car.

"Oh Kurt, I wish it never happened, I wish you didn't have to go through this," he said as he rubbed his hand up and down Kurt's back.

"I love you Blaine, so much," Kurt said through his sobs.

"I love you too, more than you will ever know," Blaine replied softly.

Kurt pulled back from the hug, laughing as he wiped his eyes.

"I really need to stop doing that," he sniffed.

"Doing what?" Blaine asked.

"Crying all the time."

"Don't be silly, you're allowed to cry as much as you like," Blaine replied with a smile, "shall we get going again now?"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded as he looked back out the window, "probably a good idea."

Blaine gave Kurt a kiss then started the car again, pulling onto the road and continuing to Dalton.

"I was thinking I could talk to Jay when we get back," Kurt said quietly as he watched the trees passing by.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind that," Blaine replied with a smile as he continued driving, "I will text him when we get back and see if he will come talk with you."

"Thank you," Kurt said quietly, resting his head on the window and closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>A little while later, the boys had arrived back at Dalton and were in Kurt's room waiting for Jay to arrive.<p>

Jay knocked on the door and opened it when they called for him to come in.

"Hey, how's it going?" Jay asked as he came in the room.

"Alright," Kurt shrugged from where he was sitting against his headboard, "you can sit down," he gestured to the seat at his desk.

"Do you want me to leave you two to talk?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"No it's fine, you can stay, it's not like you don't know anything anyway," Kurt replied, taking his hand to keep him there.

"What did you want to talk about?" Jay asked, even though he had a fair idea.

Kurt took a deep breath then started to tell Jay everything, starting with the kiss from the previous year, right down to what was said at the police station earlier in the day, including the nightmares he was having.

Jay stayed silent the entire time, letting Kurt get out everything he needed to He saw Blaine give his hand a squeeze every now and then, or a hand placed on his leg, letting Kurt know that he was there, grounding him.

"So, now I don't know what I'm going to do, I don't even know if anyone believes me," Kurt finished.

"Kurt," Blaine scolded, "stop, you know I believe you."

"So do I," Jay nodded, "trust me, there is no way anyone could fake this kind of hurt."

"You believe me?" Kurt asked Jay, not believing what he was hearing.

"Of course I do, like I said I know you aren't faking, I can tell," Jay replied.

Upon hearing that, Kurt burst into tears, not believing that even though the police said Karofsky's alibi matched up, people still believed him that it happened. He had been so scared that no one would believe him in the first place, even if Karofsky had said it did happen, that hearing someone who wasn't his family or his boyfriend say that they did believe him made him rather emotional.

"Sorry," he said to Jay as he wiped his tears away, "I can't seem to stop crying all the time."

"It's fine, at least it's a way of getting your emotions out," Jay replied with a shrug, "I have done my fair share of crying these past few years, it's normal."

Kurt smiled at that, knowing he wasn't the only one who had been through something like this.

"Kurt, honestly, anytime you need to talk just give me a text. I never had anyone to talk to who had been through a similar thing to me, and I think that made it harder for me to get through it all, so if I can help in any way I'm here," Jay said sincerely.

Kurt got up from the bed, giving Blaine a smile as he let go of his hand, and walked over to Jay, making him get out of the chair so he could give him a hug.

"Thank you so much," Kurt said as he hugged Jay tight, "I'm so glad I can call you a friend."

"No problem." Jay said as he hugged Kurt back.

They both pulled back from the hug with a smile and an amused look on their faces.

"Right, well I better go, I have homework that needs to be done before tomorrow," Jay said as he walked to the door, "see you two later."

"Bye Jay, and thank you," Kurt said sincerely.

"Thanks Jay," Blaine called from the bed.

"No problem, see ya later," Jay said before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Kurt sighed and went back to the bed to sit down next to Blaine.

"You alright?" Blaine asked as he wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist.

"Yeah, it was nice to talk to someone who really understands," Kurt replied as he nuzzled into the junction between Blaine's neck and shoulder.

"I'm glad babe, I cant even begin to imagine how hard this must be for you," Blaine sighed as he linked his hands together around so Kurt was encircled in them.

"Mm, you help me forget though," Kurt said as he started kissing Blaine's neck, moving up to his jaw, along his jaw, and finally resting his lips on Blaine's.

"Do I now?" Blaine asked with a smirk.

They hadn't done much apart from kiss since Kurt's attack, and Blaine was fine with that, he was quite happy to let Kurt decide what would happen and when it would happen with everything like that. Blaine would be happy as long as he could call Kurt his.

Kurt continued to place small kisses on his lips.

"Kiss me already," he practically growled into Blaine's lips.

Blaine immediately responded, his lips meeting Kurt's with passions.

They kissed softly and slowly, their position moving from sitting to lying on the bed.

Eventually the kisses turned languid as their bodies grew tired and their breathing deep. Lying in each other's arms, lips only inches apart, whispered 'I love you's' being the last thing said before sleep took them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aww fluff... I'm sorry about what happened at the police station, but there is a reason for that happening, and I know that these sorts of things do happen, so it's not entirely an entirely impossible situation.**

**Yay for Kurt talking to Jay! R&R  
><strong>

**Loves xx  
><strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Ok, back again, been so busy lately and it's just going to continue for a while, but it's all good. Thank you all so much for the reviews and alerts! I don't have much else to say so will just let you continue on with the story now.**

**Enjoy =)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The next few days went by fairly slowly for the boys.<p>

On Wednesday evening, Kurt found himself sitting at his desk with a pile of catch up work and homework whilst Blaine and the others were at Warblers rehearsal. He had decided that since he hadn't actually auditioned, he wouldn't sit in at the rehearsals because he wasn't actually a member of the group.

Wes had been begging him all week to audition and he had relented, deciding that he would audition at next Monday's rehearsal, causing Wes to squeal as if he were a twelve-year-old girl and spend the rest of that day in an impossibly happy mood.

Kurt shook his head at the memory of his friend's excitement; it was definitely a highlight of his week.

With a sigh, he pulled out his History textbook and started reading through the paragraphs needed for the next class.

* * *

><p>His door opening startled Kurt awake from where he had fallen asleep, his head resting on his open textbook.<p>

_When did I fall asleep,_ he thought, _I don't even remember._

He looked towards his door which was now open, Blaine standing there looking sheepish.

"Sorry," he apologized, walking further into the room and sitting down at the edge of Kurt's bed.

"Don't be," Kurt replied sleepily, standing up and plopping himself down next to Blaine, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder with a yawn, "how was practice?"

"Was alright," Blaine shrugged, "would have been better if you were there."

Kurt laughed and lifted his head from Blaine's shoulder, pecking him on the lips before standing again and going back to his desk.

"I will be there on Monday, for now I have this to do since I fell asleep," he said with a sigh.

"Want some help?" Blaine asked.

"Sure," Kurt shrugged, throwing a book in Blaine's direction, "have a look in there and highlight anything you deem important."

Blaine laughed at Kurt, earning a dramatic pout in return before settling himself onto the bed and opening another of Kurt's history books.

They sat in silence for a while, both boys focused on the books in front of them, the only noises being their breathing and the scratching of pens on paper, an occasional tap on Kurt's laptop keys breaking into the otherwise silent room.

After about an hour Blaine shut his book and looked towards Kurt, watching him intently.

"I'll be back in a minute," he said suddenly, getting off the bed.

Kurt raised his head and looked at Blaine with a questioning look.

"Contacts are bugging me, gonna go take them out and get my glasses," Blaine said with a shrug, giving Kurt a kiss on his head before leaving the room.

At the mention of sore eyes, Kurt suddenly realized that his too were getting fairly sore, closing his book he rubbed his eyes and went to sit on his bed against the headboard, waiting for Blaine to get back.

When Blaine came back in, he had also changed out of his uniform into sweatpants and a t-shirt that hugged his body in all the right places. His black rimmed glasses framed his eyes and his hair was starting to come loose from it's gel cage and was falling in curls around his face.

Kurt was struck once again by how amazing his boyfriend looked, and once again he was wondering what on earth he had done to deserve someone like him.

"I love it when you wear your glasses," he sighed, "you look amazing in them."

Blaine chuckled and moved into place next to Kurt.

"Why'd ya stop?" he asked.

"Too tired to keep reading," Kurt replied.

Blaine turned to get a better look at Kurt, seeing the bags that were starting to become a permanent fixture on his face framing his eyes, and the way his eyes, normally so expressive, looked dull and tired.

"I was thinking," Blaine started after a while.

"Is that what the smoke was from?" Kurt replied sarcastically.

"Oh ha ha," Blaine laughed as he chucked a pillow at Kurt who batted it away.

"Ok, sorry, continue," Kurt said around a chuckle.

"Why thank you. Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Blaine said with a smirk at Kurt, "I was thinking, you're still having pretty bad nightmares."

"Yeah?" Kurt replied in question.

"But you seem to sleep better when I'm with you."

"Yeah," Kurt said with a raised eyebrow.

"But you thought you could get away with not telling me that you have been having them the past couple of nights," Blaine said with a scolding look.

"Sorry," Kurt said looking very apologetic, "I didn't want to bother you."

Kurt had decided that he would try and sleep in his own room to try and get used to it without Blaine being there. He didn't want to bother Blaine so hadn't told him about the nightmares, letting him think they were getting better. Unfortunately though, Kurt would have a nightmare, and instead of going to Blaine, or even going back to sleep, he was staying awake, too scared to fall asleep. It never occurred to him that even though the rooms were fairly soundproof, he could have been waking someone.

"Don't be silly, you wouldn't be bothering me and you know it," Blaine scolded, "Trent told me you have been waking up screaming the past few nights, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to think I couldn't handle them or that I needed you. I didn't want you being tired too from me waking you up," Kurt mumbled, his head lowered as his fingers fiddled with the blanket in his lap.

"Kurt look at me," Blaine said, gently lifting Kurt's chin so he was looking him in the eye, "I worry about you, and not sleeping is not good. I know you still have them sometimes when we are sleeping together, but at least you can go back to sleep after and it's fine. I don't care if you wake me up, it's better than you not getting any sleep."

"Sorry, I didn't think that Trent would hear anything," Kurt replied, tears welling in his eyes.

"You would be surprised at how much noise can come through the bathrooms, the walls are fine, but the bathrooms are shocking for noise," Blaine laughed quietly.

Kurt gave him a shaky smile.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I was thinking, and then I was talking to Trent earlier, and I was wondering what you thought about me switching rooms with him but staying with you?"

Kurt smiled and leaned over to kiss Blaine soundly on the lips.

"So really you would be moving into my room and just using Trent's room to store your stuff?" Kurt asked with a laugh when he pulled back.

"Yeah, pretty much," Blaine shrugged, "so what do you think?"

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked sceptically.

Blaine nodded enthusiastically, showing just how sure he was.

"As long as Trent is fine with it then so am I," Kurt said softly.

He laughed when an enthusiastic Blaine lunging at him, giving him a big hug before kissing him deeply, rewarded him.

"Ok, ok, easy on," Kurt laughed as he pulled back.

"Sorry," Blaine blushed, "I just can't help that I want to make sure you're alright."

Kurt blushed and ducked his head.

"So when do you move?" Kurt asked.

"Hmm, whenever, this weekend maybe?" Blaine replied with a question.

"Can't remember, we are going home for the weekend, your Dad is home and your Mom wanted to do dinner with us all," Kurt replied.

Blaine laughed out loud.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing," Blaine said once his laughter died down, "I can just imagine Wes and that saying that we sound like an old married couple the way we talk."

Kurt blushed again and avoided Blaine's gaze. Blaine wouldn't have that so he turned Kurt head towards him again and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Don't be embarrassed I think it's awesome," he said, "and you're right, we are doing that, I had nearly forgotten so I guess I will just move my stuff next weekend. I'm staying here though," he finished sternly.

"Yes sir," Kurt said as he rolled his eyes.

"I'll sir you," Blaine chuckled as he leant over Kurt, pushing him into the bed as their lips crashed together again.

Kurt giggled before kissing Blaine back passionately, forgetting all about his history homework sitting at his desk, his world only revolving around himself and Blaine, and the moment they were currently in.

* * *

><p>The boys had decided that instead of going home after Blaine's Warbler rehearsal on Friday they would rather get a decent enough sleep and leave earlier on Saturday morning.<p>

That was why Kurt and Blaine found themselves awake at 8am on Saturday morning, getting ready to leave Dalton by 9.

"Blaine," Kurt moaned from one side of the bathroom door, "why didn't you let me go first? I don't have enough time now."

Blaine opened the door and walked out of the bathroom, steam billowing out behind him, and a towel wrapped around his hips.

Kurt groaned when he saw his boyfriend.

"Ugh, why do you do this to me?"

"Do what?" Blaine asked innocently, "better go have a shower now if you want to leave on time," he finished with a wink.

Kurt stood in place, looking between the bathroom and Blaine who was standing there watching him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Well?" he asked with a smirk.

Kurt groaned again and sent Blaine a glare before stomping into the bathroom and slamming the door, muffling Blaine's chuckling that was following him. He showered quickly since he was running out of time before walking back into the bedroom much the same as Blaine had.

Blaine looked up from where he had been putting stuff in a bag to take for the night to see Kurt standing there with his damp hair falling over his forehead, a towel wrapped low around his hips, his chest and stomach bare.

"Um," Blaine was speechless, as many times as he had seen Kurt's body like this, he still found it hard to articulate any words when faced with it.

"Problem?" Kurt asked with a smirk as he walked to his closet, a little extra swing in his hips.

"N-no, anything you want to put in the bag?" Blaine managed to get out after he tore his gaze from the pale expanse of Kurt's back.

"Just my laptop please," Kurt called from inside the closet.

Blaine continued to pack some things, making sure not to forget Kurt's laptop, and by the time he was finished Kurt had come out of the closet fully dressed.

"Let me do something with my hair then we can go," he said as he walked into the bathroom.

Blaine called out an affirmative and sat down at the desk, waiting for Kurt to finish.

"Right," Kurt said as he came out of the bathroom going to his desk and picking things up, "Phone, keys, wallet, you have our bags right?"

"Yeah, sure do, anything else?" Blaine asked as he stood and went to grab their things.

"Nope I'm pretty sure that's all," Kurt said with a smile, kissing Blaine as he walked past.

Blaine tried to deepen the kiss but Kurt pulled back with a laugh.

"If we start that we won't leave for ages, and I told Dad I would be home by lunch," he said patting Blaine on the head with a smirk at the glare being sent his way.

"Fine," Blaine pouted, "let's go then, are you bringing your car back tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I suppose I should just in case I need it for anything and you're not around to drive me," Kurt replied as they left the room and started walking down the hall to the stairs.

"You know I would let you drive my car if you needed to," Blaine said from where he was keeping in step next to Kurt.

"I know, but it would be nice to have my car too, like I said, just in case," Kurt shrugged as he started down the stairs.

They walked from the building, saying hello to the few boys who were awake at the time, and made their way to Blaine's car.

The drive to Lima was filled with singing and light chatter about random topics, both of them in positive and happy moods so they didn't want to ruin that with deep topics of conversation.

When they pulled into Blaine's driveway a couple of hours after leaving Dalton, they got out of the car and got their bags.

"I better go home, Dad said that we are going out for lunch with my grandparents," Kurt said as he took his bag from Blaine.

"Ok then, I guess I will see you later on then," Blaine replied with a smile.

"Looking forward to it," Kurt said giving Blaine a kiss before walking to his house with a wave before he went inside.

Blaine closed the door of his car, picked up his own things and went inside his house.

"Mom? Dad?" he called out when he got inside.

"Hello dear," Sophia smiled from the top of the stairs before making her way down.

Blaine started towards the stairs, walking up them, eventually meeting his Mom halfway.

"How are you?" he asked as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good, your Dad is just in the office on the phone, so I was up here putting some washing away. How are you? How's Kurt?" Sophia asked as she gave Blaine a hug, pulling back and holding him at arms length by the shoulders, looking over him as if expecting to see him battered and bruised.

"I'm good, he's good, _we're_ good. He's going out for lunch so you won't be able to see him until later," Blaine replied, swatting his Mom's arms away, "I'm gonna go put my stuff in my room ok?"

"Ok, I will make us some lunch, come down when you're ready," Sophia replied, letting Blaine go and making her way downstairs and into the kitchen.

He went into his bedroom and looked around at all the bits and pieces he had in there that contained memories from the summer. The summer that he would say changed his life. The best summer ever.

Putting his stuff on his bed, he went to where his desk was, a corkboard full of photos hung on the wall above it.

He smiled as he looked at the photos from summer, spotting one photo, he gently took it off and looked at it, deciding that he would buy a frame for it and take it back to Dalton with him.

The picture had been taken in Kurt's backyard in the last days of summer, they had just been swimming. Blaine was lying on his back, and Kurt was laying half on top of him on his stomach, his chin resting on Blaine's chest as he looked up at him. They had huge grins on their faces, and Blaine wished he could remember what exactly they had been talking about at the time, but what Blaine loved the most about the photo was the unmistakable amount of love shining in their eyes.

Smiling, he carefully put the photo on his desk, making a mental note to buy a frame at some point, or find out if his Mom had a spare one.

He left his room and went down to the kitchen to see what his Mom had made for lunch. Walking in, he saw his Mom and Dad sitting at the kitchen island, a plate of sandwiches in front of them. Blaine pulled a stool around to the other side so he was opposite his parents and sat down.

"Hey Son, how are you?" George asked as Blaine took a sandwich from the plate.

"Good," Blaine replied before taking a bite, "been busy with everything but it's been good," he finished after he had swallowed the bite.

"That's good, when is your first competition?"

"Uh, like 3 weeks or something?" Blaine replied as a question, to be completely honest he hadn't been thinking about competitions lately.

"Well, let us know for sure and we will be there," George said as he reached across the bar and patted Blaine on the arm.

Blaine smiled politely back at him.

"Will do," he replied, "how is work anyway?"

"Busy, buying a couple of buildings in L.A. and then looking at some in New York too, so have been all over the place lately, but I'm staying in town for a bit while it all gets sorted out," George replied with a smile.

"Cool," Blaine said with a genuine smile as he finished off his sandwich.

They spent the next hour or so catching up properly, his Mom telling him about the next charity event coming up in Columbus that he had to attend, and him filling them in on everything that had been going on at Dalton, which ended up being not much at all.

After a while George's phone started ringing and he dismissed himself to his office. With a sigh Sophia got up to start preparing for dinner. After asking if she needed any help and being told no, Blaine decided that he would go up to his music room and add more to the piano and violin score he had been writing, the photo he had seen earlier giving him motivation to do so.

He sat there for hours, adding and making changes to the music he was working on, flitting between his violin and piano, completely lost to the music. Next thing he knew there was a warm body sitting next to his at the piano, playing with the higher keys.

Stopping what he was doing he turned to see Kurt watching him.

"What ya doing?" Kurt asked as he pushed down on one of the keys.

"Um, playing?" Blaine replied in question as he tried to hide the papers he had been scribbling on.

It wasn't that he didn't want Kurt to know about it, but rather that he wanted to be sure it was finished before he played it for him.

"Uh huh, I can see that," Kurt smiled, leaning over to kiss him.

Blaine kissed him back as he successfully hid the papers under the many books littering the top of the piano.

"What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were out for lunch," he asked as they broke the kiss.

"Uh, I did go out for lunch, I've been back for a while now, so long in fact that it's time for dinner," Kurt replied, amusement tinting his tone.

"Oh is it?" Blaine asked, "I must have lost track of time, sorry, lets go downstairs."

"We can in a minute," Kurt replied.

Blaine opened his mouth to reply but the words got stuck in his throat as Kurt's lips pushed against his. Their tongues collided and fought for dominance as their kiss deepened. When they pulled back their lips were swollen and red, their hair and shirts slightly crumpled from roaming hands.

They giggled and straightened themselves out as best as possible before making their way downstairs.

"I love you," Kurt said before they made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"Love you too babe," Blaine replied with a wink just as they made it to the door into the kitchen and dining room.

As they walked to the table and took their seats, next to each other of course, a wonderful aroma hit them. Sophia had gone all out and made a delicious looking roast with all the trimmings.

Burt, Carole, Finn, and Kurt, as well as George and Blaine, all complimented Sophia on the meal before they all dished some food onto their plates and started eating.

"So how is Dalton going for you Kurt?" Sophia asked during a lull in conversation.

"It's good. Much more challenging than McKinley, but I enjoy the challenge," Kurt replied with a smile.

"Have you joined the Warblers?" she asked.

"No, not yet, I wasn't going to but they talked me into auditioning so I'm doing that on Monday," Kurt sighed.

"Are we going to be competition dude?" Finn asked from his spot at the table.

"Yes, most likely," Kurt said as if it should have been obvious, "please don't call me dude again," he finished.

Everyone chuckled as Finn help up his hands in a back off gesture.

"Well, it will be good to see you boys at the competition," George said.

Blaine was beginning to think that his Dad was feeling a little bit guilty about all the competitions, shows, and recitals he had missed over the years from being too busy with work. Blaine didn't hold it against him, he understood that it was what his Dad needed to do, and in turn his family never went without anything.

"Yes it will," Carole gushed, "I can't wait to watch my boys, even if they are in separate teams this time."

This got everyone at the table into conversations about the competition and where nationals would lead them to this year if they were to get there, which happened to be L.A. which excited them more than anything, although Kurt wouldn't have minded going back to New York.

They then got into the topic of Colleges and what the boys were going to do after they finished the year at school.

"I'm not sure yet, I'm going to try for a football scholarship at OSU," Finn replied with a shrug when he was asked.

"What about you Kurt?" Sophia asked.

"You won't be able to shut him up now," Burt said with a laugh, earning a scowl from Kurt.

"Well, I'm going to New York I hope, either for dramatic arts or fashion, haven't completely decided so I will apply and see where I get accepted," Kurt replied with a smile, squeezing Blaine's hand which had founds its way into his during the conversation.

"What about you Blaine? Where are you thinking of?" Carole asked.

"Well I really want to do Music, and my first choice is Julliard, but after that NYU, if not I was thinking something along the lines of business at NYU or even Columbia, my options are open at the moment," Blaine replied with a slight shrug, smiling at Kurt when he squeezed his hand again.

"Sounds like you are pretty sure about what you want to do though, that's good," Carole said.

"Yeah, I have to send in an application pretty soon if I want any chance of getting into Julliard," Blaine replied, "I just hope I get an audition."

"I'm sure you will, I mean how could they not?" Kurt asked Blaine.

Blaine smiled at Kurt and moved over a little, leaning in to give him a kiss.

"Thanks," he whispered on his lips.

"No problem," Kurt whispered back.

"So boys, what else do you have planned for the weekend?" Burt asked them.

"I'm going to Pucks tomorrow to play some video games," Finn replied around a mouthful of food earning a reprimanding glare from Carole, he blushed and swallowed his food, mumbling a quick sorry to his Mom.

"What about you two?" Burt directed at Blaine and Kurt.

"Not sure, I don't feel like seeing anyone so I won't be visiting anyone," Kurt replied with a shrug, looking at Blaine to see if he had any other plans.

"I don't have anything planned, all my friends are at Dalton anyway, but I did want to go to the mall before we head back. I need to get a photo frame," Blaine replied.

The conversation continued, and eventually the food was gone and the wine had been brought out. The boys decided to leave the parents to their talking and drinking, and went back to Kurt's house.

All 3 of them sat down to watch a movie, which ended up being Finns choice.

"Finn really?" Kurt asked exasperatedly.

"What? What's wrong with it?" Finn replied in question.

"Can we not watch your silly Zombie movies please?"

"I'm with Kurt on this one sorry Finn," Blaine piped in when he came in from getting them some drinks in the kitchen.

"Ugh, fine, but I still get to choose, I don't want to watch one of your singing movies," Finn replied as he got up to change the DVD.

After choosing a comedy that was accepted by the other two he sat back down.

"You know, everyone misses you, I don't know why you won't visit them," Finn directed at Kurt.

"I just can't be bothered at the moment Finn, it's nothing against them, I just don't feel like it," Kurt replied with a roll of his eyes.

He snuggled into Blaine's side, letting his warmth cover him as Blaine wrapped an arm around him.

By the time the movie was over, all three boys were fast asleep. Carole and Burt came home to the two boys snuggled on the couch and Finns body draped over the recliner. Not bothering to wake them they instead grabbed some blankets to cover them with, leaving them in the living room as they went upstairs to their own bedroom.

* * *

><p>The next day, after packing their things back up and saying goodbye to their families, Kurt and Blaine set off for Dalton via the mall.<p>

They drove their separate cars and met at the mall so that Kurt would take his car back to Dalton too.

After finding the perfect frame for the photo, the boys decided to stop in and get coffee before heading to Dalton.

Neither boy noticed the pair of eyes that followed them around the mall, or the coffee shop, nor did they notice the car following behind their own all the way to Westerville.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun, dun, dun...haha anyway, until next time =)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Wow, ok, another long one here. I could have kept going but I didn't want it to end up super super long, so I ended it and it will carry on into the next one.**

**I got a new toy today, and I am so excited about it...it's a MacBook Pro, it's so new and shiny!  
><strong>

**Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews. I am so surprised when I get the reviews from people who say they have read my entire story in a day! I love that you all think it is that good!  
><strong>

**Anyway, here's the next part of the story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After they had arrived at Dalton around 3pm, Blaine and Kurt made their way inside to take their things back to their now shared room.<p>

When they walked into the dorm building, they were met by chaos. Boys were strewn all over the main living area, footballs being tossed carelessly around the room, and a bunch of them were arguing about the game that was currently being played on the Xbox.

"Kurt! Blaine!" Nick exclaimed when they walked in.

The boys stopped short and stared with shocked looks on their faces, watching the rest of the boys turn to greet them before a loud bang sounded from the kitchen area.

"Oops that was the microwave," Wes said sheepishly from where he was now trying to shield the microwave.

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned to Blaine.

"I'm taking this upstairs, you coming?" he asked before making his way towards the stairs.

Blaine smiled and followed Kurt towards the stairs, responding with a wave at the shout of 'you two better be coming back here'.

After putting their few things away, the boys headed back downstairs, thankfully to a much more sane environment.

A game had finally been decided upon on the Xbox and the boys had situated themselves around the TV and the ones with the controllers. Kurt and Blaine found a space to sit, Kurt sitting on Blaine's lap as they got pulled into conversations about their weekend.

"I just need to go to the library," Kurt whispered to Blaine, earning a questioning look from said boy, "I need to get something for that history work I never finished."

Kurt kissed Blaine chastely and then stood, stretching his arms above his head before sauntering away.

"Do you want me to come?" Blaine called over his shoulder.

"No that's fine, I know you're waiting for your turn," Kurt chuckled.

"I'll come Kurt, I need to go to the library anyway," Jay said, jumping up and making his way over to Kurt, "just wait here while I go get something," he finished before running up the stairs.

Kurt walked back over to where Blaine was, and leant down, wrapping his arms over his shoulders and letting them hang down Blaine's chest.

"Will you be back before 5?" Blaine asked as he leant into the touch.

"Hmm," Kurt hummed, "that depends how long it takes me to find what I need, why's that?"

"If not, I will meet you in the cafeteria for dinner ok?" Blaine replied.

"Ok, sounds good, see you later" Kurt said, placing a kiss behind Blaine's ear before straightening back up as Jay came back downstairs.

The boys went then left the building, leaving the rest of the boys to play games and mess around like usual. They spent the better part of 2 hours looking for the books they needed, reading through and taking notes, having decided that if they didn't do it now, it would never get done.

At around 5 minutes to 5, they decided that it was time to pack up and head to the cafeteria for dinner.

"I will just take these books back to my room," Kurt told Jay as they left the library, "can you please tell Blaine I won't be long?"

"Sure thing," Jay replied with a smile before heading in a different direction to Kurt.

* * *

><p>David Karofsky didn't normally follow people around, especially not two hours from his home. But he was going crazy. He was so angry about the police turning up at his house, that he just wanted to teach Kurt a lesson, and when he saw the boy at the mall with that damn boyfriend of his, he couldn't stand how happy he seemed when inside, Dave was tearing himself apart.<p>

That was how he found himself sneaking around the grounds of a 'snotty-rich-kid' school, watching Kurt.

He saw him leaving a huge building with a pile of books in his arms, and make his way across the grounds and into another building, the same he had seen him walk out of earlier with another boy, talking happily, and gesturing wildly.

He waited about 10 minutes before Kurt left the building again. He noticed that this time he was alone, and decided now would be a perfect time to confront him.

* * *

><p>Kurt left the library and took the books back to his room, noticing that the boys had all left, leaving the TV on.<p>

He rolled his eyes before turning the TV off and shooting upstairs to put the books away.

Grabbing his phone he sent a quick text to Blaine saying that he was leaving the dorm now and wouldn't be long at all. He made sure he still had his ID card before leaving the room.

Picking up a few things the boys had left lying around, he put them down neatly and decided he had better go and meet them for dinner before they came looking for him.

He walked out of the building, immediately pulling his jacket tighter around him as a cool wind blew past him.

It was becoming more obvious each day that it was definitely fall, and that winter was on its way. Kurt was in two minds about this fact. On one hand, he loved the fall and winter because it gave him a chance to pull out more of his scarves, but on the other hand, he really didn't like the sickness that came with the colder weather.

He walked at a leisurely pace towards the cafeteria, content to take in the buildings around him. He was still in awe of how beautiful the school could be, and was keen to find more places about it he could love as much.

When he felt as though someone was watching him, he stopped and looked around. Not seeing anyone or anything that could have given him that feeling, he continued walking, quickening his pace just a little.

* * *

><p>Karofsky watched Kurt stop and then start walking a little bit quicker towards a building that was getting quite close now.<p>

If he didn't work now, he would be too late, and following Kurt here would have been a waste of time.

* * *

><p>Kurt was nearly at the part of the school that the cafeteria was in, and could hear the voices of some boys who were heading into the cafeteria drifting through the open doors.<p>

Before he knew it, his mouth was being covered and he was being dragged off in another direction, his arms held behind his back with another hand as the person pushed their front into Kurt's back to push him in the direction they wanted him to go.

Being too shocked to do anything at first, Kurt was easily pulled away, but it wasn't long before his instincts caught up with him and he tried to scream, but was unable to make any noise because of the hand holding him.

He tried another tactic. He bit down as best as he could on the palm covering his mouth, earning a small curse coming from the person holding him.

It didn't stop the person, if anything it made them move faster, pushing him along as quickly as possible without him stumbling.

"Don't think you're getting away from me this time," the person growled into his ear.

Kurt froze as his blood ran cold, an involuntary shiver coursing through his body.

He knew that voice. Karofsky.

Karofsky pushed Kurt into a dark space between the main building of the school and another building, pushing him back first against a wall in the farthest corner, leaning right in so that Kurt could feel his warm stuttering breath against his face.

"If you promise you won't leave right now, I will let you go, if you try to move I will hold you against this wall until I am finished saying what I need to say," Karofsky growled into his face.

What little colour that was left in Kurt's face disappeared as he stood against the wall on the verge of a panic attack.

"Answer me," Karofsky growled as he shoved Kurt's shoulders, pushing him hard against the wall.

Kurt nodded mutely, not trusting his voice, but not wanting to anger Karofsky by not giving an answer at all. He figured it he could just listen to what he wanted to say, he might be spared of any abuse, and would be able to leave shaken but not bruised and broken.

Karofsky relinquished his grip on Kurt and stepped back slightly, not quite leaving Kurt's personal space.

"My parents are still asking me questions about why the police wanted to question me," Karofsky started, looking all around the area they were in before his eyes settled on Kurt, "I'm really quite lucky that my friends didn't ask as many questions when I asked them to cover for me to provide an alibi. I didn't think it would be that easy, that they would ask why I needed one, but really they wouldn't have thought of that.

"You know, it's your fault that it even happened in the first place. The way you walked around in those tight jeans of yours, it just drove me crazy, and you needed to be shown that you couldn't do that without consequences. I didn't think you would tell anyone, we had talked about that remember."

"W-we didn't t-talk about an-anything, yo-you th-th-threatened me," Kurt stuttered out after taking a deep gulp of air.

"Well I guess it didn't work then huh?" Karofsky said as he inched forward, closer and closer, until he was pressed chest to chest with Kurt, holding the shaking boy against the way.

Kurt whimpered and turned his head, trying to stop Karofsky from seeing the tears that were falling from his eyes.

"Now, this time, you will do as I say, or the consequences will be much, much worse. And I really don't want to hurt you, I just want to show you how much I love you," Karofsky said surprisingly softly as he stepped back just enough so that he could reach up and undo the buttons on Kurt's shirt.

"L-love me?" Kurt stuttered, freezing as the words hit him. What was he on about?

"Isn't it obvious?" Karofsky asked as he started undoing the buttons with trembling fingers, his mouth going to Kurt's neck.

Kurt gasped as he felt the warm mouth covering his pulse point, his body trembling with the sobs that had begun running through his body.

"Yo-you have a-a fu-funny way o-of showi-showing it," Kurt managed to stutter out through his sobs.

Kurt tried once more to push Karofsky off of him, but the boy was as solid as a brick wall, not moving even an inch no matter how insistent Kurt was.

Ignoring Kurt's comment and movements, Karofsky quickly rid Kurt of his now open shirt, his mouth still roaming over his neck and now bare shoulders.

Kurt stood with tears streaming down his face, his body trembling under Karofsky's touch. The only thing he could think about was how wrong it felt to have Karofsky touch him. Only Blaine was allowed to touch him like that.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat at the cafeteria unable to eat, a strange sense of dread filled his body from top to toe, but he couldn't distinguish what exactly was causing that feeling.<p>

"Where's Kurt?" he asked as Jay walked into the cafeteria.

"Just taking books back to his room, he said he will be here soon," Jay replied as he took a seat at the table with all the Warblers.

Blaine sat fidgeting, looking at the plate in front of him, still not able to eat. He hoped that whatever was wrong would ease once Kurt was back.

His phone vibrated in his pocked a couple of minutes later; he pulled it out to check it.

**From Kurt: On my way to the cafeteria, hope there's a spot saved for me xx**

Blaine smiled to himself as he sent a reply back.

**To Kurt: Always xx see you soon**

He put his phone back in his pocket and attempted to eat the food in front of him and stay involved in the conversations happening around the table. He was able to, but that sense of dread and foreboding wouldn't leave. It was making him feel uneasy.

He got up from his seat to go to the other side of the cafeteria and get a drink of water before going back to his table to wait for Kurt.

15 minutes later and Kurt still hadn't arrived.

Blaine knew for a fact that it didn't take that long to walk from the dorm to the cafeteria, even if you were walking really slowly, but knowing Kurt he would have been walking at a fairly quick pace.

He went to get up to go and find Kurt, but was called back by Jeff just before he got fully away from the table.

"Where're you going?" Jeff asked before putting some food into his mouth.

"Just going to find Kurt," Blaine replied before turning around again to head for the door.

"Sit down Blaine," Jeff commanded, "he's a big boy, he's probably just cleaning or something, we did leave the place a mess."

Blaine went to reply but was met by the glares of all his friends.

"He will be here soon," Wes said.

Blaine sighed and sat down, knowing that his friends were most likely right.

* * *

><p>Sebastian Smythe was running late, normally he wouldn't care if he was late anywhere, except for dinner. It had become a habit that he would always be seated for dinner by 5:30, something that had become instilled in him throughout his childhood in his scheduled house.<p>

5:15 – wash up for dinner.

5:25 – seated at the table, ready for Father to get home.

5:30 – Father walks through the door, dinner is served.

Although he knew that there was no way for anyone to know if he had been at dinner at that time, it was something that he couldn't change, the fear of what always happened if he were even a minute late to dinner too clear in his mind for him to even imagine not being the by 5:30.

As he was walking past the science wing, he could hear strange noises coming from the side of the building in the small alcove between there and the main building.

Slowing down slightly he walked into the alcove slightly, trying to figure out what the noise was.

It was getting darker, but he could make out 2 people right at the end. It was then he realized that the noise he could hear was crying and pleading.

Hurrying towards the people, he froze as he saw what was happening until just as quickly as he froze he was snapped out of it and running full force towards one of the people.

* * *

><p>Kurt cried and pleaded for Karofsky to leave him alone, that he was sorry for whatever he had done that made Karofsky think he deserved this. Anything but what was happening.<p>

His bare chest was now pressed against the brick wall of the main building, the bricks scratching him up, mixing in with the bruises that had appeared from Karofsky pushing him around harshly.

His lip was split and he had a black eye forming. Both of which were received from a swift punch to the face when he had tried to get away.

His pants were round his ankles, and his worst nightmare was coming true. Karofsky's hands were all over him as Karofsky entered him from behind.

Kurt couldn't do much except for cry; he was in so much pain that all he wanted to do was curl into a ball and forget about everything.

Next thing he knew, Karofsky's body was being pushed from him.

As the hands left him he slid to the ground, pulling his knees around him as he lay in the foetal position.

* * *

><p>Sebastian ran full force towards Karofsky, anger coursing through him from what he was seeing.<p>

Sure he didn't really know Kurt or like him much due to the fact he wanted to sleep with the boys boyfriend, but that didn't mean he was going to stand around and let what he saw happen, even though he had been to late to stop it at all.

He pushed the burly football player to the ground, his strength surprising him, and started laying into him, landing a punch every opportunity he got.

After quite some time, Karofsky had stopped fighting back, and it was then that Sebastian noticed that it was because he was unconscious. At some point he must have hit his head against the concrete ground.

Sebastian straightened up, wiping the blood from his face from where Karofsky had gotten a couple of punches in. He made his way over to Kurt and went to bob down next to him see how the cut and bruise on his face were, but when the boy flinched away before he had even gotten close he retreated.

Sighing, and deciding that he would rather Kurt freak out for a second than freeze because he was still practically naked, Sebastian removed his jacket that he was wearing and went to place it over the shivering boy, backing away again before he panicked too much.

Once he was backed away a little bit, he cast a look over at Karofsky's body making sure he wasn't going to get up any time soon, then pulled out his cell phone, dialling a number, hoping it would be answered.

"_Hello?" _a voice on the other end answered.

"Blaine? It's Sebastian," Sebastian answered shortly.

"_Oh,"_ he Blaine replied rather nonchalantly, "_how did you get my number?"_

"That doesn't matter right now," Sebastian started, continuing before Blaine could start to protest like he was sure he was about to, "I need you to come to the alcove between the science wing and the main building, right to the end, it's important."

With that, Sebastian ended the call with Blaine before calling 911 to get the police and an ambulance to come to the school.

By the time he had finished the call, Blaine was making his way down the alley.

Sebastian met him halfway.

"Sebastian what's going on?" Blaine asked as he spotted Sebastian first.

Sebastian said nothing as he stepped aside gesturing for Blaine to keep going, following behind as the boy made his way past.

* * *

><p>When Blaine had received the call from Sebastian he was extremely confused. First of all because of the fact that Sebastian had his cell phone number, the Warblers hadn't exchanged numbers yet, so how Sebastian had his was a mystery. Second of all was the fact that Sebastian wanted him to meet him in a secluded alley, he was thinking about just leaving it, but the slight panic and edge, along with the dread he was still feeling, had him out of the cafeteria much quicker than would have been normal.<p>

When he got to the alcove, he started to walk down, only to be met by Sebastian half way.

He took in the cut on Sebastian's cheek with blood still running from it, and the way his clothes were much dirtier than they would normally be.

"Sebastian what's going on?" he asked in a rush hoping to get some sort of answer.

When Sebastian stepped aside without a word, gesturing for him to continue to the end, he raised an eyebrow but did as was silently asked.

He walked quietly to the end of the alley, gasping as he took in the scene before him.

Kurt had huddled himself into a corner, Sebastian's jacket covering his body.

But what surprised him more was the fact that the body that was currently lying unresponsive on the ground was that of Karofsky.

His blood ran cold as anger boiled in his veins, not even needing to ask to know what had happened. He would have loved to have beaten Karofsky himself but it seemed that Sebastian had bet him.

For now he knew that it was Kurt that his attention needed to be on, Karofsky would get what was coming to him.

He went over to Kurt and bobbed down next to him, ignoring the way the boy flinched and pulled his legs closer to him as he crowded into the space of the corner.

"Shh, Kurt, it's me," Blaine said softly, trying his best to not touch Kurt.

Kurt shook, and it was clear that he was experiencing a panic attack.

"Concentrate on my voice Kurt, it's me, it's Blaine, listen to my voice," Blaine said softly, repeating the words like a mantra.

Eventually a sob erupted from Kurt, his body still shaking as he looked up at Blaine with glassy eyes.

"Blaine?" he choked out.

"It's me baby, can I touch you?" Blaine asked softly.

Kurt nodded and by the time Blaine had started reaching towards him, Kurt was in his arms begging to be held by the one person he knew wouldn't hurt him.

"Shh, it's going to be all right babe, he won't hurt you anymore," Blaine cooed into Kurt's ear as he ran his hand through his hair.

Tears soaked Blaine's shirt, but that didn't matter as he rocked Kurt back and forth trying to calm him down a bit.

What seemed like hours later a blanket was being placed over the two boys.

Blaine looked up to see Sebastian fixing the blanket, looking at the boys with sympathetic eyes.

"Thanks," Blaine said quietly, trying to stop the tears he had been holding back for Kurt's sake from falling.

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders as if to say no problem before moving away again.

Blaine knew that he didn't leave completely, and had a feeling that the boy was watching to make sure Karofsky wasn't going to do anything stupid when he woke up again.

Blaine wasn't sure how long they were there for, but the next thing he heard was a siren blaring in the distance, coming closer quickly. He could hear Sebastian talking quietly with someone before there was a flurry of activity. He saw Karofsky being taken away by paramedics.

Then the paramedics were trying to separate Kurt from him, neither boy wanting anything to do with that. Eventually though, the paramedics allowed Blaine in the ambulance with Kurt.

Sebastian stood awkwardly, unsure what he should do or where he should go.

"You can meet us there if you like," Blaine said quietly as he walked past Sebastian.

Sebastian stared at him with wide eyes before nodding once the words made their way into his thoughts.

As the doors to the ambulance closed, Blaine saw that the comment was unnecessary due to the fact that Sebastian was being demanded by another paramedic to go to the hospital to get his own injury checked out, all the while he was talking to a police officer trying to explain what had happened.

* * *

><p>The ride to the hospital was quiet apart from the driver calling in over the radio to let the hospital know they were on their way, and the paramedic checking vitals.<p>

As well as giving the paramedics as much of Kurt's information as possible, Blaine was quietly trying to calm Kurt down enough so that the paramedic could do his job, but it wasn't working very well.

'I'm sorry" Kurt said quietly through chattering teeth as he shook in Blaine's arms, his voice hoarse from not having said anything for a while now.

"Hey, don't worry, it's not your fault ok," Blaine said softly, trying to stop the boy from having a panic attack.

Kurt nodded and cuddled in closer to Blaine. He was holding on so tight that Blaine was sure it would leave bruises, but he didn't mind, if that was the only way that Kurt would feel safe enough to calm down, then he was going to let it happen.

When they arrived at the hospital, Kurt was taken away from Blaine for a check up, including a rape test, much to his dismay. Blaine wouldn't be surprised if other patients thought it was a child having a tantrum with the way Kurt was screaming and crying when they wanted to separate him from Blaine. Eventually the hospital staff had to sedate Kurt in order to be able to do any of the tests.

What was worse for Blaine was that they had to do that when Kurt was still in his arms holding tight. Feeling Kurt's body go limp in his arms was not anything he wanted to experience ever again, it was distressing and he couldn't handle the tears that finally leaked out when the boy was taken for tests.

Blaine was led by a lovely young nurse to the waiting room and given a box of tissues before, with a sad smile, the nurse left the room. Blaine sat in the waiting room of the emergency department for what felt like forever, watching the different people coming and going with so may different injuries that Blaine had begun making up stories for how they happened.

Soon enough, after he had managed to calm himself down a little, he felt someone shift in the seat next to him.

Lifting his head from where he had been staring at the patterned linoleum on the floor, he saw that the person sitting next to him was no other than Sebastian, his cut now clean with stitches holding it together.

"How is he?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know," Blaine answered honestly, "I haven't heard anything since they separated us, and they had to sedate him to even do that."

"Ouch," Sebastian winced, "how are you?"

"I want to kill him Sebastian," Blaine replied knowing that he didn't need to explain who 'him' was.

"I could have," Sebastian replied honestly, "when I saw what was happening I could have killed him, I would have probably if I didn't notice Kurt again."

Blaine just looked at Sebastian, unsure of what to say in reply to that.

"Thank you for helping him," Blaine said, his gaze returning to the floor.

He didn't see but Sebastian shrugged again in that 'no problem' kind of way, his own gaze heading up to the roof as he slouched back with his arms up, fingers linked behind his head.

"I couldn't let that happen to him," Sebastian said eventually, "I was too late to stop anything at all, but I couldn't let it continue."

Blaine looked at Sebastian again and watched as the other boy closed his eyes, against the lights on the roof.

"It's not you're fault it happened," Blaine replied slowly.

"I know, but I mean, what if I had been just a couple of minutes earlier, you know?" Sebastian replied, his eyes still closed.

Blaine could see tears forming in the corners and for the first time, he could honestly say that the boy intrigued him. Not in the way he was with Kurt when they first met, but in a friendly way. Maybe after what he had done for Kurt, they could become friends. He wanted to know more about the real person behind the cocky persona.

"Don't, if it's anyone's fault it's mine, I knew it was taking him too long to get to the cafeteria, and I was going to go check but everyone made me believe he would be alright, I knew something was wrong and I just let it go," Blaine replied, his own body shifting into the same position as Sebastian's.

"We need to stop, it's neither of our fault. It's his, the one that did this. Who is he anyway?" Sebastian asked.

"Someone from Kurt's old school, not the first time he's assaulted Kurt, although it's the first time it got this far," Blaine replied quietly.

The boys sat in silence after that, neither of them really knowing what to say as their own thoughts invaded their minds.

Blaine was slouched in the chair, his legs out in front of him, his eyes open and staring at the ceiling, focusing on the blinking fluorescent light, the buzzing only just reaching his ears. He could make out the sounds of the people around the waiting room, the nurses and receptionists talking, people coming and going.

Closing his eyes to block out the light, he focused on the noises around him, trying to get lost in his own world, a world where nothing like this would ever happen.

He sat with his eyes closed for a while before deciding that he would try to find out what was happening, he wasn't entirely sure they would tell him anything, but he needed to try. Just as he had made the decision, a hand landed on his shoulder, giving him a fright.

Opening his eyes to see who it was, he saw Burt Hummel standing in front of him, concern clear in his eyes. Had he really been here long enough for Burt to drive all the way from Lima? What hospital were they at anyway? Blaine was sure they had only gone to the hospital in Westerville, meaning that he had been kept from Kurt for well over 2 hours now.

He turned his head and saw that Sebastian was still sitting there, now curled up in the chair, looking as though he were asleep, before he turned back to Burt.

"I'm so sorry," Blaine said quietly.

"Don't be kid, it's not your fault and I don't want you thinking that, if I ever see that Karofsky kid he will not be alive much longer," Burt said gruffly.

"Get in line," Blaine deadpanned, "I want to kill him, heck, Sebastian said he could have killed him if he hadn't of stopped."

At that comment, Burt, with a raised eyebrow, looked towards Sebastian, who had now woken back up and was watching them. Sebastian gave a nervous smile to the man in front of him.

"Thanks son," Burt said sincerely, "I'm Burt, Kurt's Dad."

Sebastian shook Burt's outstretched hand.

"Sebastian Smythe sir," he said politely.

Burt sat down next to Blaine.

"Have you heard anything yet son?" he asked.

"No, I was about to go and ask, but I didn't know if they would tell me anything, I didn't realise we had been here long enough for you to come from Lima, did the hospital call you?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, they called when you lot got here. I just talked to the receptionist and then a nurse before, they said they would come get us once the tests were done, I guess they can take some time," Burt sighed.

Blaine watched Burt, the way his eyes were full of worry and how the creases in his face deepened.

They sat in silence for a while longer until eventually a doctor came to see them.

"Burt Hummel?" The doctor asked.

Burt stood and went over to talk to her.

"Hi Burt," she started, "I'm Lucy Parker, I have just finished doing Kurt's tests and he has now been moved to a room upstairs, if you go to the 3rd floor, he is in room 14, I will meet you up there soon and we can discuss everything."

Burt thanked her quietly then walked back to where the two boys were now sitting forward in their seats waiting to see what was going on.

"He's been moved upstairs, they will talk to me there," Burt said to the boys.

Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other and then back to Burt who was waiting expectantly.

"Well are you coming or what?" he asked with a slight chuckle.

The boys scrambled from their seats, tripping over themselves in their rush to leave the waiting room.

* * *

><p>Sebastian wasn't sure why he was waiting, or why he was in such a rush to go to Kurt's room. He put it down to the fact that he wanted to make sure that the boy would be all right.<p>

_Maybe, _he thought, _I will make an effort to be his and Blaine's friend instead of trying to get into Blaine's pants._

Sebastian shrugged to himself. Although he wouldn't admit it to himself, he was really quite worried about how Kurt was, and he really hoped that the boy would be alright, many of his new friends in the Warblers were very fond of Kurt and he knew that once they heard about what had happened they would be ready to head to Lima and finish off what Sebastian had started.

"The police told me they would come in to question us at some stage," Sebastian said into the silence of the elevator.

"Ok, hopefully Kurt's up to it. Thanks again kid," Burt said as they waited for it to arrive at the correct floor.

Sebastian just shrugged again, something that he had found himself doing a lot in the last few hours, and stood watching the numbers light up on the panel in front of him.

* * *

><p>Blaine stood silently, not knowing what to say. The short conversation between Burt and Sebastian had left an awkward silence in the air that none of them knew how to break, so instead of speaking, Blaine just stood there, waiting as patiently.<p>

The elevator dinged and the doors opened with a swoosh.

The three of them stood there for a moment, none of them wanting to be the first to step forward. Eventually Burt took the initiative and stepped out of the elevator before the doors closed, the boys following quickly behind.

They walked down the eerily quiet corridor towards the room in which Kurt had been placed.

When they reached the room with the small black number '14' on the door, Blaine and Sebastian stopped as Burt went to open the door.

The door opened with a quiet creak that would normally be unheard, but in the quiet of the hospital, sounded rather loud to those close.

Stepping the room slightly, Burt closed the door behind them, and then they all turned to look at the bed.

A small and frail looking body was curled up under the scratchy blankets that the hospital provided, his previously naked body now covered in a hospital gown that Blaine was sure if Kurt were awake he would be complaining about.

Kurt looked broken, like a shell of himself.

An I.V. was placed in his arm, for which reason none of them were sure, but Burt was hoping the doctor would be around soon to explain the situation to them.

Burt walked to the chair that had been placed by the bed and sat down, taking one of Kurt's hands in his own, his skin feeling cold to touch.

Blaine and Sebastian stood awkwardly at the door; only one other chair was available in the room.

"Go sit down," Sebastian urged Blaine, "I can stand it's fine, I shouldn't even be here."

"Don't be stupid, you saved him, you're allowed to be here," Blaine fought back, "besides, I can almost guarantee that if you went to leave Burt would stop you."

Blaine looked over to the man sitting next to Kurt, sympathy for him running deep to his bones.

"Go sit Blaine, if you two won't let me leave I'm going to find another chair," Sebastian said before leaving the room just as quietly as they had all entered.

Blaine went and sat down in the chair on the opposite side of Kurt, watching as his back rose and fell with each breath he took. For the second time that night, the tears that he hadn't wanted to fall streamed down his face.

Sebastian came back at some point with another chair, the doctor came and talked to Burt, and the police popped in to see if anyone was up to talking, but all Blaine could focus on was the boy in front of him, and the way that he was going to be hurting so badly, both physically and emotionally, but he would be there for him, no matter what Blaine wouldn't let him go through everything alone.

He loved him, and he would do anything, absolutely anything to prove that to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please don't hate me, but I did hint in an earlier chapter that something was going to happen, otherwise that plot line would still be wide open. Sorry about all the line breaks, but when I started writing this chapter I knew that I wanted all the different perspectives to be shown.**

**Also a note about Sebastian in this chapter: I never intended for him to become a bad character when I introduced him, in fact I knew that this would be happening then.  
><strong>

**Love you all xx =)  
><strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Ok, this one isn't as long, but I found it a little bit harder to write. I'm still deciding on if I want the next chapter to be the next day or not, but I guess I will figure that out when I get to writing it which may not be for a couple of days yet.**

**Thank you all for the response to the last chapter! I am so sorry for doing that to Kurt, but I like how you all enjoyed the fact that Sebastian is a good guy really.  
><strong>

**Enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Burt, Blaine, and Sebastian sat in the room in relative silence; the only noise that could be heard was their breathing along with the slight beep of the monitor that had been attached to Kurt. Blaine and Sebastian has filled Burt in on exactly what they knew happened, which caused Burt to once again thank Sebastian for saving his son.<p>

After talking to the doctor again, Burt had filled the boys in on Kurt's situation.

"They had to sedate him, as you know Blaine, because that was the only way they were able to do any of the tests without him freaking out. They said it should wear off soon, but he may sleep for a little while after it wears off.

They did a rape test, and he will have to come back in a week or so to make sure that he hasn't got any sort of infection. For now the results of the test show that he has in fact been raped, but by what you boys told me, I already knew that. There are signs of tearing so they will give him some antibiotics to stop any infections from forming.

"They said he has some bruising around his arms, hips, and back, as well as the obvious one on his face with the split lip.

"They want him to come back in a week or so to make sure he doesn't have any other type of infection." Burt relayed all the information that the doctor had told him back to the boys.

The boys had sat there stunned listening to Burt's spiel. They didn't want to think about the injuries and marks that Kurt would have, or the pain that those would put him in. Hearing about them made what happened all the more real, and although Sebastian had seen it happening, he still couldn't believe that someone had wanted to do that to Kurt, he had always seemed so quiet, but then again, now Sebastian understood why he had ended up at Dalton in the first place. The first day he had seen Kurt began making sense in his mind.

Not much longer after the doctor had left, the police came back in a second time, wanting to talk to Sebastian, Blaine, and Burt.

Sebastian went with them first.

* * *

><p>Sebastian followed the police officers to a small meeting room that would normally be reserved for doctors giving families news, but he guessed that police questioning could be a good use for it too.<p>

"Sebastian, hi. I'm Officer Sullivan," the first officer said, "this is Officer Lewis," he continued, gesturing to the woman sitting next to him, "we just wanted to talk to you about the events of this evening."

"Ok, I will tell you anything you need to know," Sebastian replied subduedly.

"Can you tell me from the beginning, what happened, don't leave any details out," Officer Sullivan replied as he pulled a recorder, a pad of paper, and a pen out of a bag he had with him.

Sebastian nodded, and then continued to tell the officers everything that had happened. From him being late to dinner, and then hearing noises down the alcove, to finding Karofsky raping Kurt, and then beating the shit out of him. He didn't hesitate to let the police know that he really could have killed him for what he had done to Kurt. He then told them about calling Blaine to tell him to get there, and then how he called the police, and how they then all waited there for the police and ambulances' to arrive, him watching Karofsky to make sure he wasn't going to be a threat, and Blaine comforting Kurt the best that he could.

The police officers thanked him before taking him back to the room and then asking Blaine to follow them.

They took Blaine to the same room, and asked him the same things.

Blaine relayed the information, much the same story as Sebastian's apart from seeing the actual act happening. He then continued to tell them Kurt's history with Kaorfsky including the fact that they had already gone to the police in Lima about a similar incident.

The police thanked Blaine and then continued the questioning with Burt, wanting to know more about the previous incident that had been taken to the police in Lima.

"Mr Hummel, could you please tell us about the incident that Kurt had already informed the police about," Officer Sullivan asked Burt, making sure that the recorder was still going.

Burt informed them of everything he knew about the first attack, and the following dealings with the police, including the outcome.

"Thank you Mr Hummel, I will get in touch with Officer Jones of the Lima Police Department, and we will work on this case."

"What is going to happen with David Karofsky?" Burt grumbled.

"At the moment he is still in the hospital, but I can inform you that as long as all the stories match up once we are able to talk to Kurt about what happened, that Mr Karofsky will be under arrest."

Burt thanked the officers before heading back to Kurt's room.

Blaine and Sebastian were talking quietly; Kurt still curled up in the bed.

Rubbing his head, with a sigh he turned to the boys.

"Either of you two want a coffee?" he asked.

The boys looked up at Burt with small forced smiles.

"Please," they replied at the same time.

"Would you like a hand?" Sebastian asked.

"Nah, that's alright, you boys stay here, I won't be long," Burt replied before leaving the room again in dire need of coffee and to get out of the confines of that room. He had more than his fair share of experiences in hospital rooms, and staying in one for an extended period of time really did his head in.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Sebastian watched Burt leave the room before starting their conversation back up.<p>

"Really Blaine, I'm sorry for the way I acted with Kurt when I first met him and then the other weekend on the Saturday night, I didn't know what was going on, and I shouldn't have been like that," Sebastian said, sounding extremely sincere.

"It's alright, I mean yeah you were an absolute dick, but right now I couldn't care less about how you were. You practically saved Kurt's life, who knows what may have happened had you not turned up when you did," Blaine replied.

"Yeah, but I had no right to be like that, I have always been a right prick to everyone, it's no wonder that not many people like me," Sebastian said.

"Yeah, you were a bit of a prick," Blaine said with a chuckle, glad that Sebastian was owning up to his actions, "there is obviously something that has made you that way, you don't need to tell me, but maybe you should stop acting that way and people will like you more."

"Yeah, maybe," Sebastian replied, "thank you for forgiving me though, and I promise I won't try to get into your pants again, I can see how much you really love Kurt, it's sweet."

"You'll find it one day too," Blaine said with the confidence of someone who knew how life would play out.

It wasn't long after that Burt had returned with the coffees; the boys took theirs gratefully, sighing as the first sip went down.

The room returned to quiet as Burt resumed his seat next to Kurt's bed, taking his sons hand in his own again.

The silence that surrounded them was becoming normal now. They had spent more than a few hours in silence already, what was a few more.

* * *

><p>When Kurt woke up from the sedation, the first thing he noticed was a strong hand clasping his own. His first reaction was to freak out, and that's exactly what he did.<p>

He thrashed around on the bed, pulling his hand from the grasp of his fathers. He hadn't yet opened his eyes, so in his brain the hand belonged to Karofsky.

"Calm down bud, it's just me," he heard his Dad say.

Opening his eyes slightly, he could see his father standing in front of him, reaching towards him but not actually touching him, his father took a step forward but he flinched back, causing him to nearly fall off the edge of the bed.

He knew that his father wouldn't hurt him, but his mind wasn't functioning properly right now, he was terrified of anyone touching him except for Blaine. He didn't understand why he would allow Blaine to touch him and not his father, but right now that didn't matter, he just wanted to feel safe.

"Bud, I'm not going to hurt you," his Dad tried again, stopping his movements when Kurt started shaking his head violently, his body trembling.

"Blaine," he choked out.

"I'm right here," Blaine's voice came from behind him.

Upon hearing Blaine's voice, he turned his trembling body towards the source. Seeing Blaine's tired looking face, he briefly wondered how bad he must look, before thinking that he shouldn't be thinking like that anymore, not if he wanted to get assaulted again.

"I'm right here," Blaine said again, unshed tears making his eyes shine.

Kurt removed his hand from where he had wrapped his arms around himself, and held it out to Blaine.

Blaine looked at him, silently questioning if he was sure, and if it was all right. Kurt nodded, which was enough confirmation for Blaine.

Blaine gently took Kurt's hand in his own, lifting it to his lips and placing a soft kiss on the back of it.

Burt and Sebastian both watched the loving action, feeling rather awkward in the middle of an intimate gesture between the two boyfriends.

Burt was trying to understand why it was that his son, who he had raised on his own for nearly 10 years until he had met Carole and they had gotten married, was not able to let him touch him, but his boyfriend of only a couple of months was able to touch, and kiss him, as if nothing along the lines of a sexual assault had happened. He tried not to feel resentful towards Blaine, but it was hard, he just wanted his son to feel safe around him.

Sebastian stood from where he was sitting, making all the eyes in the room turn to him.

"I'm, uh, gonna go now, head back to Dalton," he said, rubbing the back of his neck, nervous from the eyes on him.

Burt went to say something to stop him from going, but Sebastian held his hand up, politely telling him to stop.

"With all due respect Sir, I don't think I should be here anymore," he said directly to Burt, trying to show with his eyes what he meant without actually looking at the two others in the room.

"If you're sure kid," Burt replied, "take care alright."

"I am, and I will," Sebastian said, turning to the bed where Kurt and Blaine were still watching him, Kurt with a hint of confusion, "I will see you two when you get back. Kurt I hope you get better," he finished, and with a quick wave he was out the door.

"You should probably get going too Blaine, school day tomorrow," Burt said to Blaine, trying not to kick him out for his sons sake, but not wanting Kurt to have to rely on Blaine, hoping that he could trust Burt enough to not flinch away or whimper, and quite frankly it would be easier if Blaine wasn't there for him to cling to.

Burt loved Blaine like his own son, but Kurt needed to learn that Blaine couldn't be there 24/7 for him, and he needed to gain trust in other people again.

"But," Blaine started before Burt cut him off.

"No Blaine, it's late, you need to go to school tomorrow, I don't want any arguments. Kurt will be staying here tonight, you can visit tomorrow," Burt said sternly.

Blaine mumbled something under his breath that sounded a lot like 'fine', making Burt let out a small chuckle.

"Come on kid, I'm sure you can survive without each other for the night," Burt said a little more lightly than previously.

"Ok, alright then, I'm going," Blaine replied moodily, not wanting to leave at all.

Kurt looked at him with wide eyes, tears already forming.

"Shh, it's alright, I will be back tomorrow," Blaine said quietly, his forehead resting against Kurt's, his hand cupping his cheek as he stared into the blue-green eyes in front of him.

Kurt nodded his head slightly, a few tears leaking from his eyes.

Blaine brushed them away then lifted his head, placing a kiss on Kurt's forehead.

"I love you, I will see you tomorrow, I will try and find your phone for you," Blaine said quietly before standing up from the chair and walking towards the door.

When he got to the door, he turned to Burt.

"I will see you tomorrow Sir, please let me know if anything happens," Blaine said politely.

"I have told you a hundred times to call me Burt, why have you stopped now?" Burt questioned him.

Blaine didn't answer, just giving him a strained smile before turning to look at the bed again.

Kurt was still watching him leave with wide eyes, and Blaine could see the glistening of the tears forming, making his own eyes water.

"I love you," he whispered, blowing a kiss towards Kurt before walking out into the hallway of the hospital, closing the door quietly behind him.

Blaine hadn't made it very far before he caught up with Sebastian who had been walking rather slowly towards the elevator.

"Hey," Blaine said softly.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sebastian asked.

"Burt kicked me out, demanded I go back to Dalton," Blaine shrugged.

"Oh right, how are we going to get back?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't have my wallet on me, do you?"

"Nope," Sebastian replied.

"Ok, I will get Wes to come get us then," Blaine said as the elevator doors dinged open.

The boys entered the elevator and then rode down to the ground floor. Once there, and out of the elevator, Blaine pulled out his phone to call Wes.

"_Hello?" _Wes answered, obviously not having checked his caller I.D.

"Hey, it's me," Blaine started before Wes cut him off.

"_Oh my gosh B, where are you? We have been looking for you everywhere!"_ Wes exclaimed before shouting away from the phone that it was Blaine.

"Listen, it's a long story that I would rather not get into right now, but can you or someone please come and pick Sebastian and me up from the hospital," Blaine replied.

"_Why are you at the hospital?"_

"Please Wes, no questions, can you just do it?" Blaine replied as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, Sebastian watching silently.

"_Of course, I'll be there soon, just wait out front for me."_

Before Blaine could reply, Wes had hung up. He looked at Sebastian and then started walking towards the main entrance.

"He's on his way and will meet us out front," he told Sebastian.

Sebastian nodded, and with his hands in his pockets, walked silently next to Blaine to the main entrance of the hospital.

* * *

><p>As soon as Blaine had left the room, Kurt turned to glare at his Dad.<p>

"What?" Burt asked exasperatedly.

"Why did you do that?" Kurt replied quietly.

"Do what?"

"You know what, why did you kick Blaine out?" Kurt asked softly, unable to talk any louder, especially to question his Dads motives in fear of getting hurt.

"You need to learn to trust someone who isn't Blaine, and quite frankly, you need to be able to trust me, I'm your Dad," Burt replied.

"I do trust you," Kurt choked out on the verge of tears.

"But you don't, or you wouldn't have flinched away from me before," Burt replied sympathetically.

"I c-can't he-help it," Kurt cried out, "pl-please do-don't hurt m-me."

"I'm not going to hurt you, and you need to realize that," Burt pushed, trying to reach out and touch Kurt again.

"N-no," Kurt shouted, "Go aw-away, I want Bl-Blaine!"

Burt sighed, and running a hand over his head decided to leave it.

"I'm not leaving kid."

"Just go h-home," Kurt sobbed, "I w-want to be al-alone."

Burt was torn, he didn't want to leave Kurt, especially not when Karofsky was still in the same hospital, but he also wanted to respect Kurt's wishes, eventually he gave in to Kurt's demand.

"Fine, but I'm staying in Westerville the night, there is no way I'm going to Lima. If anything happens I'm here straight away," he conceded.

"Ju-just go Dad," Kurt replied through his tears.

Burt sighed again, but left the room, making sure to tell the nurses station that if anything happened they were to call him on his cell phone right away.

He left knowing that he really shouldn't have been, but technically Kurt was an adult, and if he didn't do as his son asked, he knew Kurt wouldn't be against using security to remove him from the room, especially in his state, so it was just easier for him to do as Kurt asked.

Burt wouldn't realize until later that night as he lay awake in the hotel bed that he had been entirely too forceful towards his son, especially after being sexually assaulted. He knew he needed to apologise, to both Kurt and Blaine, and fix what he had started to break.

Kurt watched his Dad leave; only feeling slightly guilty for demanding him to go. He wanted to feel bad, but his Dad honestly hadn't been making him feel any better, and he had kicked Blaine out, making him feel extremely unsafe when Blaine was the only one he felt safe around. He figured he could apologise to his Dad tomorrow for kicking him out, but right now all he wanted was to feel safe, and the only way he thought that would be possible was if Blaine were there.

* * *

><p>Wes picked Blaine and Sebastian up, and upon seeing their sombre faces, decided to stop questioning what was going on.<p>

Blaine was grateful for this. All he wanted to do was go back to his room and shut himself away from everything. He was upset about everything, and he knew that he was close to blowing up.

Sebastian was much in the same boat, he didn't want to talk about what he had seen, and he didn't feel it was his place to tell anyone. He now understood why Blaine wouldn't share anything about what was going on with Kurt the previous week.

They got back to Dalton and the boys made their way back to their dorm building, Sebastian being in Charles house too.

"Sebastian, wait up a sec," Blaine said from where he was walking behind the other two.

Sebastian stopped and waited for Blaine to catch up, waving Wes on when he had stopped too. Wes raised an eyebrow but continued towards the building.

"Listen, I know you share a room, so if you want some time alone you can go into my room, I don't use it anymore," Blaine said.

"Thanks," Sebastian replied appreciatively, "I might do that, I don't really feel like being around my room mates."

Blaine smiled slightly then continued walking into the building, holding the door open for Sebastian.

They walked straight past the main living area and up the stairs to the rooms, ignoring the curious glances that were being sent their way from the other boys.

"Where's Kurt?" Nick called out before they could head upstairs.

"Um, he won't be back tonight," Blaine replied, hoping that the boys didn't pick up on the hitch in his voice.

"Just drop it guys," Sebastian chided gently, pushing Blaine so that he would start up the stairs.

Once they were up the stairs, Blaine showed Sebastian to his room before heading back to the one he had been sharing with Kurt.

Having a quick shower and then changing into his pyjamas, he laid down on the bed, arms behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. He could smell Kurt all around him, covering him in a warm blanket of the boy he loved. He wished that he could wake up, that this was all some horrible nightmare, but upon pinching his arm, he was brought back to the fact that this was real, what had happened was real, and the aftermath to come was most definitely real.

* * *

><p>Sebastian lay down on the bed in Blaine's room in the clothes he had been wearing all day. He couldn't be bothered going back to his room to change. He really couldn't be bothered doing much at all. While his thoughts raced around in his head, one thing stuck out the most.<p>

He wanted someone who would love him as much as Blaine loved Kurt.

Someone who would stick by him through thick and thin.

Someone who could save him from his demons.

He wanted love.

* * *

><p>As the perpetrator of these events lay unconscious in his hospital bed, a policeman guarding his door, his victim lay awake in bed, scared of the nightmares that would attack him in his sleep.<p>

Kurt let the tears fall as he thought about how much his life would change after the events of the evening.

As the lights in the hospital went out, his room only being lit by the lamp above his bed, Kurt let the sobs take over his body.

A nurse came in as his crying became hysterical. Slowly Kurt felt himself drifting off into a drug-induced sleep, no doubt having been sedated again. He was just glad that they would stop the nightmares.

* * *

><p>All three boys fell into different states of consciousness that night.<p>

Kurt in his drug induced sleep, Sebastian dreaming about finding someone to love and trying to block out the negative images from the evening, and Blaine, tossing and turning in bed as he cried for Kurt, the love of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope that all made sense, I always worry that I ramble and don't make sense with my writing. Sorry for making Burt like that, but I guess I kind of explained in there why it was like that, and at least he will realise it too.**

**I hope you liked it =) until next time xx  
><strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**Once again, amazing response. I honestly love you all so much. Here is the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Blaine made it through the next day by merely going through the motions he was used to. If you were to ask him what his teachers had taught them, he wouldn't be able to answer. In all honesty, he couldn't understand why he was being made to go to classes. He knew that the Dean had been filled in on the situation, but there he was, sitting in his class, which one he didn't know, just waiting for the day to pass. It was all happening rather slowly.<p>

The shrill ring of the bell caught his attention.

Snapping his head up from where he had been resting it on his hand, he looked at the time, bolting out of the classroom before the teacher had a chance to give him his homework.

He ran straight to his car, not bothering to go change.

Flinging his bag in the passenger seat, shedding his blazer as he got in the car.

Starting the engine with a roar, he pulled out of his parking spot, then out of Dalton, and drove straight to the hospital, trying not to break any laws on the way.

Parking his car, he rushed into the hospital, past the reception desk to the elevators, ignoring the looks he was getting in his rush.

Blaine wasn't concerned with the looks he was getting; he just wanted to see Kurt. He hadn't been able to talk to him, and the fact that he had to spend the entire day in school and not at the hospital with Kurt.

As he waited for the elevator to arrive, he couldn't help but fidget with his the tie around his neck, by the time the elevator doors opened to let him in, the knot was extremely loose, and was hanging low away from his collar. He stepped into the elevator, pushing the button for the third floor, smiling politely at the person who stepped in behind him.

Once the doors opened on the third floor, Blaine practically down the hall to Kurt's room. Stopping outside the door and looking in the small window.

He could see Kurt sitting up on the bed, a pained look on his face as he read a book. Burt was sitting in the chair next to the bed, his own eyes watching the TV in the room; Blaine hesitated when he saw Burt, hoping that he would be all right with him being there.

Knocking on the door, he didn't bother waiting for a reply before entering the room.

Kurt looked up from the book he was reading and smiled a wide and genuine smile, obviously happy that Blaine was there.

"You're here," Kurt smiled.

Burt looked away from the TV for a second, grunting a welcome to Blaine.

"Of course I am, that's alright isn't it?" Blaine asked, glancing slightly at Burt.

"Of course it is, don't worry about grouchy pants over there," Kurt replied happily, sitting up a bit more in his bed.

Blaine didn't miss the way that Burt rolled his eyes at Kurt's comment or the wince that Kurt let out with his movement. Moving over to the bed, he sat down in the chair he had been in the day before, taking the hand that Kurt had offered.

"How are you?" Blaine asked him softly as Kurt moved his book to the side.

"Been better, Dad bought me a book before he came back this morning," Kurt replied.

"He didn't stay?" Blaine asked in astonishment.

"No, I kicked him out," Kurt said simply, "How are you? You look worse than I feel."

"I didn't really sleep last night, then had to sit through all my classes today, no idea what I was meant to learn though. How did you sleep?" Blaine asked, not wanting Kurt to worry about how he was. He wasn't the one that was holed up in hospital.

"I slept all right I guess, I mean they sedated me again, not that I remember it, so that helped me sleep, no nightmares," Kurt smiled, relief apparent in his voice.

"I'm glad," Blaine said sincerely, kissing the back of Kurt's hand, "What's been happening today?"

"Well, Dad came back, I was forced to eat food, I've been sitting here reading and Dads been watching TV," Kurt sighed, "the police came in and talked to me, that was fun," he finished with sarcasm lacing his tone.

"Oh really? They came so soon?" Blaine asked in surprise.

"They do have a job to do," Burt said from where he was sitting, still not sounding pleased at all.

"Dad!" Kurt exclaimed, "Stop being mean."

"Ah, so now you will talk to me?" Burt said to his son, "I told you I was sorry, what more do you want?"

"Well you could start by apologizing to Blaine and stop being mean to him, he's just trying to help," Kurt pleaded with his Dad.

Burt didn't reply but rather turned back to the TV to watch the rest of whatever game he had been watching. He would apologise to Blaine when he was ready, for now he was still a little bitter about the fact that Blaine was the only one Kurt felt safe with.

Kurt hadn't said a word to his Dad all day, even when he had apologized Kurt sat silently. He had freaked out when a male orderly had come into his room with his Breakfast, making the man leave quickly, the nurse that had been watching Kurt coming in instead, apologizing profusely, telling Kurt that she would put on his chart and the board at the nurses station that the only males allowed in his rooms were ones he allowed and police officers if they needed to. Kurt had told the nurse that the only male he wanted in there was Blaine, but the nurse refused to stop Burt from entering his son's room, Kurt had relented.

This was the reason for his fathers foul mood.

"How did it go?" Blaine asked, turning the conversation back to what they had originally been talking about.

"I told them everything, it was hard, I had a few panic attacks throughout it, but they know now," Kurt shrugged.

"Oh babe, I'm so sorry I couldn't be here for you," Blaine said quietly, his eyes shining with tears.

"It's alright, I know you couldn't be here," Kurt said, on the verge of tears himself.

The boys sat in silence just looking at each other until a knock on the door pulled them from their trance.

Kurt looked towards Burt who had gotten up to see who was at the door.

Burt, after opening the door slightly to see who it was, had a murmured conversation before stepping out and shutting it behind him.

The boys looked at each other and shrugged. Blaine noticing Kurt wincing in pain again.

"Are you in pain?" Blaine asked.

"It's constant, it only goes away when they give me really strong pain killers, but I knew you would be here so I didn't want to take anything that would make me drowsy," Kurt replied.

"Kurt you can't do that," Blaine scolded gently, "you need to take care of yourself."

Kurt shrugged and made a noncommittal noise, lying back down in the bed and shifting over.

"Can I have a hug?" Kurt asked Blaine.

Blaine looked at the bed, trying to decide if it would fit the two of them, but before he could say anything, Kurt had turned onto his side and shifted closer to the other edge of the bed, looking at Blaine expectantly.

Blaine climbed slowly onto the bed, being careful not to hurt Kurt or scare him in any way. When he got on, Kurt immediately curled himself around Blaine, clinging tight.

Blaine slowly wrapped his arms around Kurt, holding him close, running his fingers through his hair as Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I missed you today," Kurt said softly.

"I missed you too, I couldn't concentrate on anything," Blaine replied, kissing Kurt on the forehead, "is that alright?" he asked after he had done it.

"Yeah, it's fine," Kurt replied sleepily.

The door creaked open as Burt came back through the door, frowning when he saw both the boys on the bed.

"You shouldn't be there," he directed at Blaine.

"Dad stop, I asked him to," Kurt said exasperatedly.

Burt sighed but sat down again.

"Right kid," he started, "that was the police and the doctor. The doctor said you are ok to come home tomorrow, and you just need to come back in a few days for a check up. You can stay tonight. The police said that they have laid charges against David Karofsky, and depending on what he says, it may go to trial."

"Can I just go back to Dalton tomorrow?" Kurt asked.

"No, you're coming home for at least the rest of the week, no arguing," Burt replied sternly.

Kurt mumbled and turned back in to cuddle Blaine.

"It's all right, I will talk to Mom and Dad, I'm sure they will let me have the week off," Blaine whispered.

"No," Burt said sternly having heard what Blaine had said, "you're staying at school, there is no point for you both to be off school."

The boys looked at each other, Kurt with tears in his eyes and Blaine looking highly apologetic. Blaine shrugged his shoulders and pulled Kurt closer to him, leaning his cheek on the top of Kurt's head.

"It's alright baby, I will come home in the weekend, then we can go back to Dalton," Blaine said quietly, earning a small nod from Kurt.

"I'm going to go get some dinner do you two want anything?" Burt asked as he stood again.

Both the boys shook their heads, answering with a 'no thank you' before going back into their own little world where nothing could hurt them.

"Can you sing me a song?" Kurt asked Blaine softly.

"Sure," Blaine said as he kissed Kurt on the top of his head, "what song?"

"Any," Kurt shrugged, "as long as I can hear your voice I don't care."

Blaine thought for a moment before he started to hum, words following shortly after.

"_I want you forever,_

_Forever and always,_

_Through the good, and the bad, and the ugly._

_Grow old together,_

_Forever and always,"_

"You're singing me a song about someone who dies," Kurt said with a laugh.

"No, I'm singing you a song about loving you forever, no matter what happens," Blaine corrected Kurt.

Kurt smiled at Blaine's sentiment, hoping that he really meant it.

"I love you Blaine," Kurt said quietly, "can you please stay until I fall asleep."

"I love you too Kurt, I won't leave until you do, I promise," Blaine said softly giving Kurt a soft kiss on the lips before letting the boy snuggle back into him, his hand running softly up and down his back, drawing random patterns.

* * *

><p>If Blaine thought Monday had gone by slowly, it was nothing compared to the rest of the week. He had found Kurt's phone and taken it back to the hospital on Monday night, but Kurt had been asleep.<p>

It was now Friday and Blaine was ready to get home so that he could see Kurt and make sure he was doing all right. He knew he was having a hard time sleeping, the late night texts being a reminder of this.

When class was let out, Blaine rushed back to his dorm to change and get some things for the weekend, not needing too much since he had a whole closet full of clothes at home still. He then went to his car and started the drive towards Lima, hoping that Kurt would be awake when he got there. All he wanted to do was give him a huge hug and make him forget about the week he had.

* * *

><p>After Blaine and Burt had left the hospital on Monday night, Kurt's nightmares immediately started again, these ones much worse than his previous ones. He woke up a few times in the night tossing and turning, a few screams being what woke him. What was the worst was when he woke up he was so sore; he could feel everything as if it were happening all over again.<p>

After a couple of times of the nurse coming in to make sure he was alright after waking up from a nightmare, she decided to try him with some sleeping pills. After consulting with a doctor, she came back to give Kurt the pills, saying that they would rather give him those than sedate him. The nurse explained that although they may not stop the nightmares and he may still have some, they would make him go into a deep sleep quicker, meaning that he wouldn't have as much of a chance for the nightmares to form in his subconscious.

Kurt happily took the pills hoping that it would help. Thankfully that night it did, but Kurt also assumed that it was because he was so damn tired. Although he had slept from being sedated, it wasn't exactly a good sleep as his body had been forced into it.

He went home the next day. Although he would have preferred to have gone back to Dalton to be with Blaine, he had to admit that his bed was sounding and looking really good. He didn't care much about doing anything else except for lying in bed.

Wednesday came, and he heard Finn go off to school, he had seen the boy the previous night during dinner, but not much had been said. Kurt was still wary of the people around him, especially males, Finn and his Dad still included. He found himself sticking with Carole whenever he wasn't in his room, in his mind he was safe with her, she wouldn't be able to hurt him like _he_ did.

After Finn left, Kurt knew he was the only one in the house until later in the day, so he got out of bed and went to have a shower, throwing on a pair of sweatpants and one of Blaine's Dalton hoodies that he had stolen from him which still smelt of said boy. He didn't bother doing anything with his hair, letting it fall flat on his head. He then went downstairs to the kitchen to get some food before heading to the living room, curling up under the blanket on the couch to read his book and watch some TV while texting Blaine.

He couldn't wait to see Blaine, all he wanted was to curl up with him forever and forget about the world around him. He always seemed to do that when he was with Blaine.

Blaine made him forget about everything. He could lose himself in the warm and loving embrace of his boyfriend, where nothing but the two of them mattered.

It didn't seem like very long after Kurt had sat down that he heard Finn arrive home, but by looking at his book he realized that it must have been quite a while as he had made quite a dent in it.

What surprised him though, was the fact that once he heard Finn open the door, it didn't close right away, instead there were numerous footsteps going through the entrance to the house.

Kurt tensed as he heard talking coming from the entrance, and was about to get up and leave the living room to go back to his bedroom, but was stopped when Finn and the rest of the New Directions walked into the living room.

Kurt sat back down on the couch, pushing himself into the corner that was made by the armrest and the back cushions. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped the blanket he had been using around his body like a protective shield.

He didn't bother looking up, instead pretending to be interested in his book once more.

"You know, you should stop being rude," Finn said grumpily, "I invited everyone over here because they were worried about you 'cause you haven't talked to them in ages. After I said you were home for the week for whatever reason they wanted to come say hi."

Kurt looked at Finn warily, inwardly sighing in relief at the fact that he seemed to have no idea about what had happened and just though Kurt was being a moody brat for acting the way he had been since he got home.

"If you're going to pretend to read, at least have the book the right way up," Rachel said impatiently from next to Finn.

Kurt looked down at his book, noticing that it was in fact upside down. He closed it and put it to the side, pulling his legs closer to his chest as one of the group sat next to him. He didn't bother looking up from his feet to see who it was, his entire body tensing as they moved closer.

"Boo, what's wrong with you?" Mercedes asked as she placed a hand on Kurt's knee.

Kurt flew off the couch, the blanket still tight around him.

"Don't, don't touch me!" He yelled, not even knowing who he was yelling at, he was too close to a panic attack to care.

"Dude, what the hell," Finn said as he walked to where Kurt was.

"Stay away from me," Kurt cried before fleeing the room, running up the stairs to his bedroom, closing the door with a slam behind him.

Finn and the rest of the New Directions watched Kurt leave in astonishment.

"Well, I don't know what his problem is," Finn muttered to the group.

The rest of the group looked at him in confusion, surely he would know what was wrong with Kurt, and he did live with him.

"Don't look at me," Finn said as if he could read their thoughts, "I don't know what's up, all I know is that he came home yesterday and has been acting weird since."

"Right, well, now we know that Kurt isn't going to talk to us, we may as well do something," Rachel said as she clapped her hands once, letting the group know that they should leave.

The quickly decided on bowling and ice cream before leaving Kurt once again alone in the house.

* * *

><p>Kurt ran right to his room, slamming the door behind him, tears falling down his face. He went to sit under the windowsill, pulling the blanket tight around him.<p>

He closed his eyes, trying to remember the time he had been listening to Blaine play his guitar, he was trying to think of anything that would calm him down.

Pulling out his cell phone he dialled the only person he wanted to talk to.

"_Hey babe,"_ Blaine answered after the first couple of rings.

"Blaine," Kurt sobbed.

"_Kurt what's wrong? What happened?"_ Blaine panicked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you, I miss you," Kurt wasn't going to tell Blaine about freaking out around his friends, Blaine would just want to yell at Finn for doing it in the first place.

They continued their conversation, both boys saying how much they loved and missed each other, before eventually they had to go or they would have fallen asleep.

Kurt took a sleeping pill, and made his way to bed, hoping that tonight would be a night that the pills would keep nightmares away.

* * *

><p>The next couple of days went by slowly for Kurt, he was getting sick of doing the same thing each day, but he didn't want to do anything else, and he couldn't go anywhere since his car was still at Dalton. He barely left his room unless he was the only one home. Finn was acting differently towards him the few times he saw him, and Kurt wasn't surprised in the change in behaviour after his Dad told him that he and Carole had filled Finn in on why he was home for the week and what had happened.<p>

Friday evening was the first time his family had seen him out of his room apart from during meals, and they all knew the reason why.

Kurt was sitting at the living room window that looked out onto the road waiting patiently for the familiar Mustang to pull into the driveway next door.

He had been sitting there from the moment Blaine had text him saying he was on his way, and didn't budge until he saw the car.

As soon as Blaine's car pulled into the driveway of the house next door, Kurt was off of his seat and out the door quicker than anyone had seen him move all week.

Kurt flew out the front door, not bothering to close it behind him, and ran across the yards of his house and Blaine's house, getting to Blaine just as he had managed to get out of the car.

As soon as Blaine was out of the car, he had an armful of Kurt, not that he was complaining, he had missed him just as much as it seemed Kurt had missed him.

"Hey babe," Blaine said, lifting Kurt up off the ground and spinning him around a little bit.

Kurt giggled and Blaine revelled in the sound, it was the first time he had heard such a joyful sound from Kurt in a while, and he wanted to keep Kurt in that happy state for as long as possible.

"I missed you, I'm glad you're home," Kurt said when Blaine put him down, giving him a shy kiss.

Although Kurt felt safe with Blaine, he was still shy about any sort of intimacy such as kissing. It wasn't that he was scared of Blaine hurting him, he knew that wouldn't happen, but rather he was scared of having a panic attack and ruining any moments with Blaine. He wasn't going to push himself to do anything, and he knew Blaine would be the perfect gentleman and would let him take the lead with anything he wanted. He had shown that the afternoon at the hospital when he was weary to even hop on the bed with Kurt.

Kurt just wanted their relationship to stay as normal as possible regardless of the events that had happened.

Blaine kissed Kurt back slightly before pulling away and beaming his perfect grin. He didn't even look twice at the difference in Kurt's outfit and hair to what he would normally be dressed like.

"Wanna come inside?" he asked, "Mom and Dad are probably around somewhere."

"Sure, anything to get me out of there," Kurt replied gesturing to his house.

"That bad?" Blaine asked.

"That bad," Kurt nodded.

The boys went inside and straight up to Blaine's room to watch a movie, Kurt didn't bother telling his parents where he was going since he knew they would have been watching the boys out the window.

The boys sat up in Blaine's room watching movies for the rest of the evening, only going downstairs to eat dinner with his parents, who were talking away happily to Kurt, not even mentioning the way Kurt seemed a little bit weary of George, but rather trying to keep the atmosphere as it had always been with the boys, not letting it tense up.

Blaine had explained to his Mom that the situation they had talked about a couple of weekends ago had escalated, but he didn't tell her what exactly had happened. He had a feeling though, that Burt and Carole had been talking to his parents about what happened, hence why they were trying to keep things as normal as possible. Blaine was just glad for the fact that his parents weren't treating Kurt like a piece of fragile glass that could break at any moment. His parents were pretty cool like that.

After eating, the boys went back upstairs and cuddled up in Blaine's bed to watch another movie. They both managed to fall asleep for a while, Kurt having done so without a sleeping pill for the first time that week.

Blaine didn't sleep for long before voices coming from downstairs woke him up. He tried to get out of bed without waking Kurt but was unsuccessful.

"What's going on?" Kurt mumbled sleepily.

"I'm not sure, I can hear talking downstairs," Blaine replied, brushing the hair out of Kurt's eyes, earning a sleepy smile in return, "I'm going to go see what's going on."

Blaine kissed Kurt on the forehead and stood up, checking the clock to see that it was only 9:15, and they had already been sleeping for a while, he was just about at the door when Kurt stopped him.

"Hang on, I'll come too," Kurt said as he got out of bed and stretched. Blaine was glad to notice that he was no longer wincing with his movements, meaning he must be healing.

Kurt walked over to Blaine and gave him a hug and a chaste kiss before linking their hands together.

They walked down the stairs together, stopping at the bottom just before the door into the kitchen where the voices were coming from.

"I don't see anything wrong with it," they heard Sophia say.

"Nothing wrong with it?" that was Burt.

Kurt and Blaine frowned at each other, wondering what their parents were talking about.

"Burt honey, I think Sophia's right," Carole was there too.

"It's not right, they rely far too much on each other, they are too young for that sort of thing," Burt grumbled.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other again with worried eyes, knowing that their parents were talking about them.

"Burt, I can see where you are coming from," it was George speaking this time, "yes, they seem very co-dependent, and are very attached to each other, but I don't think there is anything wrong with it. They love each other, it's as simple as that."

"They are too young to know what love is," Burt argued.

"I disagree," the women said at the same time.

"I was in love with George at a much younger age than Kurt and Blaine are, and we are quite happy still," Sophia said, her love for her husband evident in her voice.

Burt grunted, and it seemed he was about to give up, but he spoke again.

"I just think that we should make them spend some time away from each other, this being co-dependent has happened far too quickly."

Kurt looked at Blaine with wide eyes before hurtling into his arms, making him stumble into the wall, making a lot of noise in the process.

Blaine heard the scraping of chairs on the tile floor, and was soon looking at the faces of the four adults as he cradled a sobbing Kurt in his arms, tears in his own eyes.

Three of the adults looking back at him were giving him sympathetic looks, knowing that they had just heard the conversation. Burt was the only one who didn't look very pleased.

"Come on Kurt time to go home now," Burt said, putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder to pull him away from Blaine.

Kurt, with the help of Blaine who pulled him backwards with him, got free from Burt's grasp, Blaine glaring daggers at the man, the other adults in the room looking less than impressed.

"No, you can't make me go," Kurt yelled at his Dad, looking him right in the eyes. He was beyond angry now, "you can't make me stay away from Blaine, and I don't even get what your problem with him is anyway."

Burt went to say something, but the glares that he was getting made him stop. Instead, he walked to the front door and opened it. Stopping to turn around and look at his son once more, he shook his head then walked out, closing the door quietly behind him.

"I'm so sorry sweetie," Carole said pulling Kurt into a hug, "I will try and talk some sense into him."

Carole let Kurt go, watching as he immediately went to Blaine again.

"Sorry Blaine, I'm not sure what his problem is," Carole said with a sad smile in Blaine's direction. She turned around and apologized once more to George and Sophia before following her husband, hoping to go home to talk some sense into him.

"Is it alright if I stay tonight?" Kurt asked once Sophia and George once Carole had left.

Sophia smiled at Kurt before pulling him in for a hug.

"It's always alright, you are welcome here whenever you like," she said as she brushed the hair out of his face, giving him a kiss on the forehead much like Blaine always did.

Kurt smiled and let out a sigh, relaxing into her embrace. He felt safer in the Anderson home than he had all week in his own.

"Right, you boys should go off to bed now, you're both tired I can tell," Sophia gave Kurt another kiss before letting him out of her embrace and pulling Blaine in for a hug, giving him a kiss too.

"Love you dear," she said softly.

"Love you too Mom," Blaine replied as he hugged his Mom back.

Blaine pulled back from the hug with his Mom, only to turn a little and pull his Dad into a hug.

"Love you Dad," Blaine said quietly.

"You too Son," George replied.

Blaine stepped back and was about to take Kurt's hand so they could go back upstairs to bed, but Kurt surprised everyone in the room by hugging George too.

"Thank you," he whispered.

George tentatively wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"No problem Son," he replied, knowing that every word were true, even the Son part, because although he wasn't blood related, he was definitely like a son to him.

Kurt pulled back with a shy smile.

Blaine beamed at Kurt and took his hand before leading him upstairs again, a quick goodnight thrown over their shoulders as they walked into Blaine's bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Burt! What is wrong with you? There was another thing I wanted in this chapter but it didn't get in there, so instead of my original plan for the next chapter I will have to do it slightly different, maybe.**

**Song if you don't know it is Forever and Always by Parachute, it such such a bittersweet song when you actually listen to the lyrics, but I thought that chorus really worked for the situation.  
><strong>

**Love you all =)  
><strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**Ok, so no one liked what happened in the last chapter with Burt, and that's fine, I am quite happy to receive criticism. To be honest, when I started that chapter, I didn't plan for that to happen, it just did. I thought I had explained Burt's issue, but it can't have been clear enough.**

**Thank you all for your reviews, I love knowing what people think about my story!  
><strong>

**In this chapter we have an explanation from Burt himself, and amends are made! Enjoy xx  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Burt went home from the Andersons house and went into the kitchen to get himself a beer. Once he had that, he went into the living room and plonked himself down in his favourite chair. The material was starting to wear from all the years of use it had had.<p>

Opening his beer with a sigh, he chugged half the bottle down at once, glad that no one was home to tell him off for it, not that Kurt had been talking to him anyway.

He didn't know what to do for his son. Kurt wasn't talking to him. No matter how much Burt tried and apologized for the way he had been at the hospital, Kurt wouldn't speak. He had heard Kurt talking to Carole, so he knew that it had something to do with being a male, but what Burt couldn't figure out was if that were the case, why was Kurt able to talk to Blaine, and even more so, why did Kurt allow Blaine to touch and kiss him as if he hadn't been sexually assaulted only a week ago.

Burt loved Blaine like his own son, but he couldn't help but feel jealous of the fact that Kurt was able to be around him like always.

Burt scoffed to himself and shook his head as the thought crossed his mind. A grown man, jealous of a teenage boy, it seems crazy, but it was all Burt could feel in this situation.

He wanted to be able to be the one who could comfort Kurt with a hug, just like he had when he was a little boy, especially after his Mom had died.

He wanted to be able to pat Kurt on the shoulder, or ruffle his hair, but he couldn't, Every time Burt got close to Kurt, he would flinch away.

Burt didn't take it personally; he knew that male figures, no matter who it was, would scare Kurt if they got too close. Hell, he would be the same way if it had been him that went through that. He just couldn't understand why Blaine was the exception. Surely it should be him, the father who had been there for him through everything, not the boy he had only met at the beginning of summer.

Sighing again, he chugged down the rest of his beer and got up to get another, only to be stopped by Carole standing in the doorway watching him.

"You shouldn't be drinking that," she said as she took the empty bottle from his hand.

"I felt like it, I'm a grown man I'm allowed to have a beer if I want to," Burt retorted.

Carole sighed, but relented and let him out of the room so that he could go to the kitchen and get another beer.

"You shouldn't have been saying those things," Carole started as soon as he had sat down again.

"I just don't get it Carole, he's my son, I'm meant to be the one who can comfort him, but he's just not letting me," Burt said dejectedly.

"I get it Hon, I really do, but forcing the boys apart won't help anything. You should be happy that Kurt has someone who isn't family that loves him that much," Carole said, going to sit on the arm of her husband's chair, leaning into him.

"Don't get me wrong, I am happy, I just don't think it's healthy for boys who are so young to be so dependent on each other," Burt replied.

"How old were you when you married Elizabeth," Carole suddenly asked.

"Uh, 19, why?" Burt replied slowly.

"How old were you when you started dating her?" Carole asked again.

"17, why?" Burt asked, not having clicked to where this conversation was going.

"And would you say that you depended on each other?" Carole asked with a knowing look.

"Well yeah, we were in love," Burt replied.

Carole looked at him expectantly.

"Oh," Burt said when it had finally clicked what she was trying to say, "right."

"Yeah," Carole responded with a chuckle, "they are both 18, and in love, of course they are going to depend on each other. Kurt feels safe with Blaine; it's a good thing. Would you rather him feel safe with at least one person, or scared of everyone around him."

Burt sat in silence, contemplating what Carole was saying. He knew he had made a huge mistake tonight, and was hoping that Kurt, Blaine, Sophia, George, and Carole would all forgive him for the decision he had made.

Now that he had thought about it, he knew that it was the wrong thing to say, no matter the reason behind it. He couldn't make Kurt stay away from Blaine, if anything forcing him to do that so that he would spend more time with Burt would more than likely push Kurt even further into Blaine's arms, as was evident tonight.

"Why don't we go to bed and you can talk to them in the morning when they have calmed down," Carole suggested, "and that gives you time to work out an amazing apology."

Burt smiled at his wife, glad that she was able to talk some sense into him and make him see that he was being entirely unfair.

Standing from his chair he followed his wife from the room and up to their bedroom, thoughts of an apology already whirring through his mind.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine lay on their backs in bed, staring at the ceiling, hands linked in the space between them as they tried to digest what Burt had said.<p>

"Do you think he meant it?" Kurt asked Blaine softly, turning his head so he could look at him.

"No, I don't think he did, but we have no idea what made him say it either," Blaine replied as he looked at Kurt with a sad smile.

"I hope not," Kurt said softly, "I don't think I could do that to be honest."

"Me either," Blaine replied just as softly, "he can't make you do anything you don't want to anyway, you're an adult now."

"I know," Kurt replied with a sigh, "I just wish I knew why he said it."

"Maybe you should talk to him," Blaine replied.

"I'm scared Blaine, I don't think I can talk to him," Kurt said quietly.

"Why? He's still the same Dad he's always been," Blaine replied, giving Kurt's hand a squeeze.

"I don't know, I can't explain it. You're the only one I feel safe with. I can't help it, it's just the way it is."

"He won't hurt you babe," Blaine replied softly.

Kurt sighed and turned his head back so he was looking at the ceiling again.

Blaine looked at him for a few seconds before giving Kurt's hand a squeeze and turning his own head back in that direction.

They laid in silence, the sounds of the night arriving around them soothing their thoughts, calming them down, until instead of being stressed about what Burt had said, their minds were clear and they were quite calm just being there with each other. They could hear Sophia and George downstairs, the soft sounds of the TV drifting through the floorboards. It was so quiet they could almost make out what was playing.

"Have you seen Sebastian this week?" Kurt asked Blaine after what seemed like an hour.

"Yeah, he's helped me swap rooms with Trent, so my stuff is now all in the room through the bathroom from yours. Seb's actually staying in there at the moment," Blaine replied.

"Oh, how come," Kurt asked.

"He has been since Sunday, he just wanted some space, and I figured that since my room was free since I'm in with you, that he could stay in there. No one has said anything about it yet, so it's all good," Blaine shrugged.

"I need to thank him."

"You can do that when we get back to school. He's been asking after you, how you are and all that," Blaine said with a smile, not that Kurt could see it with them looking at the roof.

Sebastian and Blaine had spent quite a bit of time together in the past week, hanging out and dealing with their misery together. It was interesting for Blaine to see another side to the boy instead of the usual cocky Sebastian. Instead, this Sebastian he had seen was friendly, and quite a nice person.

"Well I guess we can all hang out now if he's going to be in your room. He may as well stay there if no one is saying anything about it," Kurt said, turning his whole body to cuddle into Blaine.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and held him close.

"That we can," he replied simply.

* * *

><p>After the boys had woken up the next morning, Kurt decided that he would go and talk to his Dad to see what was going on.<p>

As soon as he had opened the door, he heard his Dad calling out from the living room.

"That you Kurt?"

"Yeah, it's me," Kurt called back, not quite as loud as what his Dad had.

Kurt walked into the living room and sat down on the couch near his Dads seat.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Carole has gone out to run some errands, and Finn is at Puck's," Burt replied as he muted the TV and turned to face his son.

"Can I talk to you," Kurt said softly.

"Of course," Burt said quickly, happy that Kurt finally wanted to talk to him.

"I want to know why you said all that stuff last night," Kurt said, trying not to make eye contact with Burt.

"It was wrong of me," Burt sighed, running his hand over his head, "I shouldn't have said that at all. If I'm being completely honest with you Son, I can't help but feel a little bit jealous about the fact that Blaine is the only person you are close to after everything that has happened. I guess I just want you to be able to trust me, and it hurts when you won't talk to me or even let me hug you."

"I do trust you," Kurt said quietly, looking at his Dad with teary eyes.

Kurt got up from where he was sitting and went over to Burt, sitting down in his lap just like he always had when he was a little boy, wrapping his arms around his dads neck and resting his head on Burt's shoulder.

"I'm scared daddy," Kurt whispered.

Burt carefully put his arms around his son, feeling how tense his body was, knowing that doing this was hard for him.

"I love you kiddo," he said quietly as he felt tears soak through his shirt.

"I love you too," Kurt sobbed out.

Carole came home a few hours later to find Kurt still curled up on Burt's knee fast asleep and Burt with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>The next day before Blaine headed back to Dalton, Burt asked if he could talk to him.<p>

Blaine hesitated, and upon seeing this, Burt gave him the best reassuring look he could. Blaine eventually relented and followed Burt into the garage.

"I just wanted to apologise to you for how I have been acting towards you this past week, it wasn't fair of me to treat you that way," Burt said as he looked at the uncomfortable boy in front of him.

"It's fine Burt," Blaine replied with a forced smile.

"No, it's not fine, I was rude and degrading of your relationship with Kurt. Carole helped me see it from a different perspective, and I realized I was in the wrong completely," Burt tried to get Blaine to see he was sincere.

Blaine relaxed a little bit before speaking again.

"Can I just say something Burt," he started, "I don't mean to sound rude saying this or anything, but Kurt loves you so much, and if you keep being like this, you're going to lose him. Instead of bringing him closer, you will end up pushing him away, and it's not fair on Kurt for you to do that to him. I don't know why you were being like that, and quite frankly I don't want to know, but I just want Kurt to be happy again, and he won't be if your relationship with him is broken."

Burt looked at the boy standing in front of him, shocked at the fact he had the guts to stand up to him and say that to him.

"I understand, and I can assure you that I will try my best to stop this sort of situation from happening again," he said sincerely.

"Ok, again, I'm sorry if that was rude, but I needed to say it," Blaine said with a small smile at the man in front of him, "I better get going now though, I will see you next weekend yeah?"

"Sounds good kiddo," Burt replied with a laugh as he ruffled Blaine's hair.

They both left the garage; Blaine to say goodbye and head back to Dalton while Kurt was off to the hospital to have a check up. Burt would bring him to Dalton after they had finished.

* * *

><p>Blaine lay on his bed after he had unpacked his things, quite happy to wait there for Kurt to get back.<p>

He hadn't been there long when there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" he called out.

Sebastian opened the door and popped his head through the crack.

"I wasn't sure if you were in," he said with a smile, "mind if I come hang out?"

"Sure," Blaine replied with his own smile, as he sat up against the headboard, "I'm just waiting for Kurt to get back."

"Oh is he coming back today?" Sebastian asked, "Cool, it will be good to see him."

Blaine smiled at Sebastian, glad that he was no longer the prick they had first met; well not to Blaine anyway, everyone else was a different story.

"How have you been this weekend?" Blaine asked him as Sebastian went to sit at the desk in the room.

"Boring," Sebastian said with a chuckle, "all I did was homework. Everyone kept asking where I have been, I just told them I was staying in here. They seemed pretty surprised at that, but who cares."

Blaine laughed at that.

"Yeah, I wonder what will be said to Kurt about it when he gets back," he got out through his laughter.

"Does Kurt know?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, I told him yesterday. It was a pretty intense weekend," Blaine replied, grimacing as he remembered the weekend he had.

Sebastian looked at him sympathetically.

"So, I want to know, what was it like living in Paris?" Blaine asked after a while of silence.

"It was alright. At first it was amazing, I was in awe of this city around me, but after a while I guess I stopped seeing the beauty in it," Sebastian said with a shrug.

"Why did you leave?"

"Father was relocated back here, so we had to leave," Sebastian shrugged again.

"Oh," Blaine replied, "Kurt really wants to visit Paris one day."

"I'm sure he'll get there, he seems like an ambitious person."

"He is," Blaine replied with a dreamy smile, "I just hope that the assault hasn't made him change his views on his life. I don't know what Karofsky said to him, but I have a feeling that Kurt is going to think he has to change."

"We will just have to stop him from thinking like that," Sebastian said as if it were easy.

"Yeah, hopefully it will be that simple," Blaine replied.

* * *

><p>The two boys sat in the room talking about random things, mostly about the Warblers and sectionals, which was coming up in 3 weeks. Blaine was still trying to decide if he would try out for a solo for this competition or if he would just leave it until he next competition.<p>

Sebastian was trying to convince Blaine to just go for it, but was having a hard time trying to do so.

They were in the middle of a silly argument about it when Kurt walked into the room.

"What's going on here?" he asked with a laugh.

Sebastian, who was in the middle of retorting back to Blaine stopped what he was saying and looked at the door where Kurt was standing, watching them with amusement.

"Kurt," Blaine said happily, getting off the bed to go and give Kurt a hug, "how did it go at the hospital?"

Kurt hugged Blaine back and looked at Sebastian shyly.

"I'm fine, nothing wrong, I'm clean," he said quietly, not sure if Sebastian could hear, but hoping he couldn't since he wasn't sure how much he knew about the hospital side of things, but by the relief showing on both Blaine and Sebastian's faces, he could tell that Sebastian knew what he was talking about and had already known that he had to have tests done.

"That's good," Blaine said happily, "are you healing alright?"

"Yeah, they said I'm doing good," Kurt replied with a smile.

Blaine pulled Kurt over to the bed and sat down, pulling Kurt so Kurt was in the middle of the bed.

Sebastian looked at the two boys sitting on the bed, and the phantom pain he had been experiencing hit him hard in the chest again. Subconsciously, he lifted a hand and rubbed at his chest.

Kurt watched Sebastian with a frown from where he was cuddled into Blaine's side. Suddenly, he got up off the bed and walked over to Sebastian, pulling him into a tight hug, shocking the boy.

"Thank you so much," Kurt said with as much sincerity as he could muster, "I owe you so much."

"You owe me nothing," Sebastian replied, "I'm just glad you will be alright."

Kurt pulled out of the hug and gave Sebastian a smile, before taking his hand and pulling him onto the bed with him, Blaine watching with amusement at the shock on Sebastian's face.

"Come on," Kurt said happily, "let's watch a movie."

Blaine snuggled down the bed so that he was the furthest down, Kurt followed him, not snuggling as far, and Sebastian stayed as he was.

They all cuddled together this way so that they could watch the TV comfortably without having to climb over each other.

Eventually, after a few movies, they all fell asleep, cuddled up in the same way they had spent the last few hours, happily, comfortably, and peacefully.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes? No? It is the same reason I had given in the previous chapters, but maybe now it will be a bit clearer...it's alright though, Burt won't get like this again (I hope!), all is good with him and Kurt now, so it's all good!**

**Blaine has guts!  
><strong>

**Right, well I hoped you liked it, let me know =) There may be a bit of a time jump in the next chapter!  
><strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**Yay for people liking that Burt is all good now =) and I didn't mean to make anyone sad, it just happened.**

**Apologising in advance for any mistakes in this chapter. I have been busy, and sick, so I feel like crap, and although I managed to get this chapter out, I'm really not sure of the quality, but you can be the judge of that. A bit of a time jumo here too, but not too much.  
><strong>

**Enjoy  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The next few weeks passed by quickly for the boys. There was so much going on that they felt they hardly had any time to just sit down and relax.<p>

Kurt never got around to joining the Warblers, although he still sat in on the occasional meeting, and would sit with them at lunch.

Blaine had frowned when Kurt told him he wasn't going to audition, but he didn't say anything about it. Wes however was a different story, he had been begging and pleading with Kurt to audition, until eventually, Kurt, Blaine, and Sebastian all told him to stop going on about it, Kurt's mind was made up and it was final.

Wes looked at the three boys sitting around the table in the cafeteria, his mouth hanging open in shock, a few of the other boys in the room looking their way wondering what all the yelling was about.

The Warblers still weren't sure what was going on with Kurt, but they had definitely noticed that the boy wasn't the same as he used to be. He was now much more quiet and reserved. Instead of the usual witty and snarky snapping at people, he would sit quietly with his head down, looking at his hands.

He would only talk when talked to, only ever initiating conversations when it was with Blaine or Sebastian.

That was another thing the Warblers couldn't figure out.

Last they knew, Sebastian hated Kurt and wanted to find a way for him to get out of the picture so that he could sleep with Blaine. But now the three boys were best friends. Sebastian never made a snarky comment to Kurt, and he never tried to get into Blaine's pants with pathetic pick up lines. Instead, they would sit together at lunch deep in conversation, Sebastian was always in Kurt and Blaine's room, and was actually staying in Blaine's actual room since the boy wasn't using it himself. Whenever someone started trying to ask Kurt what was wrong or if he was all right, Sebastian would be there with Blaine telling them to back off and stop asking about it.

It was now the Friday night before sectionals.

Blaine had tried to hand over his solo to another member, but unfortunately for him, it didn't work, so he was now in his and Kurt's room practicing, Sebastian helping him, or rather not helping as much as messing around with him.

"Seb stop it," Blaine said as Kurt laughed from the bed, "I can't concentrate on the lyrics when you're singing the wrong ones so loudly. At least sing the right ones."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and sent a wink at Kurt before belting out the wrong lyrics again, completely off key.

Kurt chuckled again from the bed, watching the two boys bicker was the funniest thing sometimes. He knew that Blaine was easy to wind up, and he could tell Sebastian knew it too, or he wouldn't be doing it so much.

"Sebastian, honestly, do you want us to lose?" Blaine said exasperatedly.

"No, not really," Sebastian replied as he plonked himself into one of the desk chairs that was in the room, "it's just fun winding you up."

Blaine sighed and sat on the bed next to Kurt.

"Well do it some other time when the opportunity to win sectionals, to go onto regionals, to go onto nationals, isn't the next day. If I screw up because of you, you owe us a trip to L.A." Blaine said, winking at Kurt as said boy laughed beside him.

"Fine, but I'm not buying all the Warblers a ticket to L.A." Sebastian smirked.

"Ok, I change my statement. If you make me mess up and lose the Warblers this competition, you can buy Kurt, you, and myself, tickets to L.A." Blaine replied.

"I'm not a Warbler, I shouldn't be in that equation," Kurt said after he had calmed down from laughing so much.

Blaine and Sebastian just looked at Kurt with blank faces.

"Who cares, you will be coming not matter if it's because Seb is buying or because the Warblers make it there," Blaine said slowly as if to make his point sink in.

Sebastian looked at Kurt from the chair and gave one big nod, as if to say 'yep, that's the situation, deal with it.'

Kurt just looked at the boys and shrugged, not saying anything back because he knew it would be an argument he would lose.

Blaine gave Kurt a kiss on the forehead and stood back up, going back to his previous position to once again practice the song.

Sebastian looked at Kurt, the boy on the bed just raising an eyebrow at him, daring him silently to mess Blaine up again.

Sebastian smirked, and went over to the bed, sitting down beside Kurt and grabbing a pillow before standing back up again and walking over to Blaine.

When he was only a step away from Blaine, whose back was facing him, he started to sing loudly, this time the right words and in key so he wasn't putting him off with his singing. But then, he pulled the pillow up over his head and swung it down onto the top of Blaine's perfectly gelled hair.

Blaine stopped singing with an 'oof' and turned around to glare at Sebastian.

"What was that for?" He demanded.

Sebastian shrugged, lifting the pillow again to whack Blaine across the front.

Blaine looked at Sebastian, then to Kurt on the bed who was trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Give me that pillow please," he asked his boyfriend sweetly, throwing in some puppy eyes to make it really effective.

Kurt rolled his eyes but complied, tossing Blaine another pillow from the bed.

Blaine caught the pillow, and immediately swung it at Sebastian, getting him in the side.

Sebastian retaliated and went for Blaine's head again.

The boys went back and forth until eventually they had both worn themselves out and were swinging the pillows pitifully as they leant over, out of puff.

Kurt laughing hysterically on the bed caught their attention.

Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other and smiled, Blaine knowing that the main reason Sebastian was doing all this was because it was making Kurt laugh, and he hadn't been doing very much of that lately, and neither of them blamed him.

But when that laughter was there, the room always seemed brighter and happier.

Sebastian smirked at Blaine and nodded his head towards Kurt, Blaine nodded in silent agreement.

"Do you think that's funny?" Blaine asked Kurt as he walked towards him, pillow behind his back, Sebastian doing the same on the other side of the bed.

"It's hilarious, you're faces, oh my gosh," Kurt got out between his laughs.

All of a sudden, Blaine pounced on the bed and swung the pillow at Kurt who gasped and was silent for a second before cracking up again.

Sebastian then swung his pillow from Kurt's other side.

Kurt stopped laughing and glared at the boys in turn.

"Oh, this is war now," he said as he quickly pulled the pillow from behind him, swinging it and getting both the boys at once, before jumping off the bed and retreating to the other side of the room, pillow ready to go if they came close.

Sebastian and Blaine just looked at each other before going after Kurt, swinging their pillows at him as soon as they were close enough.

20 minutes later, the boys were laying on the floor panting as they tried to catch their breath, feathers from one of the pillows (Kurt's favourite one) scattered around the room, Kurt still getting the giggles every now and then.

"You owe me a pillow," Kurt said to no one in particular.

"I'm sure I saw a spare pillow in the closet Kurt," Blaine joked.

"Probably, I haven't really been in there in a while," Kurt replied.

Neither Blaine or Sebastian replied to that, knowing that it was in fact correct and that Kurt had only been getting his school uniform out of his closet, and when he wasn't in that he would be in sweats and a t-shirt.

"By the way Bee, you sound fine with the song as always, I have no doubt about the fact that we will win tomorrow," he complimented his friend.

"Thanks Seb," Blaine replied, "are you coming to watch tomorrow Kurt?"

"Yeah, I think I will go with you, and just meet your Mom and Dad there, I think Dad and Carole might be coming too even though I'm not singing and it's not against McKinley," Kurt replied.

"Cool, I will let Mom know you'll be meeting her there."

"You're going to meet the Andersons tomorrow Seb. You excited? They are pretty awesome people," Kurt said with a grin.

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet them, and your Dad properly, they all seem like great parents," Sebastian said with a sigh, not wanting to think about that fact that his own parents wouldn't be there.

"Come on, it's getting late, we should probably get some sleep," Kurt said as he got up from the ground.

Sebastian and Blaine both sighed, causing Kurt to roll his eyes, and stood from the ground.

"Night guys, have a good sleep," Sebastian said as he started towards the bathroom door that would take him to his room.

Kurt pulled him into a hug.

"Night, sweet dreams," he said with a smile before letting him go.

Sebastian smiled, then went and gave Blaine a hug, who was standing there with a pout on his face.

"Night Bee," Sebastian said as he hugged him.

"Night," Blaine replied, his pout now a smile.

As Sebastian went into his room, Blaine went over and pulled Kurt into a hug, pulling him as close as possible.

"I love you," he said through a yawn before kissing Kurt chastely.

"Love you too," Kurt said with a laugh, "come on, you're tired, lets go to sleep."

He pulled off his pants and top and crawled into bed, watching as Blaine did the same.

Once Blaine was in the bed, Kurt automatically turned so his back was facing Blaine.

"Big spoon then?" Blaine asked with a chuckle.

Kurt murmured in agreement, moving closer until Blaine wrapped his arms around him, pulling his back flush to his chest.

"Sleep now babe, I love you," he whispered, knowing that Kurt was most likely asleep already and not going to answer.

* * *

><p>The competition went smoothly, Blaine killed the songs; as everyone knew he would, and the Warblers were going on to compete at regionals.<p>

Kurt had sat in the audience with Sophia, George, Carole, and Burt, cheering on his boyfriend and new group of friends, some of whom he would now call his best friends.

Blaine was amped when the team made it from the stage back to the room they had for before and during the competition.

"Good job guys!" He exclaimed, earning cheers from the group.

"Alright," Wes said, banging his gavel on the table in the room.

"Wes, do you really have to carry that thing everywhere?" Blaine asked, snickers coming from some Nick, Jeff, and David.

"As I was saying," Wes said, sending a playful glare at Blaine, "I have had it set up with the Dean that we can have a party, in the music room once we get back. Now I know that many of you are going out for dinner with parents and what not, so it just head to the Warblers room when you get back."

Everyone cheered as Wes finished his short speech, before dispersing from the room.

Nick, Jeff, Wes, David, Blaine, and Sebastian were the last in the room.

"Is everyone still coming to dinner?" Blaine asked.

Sophia and George had asked all the boys if they wanted to go out for dinner after the show, their shout, and all the boys had agreed, saying that they would love to.

"Yeah, where are we going?" Nick asked.

"Not sure, some place near Dalton anyway," Blaine shrugged, pulling out his phone to check a text he had been sent, "come on, they are waiting for us."

The group of boys walked out of the room and into the foyer of the building where Kurt, George, Sophia, Carole, and Burt were waiting to congratulate them.

"Congratulations dear," Sophia said, pulling Blaine into a hug and then each of the other boys in turn.

"Thanks Mom," Blaine replied before walking to where Kurt was watching.

"Good job honey, you killed it," Kurt said softly, letting Blaine pull him into a hug.

"Thanks babe," Blaine replied quietly into his ear, kissing his temple, "how are you?"

"Alright," Kurt whispered, though Blaine could feel how tense he was.

Kurt had been concerned with the fact there would be so many people around. He had slowly started becoming rather anxious in crowds. At first, he had been fine around a lot of people, but over the past few weeks, the more people he was around, the more anxious he became.

School assemblies were the only place he had been really surrounded by a lot of people, and there was definitely more people in attendance today than you would find at school.

"Ok," Blaine smiled, linking his hand with Kurt's and giving it a squeeze as they turned back into the conversation that was going on.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked his Dad who had just finished talking to Sophia and George.

"We're gonna head back to Lima now kiddo, we will see you next weekend," Burt replied to Kurt.

"Oh, how come you're not coming out for dinner?" Kurt queried.

"It's getting late already, by the time we have dinner and then get back to Lima, it will be too late, we will go out next weekend ok," Burt reasoned.

"Ok," Kurt said sadly.

Blaine squeezed his hand and he turned to look at him, smiling slightly when Blaine smiled at him.

"Ready to go?" Blaine asked.

"Sure, let's go," Kurt replied.

The group of boys made their way to the restaurant, meeting Sophia and George there. They ate quickly, the conversation light and happy and before they knew it they were on their way back to Dalton for the party that had been organized.

Once back at Dalton, they all headed for their rooms so that they could change out of their uniforms.

Kurt waited downstairs for Blaine to get changed; he had decided to _try_ and dress up for the day, opting for a pair of plain black jeans (not too tight), a t-shirt, and some converse. He didn't have to wait long before Blaine, Nick, Wes, Jeff, and David were walking noisily down the stairs, Sebastian following closely but quietly behind.

"Ready?" Kurt asked as he met them at the bottom of the stairs.

Blaine smiled and wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, pulling him to his side.

"As ever," he chuckled, kissing Kurt on the cheek.

When they arrived at the Warblers room, it had already been set up. There was a table along the back wall with food and drink on it, and the couches had been moved to the edges of the room, and the rest of the Warblers, along with most of the boys who had stayed for the weekend, were present in the room, celebrating their win.

The party went well, all the boys enjoying the company and celebrating their win. Blaine and Kurt spent most of the time on one of the couches, sitting quietly in their own bubble, but still talking to the boys who came over to them.

After a while, everyone had started leaving to head to bed for the night, and the only people who were left in the room were Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Blaine, Kurt, and Sebastian, sitting around a couple of couches in the room.

"What's up with that?" Nick asked Blaine quietly, gesturing to Kurt and Sebastian who were cuddled together on the couch across from them, talking quietly.

Blaine looked to where Nick was and smiled fondly.

"Nothing," Blaine shrugged as he turned back to Nick.

"Doesn't it bother you?" Nick asked.

"No, nothings going on so it's fine," Blaine replied.

Nick looked at Blaine in confusion before shrugging and turning back to the conversation that was going on.

* * *

><p>"Doesn't it bother you that people are talking about us," Kurt asked Sebastian as they sat quietly on the couch ignoring the conversation going on around them.<p>

He could see Nick talking to Blaine, and he could tell by the gestures what the topic of conversation was.

"No," Sebastian shook his head as he hugged Kurt closer, "let them think what they want. You, Blaine, and I all know that nothing is going on, so what does it matter what they think?"

"Maybe I should tell them, to help them understand," Kurt said softly.

"Only tell them what you want to, you don't _have_ to tell them anything," Sebastian said as he pushed the hair from Kurt's face, ignoring the looks he was getting from some of the other boys.

Sebastian looked over to Blaine with a smile, getting a smile in return. That was all he needed, Blaine's reassurance that he knew nothing like that was going on. Of course, he already knew that Blaine knew that since they would act the same sometimes. Heck, they had all shared a bed on more than one occasion.

Kurt sighed and relaxed into Sebastian's embrace, smiling at Blaine and then laughing when said boy blew him a kiss with a wink. Pretending to catch the kiss and put it in his pocket, Kurt blew one back to Blaine, laughing when he copied his actions.

* * *

><p>Blaine laughed when Kurt blew a kiss back, doing as his boyfriend had done and pretended to catch the kiss and pocket it.<p>

He had been watching Kurt and Sebastian fondly; happy that there was someone else who could keep Kurt calm if he needed it.

Blaine knew what people were saying, he knew that everyone thought that there was something going on with Kurt and Sebastian, but he also knew the truth when they didn't. He knew that one day they would find out the reason behind the strange and quickly built friendship, but until then, they would just have to speculate.

Kurt shifted a little and patted the cushion next to him, a silent invitation for Blaine to join them.

Blaine smiled and stood from where he had been sitting, going over to join Kurt and Sebastian on the couch, curling into Kurt's side, who was curled into Sebastian's.

Kurt smiled at Blaine before kissing him softly on the lips.

"Ok, I need to know," Wes said rather loudly from where he was sitting watching the boys, stopping the conversations of the group.

Kurt sat up slightly from where he was squashed in between Blaine and Sebastian, tensing almost unnoticeably.

"How come you never ended up auditioning Kurt?" Wes continued on from his first statement, "we heard you singing in summer and you're amazing!"

"Um," Kurt replied quietly, trying to not give away how tense he had become.

He couldn't hide it from Blaine and Sebastian however; who had each taken one of his hands, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"I just didn't want to anymore," Kurt shrugged, not giving anymore of an explanation.

"But why?" Jeff piped in.

"I just don't want to sing anymore, why bring attention to myself?" Kurt replied nonchalantly.

Blaine looked at Kurt sadly, hoping that he could change his mind before the applications for college had to be sent away. He was already so angry with Karofsky for what he had done, and now he hated him even more for making Kurt second-guess himself.

"Uh, 'cause you're amazing!" Wes exclaimed, all the other boys humming in agreement.

"Yeah sure," Kurt snorted, pulling at the shirt that he was beginning to feel uncomfortable in.

Blaine pulled him into his side, wrapping an arm around him.

"You are," he said softly, hushing him with a kiss when he began to protest.

"Can we go, I need to get out of these clothes, I'm suffocating," Kurt said quickly but quietly, clear panic in his voice.

Blaine could feel Kurt beginning to shake, the trembles running through him from where his arm was still wrapped around Kurt's waist. He looked towards Sebastian who still had a hold of Kurt's hand. Sebastian looked concerned and it was clear to Blaine that he could feel the boy shaking, and had possibly heard the confession to Blaine.

Blaine nodded to Kurt and stood up, pulling said boy up with him. They quickly said goodbye to the boys in the room, who were once again concerned, as Kurt's shaking had become visible.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked as they got out the room.

"It was just too much, today has been too much," Kurt replied, starting to calm down a little.

The boys stood there as Kurt started to calm down. As they were waiting, Sebastian came out of the room, shouting back in the door to the boys who had been trying to stop him from leaving.

He looked at the two boys and raised an eyebrow at Blaine, silently asking if Kurt was all right.

"Sorry," Kurt mumbled, "They were asking too many questions."

"Don't apologize, it's fine, don't worry about them," Blaine said as he wrapped an arm around Kurt, letting him lean into his side as they started walking towards the dorm building, Sebastian following closely behind.

"So, I kind of went of at them in there, I think they hate me now," Sebastian said sheepishly as he held the door to the dorm building open for Kurt and Blaine.

"What did you do Seb?" Blaine asked cautiously.

"They started yelling at me telling me to leave you two alone, so I told them to shove it and that I didn't care what they thought," Sebastian replied with a smile.

Blaine laughed at the nonchalance in Sebastian's voice as he said that.

"What?" Sebastian asked with a chuckle, "I don't care, I think you two are my best friends, so screw it."

"Alright, well I'm sure they will get over it," Blaine replied as they walked up the stairs.

The boys went into their respective rooms, deciding to call it a night.

"I'm going to have a shower," Kurt said as they went into the room, walking straight for the bathroom, "I'll leave the door unlocked so you can brush your teeth."

"Ok," Blaine said giving Kurt a hug and a chaste kiss, "call out if you need anything."

Kurt nodded and made his way into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him, a moment later Blaine could hear the shower starting.

Blaine changed into his pyjamas and decided to lie in bed and wait for Kurt to get out of the shower. As he lay there, he thought about the past few weeks. Kurt had been alright, apart from the random panic attacks, and they hadn't heard too much from the police, who were working with the police in Lima to put a case together, Blaine thought they would probably be in touch fairly soon about everything.

Kurt had been sleeping all right, but that was mainly due to the fact that he had been taking sleeping pills. The doctors had been trying to get him to see a therapist, but Kurt was adamant he didn't need one. Blaine never said anything about this topic, hoping that Kurt would know what would be right for him.

After he had been lying there thinking for a while, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," he called out, sitting up in the bed.

"Oh sorry," Nick said as he walked in, Wes, David, and Jeff following behind him, "I didn't realize you would be in bed, where's Kurt?"

"He's in the shower," Blaine said with a frown as he realized that he had been in there a while now.

"Oh, is he alright? You know, after whatever was going on before," Jeff asked as he sat down next to Blaine on the bed.

"Um, yeah, I think so," Blaine sighed, "I hope so."

Everyone looked at him curiously, Blaine waving his hand telling them to leave it.

"I'm just gonna go check on him hang on," Blaine said as he got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom.

Blaine popped his head in the door, noticing that the shower was still running.

"Kurt?" He said softly, not getting an answer in return.

He opened the door and walked in, going straight to the shower. When he looked in, he saw Kurt sitting on the ground shivering, his knees pulled up towards him as he rocked a little back and forth.

"Shit," Blaine muttered under his breath as he grabbed a towel and shut the shower off.

He had found Kurt like this a couple of times now, mostly after a long day that he had been around a lot of people, much like today.

Wrapping the towel around the frozen boy, Blaine pulled him close, trying to transfer some heat to him.

"What's wrong baby," he cooed into Kurt's ear.

"I can't get him off," Kurt sobbed, "he's everywhere and I can't get him off."

Kurt started to rub at his arms, and it was then that Blaine noticed that Kurt must have been rubbing himself raw in the shower, as his skin was so red it was nearly at the point that there was blood.

"Shh, he can't get you, he's not here," Blaine soothed.

Kurt let out a sob and clung to Blaine.

"Sebastian," Blaine called out as he tried to pull Kurt closer and comfort him.

A second later the door opened and Sebastian popped his head in.

"Yeah?" he said before looking at the boys sitting on the floor of the shower. Once he noticed them he automatically went through into their room and started to get some clothes for Kurt, going straight back into the bathroom.

"Here," Sebastian said as he put the clothes down on the vanity, "call out if you need anything. The guys are still in there too."

"Shit," Blaine said again, "ok hang on, wait here."

Sebastian nodded as Blaine turned his head to whisper to Kurt.

"Will you be alright with Seb, I need to get the guys out of our room," he asked quietly.

Kurt nodded as he let go of Blaine.

"Is that ok with you Seb?" Blaine asked as he gave Kurt a kiss and then stood up.

"Yeah, that's fine, you better go sort them out," Sebastian replied as he grabbed the t-shirt and took Blaine's spot next to Kurt, slipping the shirt over his head then getting up to get the rest of the clothes.

Blaine watched them for a moment to make sure Kurt was all right before heading into the room to see to his friends.

* * *

><p>When Blaine went into the bathroom, the four boys looked at each other.<p>

"What do you think's going on?" David asked no one in particular.

"Not sure, but something major obviously," Wes replied from where he had seated himself on the desk.

They all looked towards the bathroom as they heard Blaine calling out for Sebastian, sounding rather distressed. Moments later, they stared as Sebastian walked into the room, clearly ignoring the boys sitting around as he started pulling clothes out of the drawers. Wes went to say something to him, but Sebastian glared at him, causing him to close his mouth. Seconds later, Sebastian was back in the bathroom, the door banging behind him.

"That was weird," Jeff said in confusion.

"Very," David agreed.

Before anyone else could say anything, Blaine was walking back into the room, looking apologetically at his friends.

"Sorry about that guys," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Is everything alright? What's going on?" Jeff asked.

"No, nothing is alright," Blaine replied, "I'm really sorry but I need you guys to leave."

"No," Nick demanded, "we are your best friends, and Kurt is one of our best friends. I don't care what's going on with Sebastian or anything else, but I'm not leaving until I know that my friends are alright."

Blaine looked at Nick, and then at the rest of the boys who were nodding their heads.

"Ugh, fine," Blaine sighed, "but if Kurt wants you gone, you're going and it's final."

"Deal," Nick replied.

* * *

><p>Sebastian helped Kurt get into a pair of sweats and a hoody after the t-shirt, trying to keep Kurt as calm as possible until Blaine got back, knowing that although Kurt felt safe with him, he felt safest with Blaine.<p>

It didn't take long for Blaine to be back in the bathroom, and by this stage Kurt had calmed down quite a bit.

Blaine walked back over to where the boys were cuddled on the floor of the bathroom, sitting down and joining the hug.

"They won't leave unless you tell them to," Blaine said apologetically into Kurt's ear.

Kurt pulled back from the double hug a bit and looked at Blaine.

"Ok, I'll see them," he said softly.

"Are you sure?" Blaine and Sebastian asked at the same time.

"Yeah, I might tell them, I feel like I'm being a bad friend," Kurt replied.

Blaine looked at Kurt, trying to silently tell him that he didn't have to tell them anything, and that everyone would get over it. Kurt just shook his head.

"No, I want them to know, they are my friends and they actually care about me," Kurt said, picking up his things and walking into the room.

Blaine watched Kurt leave before turning to Sebastian.

"I really hope this doesn't backfire," he said quietly before walking into the room, Sebastian following behind.

* * *

><p>As soon as Kurt walked into the room, the other boys stopped and looked at him.<p>

"Hey, you alright?" Nick asked as he moved from the bed so that Kurt could get in.

Looking at Kurt, Nick could see how worn down he looked. His eyes were sunken in slightly and he had purple bags surrounding them, he also noticed the clothes he was wearing, which were unusual considering Kurt normally wore silk pyjamas, as most the boys in dorm building had already known.

Nick couldn't figure out how he hadn't noticed these things about Kurt until now, but then realized that it was because Kurt really wasn't around much anymore except for in classes, never long enough to actually pay attention to the way he looked.

"No, not really," Kurt sighed as he got under the blankets, sitting against the headboard.

Blaine came out of the bathroom and got in the bed next to Kurt, Sebastian doing the same on the other side.

"So, I want to tell you guys something," Kurt started.

The four boys looked at each other then at Blaine, and then finally to Kurt, who motioned for them to come closer.

Blaine took Kurt's hand on one side as Sebastian took his other hand.

"I know you are all wondering what's going on and why Sebastian is our friend all of a sudden," Kurt said quietly, earning nods from the four boys who were listening intently, "simply put, Seb saved me, I owe him so much, maybe even my life."

Sebastian squeezed his hand and Kurt looked at him with a shaky smile. Blaine leaned over a little and placed a kiss on Kurt's temple.

"Love you babe," he whispered.

"What do you mean he saved you?" David asked softly.

"Um," Kurt looked up at the boys, tears forming in his eyes, "he saved me when I was, um, when I was being r-raped."

The boys sat in shocked silence, taking in what Kurt had just said.

"When?" Jeff croaked out quietly.

"3 weeks ago," Blaine replied for Kurt, letting said boy lean into him for support.

The boys sat in silence as they tried to comprehend what had happened to Kurt. Everything started to click into place.

"Is that why you won't audition?" Wes asked, his tone laced with pity.

"Yeah," Kurt replied quietly, not sure how to expand his answer from that.

"And the clothes?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt nodded with tears in his eyes, a few breaking free and falling down his cheek.

"He sa-said I was a tease and driving him cr-crazy wearing those clothes and that I ne-needed to b-be shown what happens when I wear them," Kurt sobbed out.

Blaine and Sebastian stared at each other; Kurt hadn't mentioned anything that Karofsky had said to him until now.

"Babe, you can't believe that, it's not true at all," Blaine said softly as he tried to sooth Kurt.

"But if I hadn't of brought attention to myself, he might have left me alone," Kurt retorted through sobs.

The other boys sat there, wondering what they could say to change Kurt's thoughts, but were unable to come up with anything.

"Do you want us to go?" David asked a little awkwardly.

"No, it's alright," Kurt replied, "there's one more thing though."

"What's that babe?" Blaine asked.

"He told me he loved me," Kurt said softly.

Blaine saw red, he was ready to leave that room and go find the asshole just to kick his ass more than Sebastian already had. He didn't care that he wasn't meant to be doing much with his arm after the cast came off a couple of weeks ago, nobody tells _anybody_ that they love them and then go and do that to them. He wanted Karofsky to hurt more than what Kurt was, but not in the same way.

"Blaine stop," Kurt's voice pulled him back from his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"My hand, you're squeezing it really tight," Kurt replied.

Blaine realised then that while he was thinking that, he must have been tensing up and his grip on Kurt's hand became tighter.

"Crap, sorry babe," he apologized as he let his grip loosen, smiling slightly at Kurt.

Looking at the other boys in the room, Blaine could tell that all their thoughts were going through a similar process to his own.

"What's his name," Nick asked in fury.

"I can tell why you're asking, the police will handle it, don't worry," Kurt said as he looked at Nick, "besides, Seb here kicked his ass quite well."

Sebastian smiled proudly, earning a giggle from Kurt, which then caused everyone to smile, glad to see that Kurt was still able to laugh after he had just retold something so horrible.

"Yes well, I had to make him suffer," Sebastian replied with a smirk, "asshole deserved more than what he got though."

All the boys nodded in agreement, even Kurt.

"Kurt, can you try something for us please," Jeff asked.

"Maybe, it depends what it is," Kurt replied.

"Can you please try to not let what he did or said to you change the person you are, if you do that you're letting him take away all your dreams, you don't want him to win, you need to show him that he can't break you," Jeff said sincerely.

"But he has," Kurt said softly, looking at his hands that were fidgeting with the comforter.

"No he hasn't, I know that you're strong and can get through this, you have our support. I know it won't be easy at times, but I know that somewhere in there is the same boy we met in summer, the one with dreams of Broadway and fashion, don't let those go, please," Jeff was almost pleading.

The other boys alternated from looking at Jeff to looking at Kurt. None of them were expecting Jeff to say anything like that, but they were proud that he had the guts to say it, someone had to. They watched Kurt as he thought.

"I'll try," Kurt finally decided, "I don't want to give them up, but it's easier to stop being the way I was. It will stop him from coming back."

"He's not coming anywhere near you," David chimed in, "he's going to jail for this, and hopefully for a long time. He can't hurt you anymore Kurt."

"Thanks guys," Kurt said with tears in his eyes, although this time they were out of happiness and love for his friends.

Blaine pulled Kurt into his side with a huge smile, kissing him on the temple with a whispered 'I love you'.

The boys stayed in that room until the early hours of the morning, talking and having a good time, all the deep and heavy topics of earlier in the night not forgotten, but at least pushed to the back of their minds as they helped Kurt heal and be happy once again.

They all fell asleep on the bed, Sebastian, Blaine, and Kurt cuddled together at one end, and the other 4 cuddled together at the other end. They were much too big to have 7 people top and tailing in a queen sized bed, but they were quite happy with the arrangement, happy to be in the company of good friends who loved each other dearly.

Even Sebastian was finally being accepted by the rest of the group.

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Average? haha, so some of the boys know now =)<strong>


	32. Chapter 32

**Aw, I now have over 200 reviews on this story, and I am flattered! Honestly you guys, I am so happy for the support you have given me.**

**Someone asked for Jay, and I brought him...I just hope the conversation doesn't seem too forced.  
><strong>

**I know nothing about Thanksgiving or Winter break, so if someone could fill me in, I would love that!  
><strong>

**I think that's all, enjoy =)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Over the next week, all the boys had tried to get Kurt to be more enthused and tried to get him to join the Warblers, but nothing they could do would work.<p>

Blaine tried numerous times to tell them to drop it and that Kurt would decide on his own if he wanted to join, but they wouldn't listen.

That was how Kurt found himself that next weekend, sitting with Jay in the Charles house main living area, having a deep and meaningful conversation.

* * *

><p><em>Nick had gone to see Jay the day after another failed attempt at changing Kurt's mind.<em>

"_Jay, we need your help," he said to the boy as he sat down next to him where he was studying in the library._

"_What's up?" Jay asked as he glanced away from his book to Nick._

"_It's Kurt," Nick said._

_That got Jays attention, making him put the book down completely and sit up straighter, ready to listen to Nick._

_Jay had been worried about Kurt, the last he knew, Kurt was doing fine with what had happened and was ready to join the Warblers, but then Jay hadn't heard from him for a few weeks, it was almost as if he had disappeared off the face of the earth. _

_He knew that wasn't possible, he had seen the boy around the school, mostly with Blaine and Sebastian, but he never said much to anyone else, and he was only ever out of his room during class time and the occasional meal._

"_What's up with Kurt?" Jay asked, leaning towards his fellow Warbler._

"_He's been having a rough time, and we think that you might be the only one who can talk him into changing his mind about the Warblers, and possibly even his future," Nick started, "Blaine and Sebastian have tried, as have Jeff, David, Wes, and myself, but nothing we say or do is working, and we are really worried about him."_

"_And why would I be able to help him when you guys can't?" Jay asked slowly._

"_Well, you're one of his best friends here, and you've both been through the same thing," Nick replied, not wanting to tell Jay exactly what was going on just in case Kurt didn't want him to know._

"_I'll try," Jay said, relaxing in his seat and picking his book back up._

"_Thanks man," Nick said as he stood, patting Jay on the shoulder then leaving the library._

* * *

><p>"Who put you up to this?" Kurt asked Jay suspiciously.<p>

"Everyone's worried about you Kurt, myself included, I haven't talked to you since the last time, I wanted to see how you're doing," Jay replied, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kurt sighed and looked at Jay, he knew he could tell him; he was the only person at the school apart from Blaine who knew about the first incident with Karofsky.

Taking a deep breath to compose himself.

"He came back," Kurt started. He didn't need to expand on that, he knew that Jay would know who he was talking about. "He came here to Dalton and took me when I was on my way to dinner, that night we had been in the library."

Jay gasped, suddenly feeling very guilty that he hadn't gone to the dorms with Kurt again that night.

"He told me he loved me, and that he was going to show me what happens when I wear clothes like what I did, then he raped me."

Kurt was emotionless as he talked to Jay, looking everywhere but at the boy.

"I know this is hard to believe," Jay started, "but what he has said to you, it's not true Kurt. You are an amazing person, with an amazing sense of style and an awesome voice. He is a twisted, messed up boy who doesn't understand. He took his hate for himself and turned it on you. You can't let that hate eat you up and change you."

Kurt looked at Jay as he spoke, trying to let the words sink in.

"He'll come back for me," Kurt whispered, "If I don't change, he'll come back for me."

"He won't Kurt, he can't. He's going to be locked away for what he's done to you," Jay replied, "he won't ever see you again. By the time he gets out, you will be long gone from Ohio, and he will be stuck here."

Kurt nodded as he took in what Jay was saying.

"I'm scared," Kurt said softly.

"I know," jay replied honestly, "I know how you feel, and it took me so long to realize myself all these things I'm telling you. It took me many appointments with my therapist to stop feeling scared of him returning and for me to try and get me back to my old self, or mostly anyway. I was the same, I didn't want to sing, I didn't want to do anything, but then after talking with my therapist about it a few times, I realized that I couldn't let what he had done to me ruin the rest of my life."

"That's what the guys said the other night," Kurt mumbled.

"Because it's true, you can't let him ruin your life more than he already has," Jay said with a sad smile, "hey, if you want, I can give you the number of my therapist, you can call her and set up a time to chat."

"I think that might be a good idea," Kurt nodded, "thank you Jay. I'm not ready to do anything just yet, but maybe if I talk to a professional that might change."

"No problem," Jay replied with a smile, taking out a pen and paper, writing down a number and handing it to Kurt before leaving.

Kurt sighed and stood up, heading up the stairs to go to his room.

When he got there, he was surprised to see that all the other Warblers were in the room too. He was confused as to how he didn't notice them all going up there.

"Uh, hey," he said as he walked over to sit next to Blaine, a look of confusion plastered on his face.

"Sorry, Wes wanted to have a meeting, but he's been locked out of the normal room this weekend, and figured for some strange reason that this room would be best," Blaine replied quietly with a shrug, "I can get them all to go."

"Hmm, no, that's fine, I might just go through to Sebs room, no point you all leaving now," Kurt replied, looking at Sebastian to get his permission.

At his nod, Kurt stood again, giving Blaine a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room to go to Sebastian's room, Jay coming in just as he left.

As soon as he got to Sebastian's room, Kurt went and lay down on the bed, rather tired after his talk with Jay.

He was finding it extremely exhausting to keep all his emotions hidden. He knew it wasn't a healthy way to deal with anything, but he didn't want to worry anyone or burden them with his problems.

Closing his eyes he thought about the piece of paper sitting in his pocket and decided that he would have a sleep and then call the lady who Jay had relied on for so long to help him heal. Maybe, just maybe she could help him too.

* * *

><p>When Kurt woke up again, it was to Blaine sitting on the edge of the bed, running a hand through his hair.<p>

"Hey, you alright?" he asked as he bent down to place a kiss on Kurt's cheek.

"Mmm,' Kurt mumbled sleepily, "Tired."

Blaine frowned, but didn't say anything.

"Come on, our room is empty now," Blaine scooped Kurt into his arms, and proceeded to carry him into their room, putting him down on the bed when he got there.

Pulling the blankets back, he pulled the over Kurt and then got into the bed himself, curling himself up behind Kurt so his chest was flush against Kurt's back.

"Love you," Kurt mumbled around a yawn.

"Love you too," Blaine replied, kissing Kurt on the back of his neck.

* * *

><p>When Kurt woke up again a couple of hours later, he sat quietly in bed watching Blaine sleep. He watched the rise and fall of his chest as he took deep steady breaths.<p>

Running a hand through the untamed curls upon Blaine's head, Kurt couldn't help but smile.

He thought about how lucky he was that he had a boyfriend who loved him enough to stay with him through all the ugly things that were going on in his life at the moment. He then thought about how all his friends have stuck by him, even the ones who didn't know what was going on. That made him think about the New Directions, he hadn't talked to them in a while. He wasn't sure if he could, not yet.

He then thought again about the piece of paper in his pocket, and decided that now would be a good time to call.

As he went to get off the bed, he leant down and gave Blaine a chaste kiss.

Blaine's eyes fluttered open with the contact.

"Hey," he mumbled around the kiss.

"Hey sleepy head," Kurt replied with a smile, standing up from the bed.

"What're you doing?" Blaine asked as he sat up a bit, using his elbows to hold himself up.

"Jay gave me the number for his therapist, I thought I might give her a call," Kurt shrugged.

Blaine beamed, and if that didn't make Kurt feel good about himself, he wasn't sure what would.

"I'm proud of you," Blaine replied, pulling the blankets off of himself and crawling to the edge of the bed, putting his hands on Kurt's hips and pulling him closer so he could give him a hug, "I know that must be hard for you."

"It is," Kurt replied as he hugged Blaine back, his head sitting against Kurt's stomach from the way he was sitting, "but maybe I need it, I don't know."

Kurt leant down and rested his forehead against Blaine's, their lips only inches apart.

"I love you so much," Blaine said softly.

"I love you too, I don't know what I would do right now if I didn't have you," Kurt replied honestly before tilting his head so their lips were touching.

The kiss wasn't fast or needy or desperate, but rather slow and loving, the boys transferring all their love for one another through the kiss, letting the other know that no matter what they would always be there for each other.

Kurt pulled away with a soft smile at Blaine.

"I'm going to go call her now, I love you," he gave Blaine another short kiss before leaving the room to go and call the therapist.

Blaine smiled and nodded, watching Kurt as he left the room. Once Kurt had left he fell back onto the bed with a sigh, a smile still on his face. He was so proud of Kurt for admitting that he may need professional help to deal with everything, and he hoped it would work considering things were about to get extremely messy.

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the next week the first time that Kurt saw the therapist.<p>

Her name was Lucy, and she was based in Westerville.

He hadn't told anyone except Blaine that he was going to see her, not wanting to get their hopes up that all would be well.

Blaine offered to go with him for support, but Kurt politely declined the offer, saying he should do this on his own.

Her office had a friendly feel to it, not what Kurt was expecting at all, and that was extended when he met the woman.

She was a bubbly lady, Kurt guessed she must have been in her late 40's, with Blonde curls falling to her shoulders, square framed glasses sitting on her face.

"Hi, you must be Kurt," she said happily as she extended a hand to him, "I'm Lucy."

Kurt smiled shakily at her, returning the handshake that was being offered.

"Lets go through to my office," she said as Kurt looked around the reception area they were currently standing in.

Kurt was expecting her office to be plain and boring, and extremely impersonal. But when he stepped through the door, he walked into a brightly lit room, with couches and a table, not a desk in sight, which Kurt was secretly glad about. He didn't know how he would feel about talking to someone if they were sitting behind a desk, it would feel too clinical for him.

There was a small table in the corner with a box of toys, paper, and colouring pens sitting next to it.

It made Kurt sad to realize that children so young would come through these doors, some for much the same reason as him.

A strangled sob made its way out or his throat.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked as she handed him a tissue. He hadn't realized there were tears falling from his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, it just makes me sad that children have to go through some of the same things I have," Kurt said, still looking at the table as he took the offered tissue.

Lucy looked to where Kurt was looking, a sad smile crossing her features.

"That's why I'm here, to help people get through the things that are causing them problems," she smiled, gesturing to one of the couches in the room, "sit, let's talk."

Kurt sat down, watching as Lucy sat down next to him. He was going to make a sarcastic comment about her not having any paper, and didn't she want to write down all his problems, but bit his tongue. He knew that he needed her help, and doing that was just his way of pushing the help away.

So instead they talked. She didn't ask questions, or push him into the subject that was the cause of everything, but rather they talked as if they were new friends getting to know about each other.

Kurt told her all about his childhood, his mother dying, his fathers heart attack.

Lucy told Kurt about her family, her daughters that were at various points around the country or even the world.

By the time their session had finished, even though the topic hadn't been brought up at all, Kurt felt good about it, and he knew he would be coming back to see her.

* * *

><p>Blaine was waiting for him in their room when he got back to Dalton.<p>

"How was it?" he asked as he turned around in the desk chair where he had been working on some homework.

"Good, I mean we didn't talk about _that_ but we got to know each other, I'm going back to see her next week," Kurt replied with a smile, going to lie down on the bed.

"Cool, that's good," Blaine said as he shut the book he had been working from, going to lay on the bed next to Kurt, twinning their fingers together.

Kurt hummed in agreement, his thumb rubbing across Blaine's hand as they lay in a comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>The next week when Kurt went back to Lucy, they talked about the beginnings of Karofsky picking on Kurt.<p>

The appointments then started being twice a week, as they started talking about the assault.

They talked about the impact the assault has had on his relationships and how Kurt was coping in his relationship with Blaine.

Kurt confided in Lucy, telling her that if it wasn't for Blaine, Kurt wasn't sure he would be dealing with anything at all. He also said how he felt so exhausted all the time by trying to put on a brave front so that he wasn't being a burden on Blaine.

Lucy made Kurt see that he should talk about how he felt with Blaine, and if Blaine were really loving and cared for him like he said, he would understand.

She then asked Kurt if he felt like he was depressed.

Kurt sat in thought trying to decide on an answer to that question. Was he depressed? Sure he was trying to hide his feelings all the time, and was putting on a happy front, but did that mean he was depressed? He did feel empty quite a bit, the only time he was really truly happy were those few times when he was with Blaine and it was as if nothing had happened, and even those moments were becoming few and far between.

After a while of thinking, he decided that yeah, he probably was depressed.

Lucy decided to try him on a low-dose anti-depressant, and they would see how he was doing in a couple of weeks. She didn't want to put him on a high dose one since she wanted him to be able to deal with all the feelings himself and not need the help of medicine to feel better.

Kurt agreed to try.

He was still taking sleeping pills. Lucy suggested trying not taking them, that having the nightmares would help his healing process, and that they could talk through them to get the thoughts out of his subconscious.

They also talked about the possibility of Kurt going back to music, and following the dreams he had previous to the assault.

Kurt said he would think about it.

* * *

><p>Kurt came back one day after seeing Lucy, to find Blaine lying in bed, fast asleep, his glasses hanging from his face as his books were strewn all around.<p>

Chuckling quietly, he went over and pulled the glasses gently from Blaine's face, putting them on the bedside table before picking up the books and putting them on the desk.

As he was picking up the books, he came across Blaine's notebook where he had been drafting essays. He had obviously been working on his applications for college.

Kurt had talked to Blaine a couple of weeks ago about everything that Lucy and he had talked about, and as Lucy had said, Blaine was understanding and caring, and supported Kurt through everything.

Kurt read through one of the essays that had been written and smiled. Blaine had obviously been working on college applications, and the essays he had been writing were amazing, not that Kurt was surprised at that. Kurt hadn't even thought of college, he wasn't even sure of what he wanted to do.

Shutting the notebook and getting into his pyjamas, he slid into the bed behind Blaine and snuggled up close, his chest flush with Blaine's back.

Blaine let out a contented sigh as he shuffled into the embrace.

"I love you," Kurt whispered, placing a kiss on Blaine's neck, "forever and always."

* * *

><p>The next morning Kurt woke up to his phone ringing loudly from the bedside table.<p>

"Hello?" He answered groggily, still half asleep.

Rubbing his eyes and sitting up, he noticed that Blaine was still fast asleep, sprawled out on the bed bedside him.

"Hey kiddo," his dad's voice sounded from the other end.

"What's up?" Kurt asked around a yawn.

"Just thought I would let you know, I just had a phone call from the police. The trial is going to be starting on the 9th of January, right after winter break,"

"Oh, ok, thanks Dad, see you on Saturday," Kurt replied before hanging up.

Kurt looked at the date on his phone and wondered how he hadn't realized that nearly two months had passed already, and that Winter break was only a couple of weeks away.

He wondered why it had taken so long for a date to be given to them, but figured there were probably a number of other trials needing to be done, more important trials.

Lying back down with a sigh, he wrapped his arms around Blaine and pulled him close.

"Who was that?" Blaine mumbled as he turned so that he was facing Kurt, opening his eyes so they were looking at each other.

"Just Dad,' Kurt replied as he brushed a curl off of Blaine's face.

"Everything alright?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, trial starts on January 9th," Kurt replied with a soft sigh.

"We'll get through it," Blaine said, the promise clear in his voice.

Kurt smiled and leaned over to kiss Blaine softly.

"Come on, lets get ready to go to class, home for Thanksgiving break on Saturday," Blaine said as he pulled away from the kiss.

"How is it the end of November already?" Kurt asked as they got out of bed.

"A lot has been happening," Blaine replied as he walked into the closet, coming back out with both of their uniforms, "do you want first shower?"

"Um, I was thinking we could both have a shower," Kurt replied, blushing and ducking his head from Blaine's gaze.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked as he stepped closer to Kurt, lifting his face with a finger under his chin.

Kurt nodded, his blush deepening as he walked towards the bathroom.

The boys showered together happily, taking turns to wash each other's hair before slipping out and dressing for school.

Following through the motions of the day, the boys both went to bed completely exhausted that night, cuddled with each other, both hoping they could enjoy Christmas and the break without the impending trial looming over their heads.

* * *

><p><strong>A bit of fluff mixed in with the serious stuff...<strong>

**So yeah, I was writing this and when I went to figure out what the date would be I was like WOW, I keep writing a few weeks a lot and then all of a sudden we are a couple of months ahead of everything...all good, it's fine =)  
><strong>

**I hope you liked it.  
><strong>


	33. Chapter 33

**Just a wee shorty one today, it really is only a filler though...I have skipped Thanksgiving, and moved onto Christmas, I just couldn't think of anything that could be done, and I felt like there was enough drama in this story for now, and that's most likely what would have happened =)**

**I want to say a huge thank you to themuse19 for sending me a big long PM with lots of info about Thanksgiving and winter break **

**We find a bit more out about Sebastian here too... again I am so happy that you all enjoy the way I have written their friendship!  
><strong>

**Thank you all so much for the alerts, favourites, and reviews! They make me smile when I see them in my inbox. Enjoy...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Thanksgiving came and went with both boys visiting with their families, or their families visiting them. During that time, Kurt met Blaine's grandparents on both his Mom and Dad's side, who were both visiting, noting that his Mom's parents were a lot nicer than his Dads. Kurt had gone to his family, so Blaine had missed out on meeting any of them, but was assured that they had heard all about him and were looking forward to meeting him.<p>

There had been more than a few meltdowns amongst all the boys as the stress took over during the final few weeks of semester, as they were cramming for exams.

Kurt was happy to have something to distract him from everything else that had been going on in his life, and Blaine was glad to help with the distraction, making sure that Kurt didn't get too stressed, and treating him to dinners out in Westerville, and cuddles while watching movies when Kurt wanted to.

* * *

><p>Blaine had gone into town, picking up some more junk food to keep the group of boys going for their study session.<p>

The Warblers, regardless of them being in different year levels, were spending the final weekend before Christmas break studying for their final week of exams.

Kurt had decided to stay at Dalton while Blaine went to the store, choosing to study with Sebastian in his room.

"What are you doing for Winter break?" Kurt asked Sebastian as he flipped to the next page in his book, scanning the page for important information.

"My Mother and Father are going to be in Paris, I will be at home with the housekeeper," Sebastian replied with a shrug.

"You're going to be alone for Christmas?" Kurt asked, astounded at the fact that Sebastian's parents weren't going to be home.

"I didn't want to go back to Paris," Sebastian shrugged again, "the haven't been around much since we moved back anyway."

"You can't be alone at Christmas!" Kurt exclaimed, picking his phone up from beside the book and sending a text to Blaine.

**To Blaine: Did you know that Seb is going to be alone for Christmas?**

"It wouldn't be the first time," Sebastian replied sadly, "when they are home, it's a nightmare, always so strict and proper. I think they have a gala in Columbus at New Years, so they will be home at some point."

"Has it always been that way?" Kurt asked, picking his phone back up when it buzzed.

**From Blaine: Really?**

**To Blaine: Yeah, his parents will be in Paris.**

"Yeah, most of the time," Sebastian replied, rubbing his eyes, relieving the strain from staring at a textbook, "if they are there it's so strict. If I'm not in a certain place at a certain time, I'm in big trouble."

"Why?" Kurt asked.

**From Blaine: I will talk to my parents x**

**To Blaine: Ok x how long will you be?**

"Just the way they are. I have all these routines drilled into me from when I was younger, and it's so hard to stop them, I guess I'm subconsciously afraid that somehow my parents will find out and I'll be in trouble," Sebastian replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that," Kurt said sadly, upset at the way that Sebastian grew up, checking his phone once more.

**From Blaine: On my way back now, see you soon x**

"Don't be, it's not your fault they are total control freaks," Sebastian shrugged, closing his book with a slam, "come on lets take a break."

Kurt smiled sadly at Sebastian and closed his own book, standing up and stretching, his bones cracking as he did so.

Sebastian winced at the noise Kurt's bones made, getting up himself and going to the door to go downstairs, Kurt following behind him.

When they got downstairs, they were greeted by the sight of an extremely quiet room, only a soft murmur of voices drifting around, as all the boys studied. It was the quietest Kurt had ever seen the place, a sure sign that exams at Dalton were a huge deal.

They went into the kitchen area, and rummaged through the fridge to find something to drink, before heading back upstairs.

Once in the room, Sebastian went to his desk and turned on his laptop, playing some music once it had finished. He began humming as he went back to where he had left his book, Kurt already at his with it open again.

Sebastian smiled as he heard Kurt start humming along with the music.

All the boys had noticed that Kurt was slowly becoming more comfortable with being himself. He had been venturing into his own closet, and although the clothes he had been wearing out of uniform weren't the same, out there, clothes that he had worn before the attack, they were still a step up from sweats and hoodies.

He had also started singing again, of course it was when he thought no one could hear him, but they all knew, and they were all so happy about it.

Kurt really was strong, and he would get through it all.

"Have you thought about joining the Warblers again?" Sebastian asked when Kurt had started singing under his breath.

"What?" Kurt asked quickly.

"The Warblers. Are you going to join?" Sebastian asked.

"Uh, um, no, I haven't thought about it," Kurt said quietly, his head ducked into his book so that his nose was practically touching the pages.

"Well I don't know why not, you have an awesome voice," Sebastian complimented.

"Thanks," Kurt was embarrassed now, "I can't though, I-I don't think I can."

"Ok," Sebastian shrugged, not wanting to push Kurt, knowing that doing that could set back his recovery when he was doing so well, "was just wondering," he finished with a smile.

Kurt smiled at him and then let out a shaky sigh. He knew that Sebastian, and especially Blaine, had noticed that he was much happier, and was beginning to return to the person he was before the attack, but Kurt was worried that it was only because of the medicine.

He had talked to Lucy about this concern, and she said it was a valid one, but she didn't think that would be the case.

She explained to him that since she had only put him on a low dose, it was unlikely that the medicine was the main reason for his recovery and happiness. Instead, she believed that it was a mixture of the medicine, working through everything in their therapy sessions, and having supportive family and friends, who were doing all they could to help Kurt with his recovery.

Kurt was thankful for Lucy and his sessions with her. They had discussed everything about the attack, and how it was affecting his life now.

Lucy helped Kurt to see that what happened to him doesn't need to define him as a person, and that it was OK to want to sing and be a part of a group or up on stage, and it was OK to want to wear fashionable clothes. She made him see that is was NOT ok what happened to him, but that it was in no way his fault.

Slowly but surely, Kurt was believing her.

His phone buzzing beside him pulled Kurt from his daydream.

**From Blaine: Just got here, I'm in the Warbler room. Everyone's here.**

**To Blaine: Ok, Seb and I will be there soon.**

**From Blaine: Ok, can you bring my glasses please?**

Kurt sent back a quick ok, and started to pack up his things.

"Come on, they're all down there now," Kurt said when Sebastian looked at him questioningly.

Sebastian nodded and started to pack up his own books.

They went through to Kurt and Blaine's room to get Blaine's glasses, and a couple of other things that they might need, and headed to the Warblers room to study with the rest of them.

* * *

><p>The week flew by with the boys feeling fairly confident about how they had done in their exams, and were ready to have a break for the next 3 weeks. There was just over one week till Christmas, and then the trial would be starting their first week back to school.<p>

Blaine and Kurt would both be staying in Lima for Christmas, their families both wanting to have a low key Christmas.

They had talked to their parents about Sebastian's situation, and much to his refusal, Sebastian would also be spending the holiday in Lima with them.

It was currently the Wednesday before Christmas, with Christmas day being Sunday, and the three boys were sitting in the living room at Kurt's house, deciding what they wanted to do for the day. All week they had been setting up the house for the holidays, and now had nothing to do. Blaine's parents had gone to Columbus to pick up Sarah, and Burt and Carole were at work, while Finn was at Rachel's.

"I want to go shopping to get your parents all something for letting me stay over the break," Sebastian said from his place on the couch.

"You don't have to do that Seb, they don't expect anything," Kurt said, Blaine nodding in agreement beside him.

"No, it's not fair of me to intrude on Christmas, I have to give them something to say thanks," Sebastian demanded, "I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Fine," Kurt relented, "but don't get shitty when it's so busy you can hardly move."

That was another thing Kurt had become better with, being in crowds. He would still get anxious if it was for an extended period of time, but for a short time he would be fine.

"I won't, I promise," Sebastian said with an innocent looking smile.

"I need to pick up a few things too actually," Blaine said sheepishly, ignoring the stare that Kurt was giving him.

"_How _have you not finished your Christmas shopping yet?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine shrugged.

The boys had done their Christmas shopping when they were home over thanksgiving, but Blaine still had to get Kurt's gift, or some of it anyway. It wasn't that he didn't know what to get him, but now that Sebastian was there, he was able to get it without having to hide it from Kurt. He would let Kurt go with Sebastian to help him with what he needed, and he could go off and pick up Kurt's present. Little did he know that Kurt had the same plan.

So that was how the boys found themselves braving the crowds at the mall as Sebastian looked for the perfect thing to get the families. He had already bought Kurt and Blaine presents, so he just wanted to get something to say 'thank you for having me'.

"You two go look for something, I have to go get something. I will text you when I'm done and we can meet up for lunch," Blaine said as the entered the mall.

"Alright then, see you later," Kurt replied, looking around before giving Blaine a short hug

. Blaine smiled as Kurt and hugged him back before pulling back and walking in the direction of the shop he wanted to go to.

Kurt watched Blaine leave, and as soon as he was out of hearing distance, he turned to face Sebastian.

"I need to get the rest of his present while we're here," Kurt said.

"I thought you had it all done, you _were_ the one giving us crap for wanting to come here," Sebastian replied smugly.

"Shut up, I was just teasing," Kurt replied, giving Sebastian a light shove on his arm.

The two of them decided to go get Blaine's present first, before going to find something for the parents.

It didn't take Kurt long to find what he was looking for, and just as he had left the store, they ended up running into Blaine.

"Oh, hello," Blaine said, placing a bag behind his back.

Kurt quickly passed the bag he was holding to Sebastian.

"Are you finished?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah I was just about to text you, should we go get some lunch?" Blaine replied.

"Yes!" Sebastian exclaimed from beside them, making the two of them laugh loudly.

They made their way to the food court, grabbing some food and sitting down to eat.

"How are you doing?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Good, I'm fine," Kurt replied with a smile.

"You sure?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah I'm sure, I would let you know if I wasn't," Kurt replied.

Blaine smiled at Kurt and then looked to Sebastian for confirmation that Kurt had been all right. When he got a nod in return, he relaxed slightly. He would feel awful if he had taken Kurt to the mall only for him to have a panic attack.

"Right, where do you want to go Sebastian?" Kurt asked after they had all finished their food.

"Um, let's just wander around until I figure out what to get them," Sebastian replied.

Blaine and Kurt agreed, so the boys spent the rest of the afternoon looking around the mall.

They got back to Kurt's house, and went downstairs into the basement to help Sebastian wrap the presents he had bought and to watch a movie on the TV down there so that they weren't distracting Burt and Carole who had arrived home from work.

Kurt quickly ran upstairs to put Blaine's present in his room, as Blaine went home to put Kurt's present away.

Once they were all back downstairs, they put a DVD on and all cuddled up on the couch.

After the movie had finished, Blaine had to go home since his sister had come home that day. Sebastian was going to stay with Kurt and his family so that he wasn't intruding on the reunion.

Kurt kissed Blaine goodbye, promising to see him tomorrow, and that he and Sebastian would go over at some stage so that Sebastian could meet Sarah.

Blaine smiled and kissed back, agreeing with the plan saying that it was an excellent idea.

"Love you," Blaine whispered as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Love you too," Kurt replied.

"See ya later Bas," Blaine said to Sebastian, who had been witting on the couch flicking through the channels as the boys said their goodbyes.

"See ya tomorrow B," Sebastian replied, turning around in his seat to wave goodbye.

Once Blaine had left, Kurt and Sebastian packed up the downstairs, and carried the presents upstairs to place under the tree.

The had dinner with Carole, Burt, and Finn, and spent the rest of the night playing a game of 'Life' before heading to bed, exhausted after such a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Short and sweet...next up will be Christmas =) P.S. I had a anon review saying something about a DC quote in chapter 8...if anyone can point out what exactly that was it would be awesome, cause it wasn't intentional, but would be pretty cool if I had done that without realizing =)<br>**


	34. Chapter 34

**Yes, I know it's been like a month or more since I last updated...I kind of dug myself into a hole...so this chapter is extremely short to get me out of it.**

**On a side note - _thank you_ to the person who was sending me hate filled PM's (That WAS sarcasm by the way). I do like that you have criticisms over the way I have used Karosfky in this story, but you should have known from the _first_ chapter that this story wasn't going by canon... there was no need to be so _mean _about it...  
><strong>

**So that put me on a dampener about my story... and I've been trying to find a way to motivate me into writing it again, and I haven't really. So enjoy the chapter that isn't even 1000 words, and is probably sucky as F**K and is nothing more than a filler. Next chapter will be better I promise.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Christmas came quickly, and after spending the morning with their respective families, Sebastian with Kurt's, the two families joined together to spend the afternoon and evening together at the Anderson's house since none of their extended families were visiting.<p>

Sebastian ended up getting on with both Finn and Sarah extremely well, so after they had shared presents with everyone else, Kurt and Blaine went up to Blaine's room to exchange their gifts.

Blaine gave Kurt his first gift, which was a blue scarf, "to match your eyes," he told him. He then handed Kurt a small box wrapped in silver paper with a black bow.

Kurt looked at the box and then at Blaine. When Blaine nodded and encouraged him to open it, he slowly took the paper off and then lifted the lid from the box, gasping when he saw what was inside.

Inside the box sat a small silver brooch in the shape of a treble clef with music notes hanging from chains off of it.

Kurt's eyes watered as he picked it up, immediately pinning it onto the waistcoat he was wearing.

"I love it," he says as he moves to hug Blaine, kissing him softly. He loves that he can kiss Blaine like this, without any worries or being scared. He knows that one day they will be able to do more again, but for now this was nice, there was no pressure.

"I'm glad," Blaine whispers as he runs a hand through Kurt's hair.

Kurt pulls back with a smile and hands a present to Blaine.

Blaine slowly opens the paper, and is looking at a leather bound book. Flicking through the pages, he notices that it's a personalized staff paper booklet.

"Kurt this is so cool!" He beams at his boyfriend, but before he can say anything else Kurt is handing him another present.

Blaine raises an eyebrow, but takes the present and opens it slowly to find a pair of silver cufflinks in the shape of music notes.

"I guess we had similar ideas," Kurt blushes.

Blaine puts the box down and moves to give Kurt a kiss.

"They're beautiful!" he says as he kisses Kurt, "I have one more thing for you," Blaine says as he takes Kurt's hand and leads him to the music room.

He sits him down on the piano stool and picks up his violin. He starts to play Kurt one of the pieces of music he had been writing for him, his emotions showing perfectly in his eyes.

"That was beautiful," Kurt had tears in his eyes as he looked at Blaine in awe.

"I wrote it," Blaine bit his lip before releasing it again, "for you."

Kurt let out a strangled sob as he stood up and launched himself at Blaine.

"I love you so much!" he managed to get out between kisses, "so, so much."

* * *

><p>The next couple of weeks went by quickly. New Years was fairly uneventful.<p>

Sebastian had gone home again due to his parents demanding his presence at their gala, so Kurt and Blaine spent the night at home, not bothering with any of the parties that they had been invited to, ringing in the new year with lots of kisses and cuddles.

When it came time to go back to school, Kurt was beginning to freak out. The trial would be starting soon, and he didn't know what to expect. What would they need from him, when would they need him?

It was the Friday before the trial started that Kurt got the phone call. They had been back at Dalton unpacking their things ready for class to start.

"Who was that?" Blaine asked when Kurt came back into the room looking paler than normal.

"Uh, the court," Kurt gulped, a shaky hand putting his phone down, "I um, I need to be there on Tuesday."

Blaine immediately stopped what he was doing and went to wrap Kurt in a hug, placing a kiss to his temple as he did so.

"It's alright, you'll be fine," Blaine soothed, "I'll be there with you if you need me to be."

Kurt nodded and wrapped his arms around Blaine, holding him as close as possible.

"I just want it to be over," he sobbed into his shoulder.

"And it will be," Blaine replied. He didn't give any time reference other than that. He didn't want to tell Kurt that the trial would fix it all, because they all knew it wouldn't. Kurt would be living with this for a long time, but as long as he continued what he was already doing, Blaine knew that Kurt would be better sooner rather than later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Quite frankly, I couldn't be bothered with dealing with the entire Christmas and New Years, I just wanted to get to the trial :)**

**The song I imagine Blaine playing just add - watch?v=oC6ZA0SvXc4&feature=autoplay&list=AL94UKMTqg-9Ay9pKcP7K4WLmlE_GjKuqE&playnext=2**


	35. Chapter 35

**OKAY! I know it's been months, and months, and months, of waiting for this. I started it, and got about two paragraphs in and I just didn't know how. I sat down last night and opened it up, started to type and ended up here. It's the trial, and I honestly have no idea how these things work, so let's just go with it 'kay? I'm so sorry for the huge delay, but please, I love you all so much for sticking around and reading. There may only be an epilogue after this or one chapter and then the epilogue.**

* * *

><p>The night before the trial, Kurt couldn't sleep. His dreams were crowded with images, unseen faces, and hands, roaming over his body. He woke up more than once, screaming and shaking. His skin clammy as he scrambled out of bed and towards the bathroom, the remains of his dinner quickly leaving his stomach.<p>

Blaine, upon Kurt telling him to, and no matter how much he fought it, was staying in Nick's room the night. He had told him that he would be fine, and that if at least one of them got a decent sleep they would be able to handle the next day. Kurt wasn't so sure that was a good idea anymore.

He wiped his mouth and curled up on the bathroom floor, shaking. He was too scared to go back to sleep. He hadn't had nightmares like this for a while now, not since the medicine and seeing Lucy, and with Blaine not there it was making things worse.

Leaving the bathroom slowly, he grabbed his phone from the bedside table and sat down on the ground, sending a text to Blaine. Three simple words. I need you.

* * *

><p>Blaine hadn't slept at all. Too worried about Kurt. He knew he should have fought Kurt on his decision and just stayed, but he wanted to show Kurt that he believed him, that he trusted him.<p>

His worries were only confirmed when he got the text from Kurt. The minute he read the words in it he was out of Nick's room and racing back to Kurt.

He pushed the door open and looked around the dark room, his eyes eventually falling on Kurt who was huddled on the ground, looking up at him with wide, wet eyes, shining brightly in the dark of the room.

"Babe," he whispered, closing the door and going over to him, falling to his knees and immediately pulling Kurt into his arms.

Kurt gasped and wrapped his arms around Blaine, clutching his shirt tightly as he started to sob into his shoulder. "They won't go away," he whispered as the sobs died down a little.

"Shh, shh," Blaine rubbed his back gently, murmuring softly into his hair. "It's okay, I'm here."

He stood up and lifted Kurt into his arms, kissing his forehead softly as he laid him on the bed. "Did you take your medicine?" he asked softly, a small whimper and a shake of Kurt's head giving him all the answer he needed. "Kurt, love, you need to take it," he whispered, moving to get it and a bottle of water.

He took the two things back to Kurt and sat down on the edge of the bed, holding them out to him.

"Thank you," Kurt's voice came out softly as he looked at Blaine. "For… for everything," he murmured before taking the medicine.

Blaine gave a soft smile and turned to face Kurt, pulling the blankets back on the bed and helping Kurt under it before getting in next to him.

"No need to thank me," he replied quietly, pulling Kurt to his side gently. "I'd do anything for you. Are you sure you want me to come tomorrow?"

Kurt nodded and snuggled up to Blaine, laying his head on his chest. "Please," he breathed out softly, his fingers curling into Blaine's top.

Blaine didn't say anything, just nodded as his fingers brushed through Kurt's hair, lulling him to sleep, knowing that he wouldn't be getting any more that night. He wanted to make sure Kurt slept, and if he had to sacrifice his own sleep to make sure of that, then so be it.

* * *

><p>Only a few hours later, Kurt was groaning as his eyes opened, a soft light filling the normally quiet room. Except this morning there seemed to be alarm after alarm going off.<p>

Blaine had managed to fall asleep about an hour before and was opening his eyes slowly, looking down at Kurt as he turned off the alarms.

"How did you sleep?" he asked around a yawn, knowing they didn't have much time to get up and ready before heading to Lima.

"The medicine worked," Kurt admitted quietly, blushing embarrassed as he looked at the way the rising sun was streaming over Blaine's face, his eyes following the light.

Blaine smiled and kissed his forehead gently. "I'm glad sweetie," he whispered. "Come on, we need to get up and leave soon."

Kurt grumbled but rolled away, slipping out of the bed and standing up begrudgingly. "I'm gonna shower," he mumbled, not wanting to go anywhere. All he wanted to do was curl up in his bed and let everything pass without him.

He walked into the bathroom, closing and locking both of the doors leading in there and turned on the shower to scalding hot, stepping in quickly.

Letting the water wash over him, he scrubbed away the remaining thoughts of his dream the previous night and what the day would bring. He knew it would be hard, but he had done okay so far. He wondered if there would be anything else happen to him, to make things worse than they already were.

He felt so blessed to have Blaine, Sebastian, and all of their friends in his life, and he wonders just how much of Karofsky's crap he would have been able to endure without them there. He sure knows that by this point, he probably wouldn't have even been around anymore, let alone taking Karofsky to court over what he had done.

Stepping out of the shower and dressing quickly, he wiped his eyes and made a pathetic attempt of fixing his hair up before going back into the room.

He took one look at Blaine, already dressed and waiting for him before going and wrapping his arms around him in a forceful hug.

"Whoa babe," Blaine chuckled, hugging him back tight.

"I'm just so glad that you're here," Kurt sniffed, nuzzling his nose into Blaine's temple. "I don't know where I'd be without you. Probably –"

"Stop!" Blaine cut him off forcefully, wiping his own eyes. "I don't want to know. I don't want to hear those words coming from you ever. You're here, and you're here because you're strong. It has nothing to do with me."

"But…" Kurt trailed off, looking at Blaine.

"No buts Kurt," Blaine took his face in his hand and stepped back so that Kurt was looking at him. "You are one of, if not _the_, strongest person I know Kurt. You may not think so but you are. And we're gonna go today, and we're gonna get him put away for what he's done to you."

Kurt nodded sullenly as he listened to Blaine talk. "I knew there was a reason I loved you," he hummed softly, smirking at Blaine.

"See, and there's my Kurt again," Blaine winked at him, grinning widely.

"Your Kurt?" Kurt tilted his head to the side cutely.

"Always," Blaine took his hand and lead him from the room, Kurt's retort stuck on the tip of his tongue.

* * *

><p>The courthouse was busy, and apparently nothing of interest was going on in Lima, and the news reporters were swarming around the building like it was a hive and they were the bees.<p>

_Maybe they are_, Kurt thought wryly to himself, _always following people around when they aren't wanted. Not taking a hint when they're swatted away._

It was lunchtime, and there was a break happening.

The morning hadn't been too eventful, just both sides pleading their cases to the judge and jury.

Kurt had managed to only glimpse at Karofsky once, and for his part, he did look fairly remorseful about the entire thing, not that Kurt cared anymore. As soon as today was over, he was locking all of this up tight in a box that was never to be opened again.

He was standing in front of the cabinet of food, eying up a muffin when he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his waist. He jumped a little and the arms pulled back immediately.

"Sorry," Blaine mumbled, moving to stand beside Kurt. "I wasn't thinking. How are you holding up?" he asked, grabbing two of the muffins Kurt had been looking at.

"Honestly?" Kurt looked at him. "I'm a little shaken up, but I'm surprisingly okay," he smiled softly.

Blaine smiled a mega-watt smile at him and ordered their coffee, going and taking a seat after paying.

"I'm glad," he said as Kurt sat down. "He looks like he regrets it too," he shrugged.

"I'm not sure if it's that he regrets it or he just doesn't want to go to jail or juvie. Wherever he ends up. He needs help yes, but he still needs to deal with the consequence of what he's done," Kurt said simply, taking one of the muffins and having a bite.

"Of course," Blaine nodded after taking a drink of his coffee, smiling as Burt came over to them.

"Hey boys," Burt sat down in the spare seat. "They reckon it's looking good for us already, but you know, the jury could all be total idiots," he chuckled.

Kurt laughed a little and shook his head. "Really, it's fine dad. I mean, whatever happens happens, and after today, I'm done with it. I'm ready to move on and look forward to my future," he squeezed Blaine's hand, earning a beaming smile. "And not be pulled back by the past."

Burt smiled, trying to discretely wipe his eyes but failing. "When did you grow up huh?" he asked with a sniff. "What happened to my little boy?"

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly and moved to sit on his dads knee, hugging him tight, reminding him of the day he had confessed to his dad and broken down in his arms, crying for his daddy.

"Dad, I'll always be your little boy," he said softly, smiling at Blaine over his shoulder. "No matter how old I get, I'll always, always, be your little boy."

Burt nodded and held Kurt close. "I know, but you're just getting so grown up now, it's just making me feel like an old man," he chuckled. "Love you kiddo."

"I love you too dad," Kurt said softly, sighing as a bell dinged to signal that they needed to go back to the courtroom. "Come on, let's get this over and done with," he sighed, standing back up, taking one of Blaine's and one of Burt's hands, walking back with them.

* * *

><p>The wait felt like it dragged on forever. Sebastian had gone up as a witness, telling them all what he had come across, and everything he had seen happen to Kurt since. Kurt was questioned intently by both sides, but held his ground when the defense tried to turn it on him, claiming he would not be made to look like the bad guy in all of this, which made Burt and Blaine grin because of how proud they were.<p>

Right now, the jury were out back discussing. They had been there for at least half an hour, but it felt so much longer.

Kurt was pacing in the hallway, Blaine, Burt, and Sebastian, all sitting there watching him.

"Look at it this way," Sebastian hummed in amusement, looking up at the roof. "At least if he gets sent to jail, he'll get a constant reminder himself every time he's in the shower," he chuckled.

"Sebastian!" Blaine looked at him with wide eyes. "Do you _have_ to be so crude?"

"No," Sebastian shrugged, looking at Blaine with a smirk. "Just pointing something out."

"Oh my god," Kurt rolled his eyes. "Blaine, it was a joke," he looked at Blaine and then at Sebastian. "And you, stop. It's a courthouse. You wanna talk about sex, go do it somewhere else," he said, groaning when Sebastian waggled his eyebrows.

"Just trying to lighten the mood," Sebastian rolled his eyes, smiling when Burt put a hand on his shoulder.

"That's enough bud," he chuckled, giving his shoulder a squeeze.

Sebastian nodded with a smile, closing his mouth and just waiting patiently.

Kurt stopped in his tracks and looked at Sebastian and his dad, blinking like he'd seen a ghost, the same look on Blaine's.

"What's wrong?" Burt asked suddenly, worried he'd done something wrong.

"Nothing," Kurt shook his head and looked at Blaine before starting to laugh loudly. "I just… wow, I can't believe you were able to stop him," he gestured to Sebastian. "Do you know how often we've needed someone to shut him up cause he just won't?"

Sebastian huffed and folded his arms over his chest. "I'm not that bad," he grumbled.

"No, you're not really, it's just normally so hard to shut you up when you start making innuendos," Blaine laughed.

Sebastian opened his mouth to say something back to Blaine, but the hand squeezing his shoulder made him stop.

"I think you can just adopt all of them now dad," Kurt joked, watching the way Sebastian was acting, the small smile on his face, knowing that having a figure like Burt in his life was what Sebastian needed.

"Would if I could," Burt shrugged, going back into the room with them as they were told a decision had been made.

Kurt went and sat down, taking Blaine's hand tightly in his as the judge took the paper with the decision on it.

"The jury has found David Karofsky," the judge opened the envelope and looked. "Guilty on all charges."

A smattering of applause came from around Kurt, a few cheers thrown in there as a beaming grin lit up his face. He didn't miss the look Dave gave him, sadness filling his features.

"Mr Karofsky, you are sentenced to three years juvenile detention, at the age of eighteen you will be moved to regular prison. You are also to meet with a counselor whilst in there," the judge said, getting a nod in return from him.

Kurt broke free from everyone and went over to him, standing a bit away from where he was still sitting.

"For what it's worth, I hope you can figure out what's in your mind," Kurt shrugged, Blaine, Burt, and Sebastian, all watching him in amazement. "I know it's hard, and you went around everything the completely wrong way, but everyone deserves the right to be themselves. I don't truly believe you meant to do what you did, but because you did that's why you're where you are now."

Karofsky looked at him with wide, wet eyes. "I… Kurt, I'm so sorry for all the pain and hurt I've caused you," he said quietly, choking on tears. "I promise, I'll get all the help I need. I promise you."

Kurt shook his head. "No. Don't promise me that. Promise yourself that. Cause from now on, even when you are out, I don't ever want to be reminded of you ever again," he said before walking back to his family, shaking from the confrontation.

"I'm proud of you bud," Burt murmured, kissing Kurt's temple and slinging an arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah I know," Kurt wrapped an arm around Burt, and one around Blaine, Sebastian on the other side of Burt. "Let's go get ice cream and celebrate the future," he chuckled, walking away from the courthouse and to the car, a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it :) I'm also thinking of rewriting the previous chapter.<br>**


	36. Epilogue

**Str****aight into the epilogue. Authors note at the bottom.**

* * *

><p>Two<em> Years Later<em>

Kurt wandered around the city happily. Classes for the day had finished and he miraculously was able to finally get a day off of work. The sky was a bright blue, and although there was still a winter chill in the air, considering it was only nearing the end of the season, it was still warm. He had a smile on his face and a skip in his step as he headed towards the apartment.

As he walked past his favourite coffee shop, he remembered with a fond smile the first time they had been there.

* * *

><p><em>It was the day after they had moved to their new apartment, and they were absolutely dying for a decent coffee, their favourite place now on the other side of the city where they had been living in the college dorms.<em>

"_Come on Kurt! There's one place just down here, and if it's crap we can just go to another one," Blaine tugged on Kurt's hand, trying to pull him from the apartment where he was still trying to unpack another box._

"_Okay! Okay! I'm coming," Kurt rolled his eyes fondly as he wrapped a scarf around his neck and slipped his shoes on. "Honestly, you need a damn IV of coffee in your arm sometimes," he teased._

_Blaine hummed for a while and shrugged, taking his hand again and dragging him to the coffee shop. He ordered their coffees as Kurt sat, going to join him once he had them._

_Taking a sip of his coffee, Kurt sighed happily. "Not quite as good as the one in Lima, but it will do," he decided quietly, taking Blaine's hand over the table. _

"_I agree," Blaine nodded happily, giving Kurt's hand a squeeze as they drank._

**LINE**

Kurt slipped in and picked up a coffee for the two of them, knowing that Blaine would be at home already. He couldn't help but think of everything that had happened since the trial two years ago, everything being mostly positive.

They had both gotten into the schools they wanted to, having found out on the same day.

Kurt had made Blaine open his letter, too scared to open it himself, and had then done the same for Blaine.

Blaine had gotten into Julliard for composing, and Kurt into his performing arts school of choice.

After having lived in the dorms for their schools half a year, they decided that they just couldn't be apart so much, and had started to look for an apartment between the two schools that they would be able to afford.

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on Blaine, I promise! This one is it, it has to be," Kurt nodded with a smile as he looked at a tired Blaine.<em>

"_Kurt, can't we just look later?" Blaine huffed. They had looked at five apartments that day, none of which had what Kurt was looking for, and Blaine was tired, his feet were sore, and his mood was going downhill. "I'm tired. I just want to go and sleep. I had class all day and now this!"_

_Kurt frowned and looked at the ground, letting go of his hand. "Go then, I can look at it, but don't get in a shitty mood with me if you think it's a dump and I take it," he said simply, walking away and towards the apartment._

_Blaine watched Kurt walk away, frowning a bit before jogging to catch up to him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. "I was merely suggesting we look at it tomorrow, no need to get snappy."_

"_I'm not snappy," Kurt replied defensively, turning his head away as Blaine tried to kiss his cheek. "I'm telling you, this one is it, and if we leave it until tomorrow, someone else will take it, and we'll be stuck in crappy dorms or a crappy apartment. It won't take long and then I promise we can go and relax. I know you've been busy, I have too. It's what happens."_

"_Okay, fine, come one," Blaine sighed, having realized by now that sometimes it was just easier to let Kurt have his way._

_Kurt nodded, grinning triumphantly as he took Blaine's hand. "It's just in this building," he smiled as they approached it._

_Walking in they looked around the lobby. It looked decent enough. Nothing was falling down. Good start. They walked up the stairs to the second floor, going to the open door where the agent was waiting._

_The first step in and Kurt's eyes widened in delight. "Blaine see! I told you! I told you this was it!" He turned to look at him. "Please? Please tell me you like it!"_

_Blaine chuckled and looked around the room. "I will admit this room is nice, but let's have a look around before deciding okay?" he said softly, taking Kurt's hand and walking around the rest of the apartment._

_It was fairly simple. One room with open plan kitchen and living area, a bathroom and another separate toilet._

_"Okay, I think this is it," Blaine nodded and kissed his cheek._

_Kurt grinned and jumped up and down a bit, already planning how to decorate._

* * *

><p>Kurt made his way into the building, getting the mail out of their slot and putting it under his arm, most of it being junk, which he was always thankful for.<p>

He made his way up to the second floor and went into the apartment, putting the mail on the small table near the door and sighing happily as he took his shoes off.

He went into the living room, frowning when he didn't see Blaine there, then gasping as he noticed a beautiful bunch of flowers on the coffee table.

He went over and smelt them before plucking the note off.

_**Hey babe!**_

_**I hope you had a great day. If you're reading this, it means you're home, obviously. If you're looking for me, you can find me on the roof. And yes! I know that you have to go up 8 flights of stairs, but I promise it will be worth it.**_

_**Love you,**_

_**Blaine xx**_

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly and put the note on the table, getting a vase for the flowers. He wondered what Blaine would be doing on the roof at this time of day, and this time of year.

Going and putting his shoes back on, he locked the apartment back up and started up the stairs before getting to the ones for the roof.

He opened the door and stepped out onto the roof, chuckling when he saw Blaine sitting there in his coat and beanie, a blanket spread out.

"My legs are killing me now I'll have you know," he chuckled, going and sitting next to Blaine, kissing him softly.

Blaine shrugged and laughed. "How do you think I feel? I carried all this up," he gestured to a basket that Kurt hadn't initially seen.

"What is it?" Kurt frowned in confusion.

"Dinner," Blaine grinned, opening it up and pulling out containers of Chinese food from the takeout they used.

"Oh yes, a lovely home cooked meal on the roof," Kurt laughed and shook his head, taking a fork and a container. "Thank you for the flowers, they were lovely," he smiled.

Blaine nodded and took a container for himself. "Just wanted to do something nice for you," he said softly. "I would have cooked but I seriously got home ten minutes before you, and I was starving. And it's not like we can afford a fancy restaurant," he shrugged.

Kurt's brow furrowed in confusion even more. "Why would we need a fancy restaurant?" he asked.

Blaine shrugged and continued eating. "I dunno, I was just saying," he mumbled, stuffing more food in his mouth.

Kurt watched him with a raised eyebrow before rolling his eyes fondly.

Once they were mostly finished eating, Blaine stood up and pulled Kurt to his feet. "Remember that time we laid under the stars in your back yard?" he asked softly, going closer to the edge of the roof and leaning on the ledge there.

Kurt nodded and leaned against him. "Yeah. That was nice. I love the stars."

"I know you do," Blaine smiled. "But," he looked at Kurt, cupping his face in his cheek. "I can't give you stars her baby, not the kind in the sky." He stroked his cheek in his hand. "I can give you New York City stars," he gestured to the lights of the city below them that were now shining brightly since the sun had set. "Beautiful in their own way."

Kurt looked over the side and smiled, feeling Blaine's hand go from his cheek and immediately missing it. "Bee, I've seen the lights of New York before," he said softly, turning to look at him and gasping as he saw him on one knee.

"I know, but you haven't seen them like this," Blaine smiled. "Kurt… these past couple of years - God, nearly three years – have been amazing with you. We have been through, and done so much together, and I can't wait to do more with you. To graduate college, get the jobs we are wanting more than anything. To travel the world. To have a family. A house. A dog," he chuckled and pulled a box from his pocket. "I'm rambling…Please Kurt. Please tell me you want all those things with me. Please will you marry me?"

Kurt's eyes were watering now as he fell to his knees and took Blaine's face in his hands. "To even ask like that as if I could say no," he shook his head with a watery laugh. "Of course I'll marry you," he whispered, resting their foreheads together. "I'll always say yes. So many times yes," he said softly before kissing him, forgetting about the city below them, the coldness in the air, or the rest of the food sitting uneaten.

All that mattered right then were the two of them and the love they had for each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you to everyone who has read this story. I hope this ending is sufficient enough for you!  
><strong>

**Also, just a quick note to the anon reviewer. I personally don't think two week is an unrealistic amount of time to start dating and holding hands/kissing. My boyfriend and I knew each other for three days before going on our first date, and then two days after that we went on another date and kissed for the first time. So to me, no this isn't unrealistic, but I understand your point, and thank you for the comment :)  
><strong>


End file.
